


Checkmate You Lose.

by VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Series: Naga Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark Trio, Different Gods and the seven deadly sins as kings, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oc's in story, Oc's part of plot, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Romantic Soulmates, Swearing, incest of all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 106,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: The war had been over for a year. Creatures had their freedom. No one was killing anymore. Life was perfect for them, they had their families growing and laughter filled the air. After a flash came hell. Children missing, families are torn.The Dark Golden Trio must juggle growing up, stopping any new wars, on top of schooling.





	1. Taking everything from you

**Author's Note:**

> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}

======Chapter one========

 

Lily woke slowly standing up; she looked around at what had been a beautiful party to celebrate the peace. It had been a year since Voldemort had renounced into a Magical creature rights group. Her head hurt, she noticed that some of her soft red hair was on the ground. A small cry to her left caught her attention. A baby Banana Python tail was what she noticed before realizing it was a naga infant. 

 

“Draco!” she moved picking him up. He seemed to respond to her slowly. 'Head concussion likely' she thought as she looked around for his parents. Lily had to find Lucius and James, but where to look. Was it even safe to move yet? The distance shouting of spells told her she would need to stay low. She located a blanket nearby wrapping Draco up whispering sweet promises to find his mother. She slowly made her way out of the room making sure no other lost children were hiding there. She flicked her wrist.

  
  


[4 am], two hours before sunrise the sky from the holes in the manner's roof indicated as more proof.

  
  


“Xeno?” she whispered, keeping low and looking around “Severus?” “Anyone?” she kept moving Soon finding a room with a protection spell and magic she knew, slowly she got to the door opening it several wands greeted she and Draco before they dropped and Narcissa sighed in relief.

  
  


“Lily Isabella Snape Lovegood. Do not scare me like that again” Severus hissed pulling his sister to him while being careful of the child. “Which child do you have?” He asked.

  
  


“Draco, he wasn't far from me. He looked scared and lost,” she mumbled, happy to see her brother was still here, and not hurt or worse.

  
  


Lucius appeared at the spoke of his older son. “Draco” he whispered taking the small naga. “Thank you Lily” he took the small child to James, who laid wounded on the floor. James in Naga form quickly took the child from his father clinging to him.

  
  


“Where is Harrison. He has to still be on the grounds right?”James’s voices cracks continue to cuddle Draco with him.

  
  


“I don't know,  but we will find him. He's alive we know that much just hiding.” Lucius reassured his mate who rocked the now distressed Draco. “ Let's not talk anymore in front of Draco he can pick up on the negative vibes.” Lucius watched his son squirm getting fussy all over again.

  
  


“What happened. The last thing I remembered was the babies were set up for a picture, as I took it a large flash and then black?” Lily looked around before noticing Luna and Xeno. Xenophilius looked worn out bleeding from the nose as if he put everything into it. Lily ran over hugging her mate kissing him, as Severus spoke up.

  
  


“They came in from the south; we suspect Dumbledore convinced an elf they were doing the right thing by not saying a thing. So far Harrison, Athena, And Ronnie, Pollux, Castor, Noah, and William are still missing”Severus opened the door checking around. He backed up to let Remus and Fenrir in.

  
  


“Any Luck?” Ruby Zabini held Blaise on her side looking up to them. “Where are our young, Fenrir. It's almost sunrise, Athena will get sick, and a bad sunburn” Ruby called out rocking Blaise who was looking for his missing sister.

  
  


“Most likely with William. He's gone, he ran and ran hard. You know him at sight of danger. He could hit as far as he can go before hiding. We'll find them you know he wouldn't put her in danger of the sun. We do need to get you out of here, and Blaise there's too much light here you could get sick.” Fenrir looked at the fireplace. “Is that still open Lucius? We need to get the kids we do have out of here” Lucius nodded.

  
  


“Those with children flee the rest protect this fireplace we still have some looking.”

  
  


“Xeno ….my love. Take Luna and go. Please don't fight me; I have to help.”Xeno's face scrunched up into a look of disapproval but before he could speak, his daughter, that he swore up and down to protect cooed at him. Her bright eyes looked up to him.

  
  


“Swiftly return to my side, my love.” Xenophilius nodded.

  
  


Narcissa healed everyone's wounds before sending them through she picked up her son Theo, before looking to his father who bowed his head before rushing out of the room to fight as she called out Nott castle entering the flames.

  
  


Lily charged back out, going toward where the noise was coming from, as soon as she saw Bellatrix Lestrange, she moved to the others side putting her back to Bella's firing another spell at the random light that seems.

 

"Glad to see you, how's the wounded count looking," Bellatrix Lestrange asked between spells, Lily looked to see her husband Rodolphus was not far from them.

  
  


"Nothing serious how long have you two been fighting?" She replied turning her head to the side.

  
  


“We were chasing Noah's kidnappers. Got trapped here.” Bellatrix replied.

  
  


“Aggredio Somnum!!!” A male voice booked a white light shot past the light wizards at Lily and Bellatrix. Lily pushed Bellatrix out of the way of a spell. As her world goes black again, Lily felt powerless as she watched as Bellatrix was forced to withdrawal from the battle, as the order started to appear.

  
  


XXXXXXX

NOTT CASTLE four days later.

XXXXX

"Nothing. We have nothing on anyone." James threw his arms up angrily. "Who could have known we were meeting up everyone invited was at the party!"

  
  


"Arthur says Molly is celebrating she is pregnant with a baby girl, so there's no chance it was him" Lucius spoke looking over his list of enemies.

  
  


"Boys we have made enemies the day we called ourselves dark wizards no point wasting ink." Tom Marvolo Riddle turned from the window. 

  
  


"Who is still missing out of all the whole family?" Marvolo looked to Severus this time.

  
  


"Lily, Harrison, Athena, Ronnie, William, Pollux, Castor, and Noah. I have spies looking in every country, ears open in the creature community. You don't just run in and kidnap a bunch of kids and a woman known to be neutral." he kept his mask up whoever took his sister. 

  
  


"How does someone steal seven kids and an adult. How do they just poof." Sirius growled as he tried to think of any possible way.

  
  


"We will find them soon it won't be forever..... they're all still alive, somewhere out there so don't think this is the end. Let's also focus a bit on who did this there wasn't one name left behind on anything or spell histories, so someone has to be pretty powerful or smarter than us. They stuck to simple spells correct?" Marvolo looked around the room of death eaters for answers.

  
  


Rodolphus looked up from the floor stepping forward " yes none of them used any deadly spells.....at the same time they all felt dead....not a zombie or vampire dead but more nonexistent like they never lived or was a larger spell themselves."

  
  


"That leaves me to believe we're dealing with someone more powerful than Dumbledore at this point." Marvolo groaned sighing as he messed with his hair.

  
  


"no...He could do it.." James interjected.

  
  


"James....” Lucius scolded his mate softly taking the others hand.

  
  


"We're not free. Harrison is missing. Draco is constantly chirping. Refusing to go to sleep. If he is behind it, we will never be free until he's dead. He has my baby Lucius" James cried out as he fell to the ground Lucius caught him.

  
  


"We don't know that for sure. I promise we will find our son" Lucius whispered rocking his crying mate.

  
  


XXXXX

4 Privet Drive 3 weeks later

XXXXX

  
  


Dumbledore walked down the street slowly having consumed all the street lights, he had a redhead behind him trapped under so many spells she followed so willingly. Yet it wasn't. Her mind was still her, and she was crying out for help as she recognized where she was. Dumbledore winked at her as he rang the doorbell.

 

Petunia answered they charged in front of Lily as Dumbledore strikes a deal. “ Now Lily remember to behave, and maybe you'll get to live.”

 

Petunia stuffed Lily and the child in the cupboard under the stairs. For the next eleven years of Harrison's life, Petunia forced Lily and him to serve her family. Lily was unsure why her cousin hated her. Her aunt was always talking about her and how even though they were squibs they were still treated like family. Even Vernon came from a squib family.

 

“Listen here both of you; I don't want any funny business! None. At. All. Am I understood?” when both nodded, they were shoved into the car.

 

Once at the zoo, Harry and Lily stayed five paces behind them keeping quiet. Lily smiled holding Harry’s hand. She pointed to the lions.  He loved the lions that were big and when the others weren't looking a lion walked over and lay by the glass Harry was standing in front of.

 

“.....you can feel our pain can't you” he whispered to the large beast that only purred soothingly. “Lily! Harry!” Petunia called warning, to get over to them, seeing as they were too far behind.

 

“Well that's our cue, to go thanks for the company it was well needed” he whispered to the lion before leaving. The lion let out a sad roar scaring kids nearby.

 

Next, they went to see the fish in the zoo. Like the lion, it seems the scary hammerhead sharks instead visit them. Two almost identical hammerhead sharks Laying in the sand at Harry's feet beside the glass. He pointed them out to Lily who sat on her knees to get a better look. Lily smiled watching an albino shark swim to lay by them, reminding her of her own albino lover she missed much.

 

“ Their beautiful aren't they mom,” he asked happy to be able to spend time with her.  Lily smiled sadly before nodding 'if only you knew the truth about it, Harrison. If only we could go home.’ she thought to herself.

 

Dudley thought they were so cool; he shoved Harry and Lily out of the way to get a better look, before the sharks decided to swim off, not deeming Dudley worthy of their attention.

 

The very next stop was elephants that generally stayed far from the humans. Some wondered over curious.

 

“I wish I could give you guys treats” he smiled when one reared up on its back legs to reach its tusk over patting Harry's head lightly before going back down. Lily was given the same treatment. She had the happiest grin on her face.

  
  


“You want to feed him? Here. “A worker held up a sweet size grain, Lily then picked the boy up. Carefully over the safety glass, the elephant reached back up taking the treat.

  
  


“Wow….thank you miss!” he smiled looking to make sure the Dursley's weren't too far, not that they cared. Lily bowed to the women she seemed familiar, but she couldn't place her head started to hurt.

  
  


“Not a problem I work with these guys a lot, they never walk up much less interact with anyone, their really picky. You both must have kind spirits…..hold on to that and never let go okay?” she smiled kissing his forehead and bowing back to Lily, before sending them off to their family that was starting to walk into the snake alley attraction.

  
  


Harry looked at the first snake with Dudley “MOOVE…….man this one's boring” he taped violently on the glass. When the snake did not reply he moved on.

  
  


“Sorry about that….he's pretty mean isn't he…..you're a very handsome creature…..though I don't know your gender.” the snakes head raised up, looking to the boy before tilting to the side slightly.

  
  


“Can you understand me?” Harry asked shocked it moved. Lily stood unsurprising by it she seems to sign to the snake who nodded to her.

  
  


=yes little one I can and your mother…..are you related to the fatter ugly thing? = Harry was shocked before nodding. Lilly covered her hand over her mouth to suggest she was laughing.

  
  


=I see I prefer you two over him any day as for my gender I am male= Harry grinned looking around

  
  


=I’m Harry, what's your name? = he squeaked realizing that wasn't English.

  
  


=Your a speaker! Well, hatching I am Boa….or; at least, the kind lady could clean my nest calls me this….I do not mind it, though. = the snakes head sways as he speaks to Harry.

  
  


“MOM! MOM! COME HERE LOOK IT'S MOVING!” Dudley once again shoves Harry out of the way. Knocking both Lily and himself to the ground. This time, he lands on his back, glaring up at Dudley he wished the glass would disappear. Little did he know his magic granted his wish, the glass went in front of Dudley, who was climbing on it, fell in. Harry couldn't help, but laugh as Boa the snake slithered out and onto Harry's belly flicking his tongue at Harry's cheek as to give kisses to him. Lily looked terrified mainly cause Vernon was storming over.

  
  


=thanks= a light hiss came as he slithered off to find his favorite human.

  
  


Harry looked back to the cage noticing Dudley was now trapped, as Petunia screamed. Lily scrambled to her feet pulling Harry up and behind him. Both knew they were in for it now.

  
  


Once back home Vernon commanded Lily to take Harry to the living room.

  
  


“You’re more trouble than you’re worth!” He hissed out as he kicks the boy before he tore his belt off.

  
  


“No please, I’m sorry!” Harry cried out trying to get away as Vernon whipped him in the back. Lily sitting on her legs winced as she was forced to watch.

  
  


“HOLD STILL” he kicks Harry harder he continues to beat the boy on the back. After he was finished with Harry, he proceeded to beat Lily who couldn't move, couldn't scream, or cry as she felt the pain. Harry swore to never act up again. Dudley watched as his father, but in his gut, it felt wrong. It had started to feel wrong for months now.

  
  


“Dad stop.” He tried to speak up his father yelled for him to shut up. Before Vernon threw Lily and Harry into the cupboard.

  
  


“See if we feed you now! Dudley, you are grounded for trying to protect them! To your room!!!” he hissed walking away. Harry lay on his bed sniffling from the pain. Falling asleep was not easy to do Lily clung to Harry petting his hair.

 

It’s been three days since Harry and Lily were allowed out. Lilly had been able to aid his wounds with little things she stole from the medicine cabinet never using it on herself... There was a banging before Petunia yanked the door open. “Get up I want breakfast made!” she shrieked. As she went to the kitchen, Lily led Harry in starting to work on the food. After breakfast petunia left Dudley in charge while she left to meet up with her friends and Vernon went to work. It was the first time they left with only Dudley home. Lily was surprised when he came out with two glasses of lemon-aid and two sandwiches.

 

“Come inside. It's too hot out here.” He called out Lily was the first to really stop looking at Dudley in the eyes before tapping Harry's shoulder to follow. Harry noticed his cousin was a lot nicer without his parents around. More times when Petunia and Vernon were gone Dudley would tell them to come in and play games with his laughter and enjoying time together.

  
  


All good things come to an end, and one day Dudley was out back playing with Harry while Lily did Laundry when Petunia walked out and screamed. Harry jumped running to lily who froze at the line catching harry putting him behind her.

 

“How dare you FREAKS play with my son. Finish your chores no supper!” she shrieked sending her son to his room to play. The rest of the night was Hell when Vernon caught wind of what happened he called them to the living room.

 

“Lily sit here” Lily not wanting to move was forced her eyes closed tightly. Vernon kicked her over laughing every time her body forced her to sit back up as he beat her. Harry charged at him.

 

“Leave Her alone she did nothing wrong!!!” he yelled attacking his small body was nothing to Vernon who threw him at the wall.

 

“Be quiet! You did this to her!?” he yelled taking his belt off using it as a whip on Lily's back.

 

Later that night when all was silent Dudley sneaks downstairs to the cupboard, unlocking it, he waked them up, getting them some food.

 

“I'm sorry” he whispered.

 

“Not your fault.” Harrison smiled patting Dudley's shoulder. Dudley made sure they both had pain medicines before locking them back in sneaking back to bed.

Little did they know in the morning everything changes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	2. Your both wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}
> 
> The titles will say it all lol.

=======Chapter two=========

 

A few days before Harry's birthday a letter came to him, but before he could open it. Vernon snatched and threw it into the fireplace to burn. Leading up to his birthday had been all hell broke loose as Vernon tried to keep them out. Owls kept getting in with the letters, even packing the family up for a short vacation. Lily tied to sneak multiple of them to him. Vernon also went to burning her hands to make her see her mistake, but it didn't stop her or Dudley who finally understood how to make it end.

  
  


In a small shack during a storm two letters slipped under the door. Vernon was fast asleep with his wife upstairs, so Lily woke the boys holding up the two epistle on addressed to Dudley, the other to Harry.

  
  
  


**_{Dear Young Mr. Harry James Potter,_ **

  
  
  


**_We are happy to announce your acceptance to Hogwarts school for wizards and witches in this letter contains all the items you will need for your first year.}_ **

  
  
  


Harry was confused but noticed his mother clapping quietly and excitedly before she turned reading Dudley's in surprise looking deep into the boy's eyes, she smiles hugging him.

  
  
  


“Harry...your letters like mine, but what are theses.” Dudley looked at his watch quickly distracted by counting down which Lily signed out.

  
  
  
  
  


“You are allowed to speak mother is not awake,” Dudley spoke, right before his clock chimed softly showing it was midnight.

  
  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday Harry” They whispered to Harry singing a little tune careful not to wake Petunia. A massive bang on the door made them jump they watched as the door banged more and more Petunia and Vernon came down, but before they could see their letters, Lily stuffed them in her worn out dress. The banging continued till it gave to the weight of a giant man, who then walked in.

  
  
  
  
  


“Sor'y about tha'” Hagrid called out setting the door back on as best as he could. “Now...Ah...Happy bir'hday Harry!”

  
  


“I'm not Harry, I am Dudley....he's Harry” Dudley pointed to the smaller boy.

  
  


“Happy Bir'hday Harry and Happy Late bir'hday Dudley. Congrats on both being accepted to Hogwarts” He didn't seem to care only saying it to be over the top nice. Lily rolled her eyes see through the dumb giants' act.

  
  


“Excuse you, my son is not a freak!” Petunia tried to get her son only for him to stand closer to Lily.

  
  


“I knew this was going to happen,” Lily spoke quietly. “Just because you can't cast spells Petunia doesn't stop you from being a Dark elf. And Vernon; You're ashamed of your heritage as a squib, but not just any squib from the pure-blood earth and dark golems. So the child was to be either a dark elf or dark golem with a slight chance of earth golem or a hybrid golem.” Lily coughed having forced her breath as much as she could. Petunia turned to her husband then back to Lily.

  
  
  


“How dare you able to speak, who gave you permission!” She shrieked glaring at Lily

  
  


“I did” Dudley squared himself “I'm done watching you torture my aunt for no reason other then she is something your not. I have seen enough to know what’s wrong. You encouraged me, yet it feels wrong. Nothing either of you, nor I did was right. I haven't forgiven myself. I refuse to continue to do it. “ He stated.

  
  


Vernon pointed his gun at Hagrid. “You will leave at once.” He stated his hands were shaking the weapon slightly.

  
  


Hagrid rolled his eyes twisting the gun upward with ease, before looking back to the other three. “It will be a tight fit, but let's get moving” He cheered leading them out, with the two boys in the cart on the motorbike and Lily sitting in front of him, they left the very angry and very confused Petunia and Vernon behind.

 

Hagrid settled them in a wizarding Inn for the night He forced Lily to sleep in the same room as him, a limited magic set of cuffs held her to the chair.

 

When they started their day, Lily wasn't Let out of Hagrid's sight even when she saw Lucius and his son Draco, a tap of his umbrella on her back reminded her of the danger she was in with no way to fight. The spells on her, so she keeps her head down. Hagrid picked out a barn owl for Dudley and a snow owl for Harry.

  
  


“Klaus!” Dudley grind when the large owl hooted in approval to his name sitting on the other's shoulder.

  
  


“Hedwig” Harry grinned when the small owl hooted gently to him.

  
  


Soon enough they had everything. “Right this way to the motorcycle. You're not getting on the train this year, but maybe after you make some friends, Dumbledore will let you next year.” Hagrid gave a toothy grin acting as if this was normal. Lily had once again forced to silence. She hated it she swore as Lily got on the motorcycle, as she heard a voice call for her. One Her heart yearned for the most. She glanced back her green eyes met the blue eyes of her mate who was now rushing towards her as they took off.

  
  


XXXXXX

behind them

XXXXX

  
  


“Lily!!” Xenophilius shoved people out of his way running, but as he got closer someone punched the older male in the gut, he fell to the ground his daughter cried out daddy. Helping him up, looking up to see the motorcycle fly off with a woman with long red hair and green eyes, Luna recognized her and was in a state of shock of how close she had gotten to her. However she was unsure who should she tell, with how destroyed her father had become she didn't know if anyone will believe her.

  
  


“Xenophilius?” Lucius checked over his friend confused. “Maybe that wasn't her old friend.”

  
  


“No it was her, I know her scent everywhere.” Xeno looked like a maniac

  
  


“You haven't been sleeping well again come. Let's get you back to the station, and see Luna and the others off. Then its home and to rest.”

  
  


“but!”

  
  


“Xenophilius Stop. You're making a scene. And not to mention your scaring Luna” Lucius had moved closer getting quieter as he hissed for the madness to stop.

  
  


“It wasn't her. She's out there, we'll find her. You have to stop chasing every firebird red head.” Lucius sighed leading his friend to the platform.

  
  


“Malfoy” Molly sneered as Arthur sighed. Arthur looked at his cousin nodding in respect.

  
  


“Lucius. James. Draco. I assume it's Draco's first year finally.” He called out hoping to make small chat as Molly ushered all her kids away not wanting anything to do with the Malfoy's.

  
  


“Yes...Would it be your last two going this time right? Ginny?Ginevra? And Ron correct?”

  
  


“Yes Ginny, Her mother hates Ginerva now. I don't know why” Arthur shrugged watching his kids counting heads. “Still have all seven. How did I get the seven.....years fly by you know.”

  
  


Lucius looked at Draco who was standing with his friends and holding Luna's hand. “Time...Is a cruel mistress...I tend to try to picture...you know” he grunts swaying his neck popping it roughly.

  
  


“Stop that it's not healthy. I don't know what it's like to lose a child, however...He has to be still alive out there somewhere. I can't seem to find anything; if I do, I suspect they erased the memory from anyone who dares to question anything.” Arthur sighed patting Lucius arm as the trains five-minute warning called. “If I find anything. I'll get it to you.”

  
  


“I know. Thank you cousin” Lucius walked over seeing Xeno fidgeting possibly still on the redhead he had seen.

  
  


“Xeno at least say goodbye to your daughter.” Lucius scolded lighter than before causing the man to leave his head.

  
  


“Your right it was not her. I wanted it to be her. I just....i wish it was.” He spoke tired and miserable.

  
  


“Me too my friend, you lost your mate, I lost a sister in all but blood.” Lucius leads him over. “Alright, boys remember what I said. Luna is to be?”

  
  


“Protected” the boys called out looking up to him. Draco wrapped a protective arm around Luna's shoulders; the girls face looked as if she was off in a dream, her face, however, was blank making her look scary.

  
  


“Good.” Lucius nodded “Family means?”

  
  


“Family is who you care for.” They answer in unison this time Luna spoke with them.

  
  


“Luna....my sweet angel I know I'm not always here “ Xenophilius pointed to his head. “But you will always be here” he pointed to his heart, Luna who had looked to her father, and smiled pointing to her head, then to him, before her own heart.

“I know Father. This world is cruel. I hate it, but I know I am loved, and this world needs me like it needs you and mama” Xenophilius felt a tear roll down his face.

  
  


“Yes, my princess be safe at school. If you need me, I am a letter away from breaking through barriers.”

  
  


“Xeno. No. you know better than that.” James scolded him pulling the shaking man to him. “He's losing it we need to get him out of here.”

  
  


“I'll take him home. Theo, I expect perfect grades. Mingle with whoever just don't let it affect your work” Nott sr looked to his son who nodded.

  
  


“Yes, father. Goodbye, mum see you this summer” He smiled as Narcissa pinched his cheek.

  
  


“Don't forget to write mister if any cutie infested girls kiss your cheek I wanna know.” she smiled hugging her son. “Ew mom” he mumbled as she laughed.

  
  


Once goodbyes were given Theodore sr quickly took Xeno home. Upon arriving Xeno shooked and screamed in pain without his mate, he was a wailing mess.

  
  


“Another redhead?” Tom whispered as Bellatrix and Nott sr worked to gently tucked the now sleeping Xenophilius into bed.

  
  


“Honestly with how his body wore out so quickly.....I feel like that was her this time. She is alive if she was not. He would be dead. It is the hardest he's has since he started to lose it.” she explained Tom hummed before going to his office.

  
  


The castle had fallen quiet without the children. “This is going to be a long year” He whispered to no one. He picked up a photo all the parents holding their children. He was next to James; his finger was being held by a very greedy baby, by the name of Harrison Malfoy. “Come home soon....” a tear rolled down the nagas face as his angry aura whipped around him, he promised to protect his mate. To help raise his mate. To show the world he made for him; it was gone. For eleven years gone and he was left to wait for his mate to return.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking Sunday or Monday updates. Literally, I will update on Sunday or Monday depending on if I have enough for Sunday. you might get one chapter you might get three chapters I don't know.


	3. Get settled in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's info for this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character. Or place.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others}  
> The titles will say it all lol.

Harrison looked over the castle in awe. He and Dudley were allowed to explore with the teacher watching over them. Severus had been put on such a task. At first, the teacher hated it, but as the two boys seem to be so curious almost like younger children, his heart soften slightly, and after showing them everywhere, he took him to his classroom showing them, how to make a simple hair color changing potion. Dudley struggled to understand it, but Harry fell in love with it.

“It takes time Mr. Dursley, I don't expect you to get it or understand on your first try,” he spoke with a calm tone one that stops children from crying or being too disappointed in themselves. Soon enough the rest of their years came on the train. By this time Harry wondered what happened to his mother. “Professor Snape Do you know where they took my mother?”

“your mother?” Snape stopped looking at Harry. He had only seen the two boys where was this third person.

“Lily Potter sir. She was brought with us” Harry missed the spark of confusion in his eyes.

“I'm right here Harry” Lily spoke walking up she was in a simple and beautiful green dress. Severus Froze looking to here. Eleven years, she had been missing for eleven years, and here she was a potter. H needed to get to the bottom of this.

“I see, so you married Potter after I told you no. Shame on you sister.” He kept a stone face

“Wait, sister? Does that mean you are my uncle?” Harry grinned obliviously to what was actually happening.

“Yes brother, I know, but Helpuscus and I loved each other.” She looked away as if she was heartbroken.

“He left you didn't he? Left you with a son to care for on his own. Probably didn't even tell James he had a son.” Severus sighed.

“Not to worry, I will relay the message. Maybe even introduce the cousins.” Lily smiled giggling. “That's a splendid idea brother! I would love to see our old classmates again maybe even find out where that old Lovegood boy went?”

“He has a daughter now. She's coming in this year with the new policies in place Dumbledore seems to want them starting earlier in hopes to stop any future dark lords. Maybe you'll get to meet her.” Severus' eyes looked as if he was saddened. “She grew up knowing only memories of her mother, but talks as if she sees her again one day.” Lily forced her smile to stay on her face as a tear rolled down her face.

“I'm sure she will.” She whispered before wiping her face; the two boys had been silent this whole time feeling like something was going over their heads.

“I'm the new magical creatures teacher, So Hagrid is able to focus on groundskeeper duties. Do come by and say hello brother.” Lily hugged Severus, before ushering the boys off allowing them to join the others on the stairs. Harry bumped into a girl with red hair.

“Oh sorry” He quickly bowed his head feeling dizzy when he looked at her.

The girl looked up at him before blushing. “i-it's okay I'm Ginny. And you are?”

“Harry, Harry Potter” He smiled the two talked quietly about houses. Ginny introduced Ron Weasley her older by a year and their new friend Hermione Granger.

“My family is Gryffindor I hope you'll land there too.” Ginny smiled, as Professor McGonagall walked up to them all looking over them.

“Listen up….My name is Professor McGonagall, I am head of house to Gryffindor. There are four houses in all. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, you will be sorted into one of these four by the sorting hat. For the rest of your time at Hogwarts, you’ll be in these houses.” she took a few moments to let that sink in.  
“You can earn points for your house by doing simple things as getting an answer right in class, but recklessness and foolishness can get points taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins house cup, and the honor of the title.” She paused a second time looking for the group.  
“Now it will take me a second to tell the headmaster. I suggest doing last minute wardrobe checks now.” She nodded walking in for a minute before coming back and collecting the students. It took forever but for some reason they were not in any order.

“Draco Malfoy” Ron seem to sneer at the name.

“The darkest family out there. Besides you know who.” Ron whispered to Harry.

“SLYTHERIN” The blonde boy looked like he was just crowned prince going to his table. Harry didn't know how he should feel like others were called.

“Dudley Dursley!” Dudley who ha been standing stone next to Harry moved slowly up.  
“Gryffindor!”  
“Harry Potter” Many heads around the room snapped up and attentive including on Blonde Boy who stared at Harry with the coldest stare ever.  
“Gryffindor!!” the hat called out after thinking about between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry ran to his cousin's side not liking all the attention. When Hermione, Ginny, Ron and a Boy Noah joined they instantly clicked.

“Luna Lovegood” A girl with long Blonde Hair walked up sitting down her eyes seemed out of it.

“SLYTHERIN” It shrieked before the hat touched her.

“Whoa, it didn't even think about it.” Harry looked frightened of the girl who seems to sit by Draco.

“I'm not surprised, her father blames Dumbledore for her mother’s disappearance, and the reason he was going insane.” Ron mumbled. “He's made a lot of accusations the public stopped believing him calling him crazy. I guess she's just as dark as he has become.”

“Ashamed the Lovegood family was neutral till now” Ginny sighed. Harry felt his stomach do a flip when he noticed she was looking at him. He quickly looked away.

“She was staring at me....Don't look.” he looked to the head table as Dumbledore stood up.

“Before tonight’s dinner, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly welcome first years, and welcome back to the returning students.” He paused smiling to all the students.

“Secondly, the forbidden forest is just as its name forbidden. Do not enter it without your professor. Thirdly the restricted section of the library is a no student zone. Those who do not seek death on the third floor is off limits to all years. Thanks to the ministry’s worry for the future generations. Starting this year students start school at the age of ten. And the school runs for fifteen years instead of seven. The first seven are the most important yes, but the other eight are to home in on what you want to do with your lives. We have hired a lot more staff this year for different courses on top of your main courses you must pick three other lesser important courses.” Dumbledore looked around. “tomorrow anyone who had graduated but is willing to come back is a part of this will be joining you if they are not already in the dorms.”

“With this, all said let us feast” he waved his hand sitting back down. Food showed up in front of the trio. Ron dug in as Hermione limited herself. Harry nibbled on different things not sure about big meals.  
After Dinner, McGonagall leads them to the dorms. She showed the group the portrait of the fat lady.  
“Snake Tongue” Harry looked confused.  
“The password is snake tongue it’s something most don't think we would use” she stated.  
“School starts on Monday and ends on Thursday nights giving you three days to work on any homework. Attention students! I will now partner you into groups this will be your new groups until you are to leave Hogwarts. Do not leave tell I have all the names called and have told you the new rules, your schedules for the year. “ The process was longer than Harry liked.

 

“Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dudley Dursley, and Ginny Weasley in room one A”

 

"Ma'am, why are girls being fused in with boys?" Hermione didn't mind but was curious..  
"Because Dumbledore made this list, I'm afraid." the professor looked tired as she smiled, patting Hermione's head.

 

Once everyone was paired up Ginny made a dash over clinging to Harry’s arm. Harry chuckled not seeing any harm in her clinging to him.

“Now as you know there are more teachers and more classes. You no longer have winter vacation you still have summer, but it has been shortened to two months. You get a week for holidays” Harry cheered on the inside the less he had to go back the better. Dudley dreaded the idea of going back even for two months.  
Once they had their schedules, Harry led his group to the door One A, Harry opened it, feeling like he opened a portal to a house.

“Wow,” Harry looked around amazed.

There were a living room and eleven doors with each of their names on one of them. Inside the bedrooms were doors that lead into bathrooms. In the bathrooms are showers and a bath, connected to the bathrooms was a door leading to personal washers and dryers that ran on magic. The living room was an open floor that consisted of a dining room and a kitchen should they want to use it.

“Look, George, we can take baths together again!” Fred grinned George laughed.  
“That we can, they are huge!” George sat in a tub. “I think we could all fit in this one altogether.”  
“We’ll have to wait until our roommates go to bed, though”  
“Use silencing charms” Ron muttered “Your wizards for Merlin's sakes.”  
Everyone laughed, as they went to check out their respected rooms. The bedrooms were nice sized rooms. Each room had a large bed, a dresser, walk-in closet, and a desk.

After they had successfully studied their bedrooms which consist of large beds with a desk, bookcase, a window, and it also included, a walk-in closet that their chest was in the back of. They all sat down in the living room, talking about this, and that to get to know each other for once Harry and Dudley had actual friends. Not fake or secretly Dudley's minion.

“This is the best day ever,” Harry said as he yawned. Dudley nodded before everyone decided to head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sundays and/or Mondays.


	4. TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL

Harry woke early to Hedwig cooing at him clearly not a fan of his alarm clock as he turned it off. “Yes?” he mumbled to the soft knock at his door. His door slowly opened to a chuckling Bill Weasley.

 

“Morin Harry time to get up and get ready we want to go down as a group. So don't rush, but do get out of bed.” the man closed the door after Harry had nodded. Harry got up stretching that was the first comfy night sleep he had ever had he wanted to crawl back in the bed and sleep more but he knew better. Moving to the bathroom, Harry cleaned up and got ready to go downstairs. When he came out, he noticed Dudley was whispering with Fred and George.

 

“Dudley” Harry walked over hugging the other. “What do I need to make for breakfast?” he mumbled, Fred and George looked confused while Dudley frowned.

 

“Nothing Harry....you don't do that anymore that was the past. We're going down to the great halls to eat okay?” Harry snapped out of his sleepy sober, his face turning horribly red.

 

“I'm so sorry Dudley,” Harry said as he covered his face with his hands from embarrassment.

 

“Don t be...I'm sorry it happened to you.” Dudley hugged him before seeing everyone was ready the gang moved down to the great hall where they eat and talked over the schedule.”  
Harry and Dudley surprisingly had every class together, along with Ginny.

 

“are you okay that I tag along?” she blushed as Harry nodded. No one saw the smirking old man at the head table.

 

“everything okay Dumbledore sir?” Hagrid asked as he sat down.  
“perfect Hagrid everything is perfect. Harry can no start to be raised as the one who will defeat the dark lord, and no one will ever know what had happened so long ago. I will be top once more.” Dumbledore kept his voice low as he talked carefully of anyone he didn't trust. He trusted Hagrid the man had been a son to him and was willing to do anything for him. So he never had to worry about him.

 

Harry started to walk out but not before turning looking to where Dumbledore was the man had changed his smile to a kind old man smile waving at Harry who waved back before going on with his day.

 

The second to last class was Lily's class. Harry had managed to study a little before her class wanting to impress her.

 

“Hello students....” she paused when she saw Luna and then again at Harry. For those who are of older years forget what the giant has told you. He has never truly walked with them. I have. Animals of the forest demand respect to give respect. You best learn that quickly one who shows cruel and unjust is not safe anywhere in the forest. Today I have a surprise I saved for this very group.” Lily moved over and made a clicking noise a large dark horse walked forward from the thicker trees stopping by her.

 

“This beauty is a Kelpie” Lily chuckled when a lot of the students backed up in fear.

 

“Relax she already fed today. They trap creatures on her back and walk them into the water. Where they will drown trapped to her body. “

 

“Professor who has she eaten?”Parkinson cried out in disgust.  
“a murder. He was found guilty by the Dark elf court so they choose death by Kelpie. To honor his mother who raised the Kelpie and was hurting herself for his selfish acted.” Lilly ignored her rude tone in favor of keeping the lesson going.

 

“Now in order to greet a Kelpie and not become its dinner. Is to walk straight until your line with her.” Lily took a few strides away turning until she was lined with the Kelpie. “Then like with anybody you bow to them. However for Kelpie you need one knee to hit the ground” Lily bowed her arms swayed back her head faced the ground as her left knee hit the ground she curled her chest to meet the right knee. “you then wait for the Kelpie to come to you should they not it isn't your fault they just don't want to hurt you or mix a respectful creature with food.” the Kelpie slowly trotted over brushing her nose on Lily's head. “ you see that. She taped me I can now stand up and talk with her as equals. When you leave it's always polite to give a half bow to the Kelpie it shows that you still respect them but you must leave.” Lily walked the Kelpie back to the starting point.

 

“Would anyone like to try?” Lily looked over the group before Luna's hand raised.  
“Luna” Lily smiled adoring flips in her head to see her daughter not lost. Luna walked up a bit bowing the same way her mother did only the wind pushed leaves as her hands swiped back. Her blonde hair slipped out from behind her shoulder, as she let her knees drop so they both were touching the ground.” the Kelpie nodded to Lily before walking forward to Luna. Luna's breathe shaken lightly as the Kelpie nuzzled her neck she stood slowly.

 

“Hello beautiful,” Luna whispered the wild water horse snorted lightly stomping her hooves Luna backed up bowing halfway as if a gentleman at a dance. The Kelpie bowed back before returning to Lily's side.

 

Harry was the next brave soul wot attempted he bowed but he didn't feel right changing midway to where his hands were in front and his forehead laid on them. Lily smiled more knowing the Kelpie was familiar with nagas and the lack of knees to bow. The old horse moved to him nuzzling his hair letting him get up. Harry looked into her eyes in awe and curiosity he gently patted the top of her nuzzle getting him nuzzled by a happy Kelpie. Remembering to respect her he bowed like Luna before returning to his gang who whispered good jobs. Dudley tried not to stare at the beast with not as much courage as Harry he stayed his distance but he did not go unnoticed. The Kelpie looked at him in curiosity moving to him stopping he bowed her head gently leaving him lost at what to do.

 

“Dudley pet her head gently. She wants to meet you. It's not common but it has happened among dark creatures. Remember what we have talked about your heritage. Dudley nodded gently patting her head when she stood talk again she shed at him nuzzling his face making him laugh.

 

“this is so cool! She's so pretty” Dudley whispered to Harry who was grinning.

 

“It's just a dumb horse!” Pansy started to charge the horse. The Kelpie tuned its head stomping its back legs to the ground.

 

“Back off” Dudley moved to get between the Kelpie and Parkinson feeling a great need to voice for the creature.

 

“Parkinson back off. Three points from Slytherin Parkinson charged at Dudley trying to punch him Lily went to move when something large charged past her. She looked ahead to see Parkinson go flying. A Large male stallion Kelpie stood where she had been. He didn't like how she was acting he looked at her as if to say. Try that again and you will regret it. With that, the female Kelpie said goodbye to Dudley who half bowed back to her and then her company who bowed his head before both trotted back into the forest where they lived. “I want a page on Creature etiquette both dark and light. Class dismisses” Lily called out running into the forest to apologize to the large male who she had promised his mate would be safe.

 

Harry the rest of the week was uneventful. On Friday if they wanted the astronomer tower was open to teaching random stars and survival tricks. Harry loved it and was glad Ginny was willing to join him. They two whispered as they studied the stars something was filling their chest they couldn't place it.

 

“Chocolate?” Ginny offered Harry of course took some not knowing Ginny's mother had laced them. Ginny being unaware of it herself was eating them. Harry liked looking up at the stars and Slytherin didn’t seem to be mean at this hour. Harry almost forgot that they were there.  
“Professor is it possible to just sleep up here?” Harry looked down from the sky. Of course, their professor laughed.  
“Sorry mister Potter, but I can’t let that happen. Maybe if you don’t tell me about it some time you can. Just don’t get caught and none of you heard that from me” when the students agreed he let them all go off to bed with no homework.

 

Months went by when Harry fell into a weird dream he looked around at a beautiful office in greens and dark wood.

 

“Harrison?” a deep voice called out he looked behind him.

 

“Who? And who are you?” Harry looked confused Why couldn't he see this mans face, was beyond Harry. Morning came Harry kept it to himself but the dream became more frequent.. every other night the man would cry out Harrison and a few times he tried to tell him he wasn't Harrison. But it kept happening so he told his friends.

 

“Harrison....Harrison....nope I don't know anyone with it.” Ron shrugged the other Weasley shook their head.

 

“Harrison Malfoy” Luna had been standing behind Harry, who had jumped looking behind at her.

 

“Who?” Harry frowned.

 

“Draco's younger brother. Harrison James Malfoy. Think about this Potter. James is James Fleamont Malfoy NEE potter” Luna turned to sigh. “when you are ready to wake up find me under the willow tree on a full moon.” she left the gang confused and looking like she had changed colors in front of them.

 

“What was that?1” Ron threw his hands up.

 

“Dad did mention we had two cousins....” George pointed out. “what if Harry is our second cousin?”

 

“That's impossible because then he wouldn't be related to me” Dudley spoke up. “and even then Harry is my cousin/ brother.”

 

“ I don't know what to think that was too much to be real.” Harrison sighed.

 

“Guys were gonna be late to flight class!” Ginny shouted as they all ran off to their last class of today.

 

‘Thank the graces a distraction from that’ Harry thought as he walked with his friends. Heading to where they would be having flying lessons.

 

“Harry how you think you’ll be on your first try?” Hermione was nervous there were not a lot of helpful books on flying much to her displeasure. Ron looked excited and Neville fidgeted. Ginny was skipping excited.

 

“I don’t know. I’m excited but scared at the same time.” Harry, he noticed Draco, Luna and their gang of seven already there. Along with a few Slytherin girls, Harry couldn’t remember the name of.

 

“How did she beat us?” Ron mumbled giving Luna a dirty look.

 

Madam Hooch appeared seconds later.

 

“Welcome to Flying lesson one on one I’m Madam Hooch. Now before we start everyone get next to a broom.” She called out pushing her short silver hair spiked backwards away from the face.  
Her Hawk's eyes were a nice sharp yellow watch the students carefully.

 

“Alright now I want everyone very clearly to hold their hand over the broom and say ‘up!’ you must say it clearly.” She instructed. Harry called out up and the broom flew into his hand. Dudley called it to him and it flew up. “Natural flier?” Dudley looked to Harry who only shrugged.

 

Ron tried once the broom rolled to the right a bit.

 

“Up!” he called again this time to the left.

 

“I said up, you bloody broom!” Ron roared the broom shot up hitting him in the face. Draco how had his broom in his hand snorted at watching them. Hermione was having the hardest time hers was rolling around more than Ron’s did.

 

“UP” she called one last time it flew up to her hand and she smiled. Neville tried, with Slytherin snickering at him he felt more embarrassed with each try.

 

“u-u-up!” he cried out about to cry in frustration.

 

“U-up!!” Gryffindor’s cheered softly for him when his broom shot up into his hand.

 

“Now let’s get everyone on their brooms.” Madam Hooch corrected them all about something.

 

“Now I want you to kick off go up a little, then come back down.” She ordered

 

“On the count of my whistle, One, Two-“before Hooch could blow her whistle Neville had an early start.

 

“Boy! Come down now!” she ordered.

 

Harry noticed Neville’s face was full of fear. As the broom went out of control it got up to twenty feet, before Neville fell off.

 

“Neville!!” the trio ran over to him as did Madam Hooch.

 

“Broken arm…you all are to stay on the ground while I take Neville to the hospital wing,”

 

Hooch told them as she started the long walk with Neville.

 

“What’s this” Pansy Parkinson picked up the remembrance.

 

“Its Longbottom's his grandmother sent him,” Goyle answered her as she gave it to Draco.

 

“Give it here” Harry called out moving in front of Draco.

 

Draco’s interest spiked now holding it in his hand.

 

“Make me Potter” He smirked, wanting to see what Harry was made of.

 

“Or what potter?” Pansy smirked through her pug face though it looked more like a sneer.

 

“Give it here Malfoy” Hermione called out.

 

“Don’t you dare say his name mudblood!” Pansy hissed, Harry has never hit a girl before. He wasn’t going to start now, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to. Dudley started to puff up as Goyle and Vincent towered over Harry.

 

“What's wrong potter scared?” Draco mocked. Draco watched in amusement. Dudley now stood closer his chest to chest with Goyle glaring.

 

“You want it so bad…then come get it” Draco rose off the ground on his broom.

 

“Coming Potter?” he called out

 

Harry jumped on his broom

 

“Harry no! You’ll get in serious trouble!!” Hermione called after Harry trying to be a voice of reason.

 

“Harry no! You’ll get in serious trouble!!” Pansy mimicked laughing, the girls behind her giggled and snickered.

 

“Give it back Malfoy” Harry warned watching him.

 

“Want it, then have it” Draco throws it as hard as he can. He watched as Harry bolted up after it following it as it dropped.

 

"Show off" Pansy sneered trying to impress Draco.

 

Draco was more interested in Harry's moves how quick he was to the orb and how he pulled up before he could hit the ground. “Luna....” He called out he didn't have to wait long she was by his side when he landed.  
“Alert my father of this. Something is off about this one. Only my mother could pull that off. And keep your distance from Potter with the poison my /aunt/ throws in my cousins I don't want to see you become their target.” He watched Luna, as she thought about what he just told her. Then nodded when she nodded to him.

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER” McGonagall’s voice sounded furious she proceeded to drag Harry inside.

 

Draco and the other Slytherin’s all looked like they were going to die from laughter. This was it he was going to be kicked out he hadn’t even lasted a year. The thought of going back to the Dursley's made Harry sick. Harry looked to the floor still holding onto Neville’s remember all in his hand. They stop at a classroom.

 

“Professor Flitwick sorry to intrude, I need to borrow Wood please.” She announced Harry watched as a burly fifth-year joined them in the hall looking confused. “Follow me you two” she quickly walked to the nearest empty classroom. “Now Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Mr.Wood I have found you a seeker.” She squealed with glee before trying to calm herself back down. “Are you serious?” Wood looked like the professor had grown another head. “Of course, I am. He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot drop.” She smiled as wood circled him.

 

“He’s built like a seeker too, thin, speedy. He’ll need a good broom professor” Woods looked over to her “Can you make it happen?” “I’m sure I can talk to Albus about bending the rules” she smiled.

 

She turned to potter and in a stern voice. “I want you training hard Potter, or I might change my mind about punishing you” she warned.

 

Harry was excited agreeing not to talk too much about it, but he did tell Ron at dinner. “A seeker? But first years.....wow” Ron was speechless and just looked at Harry as Harry ate. The twins sat on both sides of Harry. “Congrats Wood told us” Fred started. “Cause we're the team beaters” George finished.  
Harry and the gang talked all through dinner. As they left dinner heading back to the dorms, Pansy got in their way. “What do you want” Ron sneered “I want to see if you too are as brave as you walk.” She declared “I have a bet for you” “Not interested Pansy” Harry answered quickly. “Chickening out before I even tell you? Wow, no courage what so ever that would be fun to let everyone know” “Wait! What’s your stupid bet?!” Ron snapped “I bet neither of you can find out why the third floor is off limits before tomorrow morning” she declared “Then again it’s okay if you’re a bunch of scary cats instead of brave lions. I’m sure your family names can take a hit,” she called out leaving them to head for their room.

 

“Who does she think she is? Calling us chickens, scary cats! I’m not scared of nothin’!” Ron roared once in their room.

 

“I’m going tonight” he announced growling.

 

“Ron no!” Harry sat on the couch as Dudley and the others looked up.

 

“Ron yes! I’m doing it I want to keep my pride I have several brothers Harry a long status of things I must keep up with! I need to make a name for myself”. Ron banged his fist on his chest.

 

“I don't like what is happening here” Bill called out standing up.

 

“Dumbledore said going to the third level is a death wish! Ron, please let it go” Harry begged his friend.  
“I’m sorry but I’m going that’s it” Harry paused thinking it over. “Then I’m going too”

 

“Count me in then someone has to keep you two from getting caught” Dudley mumbled. “me too” Neville sighed. “How are your arms, Neville? We might have to do some running” “It’s healed enough I can run and swim if needed” he smiled gratefully at it.

 

“Hold it! Big brothers here, no your not doing anything dangerous.” Bill moved closer. “I'm with Bill on this Ron you don't need to prove shit” Charlie joined in the two were not going to allow this, but before Ron could argue, he saw Fred and George nodding behind the older boys. “fine.... I won't.” Ron acted defeated going to his room.  
At midnight, Ron woke Harry Dudley and Neville leading them to the main living room for Gryffindor.

 

“You’re seriously not going to fall for that!” Hermione hissed from her comfy chair. She had stayed up to see if they would go over Bill and Charlie's head. “Of course, we are!” Ron snapped leading the others out. “Guys think this could get you seriously expelled or worse killed.” She ran in front of them. “I don’t want fellow students in danger I certainly don’t want you to risk your life over pride” she stated “Sorry Hermione, but like my mum says we're boys. We do what we like deadly or not.” “And what about your brothers? Bill and Charlie said no and Percy chewed you out when he found out.”

 

“Hermione if we listened every time they say no we wouldn't have fun. Sides Fred and George said yes so Let's get out and go your welcome to come with.” Ginny spoke as she got out of the portal.

 

“Fine if you guys want to be expelled or whatever I’m going back to bed” she turned to see the fat lady wasn’t in her portrait. “.....Coming with” Hermione sighed as Dudley chuckled.  
Harry nodded as they sneaked down to the third floor. Looking for a locked door, seeing as a locked door would be a very big said to a secret. As they searched they heard meowing.

 

"It's Filch's cat, Mrs Norris! run!" Hermione hissed led the boys down the hallway looking for a door faster.

 

“Their somewhere around here Mrs.Norris I just know it.”

 

The voice made Ron and Harry’s blood freeze bolting to the next door

 

“It’s locked” Ron hissed

 

“Move” Hermione got in front of them. <= Alohomora = >

 

The door unlocked and Hermione ran in the others following they shut the door quietly waiting for Filch to pass by.

 

It was a good few minutes before there was a crash somewhere else in the castle Filch's footsteps raced off.

 

"That was louder then it should have been? Did someone else know our adventure was happening tonight?" Hermione whispered.

 

"Who could it be? Do you think Bill or any of the others found us gone?"

 

“Harry” Neville tugged Harry's sleeve hard, Ginny tugged on Hermione's shirt.

 

“Not now Neville” he whispered.

 

“Harry” Neville whimpered tugging harder. Dudley gulped having looked behind him.

 

“Dear God” Dudley whimpered having looked back.

 

Harry turned around rather quickly the six looked to see a three-headed beast slowly stand up. The beast looked like a dog. Only with three heads on one body, it seemed it had snapped from its sleepy stupor just as Harry had snapped from his shock.

 

“Run!!” he bolted out the others followed in tow lucky they got the door shut as the dog launched at the door. They ran back to the up to Gryffindor tower quickly. Surprisingly they didn’t get caught.

 

“What the bloody hell is that thing doing in the school!?” Ron shouted. Harry couldn’t agree more.

 

“That thing is way too dangerous!” Ron went on a rant about how dangerous it was. Ginny looked like she was going to start cry at any second.

 

“It’s guarding something” Hermione finally spoke reaching their door.

 

“Didn’t you see it?” Hermione asked scolding lightly

 

“Sorry Hermione but when you have three heads growling at you I don’t think you’re going to look at its feet” Harry yawned tiredly from running.

 

“There was a trap door under its feet.” Hermione sighed

 

“’I’m going to bed before you get us killed, or worse expelled.” She hissed leaving them in them to chat among themselves.

 

“She needs to get her priorities straight” Ron mumbled as the others sat down in shock.

 

“Let’s just get to bed, before Neville faints, he looks really pale. After falling off a broom I highly doubt he wants to stay up any longer than needed.” Harry commented.

 

“Not before I kick your butts. I said no and what do you do? Go against my wishes. And worse you took Ginny with you.” Bill was leaning on his door frame clearly upset. He chews them out before sending them to bed.

 

Halloween rolled around. Harry, Ron, and Dudley were having fun none of them took notice of Hermione Granger’s mood or that Ginny suddenly was constantly with Hermione. After Charms class, Hermione wasn’t seen for the rest of the day.

 

“Has anyone seen Hermione?” Harry began to worry for the girl.

 

Neville was the first to speak.

 

“She’s been in a girls bathroom crying. Something about Pansy picking on her and her not having any friends to go to. Ginny is with her.” Neville didn’t know all the details but gave what he did know.

 

“TROOOOLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROOOOLLLL” Professor Quirrell called out running in. “I thought you ought to know” with that he fainted.

 

Students started to scramble in fear. Screams heard as they scrambled to escape.  
“SIIIILLLEEENCCCCEEE” Albus roared causing everyone to freeze and look to him.

 

“Perfects lead the first years back to the common rooms. Everyone is to return to their common rooms immediately” He kept his voice calm as everyone started a file of lines to get back to their common rooms.

 

Percy reassured that they were fine and to keep up with him.

 

“Oh no; Hermione and Ginny don’t know. There's a troll in the castle.” Harry whispered. Ron went pale in his face.

 

“We need to go find them” Harry stated Dudley nodded.

 

Neville looked pale. “I-I’ll keep them from knowing you're gone” he whispered not sure about going after Hermione cause of the troll.

 

“Thanks, Neville come on Ron! Dudley!” Harry hissed sneaking away from the group. They ran down the hall. Harry yanked Ron as Dudley halted behind them, to the wall they watched the giant enter the bathroom then there's a light screams. They didn’t bother to think of a plan they run in.

 

“Okay, we found them and the troll. Now, what Harry he’s going to kill her!” Ron panicked.

 

“We have to get them out of there.” Harry sighed looking for some way to get the trolls attention. Dudley looked around for anything he could pick up. He found a nice size rock throwing it didn't seem to do anything so he started selling them to the air pelting the giant as the giant swung around Harry jumped up on a single bathroom stall wall jumping on the trolls back.

 

“DO SOMETHING GUYS”

 

“LIKE WHAT” Ron and Dudley yelled in unison. “I CAN’T EXACTLY THROW ROCKS, NOW you are ON HIM” Dudley added.

 

“ANYTHING” Harry yelled as his wand got stuck in the troll’s nose.

 

Hermione who was under the sinks motioned to remind him how to cast the spell. As she sheltered Ginny to the wall away from the flying degree of where ever the club would land.

 

“Ummm….uh…Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron shouted the club bolted up quite a bit before falling and hitting the troll on the head. The troll fell knocked out cold.

 

“Is it dead?” Ron asked. Dudley lightly kicked it.

 

“No I think it’s knocked out” Dudley replied as Harry retrieved his wand.

 

“Ewww troll boogies ” he whipped it on the troll’s pants.

 

A few seconds later teachers ran in.

 

“What is going on here?!” McGonagall asked quite surprised to see the three. “Why aren’t you in your common room with the other students?!!”

 

“It’s our fault professor” Hermione spoke up, Ginny bowed her head.

 

“I thought we could take the troll on ourselves…….if it wasn’t for these three we would be dead” Hermione looked to the floor. Harry and Ron looked shocked but quickly hid it to make sure Hermione's story didn’t fall through.

 

“Five points each from Gryffindor for this” she scolded as Hermione and Ginny left. She turned to the other three.

 

“As for you three! For fighting a full grown troll……Five points each to Gryffindor.” she called out before sending them off to their common room.

 

“Hey, Hermione” Ron called out catching up to her.

 

“Thanks for protecting my sister...and covering for us….um….would you want to hang out with us Saturday?” Ron asked he noticed, Hermione's eyes lit up.

 

“As friends?” Hermione asked grinning when Harry nodded.

 

“Then yes….but I need to go to the library to study…” Harry looked at Ron.

 

“We actually have homework so we’ll join you and get it done” he smiled. The four made it up to Gryffindor. The Weasley family was there and Bill was redder than his hair.

 

“When will you learn!!! “ He yelled after Charlie threw up silencing charms. “A troll....I BLOODY TROLL”

 

“I'm writing father on this one.” Charlie threw his arms up “I'm disappointed in all of you more so my siblings.”

 

“A full grown troll as only one year that's like a six-year level issue” Percy held Ginny to him scanning her body for wounds. “on top of that you all didn't go as one group! No plan nothing!”  
Fred and George sat in silence as Ron pleaded for their help with his eyes. As the other brothers chewed him and Ginny out the most.  
“If you are looking for cover.”

 

“we don't cover fighting things that can kill you”

 

“without a damn good reason”

 

“you should have told us”

 

“we would have gone with you”

 

Their voices were voided of all emotion witch even stop the yelling of the older brothers as Fred and George got up walking at the same beat they got in Ron's face.

 

“Don t Do. It. Again.” they didn't back off till Ron nodded.

 

“Okay got it” After all was said and done they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post whenever I want. or whenever I feel I have enough for a chapter. If I always will post at least Sunday or/and Monday.


	5. Christmas

October turned to November and the weather got colder. Quidditch was starting up there the first game was tomorrow. Harry had still had the same dreams that torture him so.

“you still can't see his face?” Ginny asked  
“No but I'm starting to think he's talking to me” Harry whispered.  
“when you think of it Harry can be a nickname of Harrison”  
“He was crying last night begging me to respond to him. Which means he's not hearing me. Why? Why can I hear him but not him hear me?” Harry sighed as Ginny shook her head.

 

“Excited or nervous?” Hermione asked him as she and Ron sat down.

 

“Both” Harry replied turning back from talking to only Ginny. Dudley sat on the other side of Harry. “Hey, Harry...if I'm to puke up slugs? Is that even a hex we can do?” Before Harry could reply he started puking them up.

“Hurry let us get him to the Hospital wing.” Hermione turned her cup into an endless bucket as Fred and George helped him up. Harry looked around to see if he could find the guilty party. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott Fist pound before talking to Draco who smirked. Harry had enough with this he walked over to Slytherin side. “I don't know any of you. But whatever Dudley said you to make you attack him. I suggest not doing it twice. I won't come in peace twice. That is my only cousin. I don't care if Snape said me and you could be cousins. Draco Malfoy. Keep your Coons in line.”

“Coons? You mean Goons. And none of them are my goons /Potter/ Their my family. Keep your lies to yourself. There was only one potter born in the past 50 years that was James Potter. You are either a Fake or my brother Harrison. Seeing as I can't tell which. Father is looking into it. Now shoo you're ruining my night pest” Draco sneered standing up. “unless you want to join him?”

Parkinson giggled “He's a scaredy cat! They didn't even go last night.”

 

The next morning Harry couldn’t eat he was too terrified.

 

“Harry you need to eat something” Hermione nagged

 

“Not hungry” he whispered, “How's Dudley?”

 

“Hermione's right Harry….at least a bit of toast” Neville tried though coward back when Harry looked to him. He shook his head no.

 

“Harry you need your strength” George scolded.

 

“Eat something the other team will be going after you. You need food to stay upright.” Fred scolded as well both were worried about Harry.

“If you don't eat I am going to shove something in you. Or take you to the hospital wing” Dudley called as he walked up.” “Dudley!” Harry jumped up hugging his cousin. What Draco said scared him, he tried to forget, but it was in the back of his mind.

 

Harry finally ate something as time rolled slowly, they went down to the locker room.

 

“Alright, team…..we are going to win this time.” Wood nodded

 

“We have nothing to fear. We can do it” Wood smirked

 

“Let’s go kick some Slytherin tail!” they walked out on the field.  
Madam Hooch was the referee of the game.

 

“I want a nice clean game!” she announced looking at Slytherin captain Flint. The game was anything but fair. Flint tried to smash into Harry several times. Then Harry’s broom started acting up. Hermione and Ron noticed it was Snape. After distracting Snape, Harry manages to get the snitch but nearly swallowed it. Still, Gryffindor won, Harry was happy for the rest of the day.

Next Monday was like every Monday, but during their free time, Hermione made them all come with her to the library.

 

“So you guys remember the beast we saw a few months ago right?” when they nodded she continued.

 

“Well, I have been looking and looking. For what we saw that night, it’s a Cerberus.” She said with a small smirk on her face

 

“Now the only thing left is to figure out what’s hiding under it.” Hermione sighed.

 

“We could ask the gamekeeper Hagrid Or Lily?” Neville piped up hiding his head in his book.

 

Everyone looked confused at him.

 

“He was the magical creatures teacher…she's the current...if anyone would know about beast on Hogwarts grounds wouldn’t it be them?” Neville hides his face in his book scared to meet their looks.

 

“….That might work let's try….coming too Neville?” Dudley asked as the others packed up.

 

“Nope I’m perfectly happy right here….or in the common room….good luck,” he said finally as they all rushed off leaving him there.

 

Harry knocked on Hagrid’s door.“Hey, Hagrid we have a paper on unicorn hair could you give us some info on unicorns?” Hagrid invited them in. After a while of talking Harry’s plan fell into action.

“I don't think a unicorn can take on a three-headed dog beast “Harry started.

 

“Yar darn tutin’ it can’ a three-headed dog-like Fluffy could tare it apart!” Hagrid smiled not realizing his mistake. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Why is /Fluffy/ in the castle?” Hermione asked bluntly.

 

“What? How do you know he’s in the castle? It’s not like he’s in there guarding a valuable thing for Dumbledore.” Hagrid paled seeing them look at each other than him again. “I shouldn’t have said that” he mumbled loudly repeating it again and again, before looking them over.

“Dumbledore has secrets it’s probably some old sock or candy or something” Dudley tried to throw another lure Hagrid didn’t disappoint him, Ginny had to cover her mouth to stop the smile from messing them up.

 

“WHAT! that’s crazy talk? It’s something Nicolas Flamel. Gave Dumbledore a long time ago…… out all five of ya out “he pushed them out before they could ask who Nicolas Flamel was.

 

Harry ran back up to the school

 

“Looked like we have our work cut out for us guys” Ron sighed as Ginny giggled. “that was fun! Like detectives” she hopped over to Harry's side taking his hand swinging it with hers. No one saw the jealousy in Dudley's eyes as he watches Ginny get close with Harry..

 

“Something tells me this isn't something to talk about outside or where others can hear us” Hermione chirped pointing at Pansy peeking out behind a tree then quickly backed to hiding.

 

“Hermione's right we keep our finding between us. Let’s let Neville out of the loop so he can cover for us when we need to,” Harry announced.

Christmas was coming up quickly soon Hermione would be heading home for a day, and Harry signed up to stay at school. Dudley stayed not sure if he could face his parents alone.  
“Okay so while I’m away from you four try to figure out anything you can.” Hermione nodded with them.

 

“Owl me if you find anything.” She reminded them.

 

“As soon as we do” Harry helped her on the carriage that takes her to the train.

 

“See you after Christmas Hermione” Ron waves as the carriage starts to move. Hermione waves back her smile cracking slightly.

 

“Think she's going to miss us?” Ron keeps waving.

 

“I don’t know….i already miss her” Harry responded punching Ron when he rolled his eyes. “same though”

 

“You're both sappy!” Ron tried to defend

 

“No, your cold” Harry grins when Ron looks at him hurt.

 

“….Fine truth is I miss her too…..need her help with my homework “

 

“Ice cold colder then Malfoy”Dudley laughed, Ginny giggled.

 

“DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FERRET!!”Ron chases a laughing them down the hall. None of them noticed a blonde boy watching them.

 

“……That’s mister ferret weasel” he mumbled going off to the potion room.

Harry expected to get nothing for Christmas, but when he woke up Christmas day He walked out to see the Weasley's around the Christmas tree. Shocked he got to them and was handed a few gifts.

“I couldn't buy you a gift so I made this.” Dudley put a locket over Harry's head letting it fall onto his chest. “Merry Christmas.” Harry hugged him holding up a bracelet of stones they collected on a day off. “It's not much but like you, I don't have money.

 

“Oh no mom had sown you a sweater too” Ron groaned. Harry’s sweater was emerald green and had an [H] on the front in silver he quickly put it on, eating some fudge that came with the gift. Everyone got one even Dudley. His was silver with a green [D].

 

The next gift was from his aunt. Muggle money he handed to an excited Ron. Dudley noticed he didn't have anything from his parents. He knew he had become dead to them and it hurt.

“Keep it” Harry frowned, Angry his aunt and uncle did this to Dudley. Going on with his own presents, he got chocolate and a few fairy tale books from Hermione with a small note.

 

{Harry you said you never got to read these types of books. These are my favorites so take good care of them. – Hermione}

 

Harry smiled at the gift, looking down he found a box opening it held a book. opening the book up it had pictures of different animals a small note in the front.

 

{you seem fascinated with every creature we encountered when you were a baby. Harry, I hope this gets to you. -J}

 

He set the book of creatures down, before opening up his last present.  
Ron gasped seeing the blanket like cloth.

 

“I have heard of that….if it’s what I think it is”

 

“What?”

 

“Try it on! Harry, it might be a rare invisibility cloak!” Ginny jumped up.

 

Harry tried the cloak on and from the neck down he disappeared.  
“WHOA,” he grinned looking for a note.

 

{We know the truth. I want you to have this. It was mine a long time ago. I am your dad. - JFM}

 

The handwriting was neat almost perfect he wondered who it was, but the cloak was his dad's now it’s his. It made him sad and cling to the cloak more knowing it was his father's first.

 

He noticed something else that came with the cloak it was a picture of a man he stood next to a woman holding a baby it wasn’t in color but when he turned it over it said.  
{James and Lily with Harry- D}

 

‘Who is D?’ Harry thought to himself whoever he was did he send the picture too?

 

Harry used the cloak every night, getting braver he explored the castle. There was someone always covering for him every time he nearly gets caught someone would break or push something over. Bill didn't approve but gave up after Harry promised to be careful.

 

Finally, he and Dudley hatched a plan. Harry would take the cloak and go into the restricted section. As dangerous as it was Harry wasn’t scared, he was downright terrified. As he made his way down to the library he nearly ran into Snape.

 

Snape had paused looking around when he didn’t see or hear anything, so he kept moving. Next, Harry froze hiding by a statue, as Professor Quirrell walked by. Holding his breath he ran quietly passed Fitch's back to the library door looking around he entered shutting the door. He Dodged Lily who was walking the Library she seems to be talking to someone but Harry needed to stay focused.

 

‘Their on high alert tonight’ Harry thought to himself. He made his way to the restricted section.

 

He looked at all the books some had to write he couldn’t read, others were faded and hard to read. Looking through the books, he noticed a rather large one that seemed to have no letters on it.

 

Picking it up, he opened it hoping it was the right book. When the book started to scream, he shut it quickly trying to get it to shut up but it didn’t.

 

Quickly he put it back on the shelf the lantern he borrowed from Ron fell as he wrapped the cloak around himself running quickly dodging Fitch as he ran past him. Harry then nearly ran into Snape stopping just a foot away, listening to their conversation.

 

“Whoever was in the library was in the restricted section,” Lily spoke a Blonde man stood beside her holding her hand before disappearing as Fitch came back. 'who the hell is he? what his he holding moms hand like that?' Harry was confused but knew he had no time to ponder.  
"There's no time my love flee. Flitch will be back soon" Luna Kissed Xenophilius.  
"I will get you home my queen, we will be a family once more. You, me and Luna" Xeno sighed fading into the shadows landing home. Harry was shocked by what he heard but snapped out of it when Fitch came up.  
“I found this” Fitch held up the lantern, the glass was broken from falling off the desk Harry had put it on. ‘Dang, I’ll owe Ron a new one’ Harry thought, as he moved to the door.

 

“You didn’t see anyone?” Snape narrowed his eyes looking at Harry as he moved closer Harry stepped back holding his breath again. Harry could have sworn his heart was about to jump out and make a run for it.  
“What is it?” Filch asked petting his cat. Miss Norris seemed to know Harry was there.  
“Nothing….If they were in the restricted section they couldn’t have gone far” Snape seem to concentrate on where Harry was. A large bang had helped Snape snap  
out of his trance, looking behind Harry he began to speed walk that way.

 

Harry quickly and quietly as he could flee into an open door.

 

‘Thank you whoever keeps doing that’ Harry mentally thanked whoever is knocking things over.

 

He watches Snape and Filch run off to the sound with Lily who looked back one more time. The room Harry was now hiding in was an abandoned room he noticed around him was a mirror and a few desks.  
Walking over to the mirror he took off his cloak. The mirror had a gold border with a few words he didn't know what they said.  
.  
“….” He froze seeing two people behind him, he turned to look. There was no one with him. With a frown, he looked back at them. The woman had fiery red hair and vivid green eyes. The man had the just-got-out-of-bed mess of a hair that Harry had. His eyes were golden like a snitch. Both are smiling at him. While the man stood at what looks like six foot, the women looked like she stood at five foot and nine inches like Lily. There was something else his father’s lower half. Harry moved closer as it changed. It wasn’t human, he had a tail. What was it….he read about it once.

“Naga?” Harry asked watching his father nodded. Harry was shocked having never seen a picture of his father. He ran from the room tonight was too much he needed space to think.


	6. Mirror

======Chapter Six======

Harry had gone back every night for a week, finally understanding. “Mom….dad?”Harry noticed the woman’s smile grow sad. His father’s smile seems to have dropped. Something was off this time they had always smiled when he called out to them.

Stepping closer he noticed another male taller than his father with angel kissed blonde hair. This man was also a naga compared to his father's brown and deep green scales this male had yellow shades going to pale yellow and white. His stormy Grey-blue eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t place him.

He was right behind his father they seem to be holding hands, the one that’s not on Harry’s shoulder. The Blonde man put his hand on Harry’s head smirking. Harry felt safe with him. Instantly he remembers who he looked like, he backed up quickly.

“Malfoy….” The blonde seemed mad that he called him that, getting a disapproving look from his own parents. Why was he there? There was something going on. Harry didn’t like where this was going, grabbing his cloak he quickly fled from the room once more. So many questions entered his head. He wondered if it was a huge prank put on by the mirror itself.

'Was that Malfoy’s dad?’ he mentally tried to wrap his head around that thought. Vowing to just forget it he made his way back to the common room.

“Well?? Anything” Ron asked looking at him when he arrived back. Harry shook his head no, telling him what happen. He left out what he saw in the mirror. 

The next day as students came back Harry ran down to the forest he slipped further and further in looking everywhere. He heard soft nyehs following them he saw her. Lily was humming and bently bushing Kelpie mains as she stood with them. A large male spotted Harry. Harry quickly bowed as the male inspected him before walking up and nuzzling Harrys head walking him over to Lily.

“Who are you?”He asked looking at the redhead as if she was a stranger.

“Your mother” she frowned not looking at him.

“No. your not. You are Luna lovegoods mother are you not. I want to know more of the truth all i have is that james and a malfoy are married and it possible im their son. But who are you can you tell me anything?” Harry tightened his form ready to fight for the truth he needed.

“You finally questioned it. “ Lily Gasped as he skin glowed her eyes were even more green her hair seem to glow and flow growing to her ankles her tan skin turning pale. “You freed me Harrison. Your name is Harrison James Malfoy. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy's younger brother. Naga born. Your mate is Tom riddle. You have freed me from dumbledore by finding out most of the truth, What i have told you can put you in great danger should i stay and should you speak.” Lilly whispered as the sound of feet running to them freaked Harry out. “Relax it is friend not foe. “ Lily ran toward it picking the child up. “Luna my sweet moon child forgive me. For i was not there when you needed me may your heart warm once more.”

“Mother! Oh mother! Your back your yourself again1” Luna cried out hugging her before seeing Harry. “You…..thank you….if you ever need help im willing to help you. Maybe we can be as great of friends as we were as babies” Luna smiled holding her hand out for Harry to join them. Slowly harry walked over. 

“So it's true she's your mother. And James is….my mom. So who is my father?”

“Lucius Malfoy Head of Malfoy’s currently.” Lily patted his head gently. “I know its a lot. And i am truly sorry i have to abandon you in your time of confusion but i must get away while i can.” 

“You’re not abandoning us… please tell my parents i want to meet.” Lily nodded half bowing to the kelpie she transformed into a Large red phoenix, taking off to the sky she got past the shieled as Luna and Harry half bowed Luna quickly taking Harry back to the castle. 

“Speak to anyone about this. The safer you are the safer it will be to get you when the time comes.” Harry nodded surprised, when Luna hugs him before fleeing into the castle.

They were happy to see Hermione again. Harry clued her in about what had happened. The four discussed everything under the sun about the winter break when Neville tumbled in. Harry kept his mouth shut about his true identity crisis.

“You okay Nev?” Harry asked

 

“Pansy used me f-for target p-p-practice after we got off the train.” Neville shifts uncomfortably.

 

“Does anyone know how to unbind legs?” he whispered relieved when Hermione came to his aid.

 

He nodded thanks to her as Ron helped him off the floor.

 

“Why didn’t you wipe the floor with her?” Ginny asked pissed she attacked him.

 

“O-one I-I’m t-terrified of fighting others…..e-even d-dueling! T-t-two he-she's a-a girl” Neville grabbed a pillow from the couch covering his face, Ron snorted.

 

“I’m not so sure the pug face is female” Ron grinned.

 

“RONALD” Hermione scolded

 

“Ron’s right Neville, there’s no documented evidence to prove Parkinson is a female.” Harry dodged a book aimed at him as Hermione screamed as Ginny and Dudley laughed.

 

“Three she had two others with her! So unfair as if I could take on one! Three is a nightmare!”Neville called out now that he couldn’t see their faces he felt braver.

 

“Not to mention your fear of others faces….we need to work on that before they do something less safe.” Hermione sighed patting her friend on the back. Neville smiled looking at her before nodding.

 

“I-I think I-I’m going to go to bed….g-good night” Neville fled to his room leaving the four others, down to talk once more about Flamel.

 

“I swear that name keeps popping in my head!” Harry sighed taking a chocolate frog from the twins, who watched them in amusement. The trio didn’t care if the twins heard, seeing as they could use their prank skills for distractions.

 

"This Flamel guy is one elusive wizard." Ron mumbled messing up his hair with his hands trying to think.

Harry looked at the card he got; it was another Dumbledore like the one he had gotten from the train.

“Oh, my graces…..FINALLY” he yelled the others looking at him like he had gone insane.

“{Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel} this is what I had read before! We finally found it!!” Harry cheered Hermione looked like she was trying to remember something, as Ron was dancing around happy to have at least found something new.

“Twelve uses of dragon’s blood ….” Hermione mumbled before bolting upstairs, leaving a very confused Ron and Harry.

“I never thought to look here in this book about it!” Hermione came down with a Book that didn’t look like something she should be able to carry that easily. She quickly skimmed the pages.

“HA! Okay so Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer’s Stone!” she puffed her head high for her success.

“Okay, so what does this have to do with Fluffy the three-headed terror?” Dudley asked still trying to put it together.

“His Stone….by what this book says it is an ingredient to a potion called Elixir of Life which grants immortality” Harry mumbled reading the book.

“Why is it under Fluffy? The card said Dumbledore and Flannel are friends so that means Flannel needed it protected from someone else right?” Hermione added.

“So our next goal is to find out. Who is wanting that stone so bad they need it.” Ron finished.  
The gang decided to call it a night.

The next morning was a nightmare starting with the newspaper.

NICOLAS FLAMEL’S FAMILY FOUND DEAD

 

That’s right my dear readers! Mr.Flamel and his wife were found dead this morning by a friend. Who hadn’t seen them in months! Who could do this to the poor man and his wife? All the blood and gore was sickening even to the aurora’s who responded to the call. There was a note in one of Flamels Journals that concern them more.

 

“If my wife and I are found dead, and my Mirror of Erised is missing. Someone has stolen the stone. I placed it in there to keep it safe from robbers. Start with Hogwarts then moves your search to the current dark lord”.

 

SOMEONE STOLE THE STONE! A greedy thief wanting immortality also killed leaving no trace of who they were! Readers if you see he says to start at Hogwarts! Could he be talking about his long time friend Albus Dumbledore? Some of the famous creator’s notes suggest a fight between them.

 

“Albus has yet again purposely blown up one of my potions. I don’t know what’s wrong with him today. He seems to be mad; perhaps it was his secret lover's fault?”

 

A SECRET LOVER! Albus, what are you doing? With this and many other bits, it seems if he and his lover are still together they have one hell of a rocky relationship. Who is this lover? Why would he take it out on his and Flamel’s work? What’s this yet again business, Flamel seems tired of it? Well, fear not dear readers I will get to the bottom of this!  
Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

 

Harry could not believe what he just read. Flamel was dead, and to top that the stone was here. It didn’t make sense why would Dumbledore steal it. Harry look to the others.

“Tell. No one...”Hermione whispered fear was in her eyes. “I believe we came over something we shouldn’t know” she continued slowly.

“We have to get it out of his grip….I don’t care where it goes, but the students are in danger with it here. And here I thought Dumbledore was good. He's been so nice.” Harry whispered the others looked fearful of what would happen. There was a low roar of whispers, as people read the news a lot of people were looking to Dumbledore. Who kept an emotionless mask on as he read the paper.

“This is my home now, I’m not letting some stone and a cold-blooded killer take that from me.” Harry looked to them. Ron nodded as Hermione sighed agreeing silently that they would help. Dudley didn't stop staring at Dumbledore, as Ginny looked like she was going to cry.

“Q-quidditch is today, let’s act like that is our main focus,” Ron said trying to stuff his face and hide his own fear.

“Oh nooo,” Harry groaned he had been practicing all week. Harry looked up to the main table, Snape was staring right at him.

“Snape is the referee today” Harry groaned again.

“I swear he hates me now….I don’t even know why.” He sighs leading them out of the great hall.

“…do not go?” Hermione didn’t feel comfortable about Harry playing.

 

“I can't there is no replacement seeker” Harry grumbled feeling Ron pat his shoulder.

“We’ll be cheering you on.” He smiled leading them off.

 

Once Wood finished their team meeting they went out.

 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dudley with watched with a nervous Neville. Ron hissed when an elbow hit him in the back of the head.

“Watch out Parkinson you’ll catch the disease of poor people if you touch them.” A Slytherin girl snickered. Hermione sighed knowing the groups of girls were like a female version of Malfoy and his cronies.

“Buzz off Parkinson,” she says still watching Harry fly around.

“Make me mud-blood! Say Longbottom you should join the Gryffindor team. I mean they suck already maybe add you and the mud-blood would help. I highly doubt that though. Unless she uses her ugly features to scare the other teams.” Parkinson laughed along with the two girls with her.

Neville was to a breaking point had been picking on him ever since school had started back up, closing his eyes and not turning around.

“Last time I checked your pug face breaks every mirror, before you step in the room. Hermione is diamonds hidden in a place you can’t see!” he hissed out. “I never hit a girl, but I swear if you don’t leave me alone I will hex you” Neville opened his eyes looking up to his feet in fear of his friend's judgment. Had he looked he would have noticed the gang's shocked faces or the proud sparkle in Ron’s eyes.

“…..PFFFT oh please! You defend the mud-blood you might as well marry her. With your sack for brains at least then you won’t have to worry about being alone.” She laughed again her laugh was highly annoying to Hermione.

A bludger nearly hits Ron if it wasn’t for Fred getting in the way hitting it away. He tried to ignore the annoying girl behind him even going as far as to hold Hermione closer to him.

“Eww! Weasley, it seems you don’t have any possible taste. I guess Neville’s living alone” Pansy continued to call them this and that trying to provoke them.

“Aim behind me! There’s a big fat face for you” Ron yelled over the cheering making the twins laugh.

“Your brothers are blinder than bats and stuck up like them too. What makes you think they could hit us blood traitor. You and your little girlfriend should leave Hogwarts it’s ruining her good name.” Pansy wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

“If we’re ruining her name, then you destroyed it walking in this year.” Hermione huffed.

“Did you know the Parkinson family nearly got banned when pansy’s father was still in the school” Ginny spoke up.

Harry quickly looked around for the snitch, as Snape favored Hufflepuff. Once Harry saw it he dropped diving past. Snape who only saw red, as he snatched it yanking up. Gryffindor won yet again. Parkinson elbowed Hermione in the back of the head this time.

“Scram! Parkinson!” Hermione she yelled turning to the other girl, Hermione drawled her wand causing Ron, Neville, Dudley and Ginny to draw theirs as well, Parkinson sighed as she knew she was out-numbered and moved back to the Slytherin team's side.  
Once Parkinson was gone Hermione and the gang went back to cheering Harry on cheering louder when he caught the snitch.

“Cutting it close Potter!” Wood called relieved he found the snitch. Gryffindor went to dinner celebrating the win.

 

The next few weeks went by in a blur. However, the Sorcerer’s Stone and the mirror of Erised was on their mind. It took a lot, but finally Harry told them about it.

 

“You’re not disgusted?” Harry asked confused and happy at the same time.

“Harry we have known each other for months almost a whole year. It feels like you have been my friend for years…no I’m not” Ron pulled his best friend into a headlock messing up his hair more. The two started to rough house and laugh Dudley joined in, as Ginny and Hermione watched.

“Sides no way you could be a Malfoy, you’re too nice and playful!” Hermione stated as they calmed down.

“We can figure that out another day. For now, we need to get on with studying” Dudley spoke as Hermione had started drawing up study schedules and organizing her notes by color code. With how the boys took notes they just borrowed Hermiones.

“Hermione, the exams are ages away,”Ron complained for the seventh time that hour.  
“Ten weeks,” Hermione snapped.  
“But that’s so far away! What are you studying for, you already know it all.”  
“What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They’re very important!”She hissed.  
The teachers seemed to be agreeing with Hermione. They piled so much homework on them. It was tiring as they tried to keep up. Hermione had less trouble than Ron and Harry, she even took to teaching them and re-teaching them everything in hopes to help, it always did. Bill and the older kids took it apond them to help as much as they could. Which was a lot. Not even Dudley was confused

“Where would we be without you guys” Harry mumbled yawning again.

“In a cave somewhere, nothing but rocks to eat,” Ron answered yawning as well.

“…..Go to bed guys, you’re tired. This is the third night this week that we studied late….talk to you in the morning” she mumbled smiling as they walked over to her.

“Hermione you're like a sister. I never got” Harry smiled hugging her and kissing her forehead. “Don't stay up to late or you’ll regret it.” when she nodded he started for his door. Dudley hugged her next mumbling how she was the best.

“Thanks Hermione….for everything. And I really mean it I know sometimes I'm an ass, but you really are a greatest” Ron mumbled making her giggle as they hugged. He pecked her cheek, before following Harry upstairs.

“You don't know how much that means to me.” Hermione knew they had long since gotten into their rooms and wouldn't hear her, but she said it anyway.

The next morning after breakfast the gang went to the library before potions class.

“I’ll never remember this,” Ron burst out, throwing down his book.  
“Did you see Dumbledore was limping…..so was Snape…” Harry mumbled cautiously looking around. He couldn’t focus on the task at hand.

“Yeah something wasn’t right there” Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“I did a wandless check the wounds were caused by a dog and not just any dog” Hermione whispered.

“You can do wandless magic???” Harry snapped to look at Hermione.

“I have been practicing it. Fred said it would come in handy because it’s untraceable.” She smirked.  
Harry and Ron watch her in awe, as Ron checked the time.

“You are going to teach us? Preferably after potions, we need to get to potions seeing as finals start today” Dudley asked Hermione nodded as they started packing up for class.

Finals were a pain. Some were writing an essay like potions. They had to name six different ones, they had learned plus what they could do.

“I hate him so much,” Harry mumbled Ron nodded to agree.

They had practical exams like making a rock tap-dance across the floor for charms.

Professor McGonagall made them turn a rat into a jewelry case.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions. About random old wizards and what they created. Harry did his best not to fall asleep during this time.

“That was far easier than I thought it would be,” said Hermione grinned leading them outside into the sun to relax a bit. Hermione always liked to go the lake to relax, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped down in the grass letting the sun's warmth warm them.

Later that day the Gang called a friend only meeting in an the library next to the windows. The meeting consists of the twins, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dudley. The clued the others in what was going on.

“If both of them are limping means they are after it.” Hermione sighed.

“There was a harp in the room. I remember hearing it maybe we put it to sleep?.” Ginny suggested

“So once you get the stone. What are you going to do with it?” Fred asked they looked at each other confused.

“We…..have not thought that far ahead…” Hermione groaned, and slapped her cheek.

“If we get the stone we need to send it away, it won’t be safe here.” Harry looked to the ceiling.

“Send it to the Noble house of Snakes. They won’t use it for they don’t need it” Luna called out as she walked up. The group looked at her with mixed faces.

“…..Luna the noble house of snakes means anyone in Slytherin; even Vold-You-know-who…..and he’s supposed to be dead….” Harry tried to think who in Slytherin wouldn’t need the stone.

“There is only one family that can slither better than they can walk. With angelic looks they carry themselves with attitude fit for spoiled princesses” Luna turned to them as she spoke.

“Malfoy!” Ron jumped up confusing everyone but Luna who just rolled her eyes.

“Of course, it’s Malfoy! They don’t need it cause rumor has it their family is descendants of the naga race! All they have to do is find their scalemate and soul bond, then BAM they're immortal…..at least that’s what the book said.” Ron blushed at everyone staring.

“Our Ronnie picked up a book and read it willingly?” Fred teased as George cooed at him.

“Shut up….I was curious what a naga was….potions class only teaches us how deadly their poisons are, and that’s it.” Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry’s stomach did flips remembering what was in the mirror the night he found it. Of course, he went back only to find it gone.

“Okay, so we send it to Malfoy senior” Harry sighed again.

“We go tonight” Hermione nodded preparing for the worse.


	7. Checkmate!

======Chapter 7======

That night Neville had wandlessly transforming pillows into Ron, Harry, Dudley, Ginny, and Hermione so they could act like they were there the whole night. Once the pillows were placed Ron and Harry meet the others downstairs.

“I’m glad we all learned how to do things wandlessly. It’s so much easier than with a wand.” Dudley stated, getting under the cloak.

“I read once that only the purest blood wizards and witches need wands. That means you either have muggle in you or a magical creature dormant in you. We won’t find that out till we hit thirteen. That would be the start our third year” Hermione explained before the five started the adventure to the door.

Harry whispered waving his hand. When the door unlocked, they quickly moved inside. They look to see someone had already put Fluffy to sleep.

“Oh, no…this is not good,” Hermione whispered as they got around the dog pushing its paw gently off the door they quietly moved the door looking down into darkness.

“I hate it when we can't see” Ron groaned as the music faded. Ginny looked at the harp tugging Harry’s sleeve.

“Guys….did the music stopped?” Harry slowly looked up as Fluffy slowly woke up looking at them. “Jump!” he shouted, they jumped down into something barely missing a jaw full of teeth. 

“What the…..what is this stuff?!” Harry panicked, Ron and Ginny were struggling and screaming. Dudley was breathing heavily, but mostly still he held his breath only to fall through. Hermione quickly searched through her brain.

“Devil’s snare! Stop moving you’ll fall through” with that she calmed herself, sinking till she dropped into Dudley's arms. She thanked him before getting out of his arms.

“You have to calm down!” She sighed when they weren’t calming down. Ginny held her breathe dropping Dudley caught her. Their eyes met, blushing he set her down.   
"Thank you" she moved her hair out of her way. "No problem" he looked back up to the screaming.  
“What did Professor Sprout say again um….cold….damp” Hermione was rushing her brain the best she could.

“Ummm something with to do with Light?” Dudley was trying to search for ideas.

“H-hurry Hermione, it’s around Ron’s neck!” Harry struggled to get to his friend trying to get it off.  
“H-har-rry” Ron cried out as his air was being cut off. The next thing the boys knew there was a fire around them and someone had dropped in with them dodging a barking dog.

“I swear potter! This is the most dangerous thing your bullheaded mind could get you into!” Draco’s voice rang out as he dusted himself off.

“What are you five thinking?! Wait I don’t want to know.” Malfoy rubbed his forehead, the boy who was the closest lead to his brother was going to be the death of him.

“Shut that damn mutt up!” a few seconds later Fluffy was hogtied with an Icy muzzle on each of its mouths. Vincent jumped first landing he caught a glassy looking Goyle, who turned normal. Once Vincent set Goyle down, he caught Blaise and then did the same with Theodore. Luna jumped last after setting the harp back up being caught by Draco. Vincent himself had tattoos all over his body in deep purple markings spikes and triangles settled across his skin. The markings slowly faded off him as he shortened back to his normal height.

“….what are you two?” Ron asked slightly scared, but at the same time impressed.

“Natural born golems…I’m a water golem. Vincent is a dark golem.” Gregory looked unfazed by the question.

“We came from two pure-blood golem families. So naturally, we were born with our powers.” Crabbe added dusting off his pants.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Ron hissed, confused why their enemies were helping them.

“I’m here because Harry Potter is the only lead I have to my brother. I’m not about to let him die” he hissed back clearly not wanting to be here. Luna shook her head at Harry to show she hadn’t told an neither should he. Harry nodded that he understood looking over his brother before looking at Ron.

“Thank you Malfoy…since you six are down here you might as well come with us. We’re trying to get the stone before Dumbledore or Snape.” Harry didn’t know why, but he felt they could use the Slytherin gang’s help.

“So now we’re helping each other out?” Ron glared at Malfoy.

“It appears so…..truce for now?” Malfoy held out his hand. Ron took a minute, looking at Harry and Hermione before shaking the hand held out to him.

“Bale on me once, I will turn you into puppy chow” Ron threatened.

“Likewise Weasley” Malfoy replied dryly the eleven children started their quest.

They moved on to the next room looking around, there was a lot of keys flying around.  
“Those are weird birds” Hermione commented softly.

“They aren’t bird Hermione their keys” Ginny gasped looked in awe.

“That’s a lot of keys” Ron mumbled having looked up. Ron bravely ran through to the door.

“…. They don’t seem to be targeting us……passive aggressive I guess.” He snorted out looking through them before tugging on the doorknob

“Okay, so we need a big probably silver key” Hermione called out, as Draco tossed Blaise and Harry a broom from the corner.

“Let’s get to finding it, cause there is a rainbow of keys with different shapes and sizes” Draco called out as he flew into the air, looking for the key. After several minutes, they couldn’t tell which one was the one they needed.

“Any chance we can get more details on that key there are several silver ones,” Harry asked.

“Ummm well…..old fashioned, a simple key by the looks of the door itself” Hermione answered.

“Does that help?” She asked.

“….yes!” Harry charged in snatching a see tossing it to them, as he dodged the keys that chased him.

“That one's too small Harry! Try looking for a bigger one!” Theodore who had caught the key trying it.

“Potter! Over there its wings are broken!” Malfoy pointed to one with a broken wing.

Harry charged but nearly ran into the wall.  
“It’s easily spooked…..Draco comes from the right; I’ll come from above it, Blaise from the left. Let’s force it down. Crabbe and Goyle get ready to catch it.” Harry called out.

“NOW” the plan went swiftly, Goyle caught it rushing to get it in and unlock the door. Once the door was open they all ran through, they abandon the brooms in the room for the sake of getting out alive.  
In the next room, they notice a chessboard. Ron was in heaven, as was Goyle.

“Do you play Goyle?” Ron asked, noticing how the other's eyes light up.

“Does he play? PFFFT more like plays and beats anyone. Even his father who was chess champion for twenty years loses to his own son!” Draco boasted. Goyle blushed and kicked a rock with his foot.

“It’s a side hobby. I enjoy for the sake of needing to relax” Goyle explains quickly.

“Okay, so there seem to be only a few spaces open…..Hermione takes the queen’s space. Goyle take the bishop I’ll take the missing knights” Ron called out Goyle went to his spot no questions asked. The game seemed to go on forever.

“Ron…..the only logical move now is if you move, but that puts you in danger….” Goyle didn’t like that.

“Don’t moves tell I re-evaluate the board” Goyle looked for possible ways to get past this.

“Goyle, this is the only way to ensure us the game…” Ron sputtered out.

“RONALD” Ginny cried out Blaise picked the small girl up.

“Your as light of a feather...i thought you of all of them would be heavier,” he mumbled only getting hit in the head once but kept his grip.

“No-“Goyle was having quite a bit of fun playing, but with pieces hurting other pieces. He felt a connecting to Ron, he couldn’t possibly risk Ron’s life. He didn’t like the idea as much. He wasn’t sure when he started caring for the redhead. Perhaps it was just the newfound interest they both have.

“He’s right Gregory…..I hate to admit it, but he’s right” Draco had been watching. He voiced his opinion the whole game.

When Ron made his move, Draco had to hold Harry from jumping on the board.“Do not move Granger!” Crabbe warned her. Potter struggled to stay off the board with Draco and Dudley holding him back.

“That would be cheating Potter!” Draco tightens his grip, as Ron fell, Goyle moves three spaces. Goyle called out his favorite saying.

“Checkmate….you lose” he smirked watching the kings sword drop to his feet. Once the game was over the gang, ran over checking over Ron.

“He’s okay, just out for now….Gregory and I will take him back. Go on without us” Crabbe picked the small redhead up caring him back the way they came through, with Gregory in tow.


	8. The Stone

======Chapter Eight=======

Harry led the eight remaining kids to the next room. The next room seemed to be a bigger puzzle. Looking at the ceiling, which made of a large mirror, it reflected over the maze that was in front of him.

 

Harry stepped on the first square before Draco could stop him. When he didn’t feel anything, he went to the next.

 

“What’s the point of this maze?” Harry asked when he went to take another step his legs were frozen.

 

“I’m stuck! Help!” he looked back. Hermione took a step on the square before Draco could stop her.

 

“Idiots! …..Alright I'll explain. Welcome to the game called Maze Escape. In a normal Maze escape, there’s two teams of whatever number, they just have to be equal. The point of the game is to put two people on the floor switches so the others can get through. By looking at the mirror map four of us will be turning back at the end of this game.” He pointed out.

 

“Potter, Dursley, Luna and I will go forward. Blaise you go upper right, and Theodore you go upper left. Female Weasley go bottom right. Granger bottom left. ” He paused to let them respond, and continued when all he got were nods.

 

“The reason you couldn’t move is, because it was another player’s turn. Everyone gets to move once per turn. The rotation will go as followed Potter, Granger, me, Dursley, Blaise, Weaslette , Luna, then Theodore. You alright being last?”

 

“I would prefer it with my switch being the furthest.”

 

“While it’s not your turn you can’t move.” Draco finished stepping on once there was room.

 

“You seem less annoyed then you should be” Harry commented.

“It’s because I don’t expect you three” he looked to Dudley. “To know this game…..it’s an old game that was invented by a very bored Malfoy ages ago…..the older families play it. Since you two have been living with muggle families all your life. I don’t expect you to know the game.” Draco ignored Hermione's glare.

 

“Now Potter take a step, good now Granger your turn. Oh, and you’ll glow when it’s your turn” Draco stated as they got everyone on the board.

 

“Does this get tricky?” Hermione asked.

 

“It will when you can’t see your teammates, you can’t hear them. There are a few traps in the game so watch out.” Draco watched Hermione's face turn to horror.

 

“You should have told us before! Now, what are we going to do!” Granger groaned.

 

“Keep playing” Harry answered, he took a step in allowing Hermione to make a step to the right, then Draco, etc., when Ginny third turn came up she stepped left.

Harry decided to go right a blue flash happened He turned to hear someone yelp.

“Are you okay Malfoy?” Harry tried to step back, but it was Hermione's turn.

“Yeah just wet.” Draco cast a wandless spell that dried him off, fixing his hair.

“Oh you can do wandless too?” Hermione took a step next to Harry. When nothing happened, Draco stepped up and a flash of pink happened, he began to snicker. “I love that one, it covers someone in the house they hate. And seeing as you're both still red and gold. There is a someone else wanting to burn their clothes somewhere in this maze.” While Draco was explaining the tile, a very annoyed Theodore yanked the red and gold tie off his neck.

 

Blaise took a step on the right side a purple light flashed. Harry was now cover head to toe in purple paint. Draco started laughing at Harry. “Your first time playing and you're covered head to toe in paint it's perfect!” Draco was holding his side loving this.

 

Harry sighed trying to get it out of his hair, sighing as he found it to be his turn, he moved again.

 

As the game continued Harry and the three other got to the door, as Theodore and Blaise finally got to the switches.

 

“WHA!” Harry fell on his ass as the ground shook. He turned to look behind him he noticed the maze was gone.

 

“Finally” Draco let out a breath of relief nothing too bad happened. He chuckled noticing Theodore was in Gryffindor clothes, and Blaise had makeup on his face.  
“The sooner you’re through the door. The sooner we can turn back.”A clearly annoyed Theodore tried to rush them to the next room. Ginny looked like an orange skinned and green haired freak. Hermione looked as if someone had made out with her messing up her clothes and everything.

 

Harry lead Draco, Luna and Dudley through the door. The next room head three tables with three potions. A note stated what had to be happen. “two of these are painful poisons another is toxic to the body. One opens up the door before you.” Dudley read before looking them over. Luna looked them.

“there that one is poison. My father made it once...” Luna sighed hoping her mother had reached him.

Dudley poured it on the floor looking at the other two. “Okay so their support to be painfull but they will open the door.......okay ill do them”

“What? That's the stupidest thing I have hear- HEY NO!” Draco yelled as Dudley grabbed both Drinking them. Dudley Feel Screaming as blood spilled out of his nose the door opened.

“GO ON” Dudley yelled.

“I'll take him back Draco go with Harry.” Luna helped the twitching male to his feet they turned around walking back.  
Harry and Draco walked through the door coming down the stairs.  
“The mirror…..” He walked up to it looking in. Draco frowned as he walked up beside Harry. Then a smile grew on his face as it showed them at Christmas with their parents.

 

“What do you see potter?” He asked.

 

“My parents Lily and James potter….and what looks like an older you, but I don't know why he's here. Maybe he's my uncle? Or godfather?” Harry shrugged lying wasn't his best, but he remembered both Lily and Luna’s warning.

"What do you see?" Harry turned to Draco.

 

“...my missing brother. We're spending Christmas with our parents, and he is cuddled up under my arm, as we watch our parents dance.” Draco didn't mention that his missing brother was Harry. There was no more doubt in his mind, he found his brother.

 

“Potter I want a permanent truce between you and me. Even If it means I friend Weasley and Granger.”

“...I would like that Malfoy.”

 

“Draco”

 

“Harry”

 

“Professor Quirrell?” Harry whipped around having seen him in the mirror. It showed him at the top of the stairs, they had walked down was the professor Draco jumped looking up wand drawn, as Harry looked around the mirror for a way to get the stone.

 

“The mirror is a dangerous thing for two little boys.” Professor Quirrell spoke as he started down the stairs slowly.

 

“Tut-tut-tut out of bed and down here? What are you up to? Perhaps you can help me get the stone for Dumbledore” this wasn’t the same professor they had met months ago.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Harry looked at Draco who nodded watching the professor stop.

 

“Oh but you do! And now you are going to help me get Flamel’s stone”Quirrell waved his arm knocking Draco away from Harry, He forced Harry to look at the mirror. Harry watched as his own image set the stone in his pocket, before putting a stone the same color in his other pocket the boy in the mirror, then handed the second stone to the professor. The stone was a fake, but it was what Harry needed to give him.

 

“Well boy, do you see it!?” Quirrell growled out becoming impatient.

 

“Can we go if I give it to you?” Harry whimpered when Quirrell nodded he handed over the second stone. As Quirrell started to laugh excitedly, Harry grabbed Draco before taking the chance to try and flee. Flames roared up blocking the exit.

 

“You said we could leave!” Harry turned the wizard, wand out.

 

“I lied potter; I can’t let you two live! After all, you have seen my face you know who I am.” he laughed.

 

A duel began, but with little experience, the children were trapped trying to figure, how they were going to get out of there. Draco casted the most spells having the most training as Harry hide behind the pillar behind him. Draco screamed as a spell hit his arm hurting him. Harry quickly got up firing spells that he had heard Draco using, he grabbed Draco's bleeding arm trying to make it stop. As he kept a rapid-fire, to keep the other from getting any closer. Harry was starting to cry in fear that this was the end. Harry was getting tired Draco waved his Hand using his good arm to shoot spells to help relieve Harry. No one noticed a very angry dark elf entering the room.

 

“Stay low!” Snape hissed, keeping up with spells and counters. Harry decided Snape knew better than him, but couldn’t help but to keep throwing spells the three eventually knocked Quirrell's wand out of the corrupt professor's hand.

 

“Snape you seem to be conflicted you hate him as much as I do!” Professor Quirrell took a step towards Snape.

 

“…..I have my reasons. It was not wise for you to aim for the boys broom. Like you did.” Snape answered coldly.

"Professor Snape! Draco's is hurt!" Harry cried out scared, cause the blood had yet to stop.

“Harry points you wand at his would and repeat after me. Episky" Snape kept an eye on Quirrell.  
<= Episky => he had pointed his wand at the wound when it healed up, he let out a sigh of relief as did Draco.

"Thanks" he mumbled pulling Harry to him.

Professor Quirrell didn’t see the shadow portal opening behind him. Or the rather pissed male coming out of it, the entrance closed behind him.

 

“You attacked Potter…You hurt Draco tonight ... and I know a few people who would have come after you. Who are a lot scarier than me. It’s also why I took it upon myself to referee the next game.” Snape smirked knowing exactly was under that cloak behind him. Quirrell growled about to launch for his wand, when the one behind him grabbed him, breaking his arm. Harry was in shock Snape was trying to protect him this whole time.

 

“You threaten my hatch-lings…..you're going to regret that” The mysterious figure had a cloak over his body. The cloak did not cover all of the bottom half of him is a beautiful snake tail. Quirrell struggles as his bones were broken slowly. Harry flinched to all the cracking of bones.

 

“A-are you friends with Malfoy senior!” Harry was brave as possible though he felt like he was going to faint. Draco knew his mother's tail but kept quiet.

 

“…Yes, hatchling in a way I am” the older male had slammed Quirrell to the ground and was currently hog-tying him down. Once the corrupt professor was all laid and ready for him, he opened a portal.

 

“What can I do for you little Potter?” the naga’s voice became playful.  
Harry held up the stone.

 

“Take this to him….He doesn’t need immortality, so it’s safer with him than here at school.” Harry said quickly handing the stone over to James.

 

“…..Very well I will deliver this along with this troublemaker to him…..Get some rest, Harrison; you look tired.” The naga tapped Harry’s forehead. Harry fell into Snape’s arms as his world darkened the voice had once the last thing to say.

 

“Till next time hatchling.”

 

“Protect them Draco. Your little brother and his friends.” When Draco nodded, he kissed Draco’s forehead leaving through another portal taking the hogtied man with him.  
When Harry finally woke up, he found himself in the Hospital wing.

“Well, it’s about damn time Potter…Goyle go fetch Weasley and Granger be discreet.” Draco turned back to him.

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Two days. You were tired to begin with. Snape told Dumbledore that Quirrell tried to kill you. You did something to cause the ex-professor to vanish. You overused your magic. Don’t scare me like that Potter ever again.” Draco sounded worried, and he was. He this is his brother, the bond between them was stronger now than ever.

 

“You sound worried” Harry teased.

 

“My favorite toy nearly broke, of course, I’m worried. Also if questioned the Slytherin gang and me were never down there.” he teased back, wanting to slap Harry, but he re-framed.

 

“On a more serious note watch your back. Dumbledore’s not buying everything being told.” Once he got his say, he turned taking Blaise, Theodore, and Vincent with him leaving. Hermione and Ron appeared a few minutes later. Harry was happy to see his friends.

 

“Okay so now that the stone is gone. We have to act like it never happened for us?” Ron asked quietly  
“Yes be the puppet” Hermione answered.

 

“It's the safest move.” Ron sighed as Harry nodded.

 

Malfoy Manor

 

“Lucius” James slithered up to his mate.

 

“I saw Harry today” Lucius snapped his head up to James statement.

 

“Share the memory?”Lucius got up from his seat walking over his glamour’s fell as he walked, slithering over the rest of the way, James grinned at his scalemate's eagerness.

“As if I would ever hold it from you Lucius” The two held onto each other both in naga form. James pressed his head to Lucius sharing the memory of James getting the stone from a very scared Harry.

 

“He is adorable Lucius” James whispered gently.

 

“Yes he is, but he seems so... small...Harry wasn’t a runt if anything he was a little fatty who loved to curl up” Lucius worried about his youngest hatchlings health.

 

“Have you told Draco to keep an eye on his brother when there are at school?”

“Yes. Draco was more than ready to be a protective big brother.” James kissed his mate leaning his forehead back to the others replaying the memory so Lucius can get to memorize Harry’s voice.

 

“They won’t keep our littlest hatchling from us” Lucius bright gray eyes look into the golden eyes of James.

 

“I know” James smiled squealing when Lucius picked him up nearly pulling all of him off the floor both put their glamour back on dancing happily.

 

“We have to fatty him back up again I want my pudgy little hatchling back” James chuckles nuzzling into his mate's chest getting comfortable. They stopped dancing when they noticed a hesitant Tom Riddle.

“Harrison?” Tom mumbled as James walked over smiling.

“Yes Marvolo, here watch.” James set his forehead to Marvolo’s; A soft sob came from Marvolo as he saw his mate's scared frame. He was ready to reunite now. “Where.”

“In time Marvolo” James chuckled, as the dark lord growled.  
“Where.”

 

“I have a plan my lord you must wait. Please” James kept his tone calm knowing what Marvolo was dealing with the separation had started to make Marvolo more desperate to be by his mate's side. Marvolo took a deep breath before nodding.

“Soon?” Marvolo whispered.

 

“Soon.” James nodded.


	9. Look who is in the castle

======Chapter Nine

 

Harry felt school ended too quickly for his liking. He was dreading the return to the Dursleys.

 

"Professor please. is there anywhere else We can go? their mean and cruel to me, god knows what they will do to Dudley now." Harry pleaded.

 

"My boy they are your only family" Dumbledore replied. "You must stay there the wards will protect you from you-know-who. They are Dudley’s parents they will still love him."

 

"Wards?"

 

"Yes, the minister has had me set upwards there. That is to keeps you off the map. When you're at home safe and sound, far from the dark side as possible. Harry your endanger out there. It's best to stay at the Dursleys."

 

"So we cant go live with the Weasley's?" Harry looked to the floor.

 

"No, I'm afraid not."

 

"Okay.....thank you, professor."

 

"Better hurry Harry the train leaves soon." Dumbledore pushed Harry to go catch up to Dudley who Glared at Albus. Dudley felt the Headmaster wasn't going to help them. The way the man treated them as if they’re stupid turned in his gut the wrong way.

 

Harry did not want to go back to that 'family.'

 

“Guys it’s only two months!” Ron smiled hoping he could cheer them up.

 

“You do realize they don’t know; you’re not allowed to use magic outside of school?” Hermione tried to reassure him.

 

“Petunia knows because she’s my mother’s sister.” Harry sighed when Ron attempted to comfort him with a pat on the back.

 

“I'm not ready for this.” Dudley whimpered

 

“Thanks for trying guys.” He smiled hugging them as they got off the train. He and Dudley started for the portal back, only to be pulled aside by Draco into a corner.

 

“Po-Harry….if you have any trouble with those muggles, owl me. I’ll tell father. Same for you Dudley” Draco looked dead serious.

 

“I will….you’ll come with him if I ask you to. Right?” Harry smiled when Draco nodded. Harry turned to leave seeing Malfoy senior he gasps. The man in front of him looks like the man from the mirror.

 

“Good day sir” he called out slipping past Lucius into the crowd. Lucius seemed disappointed not being able to say hello to his hatchling, but let the boy go for now. Dudley kept up with Harry looking back at Lucius for a minute.

 

“Soon…” Lucius heard from behind him turning he saw James smiled winking at him. He wasn’t a fool, definitely wasn’t born yesterday.

 

“James what is your plan. You have yet to tell me. “he hissed, Draco gasped at his mother suddenly there hugging him tightly.

 

“Hi mom, you just missed him” He whispered.

“Now is not the time or place to talk, let's get home.” They walk to the end where they could apparate, Lucius took the lead looping a tight grip around them before apparating home. Draco spent the rest of the day sharing his memories of Harry at school with his two fathers and Marvolo who seem to be snapping and twitching more and more. All three adults were angry that Dumbledore put all the students in danger.

 

The summer went by too slow for Harry and Dudley even though it was only two months. Dudley’s old Gang made up games like ‘Catch Harry and beat him up.’ Or ‘See Who Can Hit Harry The Hardest.’ Though there were times where Dudley would catch them before they can touch Harry. Dudley would sneak him food. Harry’s days were in hell. Vernon would routinely beat him; he also had to deal with doing all the chores. If he didn’t get them done Vernon would beat him, if he got them done, but it was too slow for Petunia, he would go to bed without dinner. Dudley wasn’t doing much better if their son spoke up, always ignored if it wasn't in favor of his parents. He was giving ridiculous chores as well, but the punishment was his father yelling at him calling him useless.

 

“BOY up now!! I want breakfast done in three minutes!” Petunia shrieked going back to sitting by her husband. Harry walked down and made the morning breakfast without burning it; he then proceeded with his chores Dudley by his side. Stepping out of line was a bad idea one inch would get him beaten with a belt or something Vernon wants to use. Last night Vernon took to hitting Harry with a broken broom, only because he caught Harry nipping on a piece of bacon that was cold and a leftover from days before. Once out of view of his parents Dudley stopped Harry checking over his face and back. “I'll find the first aid kit tonight.” Harry nodded.

 

The worst day of Harry’s life was the day. Vernon was left home alone with him. Dudley wanted to stay home, but Petunia insisted he went with her.

 

///////WARNING RAPE AHEAD///////

Vernon had been drinking, and nagging about how Petunia using all his hard earned money. “Listen here freak” he started, after walking into Harry’s room stumbling a bit.

 

“I told you to get those clothes clean before I got home!” the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. Harry had enough of this standing up; he was about to speak when Vernon smacked him hard across the face, Falling to the floor. Harry looked up in fear as Vernon shoved him to the ground. Getting on top of Harry, Vernon pinned him down. Harry struggled, but from the lack of proper nutrition. Harry was too weak. Vernon punched Harry in the side. Harry cried out in shock. Harry yelped as Vernon ripped open the small boy’s overly large shirt. It was once Dudley’s but was given to Harry when Dudley didn’t want it anymore, or he couldn’t fit in it. Dudley had tried to get his mother to get some clothes that would fit Harry, But every time he tried, she would buy new clothes for Dudley that was too big for Harry and say. “I thought it would Fit” and she would smirk happily to make Harry miserable.

 

“W-what are you doing!?” Harry cried out scared he struggled more. Harry started to panic not understanding what was happening.

“I’m going to become rich off you” Vernon gave malice chuckled, slapping him again, this time his glasses went flying away. Harry couldn't see, and the tears of fear caused him to be even blinder. Harry continued to struggle only more panicked as if his life depended on it.

 

“Let me go! Please stop this! Help someone Help me please!” Harry pleaded.”Dudley! Dudley!” he cried out kicking at Vernon. Vernon grabbed his ankle slamming it to the ground smirking when he hears a snap. Harry screamed in pain.

 

“Shut up freak I’m going to teach you to open these legs of yours. So I can start making money off you! I will be so rich!!” Vernon smirked grabbing his belt, he tied Harry’s wrist together, then grabbed the ripped shirt as a gag so no one would hear him. Licked and bit like Harry’s skin. It made Harry more disgusted. Vernon was merciless ripping through Harry’s underwear before stripping his clothes. 

 

“Teach you to be a freak” he slammed his overly fat and gross member into Harry’s body. Making Harry cry out in pain, the fire running up Harry’s back was the most painful thing Harry could remember. It felt like he had tared. Harry struggled more as Vernon pumped his small member. He wanted to be anywhere but there. The pain didn't stop till he was forced to climax and Vernon cum on him making sure to get the salty liquid on the wounds. Harry tiered from being beaten and thrown through the event fainted. Vernon left him there tied up with his belt, as he went to his room showering.

 

It wasn’t the last time every time Petunia and Dudley were gone Vernon forced his way into Harry’s pants. Harry wanted so severely get Hedwig out of the cupboard and send for help, but he couldn’t in fear. Vernon had threatened to hurt his owl. Vernon promised Petunia flowers and wine if she took Dudley with her when she went shopping. 

 

On Harry’s birthday, Vernon kicks his family out for the day. Harry wanted to die at that point it was his worst birthday yet. Nowhere was safe in the house. Vernon took him where ever he wanted to. And had even shoved his dick in Harry’s mouth, forcing the child to swallow his seeds.

Dudley manages to steal some money buying Harry a present. When he got back to the house, he kept it in his pocket going in. “Harry?” Dudley asked looking around confused he noticed blood on the kitchen floor, and his father was sitting at his desk in the living room unharmed. 

“Where is Harry?” Dudley was ignored making the preteen snort going upstairs. “Harry?” He knocked on Harry’s door it opened on the third knock with a slow creek. Revealing to Dudley a wounded and naked Harry. “Harry!!” Dudley ran in picking up Harry’s head checking his breath. 

“Leave him there boy. If you know what's good for you” Vernon had followed him up smirking. Dudley got up Slamming the door in his father's face. “STAY OUT YOU MONSTER STAY FAR FROM HIM AND ME!!” Dudley gently shooked Harry. “Please wake up Harry.”  
Harry woke slowly, jumping away from Dudley though he fell again unable to stand he looked at Dudley in fear before realizing who it was.

“Dudley!” he cried out clinging to the bigger boy. “Don't leave me here again. Please, Dudley, I'll be good just don't leave me with him again.” 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here Harry. I promise you will never suffer like that again.” Dudley hugged him to him before holding up. Healing was Hard Dudley never left his side even went as far as to hold a knife and threaten his parents as he left harry take a bath. Since they couldn’t do magic Harry's broken ankle healed wrong causing him a permanent limp.

 

////END OF NSFW SCENES/////

When it was time to go back to school, Vernon drove Harry and Dudley to king's cross. “Not a word boys.” Vernon sneered as the two got out as soon as their trunks were out of the car version sped off not caring.

 

“Harry!” Hermione called him over to the compartment. The Slytherin gang joined them.  
Harry didn’t care who saw as he clings to Draco, he felt comfort in the other's presence. When Ron joined them, Harry forced both Dudley and Draco to sit on both sides of him. Ron sat at his feet. He didn’t speak the whole ride till the train started to come to a stop.

“I was raped over the summer…” Harry was looking at the floor.

 

“Why didn’t you owl me!” Draco jumped up worry in his eyes.

 

“I was scared for Hedwig’s life…..he threatens to kill her.” Harry cried out.

 

“What about Korn?” Draco looked at Dudley.

“I was forced to leave him outside. So I sent him to Longbottom.” Dudley looked at his hands ashamed he didn't call for Korn the beast of an owl knew when he was needed most by his owner. 

“Speaking of o-o-owls.” Neville opened up his chest. Kron Flew out, landing on his owner's lap screeching at the other annoyed. 

“What boy” Dudley chuckled as Korn bit his finger. “I deserved that.” 

“We’ll figure out something you’re not going back….I will have to tell father. Are you okay with that?” Harry nodded. “What about Dudley?”

 

“He will be coming too. I won’t leave him with a child Predator.”

 

“If your father can put Vernon away then that works,” Harry told Draco everything as they walked to the carriages hooked up to winged horses with a skeletal body, wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's.

 

“What are they?” Harry looked at them in amazement.

 

“Thestral” Luna replied Harry jumped at her answer. “You can only see them if you have seen death.”

“How come I see them?”Harrison asked. ((Harry is going by Harrison now) Before Luna could say Draco leaned over.

“Come on; you two were going to be late!” Draco snapped.

No one knew, but Draco could see them too. He didn’t want to. Slightly afraid of them, but when the life as a death eater's son puts you smack dab in the middle of it all you can do is welcome it like it’s an old friend. All the death eaters kids could.

They zoned in on the conversation happening around them. All were cheerful as laughter filled the air. No one was fighting, but like all things, they come to an end.

 

“If you two are done we need to get into character were almost to school.” Hermione piped up after a minute. Draco and Neville switched spots quickly.

 

“I still think Gryffindor is a loud and childish house.” Blaise started.

 

“After all, it's where all blood traitors and mudbloods go.” Draco made sure to wink at Hermione to show he didn’t mean any of it. He didn’t want to insult her, but it was the act he had to play.

 

“And what would you know about Gryffindor you’re nothing, but a bratty prick with a rich family ego” she winked at him, this time, to show his messages got to her.

 

“At least Gryffindor isn't hiding behind their daddy’s every time someone says something witty” she continued the two bickered like that till the carriage stopped.

 

“It’s better to be a pureblood then a mudblood” Draco made sure no one was looking before kissing Hermione's cheek

 

“Sorry I know it affects you even when I’m faking it” he mumbled helping her out of the carriage.

 

“All is forgiven…. Go before someone thinks something is going on” she shooed him off.  
Harrison looked around; this wasn’t right something was entirely off the aura of the school suggested issues.

 

Harrison put up his guard, fearful of the mystery going on around them. There was nothing in the news about it.

 

As they entered the great hall sitting down, Harrison looked over to the Slytherin side to see Draco shrug looking as confused as him.

 

“Harry looks at the table” Ron started looking at an older redhead and a brunette women he knew.

 

“Who are they?” Harrison asked.

 

“Well the redhead man next to the tall blonde is my father, Arthur Weasley, beside him is Molly Weasley, my mother. But the blonde is…”

 

“Lucius Malfoy and there is James Malfoy?.” Harrison’s Jaw dropped.

“This just got interesting” Dudley shook his head focusing on food.

“Many of you are wondering what is going on. Well, now that dinner is finished. I will tell you. First off thanks to the ministry’s worry. There were too many creatures dying on the school grounds when students had left. Not to worry dear students there is a brighter side. We now hold a bunch of newer classes. For instance, there are Dark arts led by Marvo Malicious.”

A Man with curly brown Hair stood up bowing his eyes red as roses. His skin is tan with a small sharp nose.

“ Dark Ruins by James Malfoy nee Potter” James stood up rolling his eyes. 

“Easy James” Lucius whispered through his teeth.

“ Dark History with Lucius Malfoy” this time Lucius bowed. 

“Muggle studies of the modern era by Arthur Weasley.”

“Honey that's not what we discussed.” “Fully aware Molly, however, I don't know as much light as you.” Arthur smiled 

“Light spells and History With Molly Weasley, Magical creatures With Lily Lovegood and her husband Xeno Lovegood” Lily bowed as her husband did. He looked a lot better with her by his side.

“The unfortunate fate of our past DaDA teacher has caused me to look for another. Give a warm welcome to Dolorosa Umbridge!” the ugly women stood up smirking as she nodded her head.

“Joining our Potions Professor is Remus Lupin. Lastly but not Least Our Advance Flying teacher Sirius black. We do have a lot of new Guard post to watch the forest it is best you don't talk to them.” He smiles his eyes sparkled. “Now off to bed!”

Harrison stared at Lucius and James before going with Dudley. “What is going to happen….”

“Who knows… I’m here Harry I will be your constant.” Dudley smiled setting Harrison into the bed.

In his dream world he found himself somewhere he hadn’t been in a long time. “Harrison?” the Voice called once more.

“Hello, again mister stranger.”

“Wait you can hear me this time?!” Marvolo gasped his face was still blurred out to Harrison.

“Or you're hearing me for the first time.” Harrison rolled his eyes. “I was always asking you who you were, but you never replied.”

“Marvolo Riddle...your mate.”

“Mate? I don’t think so. I think you have me confused with a different person.” Before Tom could say anything, Harrison woke up. Harrison looked around seeing Dumbledore looking at him frowning.

“Professor?”

“This won't do Harry.” Albus waved his hand making Harrison faint when he woke he didn't remember what happened last night.

“Harry?” Ginny walked in slowly. “Are you okay you missed breakfast.”

Harrison froze blushing “y-yeah sorry must have overslept. Hey, Ginny, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?” He didn't know why he was so shy, but he tried to gulp down his fear.

“S-sure” she blushed “when?”

“This weekend. Just the two of us.” The week was slow and weird for Harry he didn't know when he became friends with Draco or any Slytherin, but he played it cool thinking it would just blow over. When the weekend came, he went on his childish date with Ginny with Molly supervising it and had a blast.

“Somethings wrong with Harrison!” Hermione yelled at Draco. Draco came out and told everyone the truth about Harrison, so they all reverted to Harrison.

“Like what?” Draco frowned.

“He’s kissing Ginny. You said he has a Fate entwined mate right? Like someone waiting for him to become thirteen! He is all over being googly with Ginny.” Hermione sighed sitting by Draco. “...I have to go.” Draco hugged her running off to find his mother.

Draco left heading out to the dark arts class. Where two men stood. “Mother! There's a problem with brother…. Can we talk quietly?” Draco eyed the stranger.

=If you have something to say spill it Draco= Marvolo hissed from his disguise.

“Draco this is Marvo. Don't you remember mama’s friend? You can talk in front of him. Whats wrong with Harrison?” James seemed concerned.

“Hermione said he’s acting funny and his kissing Ginny. No love potion can affect a naga right?”

“No naga’s aren't affected by love potions. But love spells? Yes. It's not a love potion Draco someone has cursed Harrison.” Before James could tell Marvolo to wait here, he was already gone. “Ooh boy, this just got messy we haven’t even found the other kids yet.” James hurried after Marvolo to stop anyone from an unforgivable hex on a possibly innocent girl.


	10. Finding the truth

======Chapter Ten

When Marvolo found Harrison and Ginny, his annoyance froze like his body, his heart dropped. They were cuddling watching the sun set. He scanned them both carefully before realizing they both have been cursed. None of this was their fault yet he felt so angry. He wanted to kick Harrison's ass but held back. He turned away storming down to the potion lab.

“Severus I need a potion made now!”Marvolo hissed not noticing the children.

“Marvo! He's in the middle of a class!” James yanked on Marvolo's arm waving to the eight years sitting confused.

“Sit in my office I'll be right there.” Severus kept his mask up as he finished his instructions as soon as he was done he walked in waving up a silencing charm. “ What do you need?” Severus looked to Marvolo frowning.

“A detaching potion.”

“MARVOLO!!” James screamed angrily. “That could hurt you and Harry! He will still feel it!”

“It is only temporary! James, they don't last! I have tried it before!” Marvolo turned, only to get punched in the face, falling back. Marvolo looked up darkly before freezing. He sighed getting up; he knew he couldn’t blame him.

“James. I would never want to disrespect you. Your Harrison's Mother. Your my mate’s mother and one of my closest friend. I would never want to hurt you. You know damn well, I wouldn't do it if I had a choice. That being said I need to detach so Harrison can be safe. If he somehow breaks out of the spell, he will see me as me, not this character we made. My identity will be at risk. WE don't know if Harrison is even ready to come home. Please. Seeing what I just saw I nearly lost it and charged at him. I'm hurting after seeing his arms around another in a way. That I someday want to hold him” Marvolo inched to his friend. “If you were anyone else, I wouldn’t care about this, but please. Understand. If not as friends than as nagas.”

James had wiped the tears out of his eyes, finally nodding his head. “I’m sorry I hit you...I hit the dark lord without a second thought and live to tell.”Marvolo snorts as James laughs.

“If it weren't for the fact that I care about you I would have hexed you into the next life.”

“Sev, please make the potion” James turned to the Slytherin bat. Who had since James punched Marvolo backed up to the wall to avoid being hit physical or magically.

“It will take a few days to brew.” He answered.  
“Let me know when it is done” Marvolo nodded leaving with James in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harrison walked around the castle alone thinking to himself. He heard crying in a room as he got closer.

“I hate that stupid Prick!!!” George hissed as he sniffled. “What did I do?”

“Nothing George but we are going to get back at him soon for brushing you off like that. Remember he is only twelve.”

“When we lived with our true brothers he has always been by us! Draco loved us!”

“George shh” Fred covered his brother's mouth with his hand. “We are not supposed to know to remember!? Sides we still need that blood heritage potion.” Harrison peaked in his mouth dropped as two twin nagas with pale skin and red tails sat on desks talking one was wiping tears from his chocolate brown eyes.  
“Its like how Harrison does not seem to remember befriending Draco, and now he’s taking it out on us.” George hissed as more tears spilled.  
“Poor Harrison, Dumbledore has him under some spell causing him to love Ginny. She has had so many love potions. I'm surprised her body hasn't started to shake.”

“Small amounts of a long time doesn't have that effect.” Harrison heard enough fleeing from that hallway. His mind started to fight something. “What….ugh” Harrison walked quickly to Lily’s Classroom in the school. “Professor Lily I don't feel well, but I'm scared to go to the hospital wing.”

“Symptoms please?”

“A headache, possible Heartburn? And my magic feels like its fighting something?”

“.....your fighting a curse or a hex someone as placed on you. If you were sick, you wouldn’t feel your magic in that way. Harrison, I want you to close your eyes and focus.” She instructed helping him sit down. “No, imagine cutting rope or breaking something.” She spoke softly as she waved her hand a Metronome on her desk started to tick slowly. “You can do it I'm going to go quietly listen to the metronome okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered imaging breaking a lot of chains in his way he gasped as his memory flooded back to him everything he had done under the spell and the night he meets his mate. A tear rolled down his cheek. “Miss Lily how important am I to my mate?”

“Very. If you came near him your heart at this age would skip a beat. You would get nervous around them. They would be your world.”

“Is there a way to block someone from your mind?”

“Yes? But why…..Dumbledore has been in your brain?”

“I think so please madam I need to know,” Harrison asked Lily nodded she explained it to him before helping him. For the next four months, Harrison would sneak out late at night, and meet up with her to practice, so he was better in control. He told Ginny, the two broke the spell on her, but the love potions were still a problem they didn't know who was giving them to her. They told everyone they could trust expect adults that were light. Bill swore to watch who was giving Ginny food.

A week later Bill came back into the living room. “You're not going to like this but….Mother is giving Ginny the potions.”

“WHAT” they all screamed Ginny started to cry her mother was behind her suffering, but instead of going to Harrison she went to Dudley. Dudley felt like he had just won an enormous war within him.

“I stop eating any treats from everyone,” Ginny spoke. “ I cant believe mother. She supposed to protect me here she is endangering me!? What if she overdoes it? What if I get sick and shes feeding me that. I could lose my mind or die!” they all started to feel uneasy, unsure who they could trust they all went down for lunch. The gang had already finished homework and was looking for something to do. Joining up with the Slytherin group outside the mess hall after they noticed a sign on the message board. [Heritage potion test. If you're bored like me I will come- James]

“Hello Students” James spoke Noting the small group of kids figuring this was all that was interested or that Dumbledore pulled his note down.“Today I have decided. Life's too short, why not have some have fun. Some Of you probably are thinking I have gone mad. But knowing your history is important it tells you and everyone where you come from, so bear with me.” He looked around the classroom at everyone. “We are going to do a Parentage potion.” James pulled out a stack of paper. “I have already soaked these into Parentage potions. And since this is an off day and you only have to prick your finger who wants to go first?”

Harrison raised his hand quickly James was shirt his arm almost popped off. “Harry come on up and prick your finger. Three drops on the paper okay?”

“Got it” Harrison did as instructed not as surprised by the results.

Harrison James Malfoy  
Pure-blood Naga  
Parents:  
James Fleamont Malfoy (nee Potter) (Pure-blood Naga) (Mother)  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pure-blood Naga) (Father)  
Siblings:  
Draco Lucius Malfoy (Pure-blood Naga) (Older Brother)

Harrison looked up at James. “We need to talk” James looked at the paper.

“I…..I finally have the proof; this is what I needed. Right here. You're coming home, and we will talk later.” James hugged his youngest son who clings to him, for fear if he let go. James would be gone again. 

“Who's next. Don't be shy it's all for fun “ He smiled as Hermione walked over and picked her finger.

Athena Hermione Greyback  
Full vampire (not bite yet)  
Parents:  
Ruby Lazuli Greyback (nee Zabini) - full Vampire (mother)  
Fenrir Thoth Greyback ~ Born Werewolf~ (father)  
Siblings:  
Blaise Fenrir Greyback ~full vampire (not bit yet) (Twin Brother)  
Remus Moony Greyback ((Second allies Lupin)) ~Born Werewolf~ (Older Brother)  
William Radolph Greyback -born werewolf (older brother)

Hermione gasped looking confused. “Not bitten? I'm related to Professor Lupin?”

“Not yet bitten means your mother still holds the poison to turn you. Your mother and father were Professors here back when Lupin was a child no one ever put two and two together it was fun back then. Professor Greyback was a magical creature teacher and my favorite teacher always an adventure. His wife was the charms. They are old….try not to ask how old they stopped counting. There is also the thing that they were chased away after Remus Lupin graduated and the rumor got out that he was their kid and that they helped him on all the test. That wasn't true, but for the sake of the school they left.”

Hermione looked at the paper wondering what to do. “I don't have a way to contact them.”

“You do tonight I will host a night class for extra credit.” Athena nodded taking the hint and returned to her seat. “Next?.....anyone?.....okay I'll call on you maybe you'll be less scared. Dudley Dursley.” Dudley walked up scared but at the same time calm. At this time Severus had walked in.

Dudley Dante Dursley  
Born Dark Earth Golem ( hybrid)  
Parents:  
Petunia Dursley (nee Snape) Squib Dark elf (mother)  
Vernon Dursley squib earth golem (Father)  
Severus Snape dark Elf (uncle)  
Lily Isabella Lovegood nee Snape Dark Elf (aunt)  
Siblings:  
Luna Lovegood born were-rabbit (cousin)

“....Severus. You have explaining to do. You said she was your cousin” James frowned looking at his friend why would he hide this.

“You have met her. She was hateful our family couldn't handle it when she started to smash us vocally. She tried to kill our mother one day, and father didn't have it. He sent her to his squib sister who couldn't have a child. It made her hate us more, but none of us could trust her.” Severus kept a blank face as he stepped up to the paper, reading it.

“I don't trust my older sister...Dudley, I will be taking you from her using old Dark Elf laws” Dudley teared up feeling he will be free. “Thank you” Severus took the paper.

Ron was feeling odd as he stepped to be the next one in line, Why did he think this way? He a Weasley the paper will say his mother Molly Weasley and his father Arthur Weasley easy as that.  
Ron pricked his finger and did some blood drops. He looked over the paper as his name came up.  
“What? What!?”He repeated, his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe what was appearing. How could this be true?

Ronnie Sirius Nott  
Born Were-Rat  
Parents:  
Narcissa Nott nee Black Dark Elf (mother)  
Theodore Maximus Nott Sr Born Were-fox (Father)  
Siblings:  
Theodore Maximus Nott Jr Were-fox (Older Brother)

Ronnie was not a Weasley. He was in shock his life was a lie. Not to mention he just met his real brother last year. He wondered how Theodore was able not to hurt him when the insults were real during the first year. Now he felt like he lost a lot of brothers. Dose his parents know? What was he going to do? Who can he turn to? So many questions ran through his mind he did not see James call Theodore Jr. up showing him the paper. Ron felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly holding him to the other. He didn’t question it, clinging to the other as he tried to stop crying.

Bill slowly stepped up freezing before looking to Ronnie “Hey” he whispered leaning down to make Ronnie look at him” You don't have to be a Weasley to be my brother. I helped raise you to now this changes nothing. “ he reassured the crying boy. “Guys” he called to the other Weasley's who ran over hugging and reassuring him. Bill looked at the stack of papers.

“Ronnie, would it make you feel better if we did it too?” When Ronnie nodded Bill pricked his finger.

William Radolph Greyback  
Born Werewolf.  
Parents  
Fenrir Thoth Greyback ~ Born Werewolf~ (father)  
Siblings  
Remus Moony Greyback-Lupin ~Born Werewolf~ (Older Half Brother)  
Athena Hermione Greyback~full vampire (not bit yet) (Younger sister)  
Blaise Fenrir Greyback ~full vampire (not bit yet) (Younger brother)

William staggered back frowning but looked to Athena and then back to the Weasley's.

“Were all family! I refuse to lose my family” Percy started in a manner that left no room to fight. The twins nodded Charlie had a look no one but Bill knew.  
"Later" Bill whispered to Charlie who nodded.

Charlie decided to be next. “Your next Percy, when I'm done.”

Charlie Arthur Weasley  
Born Were-Dragon  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus Weasley -Born Were-Raccoon~ (Father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~Born Were-Owl~ (mother)  
Siblings  
Percy Archer Weasley ~Born Were-Owl~ (younger brother)  
Ginerva Holly Angel Weasley ~Born Were-Canary~ (Younger Sister)

“....mother. Our mother is a lie!? First, she loves potions, Ginny??? Then she isn't even our mother!?” Charlie hissed as Percy dd the test. Ginny gasps in horror tears filled her eyes.

Percy Archer Weasley  
Born Were-owl  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus Weasley -born Were-Raccoon~ (father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-owl~ (mother)  
Sibling  
Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)  
Ginerva Holly Angel Weasley ~born Were-Canary~ (younger Sister)

Percy wasn't impressed he grabbed Ginny's hand-biting his tongue. He didn't want to explode in front of them. He knew their worlds were turned upside down as they realize the truth. He had to be the rock they can hold onto or the tree they can hide in. Ginny was crying by this time she was so scared what her's would say. She knew she shared fathers but what if she didn't share mothers what if Molly was her mother.

The twins walked up picking on the same paper before James could correct them.

Pollux Chaos Lestrange (Fred)  
Naga  
Parents:  
Gracie Lestrange ~Naga~ (Mother)  
Thomas Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (Father)  
Siblings:  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)  
Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (Younger Twin)  
Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)

Castor Minx Lestrange (George)  
Naga  
Parents:  
Gracie Lestrange ~Naga~ (Mother)  
Thomas Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (Father)  
Siblings:  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (oldest brother)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~Dark Elf~ (2nd oldest brother)  
Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (Older twin)  
Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange ~Earth Golem~ (nephew)

“Finally!” Caster cried out before letting his glamour down.

“Castor this isn't the place! Ugh, we talked about this.” Fred allowed his glamour fall. Both naga’s looked to the ones they called family.

“....your naga’s….” Ronnie walked up to Castor and Pollux in awe are the shades of red scales on their tails.

“Yes….we’re sorry. We had no choice the moment we broke mother’s spells we knew we had to be careful.” Pollux sighed hugging back as Caster petted Ron’s head. Ginny was the last she stared at the new blank page, Having slowly walked up. Fear that she wasn't the same Ginerva on Charlie and Percy’s paper filled her head as she let the drops plop on the paper.

Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley  
born Were-Canary  
Parents:  
Arthur Septimus Weasley -born Were-Raccoon~ (father)  
Minerva McGonagall ~born Were-Cat~ (mother)  
Sibling  
Charlie Arthur Weasley ~born Were-dragon~ (older brother)  
Percy Archer Weasley ~born Were-Owl~ (Older brother)

Ginny let out a cry of happiness hugging Percy, cling to him as Charlie walked over holding them both to him. 

Neville by this time with the help of James was encouraged to try it.

Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange  
Earth Golem  
Parents  
Bellatrix Lestrange ~Dark Golem~(mother)  
Rodolphus Lestrange ~Dark Elf~(father)  
Rabastan Lestrange ~ Dark Elf~(uncle)  
Pollux Chaos Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)  
Castor Minx Lestrange ~Naga~ (uncle)

Noah looked pale. He felt a hand intertwine with his looking up he sees Luna. “You okay?” she whispers already knowing he is not. He shakes his head no before sitting down. His world was crashing, and the weird part about it was he felt it was only going to get better. He had questions but wasn't ready to ask.

James sat down with the group. “Look I know it's a lot for a lot of you to take in. There's a lot of things about to change. The drama will follow. Dumbledore may attack us. Be ready to defend yourselves and if you don't think you can. Be ready to run. Keep your guard up.” James sent them to bed. James collected the papers promising to owl them to their respective family members.


	11. Custody

=======Chapter eleven

“ Harry we need to talk to you,” Pollux said as the others went to bed. Harrison followed him into his and Castor’s room. “Listen Harrison we feel like Dumbledore might try to control you...that being said since we already taught you how to turn into a snake. Do so. And then hide to under our bed. “

“ Don't leave the safety of under our bed to tell he's gone again. And before you ask, we spelled that if you come in like a snake, your magic would disappear and that if someone scans. It would put you in several places in the room, different places every time they scan to confuse them” Castor added after making Harrison promise he would. They let him go to bed.

Harrison didn't go to sleep his brain was wide awake. He instead was up, wand drawn waiting for anything. As his gut told him Dumbledore came in. The older man was surprised to see him awake.

“Harry my boy. I cam to see if you were sleeping well.” Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that Harrison didn't trust.

“Get out” Harrison hissed not lowering his guard. Dumbledore frowned he charged to the bed. Harrison threw a stupify before transforming into a snake he slipped out of the room quickly. Slithering into Pollux and Castor’s room in a panic.

=Help!= he hissed as slithered under their bed. The twins who were awake, they sat up quickly as their bedroom door was blasted off its hinges. Both tried to glamour up before seeing Dumbledore.

“My boys you seem to know something you shouldn’t” He sighed as if disappointed in them as he pointed his wand to Pollux chest the two looked up in fear. 

“What do you mean professor? Fred and I were just about to go bed” George lied.

“Lairs. Your mother taught you not to lie to me” Dumbledore hissed.

“Where is Harry Potter. “ He waited when neither said anything he growled. “Crucio!!” Dumbledore called out. Pollux started screaming.

“STOP IT PLEASE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HARRY IS PLEASE STOP LEAVE FRED ALONE” Castor cried out holding his brother as he screamed in pain. “PLEASE HAVE MERCY WE DID NOTHING WRONG”

“Where is Harry Potter?” Dumbledore moved next to the bed near the window. “Tell me and I will spare your brother” when Castor said he didn't know. Dumbledore frowned letting up on Pollux. “Crucio” this time hitting Castor. Pollux weakly grabbed his brother crying.

“Castor” his whispered closing his eyes. =it’s going to be okay brother= Castor continued to scream in agony.

“Where is” Dumbledore didn't get to finish as a large shadow crashed through the window knocking him off balance. 

“You shouldn't have done that” two male voices vibrated through it. The shadow spits into and letting the shadows disappear leavening the twin Lestranges, Rodolphus and Rabastan looking at Dumbledore with vivid red eyes. Their eyes held no pupils, their teeth looked sharper, and they looked like their skin was thicker. Dumbledore tried to stand only for Rodolphus to wave his hand sending the older male flying.

“Rabastan call them. This cant wait anymore.” Rodolphus knocked every spell Dumbledore used off as if it was child's play. Rabastan took a deep breath before screeching in an old Dark elfin language. The sirens around Hogwarts started to go off waking anyone who was a sleep. Shadows started to land on the grounds. Hogwarts herself didn't even fight them, she opened the portal. Dumbledore knew he was outmatches alone in a burst of fire, he fled back to his own quarters. No one was dumb enough to follow.

“Rabastan?” Castor asked looking up weakly as his Glamour faded leaving a tired naga in a lot of pain. Rabastan looked down frowning. “Easy brother you’re safe.”

James had run up the Gryffindor tower and screeched not seeing Harrison in his room. “Where is my baby!? Harrison where are you!” James cried out fearing the worst. Harrison quickly slithered out from under the twins bed and to the door to his mother

=Mom! I'm here!= He called out making James look down at the brown and green snake.

“Harrison? You….how long have you been able to do that?” James asked picking his son up holding the snake close. = Are you hurt baby boy?=

=I am okay. Pollux and Castor….they….they protected me. It was their idea. If I didn't feel safe or if something happened they wanted me to hide under their bed….They taught me some time ago.= Harrison explained as he cuddled around his mother's arms.

Athena looked outside seeing something moving across the school grounds at high speeds. At the same time, Lupin ran in out of breath. “ Father's here. Rabastan call has caused them to no longer wait.”

James nodded looking in Pollux's room the men were hovering over the tired boys. “I expect nothing less from them. Family is everything. They just got word the twins were alive. Only for them to feel the twins in pain hours later. Every hiding spell Dumbledore had has been broken. We have the children. It's only natural our creature forms started re-linking with them. Suddenly there was a large glass shattering sound in Noah’s room. James knew who, but still opened the door. The earth golem child stood near the door, looking straight at the adult female dark golem, neither seem to make a sound, nor move in anyway. As if they were statues.

“ Bellatrix you could have asked me to open the window you didn't need to shortcut through it” a female behind her moved in through the window noticing the small earth golem. “Bella is that?” The blonde gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

“Narcissa, Bellatrix kindly take this meeting out of Noah’s room” James scolded lightly tapping the boy's shoulder he backed up never losing eye contact with the black haired female who walked always keeping a safe ten steps away from him. Unsure how wild her child had become or if he had ever gained any of her traits. She could see a few her eyes in his.

“ ….Noah….” By this time Rodolphus had come out of the twins room having heard his son’s name.

“ Th-that's me. “ Noah stuttered his neck snapped to the side before straight it back out. He was nervous he had never met them before, and here in one night, his parent's attackers became his parents.

“ Rodolphus….your neck snap” Bellatrix covered her mouth to hide her toothy grin, her eyes sparkled. She took a step to Noah who drawer his wand. She stopped looking him over.

“ That wand isn't responding well to you. You and I both know it.“ She snapped she wasn't gonna sit here and let him act tough. “Noah you have always been a grumpy baby. If I don't do it your way, you threw the biggest fits. If I cried you would stop. I know you scared...I am too young one to tell you what.” Bellatrix pulled her wand out kicking it to him. “Here use something your magic is more use to holding. That dankly old thing looks like it might break.” She waited for him to pick it up. He tossed the other wand over his shoulder looking hers over in awe. While he was distracted Bella stepped another step closer. His head snapped up before he looked around. “Can we….sit down? Noah held onto her wand as she nodded, he sat in a single chair next to the couch Bella sat at the same end her husband sitting next to her.

“You have questions I bet” Rodolphus spoke up after two minutes of silence.

“Yes….is that okay? Can we talk about it?” Noah watched between the two. Bellatrix's hard stares soften.

“ Yes, my little flower.” Bellatrix got relaxed next to her mate, who took the signal to become comfortable wrapping an arm around her, smiling to his son.

“Ask away.” He nodded to Noah to start. “We have questions for you once you're satisfied. If you're up to it” Noah nodded to him slowly relaxing.

“What happened. “ He asked by this time all the kids had gotten up including the twins who slithered out resting next to Rabastan who had sat by his brother.

“....It was when you were a baby” Bellatrix started her eyes seem to fade away as if she had left her own mind. “ we had gathered up in a hush-hush party to celebrate our families and the peace. You were in my arms. Kreacher wouldn't leave our side kept going on with something not being right. I ignored him. I just thought he was being protective of you. Even as a grumpy as he was he wasn't mean to you. He liked you. Still dose he's been looking for you…..Kreacher!” Bella called the old house elf appeared.

“My lad-....young master! “ the house elf glared at Noah who looked at him puzzled. “Where have you been! Boy, you have given much grieve to your parents!” Kreacher scolded.

“Silence Kreacher!” Bella glared at the house elf bowed in apologies. The old house elf stood by his chair not sure if he were going to be able to leave in fear the young master would be gone again.

“Lily had set up a timer camera and joined her mate and daughter when it flashed there was a bigger flash behind it. I fell hitting my head when I got up all I saw was flowers around me. I searched for you calling Kreacher who brought you to me almost immediately. Relieved you were okay only grumpy and demanding for me. I took you and started looking for your father. When I found him Dumbledore was standing over him casting an Unforgivable. I raged giving you to Kreacher I charged out getting him off your father. His brother makes an appearance as if he just woke up. We start to fight. I Hear Kreacher scream and running he looked like he was blinded by a spell he still had you. I tried to get to him. Anything to help him I yelled repeatedly making him use his hearing. You were almost to me when some rebel house elves jumped him. He fought like hell. It's the only reason he's still here. His eyes never did heal right…..you were gone for six months when a letter came.” she pause letting Noah look at Kreacher's eyes before continuing.

“I never meant them harm. they were going to give you back to me. Frank had handed you to me. I had you, you smiled at me, you started laughing, and squirming for a hug, and when you saw your Daddy, your Eyes got big, and you started to cry, reaching for him. I started singing your lullaby, and handed you to your father. The grass around us was growing beautiful flowers as I did. You were so happy, we couldn't help, but smile seeing you laugh, and yawn, and be the cute little baby, I gave birth to. The whole thing was air tight or so we thought. Frank picked everything. The time, place, day, even what we should wear, so that no one would notice us.” Bellatrix looked toward the fire in the fireplace. “They came in, from behind us. Rabastan turned around and drawn his wand yelling run. Rodolphus. Your father gave you back to me, and started to push me toward Frank, telling him to get me, you, and Alice out of there. You started to cry the flowers and ground started to die around me, I knew you were scared. The spells started firing. Alice grabbed my free hand and pulled me. We ran, we kept running not stopping. It was the first time in a long time, that I was away from your father’s side. We meant it when we said our vows. Death do us part, but even in death, we will run together, fight together, die together. So when he wanted me to run, instead of fight, I wanted to fight with him.” she paused looking to Noah. “Before I could get a word out, right before Alice grabbed my hand, your father looked me straight in the eyes, and told me I need to protect you, and that if he goes down, you were going to need me. I yelled, he better not die, as I ran. That was the scariest day of my life. Eventually Dumbledore and his goons caught up, I handed you to Alice, making her run. When I lost, I was sent to Azkaban, I never learned if you died or if Alice was okay.” Bellatrix let a tear roll down her face. Noah moved to his mother's side wiping her cheek. 

“can we go home?” Noah had enough of being here anywhere with his family was better.

“I'm afraid not. We can’t just take you. They will take you away unless we win the court battle tomorrow.”

“One last question, did you miss me?” Noah whispered.

“Every single day my little Flower” she whispered back pulling him into a hug with his father.

The next morning was hell. It felt like the school was divided. Harrison tired to be in the shadows as Gryffindor seem to turn their back to him other than his friends. Molly scolded her kids for making /fake/ parentage results. They were fearful of what she could do to them that they let her think she won. 

“Now come we need to get to the hearing.” Lucius grabbed Harrison's hand gently.

“Hearing?”Harry had forgotten the 

“Your custody hearing vs. Dumbledore.”

“Oh, I forgot I guess....”

“Whats wrong Harrison?”

“.....The whole school turned on us overnight.” Harrison frowned following taking James hand as Draco took Lucius. Everyone took their glamours off, except Harrison who couldn't even if he tried. 

“So we’re nagas?”

“Yes, you won't be able to until your birthday” James spoke sadly before making a portal to the ministry and led them. Camera’s flashed, as they neared the court. James didn't flinch, neither did Lucius and Draco, Harrison was having a hard time with all the flashing. James noticed this; he lifted his cloak covering Harrison from the cameras protecting him.

The court was lead by a young witch that Harrison recognized.  
“You're the lady from the zoo!” he didn't mean to burst out. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter I am. I was sent to watch you, while your family was out and about. My name is Lura Lucy, and I'm head of children's welfare here at the ministry.” Lura smiled not minding his outburst.

“Today, we are here with your peers as your witness, Dumbledore vs. James Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy fight for custody over one Harrison James Malfoy” she spoke. 

“James Malfoy has shown us the memory of Harrison hatching and a parentage potion results. So there is no doubt Harrison is his missing son. Dumbledore why do you want to keep custody of Harrison so badly?”

“The Malfoys seem to have corrupted James into their dark family. I merely want to save Harry from the cruel man he would have to call his father” Dumbledore looked old and worried about Harrison's health.

“I would never hurt my children” Lucius spoke calmly, raging on the inside.

“Yet you're a convicted Death Eater? Harry is a light wizard who will be abused!”

“Don't tell me about abuse!” Harrison hissed remembering what had happened with Vernon. “You know nothing.”

“Lucius Malfoy and James are not abusive.”  
“I know James is not he's been Imperio. Lucius is the dangerous one. I am afraid that's what he wants us to think.”

“That's what you think, that's what they want us to think. Back to the task at hand. Harrison, who do you want to be with?”

“My blood parents ma’am.”

“So well mannered, Dumbledore your side failed to prove anything. So, therefore, Harry James Potter you are now Harrison James Malfoy.” Lura called out.

James was so happy he picked Harrison up, holding him close. Lucius let a rare smile break through his mask.

“So who was next?” Harrison asked curious of all his friends. They had all gathered up in a meeting room far from the press as requested by the ministry.

“Noah is with Bellatrix. She picked him up twenty minutes ago. He needed help preparing to face his ex-grandmother” Athena looked up from talking to a woman and man, Harrison didn't know and Blaise, William, Remus.

“Harrison this is my mother Ruby Greyback and her husband, Fenrir Greyback..” Athena introduced her to Harrison held his hand out which she gently took it and shook it the same with her father.

“Hello, Harrison it's nice to see that you and Athena get along.” She smiled when Harrison nodded.

Noah was scared mainly because he didn't know what to expect. As soon as they got to the court door, they met up with Rodolphus and Rabastan.

“Hi, dad,” Noah whispered to Rodolphus, feelings safe hugging his father.

Rodolphus eyes flew open, looking to Bellatrix, unsure how to handle this. He didn't think that he would hear Noah call him that for a long time. Bellatrix looked just as shocked, but a smile crept to her face.

“Hi, son. Ready for this?“ he turned holding, Noah's shoulder with his hand. When his son nodded, he nodded in return.

“Now I believe, we have an old lady to tell to buzz off,” Bellatrix whispered as they walked into the courtroom.

In the courtroom was an old lady, known as the head of Longbottom family, glared at Bellatrix and her husband.

Lucy nodded respectfully to the Lestranges.

“The custody battle over Noah Rodolphus Ark Lestrange.”

‘His name is Neville Fran Longbottom your honor” the old lady tried to correct her with a sneer that made Noah move closer to his mother.

“N-No my name is Noah!” Neville was suddenly regretting snapping; he hid behind his father scared of the old lady. 

“I raised that boy. I fed him, clothed him, disciplined him, please; I'm an old lady, don't take the only thing I have left of my son away.” 

“Only thing left? You haven't even paid their hospital bill” Bellatrix hissed. “Your Honor, Alice, and Frank are under Lestrange protection; we have been paying to keep them safe, and get them the required treatments. Lady Longbottom hasn't visited her son in years. This cruel woman knew I was Noah’s mother. She knew her son tried to give him back.”

“And I also told Dumbledore about your secret rendezvous!” the whole room gasped in shock. Bellatrix's eyes widen at the woman's outburst.

“You! You're the reason; I lost Noah?!” Rodolphus picked his angry wife up before she could attack the older woman.

“Let me kill her let me kill this bitch she's the reason I suffered! She's the reason Frank and Alice suffer now!” Noah watched his mother's reaction. “you don't care for me Lady Longbottom my mother does.” he looked straight at her not letting his fear get in his way.

“A murder caring for a child? I think not!” she sneered spiting at the floor.

“We can't attack her, Bella we want to be in our son's life, not back in Azkaban!” Rodolphus held the screaming and kicking woman off the ground until she finally stopped and was calm enough. When he set her back down, he immediately grabbed her hand.

“ Move an inch to her; I'll pick you back up, understood Bella?”

“Yes, Rodolphus” Bella was glaring holes into the old lady, as Lucy read over the health reports of Frank and Alice. Noah moved out from behind his father now knowing the truth. He didn't see his uncle was watching him, as Noah’s face turned from anger to rage. Noah kicked off to attack, Rabastan yanked the young boy up off his feet. 

“Just like your mother a foul temper, that takes over your logical reasoning, when it hits a breaking point.” he chuckled.

“She got them nearly killed! They were innocent people. This isn't right! She shouldn't be able to breathe anymore!” Noah yelled the court had mixed looks Dumbledore's army screamed see is turning dark demanding he is taking from them.

“Silence.” Lura Lucy looked up, from the papers, Noah had stopped talking, but was still struggling to get free of his uncle's arms.

“Noah” Lura called out making the boy stop and look at her. 

“You are to go home with your birth family. Visit Frank and Alice whenever you want. However, this woman will be able to walk out of here alive, understood young man?”

“Yes ma’am” he nodded being put down. 

The old lady screeched. “How could you give them custody!?”

“Because if I don't you will be found dead somewhere, and I don't want to see that young man go to Azkaban!” that had shut the old hag up.

Noah led his family out before they let the lady Longbottom leave. Making sure the two families were far from each other. When they entered the room with the other kids and parents, Ruby stood up taking her children.

“Good luck Ruby” Bellatrix hugged her.

“Thank you Bella.” she smiled walking out.

“this is the custody battle over Athena Hermione Greyback and William Radolph Greyback.”

Ruby told her story in front of Judge Lura and the Grangers, Molly, and Arthur who hadn't talked or looked at Molly all day. With the parentage potion as proof that it was indeed her daughter and son.

“Please from a mother to another. Allow me to have my daughter back” she tried to plead with Mrs. Granger. Molly scoffed. 

“You don't deserve them!” she snarled. Mrs. Granger frowned before looking back to ruby and smiling.

“Of course. I may not be able to have children, but I'm not to old to adopt again. You would be able to have your daughter in your life; she's so kind and loving. Things that can not be taught truly, but by nature of birth.” Athena hugged the Grangers thanking them. Fenrir, of course, shook Mr. Granger's hand thanking the man for being his daughter's protector. 

“In the case of William Radolph Greyback, Greyback would you like to have full or shared with Arthur?”

“Full. However, name him godfather” Ruby nodded to his choice.

“Consider it done.”

Arthur teared up whispering “thank you thank you so much.” After that was done, they moved out to the hallway.

“Promise you'll still write us her-Athena?” Mr. Granger asked correcting himself.

“Of course!” Athena smiled glad this didn't turn ugly.

“Athena if you ever want to visit them do not hesitate to ask. I would be more than happy to take you to visit them, or invite them to family events or vacations.” Ruby smiled glad to have custody of her daughter but felt sorry that Mrs. Granger lost her rights. 

“If you are willing to take in magically inclined children. I know a great orphanage that has a few kids that need a home.”

“That would be perfect! We own a home that can handle three or four kids and planned to adopt more, but we didn't know where we could find children like Athena so that Athena wouldn't be alone growing up. We never did find a place.” Mr. Granger shook Ruby’s hand. 

 

Theodore Jr stood up. “Ronnie it's time” he called out looking at the chess game between him and Goyle.

“Checkmate you lose” Goyle took out Ronnie's king, making Ronnie sighed.

“I will win one day!” 

“I look forward to that day” Goyle laughed as Ronnie walked over to Theodore. He had heard stories from Theodore about their father and mother. He saw his mother yesterday but didn't have the courage to step up to her.

“What if they don't like me?” Ronnie asked once the door to their friends closed.

“What? That is impossible they love you. I have been talking non stop about everything we do together keeping them in the loop.” Theodore smiled leading his brother to a room where his parents were waiting. “Relax when you're ready I'll let you open the door” they sat there for a good five minutes, Ronnie stared at the door not knowing, Theodore Sr stood a few feet away from the doorway staring at it as well. Narcissa sat watching the door. Emotions were high has Ronnie turned the knob opening the door. The Large man viewed as a redhead peaked in opening the door more.

“Hello pup” Theo smiled, as Ronnie walked in slow watching the older male stand like a statue. Narcissa joined her husband gasping. “Hi baby" she whispered.

Ronnie finally walked up to the older man grabbing his hand. He compares hand sizes.

“You're a patient.”

“I can be. But I am also a man, that is scared.” Theodore Sr chuckled.

“Scared?”

“That my youngest son won't be able to cope with being a Nott, and will reject his mother and me. I get it if you don't want to call me dad, all I ask is for a chance. Please” Theo had bent down to one knee, looking at his son’s face.

Ronnie stood silently before tears started to flow, and he hugged the man in front of him.

“I was scared, you didn't want me!” he cried out as Theo hugged him back. His grip was tight, but not enough to hurt Ronnie.

“that's impossible!” Narcissa joined in the hug.

“Not want you? How could I not want my pups? You and Theodore are my world. I never stopped looking. Every second I got I was looking for you. I dug up holes, and went through mountains, searched endless databases looking for you. I never Gave up I knew one day I would find you. I felt it in my gut. Ronnie you are my baby boy. We're not going to lose you again. Please if not full custody let me fight for shared custody with Arthur.”

“No, get full. He will always be my dad. But I want to live with my blood and catch up for the time we missed.”

“Okay. I’ll do that Ronnie only cause you asked it of me.” Theo hugged his son pulling Theodore in as well after the reunion they headed in. Every living Weasley was in the room.

“RON” Ginevra yelled hugging him

“I’ll try please forgive me if I do something stupid.”

“I will always forgive you.” Ronnie stepped away going to his family choosing his side.

“So. you're just going to betray us like this?” Molly acted like she was hurt. “After I raised you as one of my own you go and stab me in the back?!” she yelled. Ronnie flinched backing up to Theo’s side. Theo growled putting Ronnie behind him protectively.

“You knew he was OURS?!” Narcissa hissed,

“I planned the attack! Under the orders of Dumbledore, I was to take him and leave” the room grew cold as Theodore senior started to snarl.

“You should never be able to have children!! Arthur deserves better than you!” 

“Shut up mutt you don't know what you're talking about.” Molly hissed. The two bickered throwing slang words at each other while Lura read all the information given to her. She didn't interrupt the fight going on, as long as it stayed words. Narcissa glared at Molly holding her mates arm to keep him from getting closer.

“Molly will you shut up!” Arthur had enough; Molly was so enraged she backhand slapped him. She froze, she quickly acted as if she was sorry she lost her temper at him.

“Mr. Nott….may I see the parent potion results?” Arthur looked to Theodore Sr who nodded handing a copy to him.

“I give up my custody completely I only ask that Ronnie can hang out with the children he grew up with.” Arthur wiped a tear away seeing the proof.

“IF I take full custody then you will be named as one of his god fathers.” Theodore Sr patted the oldest male Weasley's shoulder. “You don't deserve to lose a chance to be in his life I promise you will get invites just leave the witch” when Arthur nodded they looked to Lura.

“You two seem to agree without my help.” she ignored molly's constant yelling in the background as she set up her final statement. 

“In the name of Ronnie Luna Nott. I grant full custody to Theodore Maximus Nott Senior and his wife. I also dub Arthur as his godfather.”

Rodolphus was the first to stand up kissing his wife he and his brother walked over to Fred and George.

“Last chance to stay a Weasley” Rodolphus felt bad for Arthur who walked over to support the boys.

“Don't give them that, I certainly won't. Come on Pollux; Castor let's get you in your brother's custody and names legally changed before Molly realizes she has lost complete control.” Arthur smiled. “Once a Weasley always a Weasley! Just cause your name changes, and you're not blood-related to me. You are my son's forever all six of you are my children.” Bill got up hugging his father, Charlie and Percy joined. The twins follow their lead, then Ronnie and Ginny join in. 

Molly was not informed about the twins, so it made the transfer easy for Arthur and the Lestrange twins.

“Should you need to hide lord Weasley you're more than welcome in our house. Should you need anything just let us know.” Rodolphus shook Arthur’s hand as the redhead thanked him. 

Everyone was ushered in for the final custody battle. Set of guards moved Vernon and Petunia Dursley in putting Dudley in the middle with Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin on the opposite side.

“Severus Snape you are the younger brother of Petunia Snape. Correct?” 

“that is correct” Severus held a stone face. 

“Why do you want custody of your Nephew?”

“My sister is a squib. But more so cruel women. If I didn't get custody, my other sister, Lily Lovegood would do it. He is a bright young lad who needs a loving family. I do not feel like Petunia will care for him.

“He is my son! I love him I want my son to come home!”

“sh-sh” Dudley teared up trying to speak. 

“its okay speak your mind young man.”

“I wanna go with my uncle my father and mother Verbally abuse me! Please don't make me go back to that. With Harrison gone I fear it could become Physical!” Lura looked Dudley fully in the eyes. 

“Severus Snape you are now the father of this child along with your mates get these magic hatters out of my court!” 

“Molly” he called out, as the woman walked up, with her was Dolores Umbridge. During his class 

“I want a divorce. I want you out of my kid’s lives. You worship a monster. I have seen you throw some kind of potion in the sweets you send Ginny. My poor baby girl needs me to protect her, and I never thought I would have to protect her from someone claiming to be her mother” he hissed as he stood up. From the table, they had set up in the courtroom.

“Sit your ass back down, Arthur you're nothing without me” she glared scoffing at his bravery. “My mate and I created your family” he paled hearing this.

“Your mate? Who would be trapped with you by fate.” Arthur looked sick this whole time she had been lying to him about everything. 

“Someone you wouldn’t understand, but I do” Molly turned to Dolores Umbridge who was smirking. Harrison gagged glade he didn't have to do her class yet.

Arthur’s jaw dropped, but at the same time, it made sense for him.

“He wants a ‘divorce' " Molly smirked mockingly, Umbridge laughed. 

Arthur sat down looking at the other parents around him.

“That's the weirdest pairing, I have seen nature create,” Bellatrix stated gagging.  
“Let’s just get this over” Arthur growled, any remorse or sadness that his marriage went up in flames turned to ash. 

Lura was watching them from her spot. “We still have a few children to do. Let's do them then I have the final say of what happens here.”

“Oh shut up your job was over the moment you took my sons away and ruined this family I had” Molly hissed at Lura.

“If I Shut up, as you want me to.” Lura waved to all the angry dark wizards and witches in the room. “You’re good as dead” she smiled. “So I would not tell me to shut up. Trust me I can turn a blind eye.” Molly paled shutting up herself.

“In the custody of Charlie Arthur Weasley, Percy Archer Weasley, and Ginevra Holly Angel Weasley McGonagall do you wish full mother custody of them?”

“Excuse you!?” Molly hissed out, glaring at Lura, who looked done with Molly’s stunts. 

“I would appreciate full custody over my children, especially my daughter. Hopefully, I can undo what has been done to her.” Minerva never took her eyes off Molly.

“Consider it done. All the children will be taking potions some stronger than others to ride of anything that could hurt heritages or was left behind.”

William was the bravest, drinking his before the others, he dropped the bottle gasping in pain, as his once red hair turned pitch black, his eyes turned a beautiful silver, as his shoulders and chest widen slightly thanks to the genes. He looked up to golden brown eyes of his father. Then to his mother's red eyes. Both were happy before he helped Athena drink a lighter version.  
Charlie looked to his younger siblings who looked scared. “Cheers siblings to being Weasley's and to our blood mother” Percy gently clinked his bottle with his; Ginny moved to be in front of Charlie, clicking the potion careful not to mix them. Ronnie joined in with them chuckling.

“Thank you Charlie” she smiled.

“Of course now to help you drink this. Let's make it a game. First to down theirs wins, last is a rotten dragon egg. Three. Two. One. Drink!” Charlie made it easier for his younger siblings, the game made drinking the potions less scary. Charlie and Percy manage to hand the empty bottles to Ginny, before they started to molt. Percy gained a more brownish red to his hair that was less curly than before. It was not a short, but it didn't go past his ears. Charlie’s spiky hair had browns in with red, but majority was still red. His eyes went from blue to hazel like McGonagall. Ginevra watched her brothers, her skin changed to be like her blood mothers tone, but her hair was still red, and her eyes went from a soft brown to a vivid blue. 

“.....it's quiet….”

“What do you mean Ginevra” Charlie looked to his sister.

“There are no voices in my head.” Ginny smiled handing the potion bottles back to the man. “I can think! My head isn't full of commands!” She twirled around happily, hugging her brothers, before running to her mother, hugging Minerva tightly.

Molly was red in her face, as she and Dolorous left. “You haven't heard the last of me Weasley's!” Molly yelled as she went.

“Oh yes, they have.” Minerva hissed as she held her youngest to her. Once all the potions were drunk, they all got ready.

“Let's get back to Hogwarts” Minerva called out. Marvolo nodded leading the large group back.

“Are we a Magi clan now?” Draco asked looking at all the different people.

“An unofficial one at best Draco” Lucius replied looking around warily. “It's getting late kids to need to eat and go to bed.” Lucius hugged Harrison. “See you in the morning son.” Harrison hugged him back whispering night as he yawned. James picked Harrison up, leading the respected Gryffindor's back to their room making food for anyone hungry. 

“Good night children” James smiled going down to his room.


	12. There are bigger snakes then you.

=======Chapter twelve

The next morning's paper angered James. “Ministry of magic is looking into one Albus Dumbledore. Though he denies ever attacking the Malfoys, he did mention a quiet raid, that ended up with Harrison James Malfoy in his arms. Not wanting to start anything, he gave him, to what was to his knowledge. Harrison's mother’s family, thinking they would give him back to his mother. James Malfoy tore through that statement with his own saying; 'Lucius and I were very open in their fourth year even though we were still unsure about each other. By our sixth year they were kissing and holding hands. I never kissed Lily in that light!' We have yet to hear another statement from the guilty party” James read out loud. “Cause he has nothing left to say that's why!” James sighed as a hand started rubbing his head.

“Relax.” Lucius ordered softly gently scrubbing his nails over James's scalp. James of course melted into the hands on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Harry my boy do you have a minute” Dumbledore stopped Harrison in the hallway.

  
  


“Yes professor?” Harrison bit back his spite as he listened.

  
  


“I have noticed you seem to be failing Molly’s class and was wondering if you needed help with the class. I only want the best for you” the old man smiled.

  
  


“Professor no disrespect but you and miss Molly you have been jerks ever since you were exposed. Now if you don't mind I’m late to meet up with my brother for breakfast. “ Harrison was seething as he moved quickly. As he neared the mess hall. He sees Molly was standing there waiting.

  
  


=Oh great= he hissed but took a deep breath. “Hello professor are you waiting for someone?” he asked smiling knowing if he didn't greet her she would have stopped him.

  
  


“My daughter Ginny is missing. She was to meet me here.” Molly looked worried but Harrison could tell the women didn’t.

  
  


“Sorry to hear that. Honestly if I remember correctly she isn't your child. And does not want anything outside the classroom to do with you.”

  
  


“You two were to be married. When you got old enough that money was to be mine. Did you know that. Seven children were a lot. I needed you to marry Ginny” Molly turned red with anger. “Mark my words potter I will be rich and you will die for your inconveniences!”

  
  


“I will bring popcorn. Because the moment you try to touch me” Harrison's eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the women. “My mother will rip you apart. He is known to show no mercy. You should really ask him about Vernon Dursley. They still haven't found him. Even after his wife had gone mad and clawed her arms to get free of the tormented memories.” For some reason Harrison loved the fear that filled her eyes.

“He is your weakest link” she scoffs pointing her nose up to act as if he didn't just scare her.

“He is not! And you will leave him alone!” Harrison stormed past her to Gryffindor table, looking for Dudley who wasn't there. He frowned where could his brother in all but blood be. “Has anyone seen Dudley?” he asked everyone shook their head no. He sighed knowing Dudley wouldn't miss classes. The school day went by slow and the gang only became more worried when he got to potions not seeing Dudley yet again. “Professor?” Harrison called out as soon as the class dismissed. Severus lifted his head to see who had called to him.

  
  


“Ah Harrison. Just the boy to ask. Where is Dudley? He went to bed after chatting about how his summer was. I haven't seen him today” Harrison's heart dropped.

  
  


“I was hoping you knew. he's missed every class along with Ginny” Harrison only hoped they were together.

  
  


“Go to your next class I'll have Sirius search as Padfoot. Don't worry Harrison he’s on the castle grounds I can feel him. I just can’t pinpoint him.”

  
  


“Who are we talking about?” Sirius walked in having heard his name as he passed.

  
  


“Our son is missing Padfoot we need to find him however I have been ordered to focus on Dumbledore and his movements. So if you and Remus would please it would ease my stress.” Severus stood up as Sirius walked closer.

  
  


“I will find him. You’ll see him at dinner” Sirius kissed Severus who tried to avoid it in front of Harrison “Not in front of others. You know that.” He whispered harshly. Sirius only grinned victoriously while Severus blushed.

  
  


“Be at ease my mate I will start the search. “ Sirius then turned into a giant dog licking Harrison's cheek he runs off and out.

  
  


By dinner there wasn't any news. Even Sirius began to panic as Remus became overly concerned. Severus looked like he was about to lose it. When he came to dinner his eyes were a solid dark green. “DUMBLEDORE” he hissed making every child freeze no one had ever heard him raise his voice so loud before. “Where is my son.” before the older wizard could even speak. Remus’s howl was heard from afar off. Severus swirled around blasting the mess hall doors open, secretly apologizing to Hogwarts as the giant wolf ran in on his back was Severus worst nightmare.

  
  


Dudley was frozen as if petrified. Severus turned to the old wizard who looked worried but had a sparkle in his eyes. Severus knew what had been done.

  
  


“Remus get that boy to my wing!” Pomfrey waddled quickly down the way leading the wolf, dog, and a pissed Severus to the hospital wing.

  
  


“What just happened” Pollux whispered. Castor started to breathe slowly as if he remembered something looking to Percy.

“Where the hell is Ginevra!” Percy hissed before getting up, going to the side where Charlie sat closest to their mother and father. “Have any of you seen our sister!?” Charlie who hadn't known about his sister missing dropped his cup charging out into the night Percy hot in his trail.

Arthur looked in horror at Lucius, who was looking back worried. Before he jumped over the table no one had ever seen the rounded man move as if his feet were on fire. Minerva transformed into a large Great Grey owl taking to the air. The night was filled with the everyone close to Ginevra. Out looking for her. Intel Dumbledore demanded they go to bed, and promised that a full search would happen the next day.

The next morning Lucius was walking quickly through the hall to a room, that had been changed to an office for non-other than Arthur Weasley, with a small knock he waited.

“Enter” Arthur sniffed, rubbing the tears from his face, as Lucius walked in.

“Come to say you were right about Molly? Or that I'm a horrible father” Arthur frowned, the battle for custody was still fresh on his mind, a bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand. The search was fruitless, the ministry was notified and a Lost sign with her name was to be printed. Little did they know Umbridge deleted the request deleting the fliers before they could be sent out.

“..No." Lucius opened the window, pouring the bottle of fire-whiskey out.

“I was drinking that” Arthur growled out annoyed he was interrupted.

“This isn’t you” Lucius slapped him. “Wake the fuck up Arthur! So what if I warned you about her. So what if I was right about her! You are here now right!? I was wrong about your death! You're sitting here mourning the life, you thought was perfect. Your mate is waiting for you! You’re falling back on teaching! You were so happy to come back and teach!” he hissed shaking the man in front of him. “Your daughter is missing! She needs you sober and looking damn it!”

“Why do you have to be so mean Lucius.” Arthur laid his head on his desk.

“Because I’m the mean big cousin.” He spat sitting in a chair across from him looking at the walls, before turning and looking at the depressed man in front of him. “That and I hate seeing you drown yourself when you hit rock bottom. No one is perfect Arthur. We have been opposites all our life. Arthur I don’t want you to die of poisons. I want you to marry your mate and be trapped in time with me. Become a happy old man, proud of his children.” Lucius flicked his hair out of his face, it had landed there when he was yelling. “I have alerted every death-eater I could talk about her. It is getting across the world.”

“She had known her mate the whole time” Arthur whispered.

“And you know yours, but you feared for her life so you went with Molly.” Lucius set the glass down, summoning a glass of water, before pushing it to Arthur.

“Sober up, I don’t want your sons or your daughter seeing you like this. She is scared, scared her life could end any day, there were curses and potions trapping her in a horrible state. When she's finally able to truly rid of Molly’s doing, are you going to be an alcoholic father like me? Or you going to be the damn Gryffindor raccoon, I remember watching over everyone despite houses. She will need you when we find her she will need to feel your love.” Lucius watched him drink the water.

“I’ll sober up…you always had perfect timing to bounce in and slap me straight”

“That’s what cousins do, we watch out for our siblings first, and seeing as I have no brothers to chase around, I chased you since your sisters seem to have failed you.”

“This is sappy as hell”

“The door is shut. I don’t have a title, in here just two cousins and tough love,”Lucius smiles softly as Arthur chuckled.

“Cheers to tough love?” Arthur summoned another glass of water, with a soft clink, they drank some.

“The Manors destroyed anyway. Someone burned it down, looking for a way to hurt me…” Lucius sighed heavily.

“Here’s my tough love. It was a bloody building. My home is probably gone too” Arthur looked out the window.

“Mirro” Lucius called watching, as a house elf appeared.

“Yes, master?”

“Go to the burrow if it's still standing, Arthur's stuff, leave Molly’s stuff there” Lucius nodded to the elf.

“Where shall I take it master?”

“Bring it here.. Have anything saved from the Malfoy homes be taken down and put in my vault, till I decide what I am going to do.”

“Lucius what are you doing?” Arthur didn't make a move to stop him.

“Supporting a man, who has had too many reality checks at once.” He and Lucius just sat there, talking for hours about anything including achievements of their lives. “Come everyone needs a distraction right now. The teachers are doing a Quidditch match” before Arthur could say no. Lucius forced him to go outside, where the other teachers were setting up teams to play a game of Quidditch

  
  


“Arthur’s on my team” Lucius stated once he had won the toss to be team captain.

“What no way, Arthur's on my team!” James growled.

“Boys please, I'm going to choose, if you can’t be calm” Minerva agreed to referee, it was the only thing she could do while she waited for news from the ministry and the Forest creatures who were searching the grounds around the castle for the little girl.

“Sorry Minerva.” they mumble. The two started fighting over Arthur and Lily quietly.

“Oh for heaven's sake Tom, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Xenophilius, Fenrir, Goyle Sr, and then James, Bella, Nott Sr, Lily, Ruby, Crabbe Sr, and Arthur!”

“No trade Fenrir for Bella!” Rodolphus said far too quickly.

“I am not even offended by that” Fenrir laughed. “Let Bella be on their team! It would make this for a fun game for the kids!” It was a Saturday so no one was in classes, instead of the majority were here to watch the teachers as Bella and Ruby joined Marvolo’s team.

Tom and James played seekers for their teams. The Lestrange twins vs Bella and Theo were the beaters, Lucius and Lily were keepers. Xenophilius, Fenrir, Gregory Sr were Lucius’s team chasers. Ruby, Crabbe Sr, Arthur are placed as the other team chasers.

Everyone was laughing and having fun, Cheering on their favorite teachers, Harrison paused his cheering feeling uneasy. He looked around to see Dumbledore was chanting something. Looking back up, he notices James’s broom start to act up, like he did. “Oh no! Athena help! My mom is in danger!” Harrison pointed out what was happening. Draco quickly started casting counter active spells, as Athena and Ronnie traveled quickly over to where Dumbledore was sitting in the press box. Kids screamed in fear as James slipped and was holding on with one hand.

  
  


“MOTHER” Draco and Harrison cried out both now reciting counter charms trying to help get James back on his broom.

“James! Let go! I'm right below you!” Lucius floated under him. “I’ll catch you I promise…..just like I did in school remember?”

James smiled looking at Lucius, but then to the ground, which was a long drop. He gripped the broom harder closing his eyes.

“I cant. I saw the ground!”

“James let go of that bloody broom! Before I hex you to let go.” Bellatrix hissed worriedly. “You’re going to get hurt. If it keeps swinging you around like that!”

As if on cue the broom shot up taking James with it.

“JAMES!” Lucius shot up the others following after him.

“Albus your robe is on fire!” screeched Madam Pince, Albus quickly stomped it out. As he did James got control of his broom.

James quickly snatched the snitch when it flew up toward them. He quickly landed no longer wanting to be in the air. Lucius was the second to land moving quickly to James.

“Damn it James! You're going to give me a heart attack, you should have jumped to me, like I told you to” Lucius hissed.

“Lucius I saw the ground, I know you would have caught me. But you know how I get.”

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“Can we not do this in public?” James hissed Lucius looked into the crowd of students, that was looking at them worried, as the teams landed.

“Right.” Lucius stormed back to the castle, James started back slower giving his mate time to calm down.

“It was Albus, he was chanting words!” Harrison had caught up to his mother, Draco was right behind him.

James sighed “Did you see him chanting words Harrison?”

“Yes mother. I sent Athena to distract him.”

“Okay…..we’ll just have to watch our backs” James kissed Harrison’s head then Draco’s. “Go back to your rooms. I need to calm down your father.”

James walked to what was now the teacher's dorm. It was like the student dorms only more significant and had a library, and Doors to personal offices. The handle would glow if they were in that office. James looked to Lucius’s office, seeing the handle was glowing and the door wasn't completely shut.

“Lucius” James whispered, letting his glamour drop slithering into the office.

“You could have been hurt” Lucius hissed lightly, he had dropped his glamour the moment he got back to the teacher dorm. Lucius was curled up in the center of the office everything was destroyed except for pictures. The room looked like a large dog was chasing a cat in the room and knocked everything over.

James slithered up to his mate kissing him. “I'm sorry. Lucius”

  
  


“Do you remember when we were thirteen. Your first time as a Naga. you were stuck in that form.” James hugged the other just listening. “We were avoiding each other, but then you climbed a tree. You got stuck, and were high enough that if you tried just dropping it would hurt. I told you to jump to me.” Lucius wrapped his arms around James. “Five hours of bickering and me repeatedly telling you to jump to me. Then finally as the sun was about the set you…”

  
  


[[[[[[James and Lucius at thirteen before sunset]]]]]

  
  


A young James was trapped in a tree, he looked out at the lake nearby. “Lucius….”

“Yes Potter?”

“If I jump, can you promise me something?”

“Yes what is it.”

“Catch me. Then never let me go. Take me far away from my nightmares. Please?”

“James Fleamont Potter. I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy promise on all my future titles and names. I promise you, I will catch you, I will never let you go, And once we are done with school, we will pack up. Us and our friends and run. Run as far away as we need to, for you to feel safe.” With that promise young James leaned forward closing his eyes, he let himself drop to the Young Lucius. Lucius caught him not even grunting on impact, and holding the naga up from hitting the ground.

“You caught me…”

“I promised you I would, and I meant it...every word.” Lucius kissed James softly before enjoying the sunset under the tree together.

[[[[[[END OF MEMORY]]]]]

“You always kept that promise. If I wanted to run. You would run too. You picked our family up and moved us repeatedly while I was carrying the boys, because I was so scared.” James spoke into Lucius's chest, so he came out muffled. “You dealt with Marvolo’s bitchy mood about moving so much, you kept everything in order, and dealt with the drama.” James started to cry. “You are my rock and my lifeboat Lucius.” Lucius pulled James’s chin upwards kissing him gently.

“I'm not mad anymore. Hush love, let us go to bed we’re both drained.” Lucius led his mate by the hand to the bed. He paused. “James?”

“Yes mate?”

“You are my light in the dark. You are the mother to my children. You are the one my world revolves around. I can not, and will not lose you. Not again. Never again” Lucius turned to him kissing James’s hand, before pulling him into their round bed that sinks in the middle, like a birds nest only made of pillows and blankets that James chose himself. They drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few months past with no new attacks on anyone's life, until one night. “Harrison did you hear?!” a boy Harry remembered as Dean ran up to him.

“Hear what?”

“Seamus Finnigan was attacked, he's been paralyzed by something. No one knows what's going on.”

=maaaaster= Harry’s hair stood up on his neck, as he felt himself in immediate danger.

“Harrison? Haaaarrriiisssooon?” Dean waved his hand in front of the boy's face trying to snap him back into reality.

“Dean….run” He grabbed Dean's hand as he saw the head of a giant snake coming around a corner. He had not seen its eyes, nor did he want to. Dean didn’t look back, only ran, as they ran up to Gryffindor tower back to their dorm.

“Are you guys okay?” Athena asked looking at them as if they lost it.

“Big snake…..in Hogwarts” Harrison panted out.

=Belladonna! Go back to bed, sister, it's not safe there's no food up here!= someone was speaking to the beast, but Harrison couldn't place this voice.

  
  


XXXXX

  
  


“What happens? You said she was in a peaceful sleep! How could she get out?”

“James something woke her up! She has been calling for me, but my room was locked up for some reason. I’m going to check on her as soon as it is clear….you know Belladonna is gentle, she doesn’t judge others off the book. I’m slightly worried about the sake of her and the children of this school.” Tom sighed leaning on a desk as James patted his head.

“We have to find out who open the chamber and let her out then we must put her back in a dreamless sleep quickly or risk getting her killed” James sighed

The next day was a day off and Athena went missing. The gang had started to worry at lunch. By Dinner the group expected to see her body like Dudley’s however no one found it yet. In the morning Harrison couldn't find Ronnie and started to panic at breakfast.

“Harrison come quick!” Pollux grabbed Harrison’s hand taking him to the hospital wing. He looked at the two new bodies.

“....Athena. Ronnie.” Harrison moved out as Narcissa who had been told came running into Ronnie’s side Her husband and his brother behind her. Harrison walked over to Athena noticing a mirror in Ronnie’s hand.

“Harrison” Noah called out leading him away as more parents came in worried about their children. “I found this in Athena’s hand “ Noah handed him the note, they grabbed Theodore and fled to regroup with the rest of the group.

“Whatever is able to paralyze isn’t something they would just go after. Athena had to know what she was doing or trying to do but failed, and Ronnie would be there to help her should she need it.”

“This should tell us something, but not here come on” Harrison led them after showing the paper in his hand.

“How do you know it will help?” Draco questioned, as they walked to an abandoned study room off of the library.

“Because Athena had it in her hand, when I noticed it” Noah sat down, as Harrison opening up the paper.

“If we do this we have to be very careful. It is like stepping on eggshells around a sleeping dragon.” Blaise started erasing what was on a chalkboard.

“We can't exactly run around asking our family members will get in our business if we do.” Pollux looked to his twin for ideas.

“What does the note say, Harrison?” Draco turned from Blaise to his brother.

“There is a basilisk in the school” Harrison frowned.

“....Pollux. Castor. You distracted everyone keeps them off our tails. The rest find this hiding spot. Nothing goes as planned the next morning Draco was in distress as his two right-hand boys Vincent and Goyle were gone nowhere to be seen. Pollux and Castor had done all out on pranks that day nearly getting him. That night a dinner a scream caused everyone to look in the hallway.

The two boys petrified bodies were laying under a torch place that held a dead cat. “Mrs Norris!” Filch screamed having found his beloved cat like this. Harrison pitied the man.

“Harrison the wall” Draco whispered. Harrison looked up and in what he assumed to be the cat’s blood.

{the chamber has been opened} Harrison wondered what chamber. As they went to bed Pollux and Castor set up distractions everywhere, Harrison was tired looking for any possible spot a large snake could hide. He had been looking everywhere no book he could get his hands on seem to be telling him anything.

“Are you sure she is asleep this time?” Harrison moved closer to the whispered in a classroom ahead of him.

“Yes, Bella the chamber of secrets is closed. It's Friday try to relax you and Noah are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?” He remembered the voice of the Marvo the professor then the other to be Bellatrix, Noah’s mother, but what were they talking about? Harrison got as close to the door as he could.

“SHHH that’s not something to say out loud my lord” She hissed warning him.

“You asked a question, Bella, I was merely answering” Marvolo chuckled at his friend's paranoid look.

Harrison took this moment to slip away, going straight to his brother.

“Look up the chamber of secrets it’s a clue I got earlier today” He told Draco, who only nodded.

Later that week the boys all met up.

“Basilisks are large snakes that can kill with their poison, but also with their eyes….. The only reason for they are in the state is there in, Is they did not look directly into the eyes of the beast” Theodore sat down.

“Harrison suggested I look up Chamber of secrets. It turns out the chamber of secrets is a Getaway place for the founder Salazar Slytherin Founder of Slytherin. I also when digging in the restricted section found out he and Godric were mates. Godric was a naga as well as Salazar.”

Draco let that sink in before continuing.

“Where the chamber is I have no clue we can’t really run around speaking in snake with family here to hear us” Draco sighed.

“You can’t Draco, but I can I have a feeling, I can get away with it just 'slipping out' ” Harrison grinned. Noah shook his head no.

“That would get us caught!” He interjected making Harrison pout.

“So we have to find it in silence” Blaise sighed as Draco and Theodore nodded.

Harrison was checking the girl's bathrooms, this one had rumored to be haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

“Hello? Is there a reason a boy is in my bathroom?”

  
  


“…..” Harrison stuttered to come up with an excuse

“If you think I’m that dumb, you’re the true fool here. How about the truth?” She cooed sickly to him.

“I’m looking for the Chamber Of Secrets the thing is I am doing it behind several people’s backs” Harrison confessed

“Ah much better! You came to the right place. A strange girl and the headmaster keep opening it right there” She pointed to the sinks. Upon better inspection Harrison found only one with a snake on the side of the faucets.

“Thank you,” He said as he rushed off with this new information. Later that night he called everyone to the bathroom.

“Guys we need a good reason to be in there” Noah was nervous having tricked his mother into thinking he was asleep, his father was patrolling tonight.

“Dumbledore and a mystery girl Have been coming here" Harrison looked to Draco as they heard footsteps quickly hiding.

“Set it to go after Lucius Malfoy” Harrison peaked to see Dumbledore hand a book  to someone before leaving. They group looked full eye as they noticed who the mystery girl was.

Ginerva stood silently before whispering =open= to the chamber. Harrison was in shock why would Ginerva turn on her own friends, and her crush. She seems to look behind her for a second. That's when Harrison saw it. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was under Dumbledore control.

As soon as she was down the stairs they all quickly followed. Once in the chamber itself, Harry spoke.

“Ginerva! GIVE UP NOW” He yelled as Ginerva whipped around.

“…..Harrison, I know that black book….” Draco whispered.

“Change in the plans! Get the book away from Ginerva!” Draco started pulling his wand out. Plans never go as they want them to. Ginevra released the basilisk.

“HIDE” Harrison yelled trying to run, avoiding the snake strikes not so gracefully. The gang split up going down different tunnels. Belladonna didn't know which to hunt first. Dean moved closer to Ginny holding his wand to her back. “send it after Potter first.” he hissed

=potter= the snake without looking back moved into the right tunnel next to her. Being old she didn't really have any eyesight anymore. So she relied on her other senses tracking him to where he was. Harry held he breathe closing his eyes as he tried to stay still. Pollux and Castor who spotted the snake threw rocks down the tunnel before running making sure to splash in the water causing the snake to give chase.

=follow!= Draco hissed as he ran passed the snake became confused following him. The game of cat and mouse went on for what seemed like hours only shooting stuns and jinxes at the creature after Draco called out that the dark lord would be pissed if they tried to kill her.

=BACK GO TO BED BELLA= Tom hissed, he scared the snake, it quickly moves to follow orders.

Marvolo snatched the book out of Ginevra's hands and the girl feels to her knees crying. He glared at Dean as Arthur quickly grabbed his daughter putting her behind him.

“I didn’t want to do it! I didn't want to be here I wanted a night under the stars that's all I did was sleep under the stars!” she cried out the last memory she had. “It's alright Ginevra....I know” Marvolo spoke gently to ease the child. “Arthur gets her up to the hospital wing” Arthur nodded taking Ginevra out.

“That’s impossible only the heir of Slytherin could stop her!” Dean pointed his wand at Marvolo looking scared out of his mind.

“The last heir is Tom Riddle!” His eyes widened, when Marvolo was close his glamour’s dropped to show his features. Light dusted brown hair turned dark chocolate. The short male turned tall. Harrison felt his heart skip a beat seeing Marvolo.

“So you are smarter than you let on?” Tom spoke coldly

“You endangered everyone if I could I would snap your wand and send you home as a failure.” He hissed turning on heels.

“Oh, boys why not stay? I believe there are, a few furious parents dying to talk to you.” Tom glared at them.

Harrison whimpered, turning to run for it, slamming into a familiar chest looking up to see James glaring down at him.

“Hh-hi m-mom….” Harrison tried to look small and cute.

“Harrison….don’t try to backup Draco you will only anger me more.” He hissed coldly looking to his other son who whimpered.

XXXXXXX

“I trusted you both not to be stupid! Where do we find you IN THE CHAMBER FIGHTING A BASILISK!” James roared

“Out of all the irresponsible things you two can do” Lucius looked down at the two not happy.

“You are grounded both of you are not allowed to Hogsmeade” James hissed clinging to his sons.

“I nearly had a heart attack boys” James hiccuped both Harry and Draco felt worse than ever seeing their mother cry.

“James lets get them to bed” Lucius picked up Draco who knew better than to fight. Harry held tightly to James feeling horrible. Instead of taking them to their rooms James and Lucius took them to their nest laying the boys between them.

XXX

Theo glared down at Theodore, who was trying his best not to cry, as his mother of course was scolding him for the foolish behavior.

“We could have lost you!. Your brother is down. You promised me you wouldn’t do anything dumb” his mother scolded

XXXX.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were hot on to their brother’s heels who were running in fear. “We should have known you two had picked up on pranks being a distraction for them.”

^go left we’ll cut them off^ Rodolphus told Rabastan who nodded moving quickly .

Pollux stopped seeing Rabastan, as he and Castor turned around Rodolphus had them blocked.

“What's wrong little ones, we just wanna /talk/” Rodolphus called out, his voice sent shivers down Pollux and Castors back.

“You gave us quite the scare today” Rabastan called out causing Castor to turn back around, before either of the younger twins could move they were stunned by their older brothers, moved quickly grabbing them as the spell wore off.

  
  


“What were you two thinking!!” Rodolphus glared at them.

“We're sorry! We just wanted to help!” Castor attempted to plead.

“We wouldn't want them to be on their own!” Pollux finished.

“A basilisk Pollux! Caster! We all just got back together and you are doing shit like this!” Rabastan scolded clearly not happy.

The twins let their older brothers scold them but when Caster started to tear up all yelling stop. The older brothers held the younger twins closer.

“Don’t do it again.” Rodolphus frowned.

“No promises we are a duo if one goes the other follows” Pollux mumbles

“We’ll try to be careful though” Castor smiled up to Rodolphus in hopes it would work.

“Let us in on things they don’t leave us in the shadows…” Rabastan mumbled.

“You should have come and got us the moment they started looking for trouble. I can understand pranks fine, but chasing after things that could kill you!?” Rodolphus hissed out he noticed them both flinch to his raised voice he and Rabastan let go of them.

“Get back to your dorm. Training starts tomorrow”

“Training?” Pollux and Castor asked in unison

“Lestranges are trained as soon as they can walk to move quick, attack fast, and be silent. You two have a lot to learn, I was going to wait till you were more accustomed to us, but now I see I have no time. If you’re going to continue to be reckless, I'm going to train you, so I can be at a more calm state of mind. Consider your weekends taken for the rest of the year, and I suggest practitioner when you're not training,” Rodolphus stormed off having a son to deal with now.

XXXXXX

Noah thought his mother was going to hit him, but all she did was yell and cling tightly to him being highly dramatic like normal.

“You could have died! You could have been bitten! Belladonna is old and doesn't know you! What were you thinking! Why didn't you come to get me!?” she frowned hearing the door to her and her husband's room slam.

“Noah.” called out a rough voice, Noah quickly moved to see his father.

“Yes father” Noah looked to his feet unable to keep eye contact.

Rodolphus stormed up to his son, but stopped from hitting him. He grabbed the boy's shirt roughly lifting him off his feet glaring at the boy.

“You pull another stunt like this and lie to me again. You’ll be sent to Durmstrang Institute.” he set the boy down as soon as he nodded understanding. Rodolphus hugged his son tightly. “You're okay right? Nothing's missing?”

“Of course.” Noah hugged back, and started to cry at how scared he was. “I'm so sorry dad, mom I am so sorry.”

“You're forgiven” Bellatrix joined the hug smiling.

“But you will be joining your uncles in training to go to bed” Rodolphus ignored Bella sigh as Noah left.

“Don't overdo him please?” Bella pleaded

“I'll do what I see fit if they are going to be reckless, then I'll be like my father was to me.”

“That's what I was afraid of. Just remember he's your son, and he will gain the courage to punch you, if he's had enough”

The rest of the year was hell for Pollux and Castor, their brother's training hurt. Noah wasn't doing much better. With Marvolo sitting in the main room of the chamber of secrets where Belladonna laid asleep, the older Lestrange twins use the large pipe systems as a training ground, using painful hexes that would only make small scratches and bruises on their target, but would hurt like as if hit with an unforgettable.

“Why do we have to join in this? Don't you think it's a bit soon for Harrison?” Draco complained as they came into the main room.

“No. Look I know Harrison has been abused, this is not abuse, it is training.” James rolled his eyes.

“I had asked to be trained.” Harrison spoke up as they entered the chamber.

“Yes and the Lestrange twins are the best teachers, I trust them to train you well. And I'll patch you up.”

Rodolphus walked in looking around for his targets. “Hello James are these two joining us today?”

“If you don't mind. I'm sorry to push this on you, but with Harrison not able to do naga magic, I can't train them in naga magic yet.”

  
  


“No problem. Boys why don't you get a head start while I talk to your mother. I'll alert Rabastan your on the field.”

“Yes sir….thank you sir” Harrison called out going through a tunnel, Draco paused before gulping then walking into the tunnel system as well.

^Rabastan, Draco and Harrison have joined training today.^

^Understood brother, I'll be using gentle spells on Harrison to start, but Draco knows how things work seeing as he has done this once before.^

"We'll go gentle on Harrison. You told us of what he had to endure. Should we see anything that looks like a panic attack, we'll pull him out" Rodolphus looked to James.

"He wanted to train. Thank you, it means a lot that you would do that"

"Should Harrison need a minute I am doing light reading here. He can come to join me" Marvolo spoke up looking at them from his chair next to the water.

"Of course my lord"

^Right. Remember Harrison's not made of glass, but should you see him about to have a panic attack or anything like it, pull him out, get him out here to our Lord where he can rest and calm back down. I’m going to announce to the others to start firing back or face a more painful attack^

^understood brother.^

“Rodolphus” Theo called out as he walked in.

“Theo what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping you might train Theodore to keep him out of trouble. While I teach classes and grade things.”

“I can do that. Get moving boy. We're starting, where you better to fire at us should you see us.”

Theodore looked pale, but followed instructions going into the tunnels.

<= Sonorus! => Rodolphus called out “Training is going to step up if you do not fire at each other! Rabastan and I will fire harder spells.” Rodolphus ran back in as the other parents pushed their kids to join in. They stopped for meals and small breaks to patch them up. Silently the kids were thankful for it, vocally they voiced as if they hated it.

“ Honestly out of all of you the only person I have a hard time hitting is Luna” Rodolphus announced.

“She has good aim too! Though only using jinx for training, which is fine.” Rabastan added.

Luna blushed as they complimented her. The others groan knowing they had a lot to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“So now that we have a summer to look forward to what do we plan to do?” Harrison asked chasing Draco in a game of tag.

“Mate, we all turn thirteen this year! Any dormant creature in us will come out, we will hit puberty!” Ronnie laughed as he walked up to the gang.

“RONNIE” Theodore ran up pouncing on his brother happy to see him.

“Not to mention if we're lucky we already know our mates!” Theodore chuckled after being tagged chasing Blaise.

“God I hope my mate isn’t cruel” Blaise added.

“I want mine to be older” Harrison stated.

“That way I can believe them, when they say it's going to be okay. Because they would have had gone through trials to life themselves.”

“Now if one of the three girls in our pack would wake up from their paralyzed sleep” Blaise spoke, tagging Luna who turned, and tagged Draco.

“You may have just got your wish Blaise” Draco stopped chasing, looking to the entrance she ran out of. The other boys stopped and looked in the same direction.

“Blaise!” Athena hugged him, squeaking when he picked her up carrying her to the others who surrounded her.

“Technically none of them are girls. Their one of us” Ronnie dodged the girl's attempts to hit him.

“It was a compliment don’t kill me” he grinned. They all caught them up on what they missed out on as they headed for class.

“Wheres Dudley?”

“Severus has him. It’s better to give them time” Harrison nodded understanding what Athena meant.

“Mom took me out to get my present for Christmas, but next year we'll do presents cause you are not going to be reckless like that again. She’s going to take you this weekend” Blaise was satisfied with Athena’s nod.

“Speaking of reckless, I should hit all of you! You had gone and gone and done stupid dangerous stuff……without me!” the boys laughed as she pouted.

“And me! Like come on! we were chasing it first!”

“Next time,next time” Harrison laughed,

“There better not be a next time Harrison. Dad would ring our necks. I want to make it to adulthood thank you” Draco scolded his brother.

“Well, where is the fun in growing up, if we don’t take our punishment and keep going on adventures?” Ronnie stated.

“Besides isn’t being a kid meaning you do stuff your not suppose to.” Athena added.

“She has a point” Pollux called out as he walked up to the group.

“Where is the fun if you don’t get into anything? Trouble is our middle names.”

“No that would be Chaos and Minx words that describe trouble from six feet away” Draco replied dryly.

“Draco are you being a Hufflepuff over fun?” Harrison grinned knowing he strikes a soft spot on his brother.

“I am doing no such thing!”

“Prove it”

“That’s very Gryffindor of you to say, Harrison”

“I am in Gryffindor”

“Fine tonight I will go into the forbidden forest and find a ginger fire flower. I will bring it back as proof of me going in.” Draco huffed acting smug.

“Uh no. we all will go with” Harrison grinned.

“…..fine” Draco deflated sighing.

“There are Ginger fire flowers on the south wall of the castle, Draco, everyone knows that” Theodore stated.

“Point taken Theodore, now we're late to class” Draco bolted off the others following Pollux and Castor walked into their class which happened to be right next door.

“This is going to be a fun day right Pollux?”

“Yes it is Castor”

XXXXXXXXX

After their last class, the group met up at the south wall. Draco was slightly shaking at the thought of what he had gotten himself into.

“Harrison….I’m a bloody Hufflepuff, let's go before mother finds out!” Draco grabbed his brother's hand trying to drag him back inside. Harrison had other plans nodding to Pollux, who picked Draco up.

“Here is the thing Draco, no brother of mine would chicken out, so here is what’s going to happen. You either kiss Pollux and pray I am satisfied with that oooor into the forest with us your choice brother” Harrison would have made a worthy Slytherin.

  
  


Draco turned redder than Ginevra's hair.

“Put me down, I-I choose the forest” Pollux set him down, snatching a kiss from him before he could get too far.

“Brother Stop” Castor hissed

^Sorry lost myself for some reason…kissable face.^ Pollux shrugged it off as getting desperate for his third mate as they all walked into the forest.

Draco walked ahead of everyone looking for a flower.

“There should be Ghost Lilies out here, we can take one back to mom, and pray we don’t get killed for being in here”

Harrison nodded before hearing something to their right.

“What was that??” Athena squeaked as more branches and twigs snapped.

“Draco stops walking something’s out there” Harrison hissed as his brother walked up to a Glowing Flower.

“Oh stop it’s right here, now look who's being a scared kitten” Draco gently pulled the Lily out of the ground.

“Draaacoo looks in front of you” Harrison looked terrified at what he saw.

Draco looked up to see a giant wolf with big black eyes and thick brown and black fur.

  
  


“…..hi?” he grabbed the flower backing up, as the wolf  formed into another shape.

“Oh thank god Harrison relax, it’s just Greyback” Draco held his chest.

“Pups what are you doing in here? It’s dangerous enough if it wasn’t me here, not to mention what else is lurking in the dark”.

“Castor and Pollux could have turned to naga form!” Ronnie was shaking scared after seeing a giant werewolf.

“Kiddo a baby naga won’t last long against something big like me. They are still growing and their poisons have not matured yet, no offense.” Fenrir looked at the twins who had removed their legs for their tails.

“None took we figured as much brought a lot of prank things through” Pollux shrugged

“Why didn’t you use it” Draco snapped

“You were too close therefore it would have hit you too” Castor explained not like the idea of getting Draco stuck in a prank out in the forest.

“Pups go back to the castle,” Fenrir kissed Athena’s head when she ran up to him for a hug.

“Athena my little gemstone, your mother would have my head if she saw you out here at night. You too Blaise.” Athena and Blaise looked regretful apologizing before they all walked back up to the school.

+++++END OF CHAPTER 12

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Magical inhertances

======Chapter thirteen

 

“….let me get this straight you went into the forest cause Harrison forced you to instead of calling me and letting your brother get in trouble by himself?” James looked at the potted ghost lily

  
  


“Yeah...” Draco looked at the floor slightly scared.

 

“Draco...” James sighed “you're free of your punishment. Harrison you just added a week to yours. Don't make your brother do things he doesn't want to do or put you both in danger. I know you are trying to be a kid now that your not under pressure. However, that doesn't mean you can run straight into danger.”

 

“I love you mom….”

 

“I love you to hatchling, thank you for the thought” He patted Draco's head as Harrison blushed understanding he did wrong. James showed Severus and Lily who wanted to collect seeds of the rare flower to make more.

 

“Did anyone get in trouble??” Harrison asked.

 

“Dad gave me and Ronnie his boys will be boy’s speech and how as long as we don’t go farther than the lavender line, which is a good, 100 miles into the forest. He’s fine with it.”

 

“So let me get this straight we can go into a forest of deadly creatures and get a light scolding of being careful, but a chamber with a basilisk gets to us in serious trouble?” Blaise asked looking at them; mostly he got small yeahs and nods.

“Parenting seems harder than I thought I would have given a bigger lecture than what mother gave us.”

  
  


“Can you believe that you’re thirteen in less than a week Theodore?” Ronnie stated, Theodore shook his head no. “Time flies.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Three days before Theodore Jr’s birthday, their father and mother took Ronnie to get Theodore a present.

 

“You want to get matching chains with charm pendants? Are we sure you’re the younger brother?” he joked Narcissa giggled holding onto her husband's arm, looking proud at her youngest.

 

“Yes dad we’re sure……sides I think that Theodore thinks he can protect me, I mean we have every class together. If I don't like something, he doesn’t let me do it…. I wrote in advance so that the pendants one silver fox and one silver rat on the other. He will know if I’m in danger or vice-versa, with the crap ton of protection spells and a growth spell on the chain so when he transforms the chain grows, and I would never lose him in a pack of were-foxes!” Ronnie finished, his father shook his head chuckling.

 

“Do you think he will like it?” Ronnie began to panic

 

“I think once he gets it’s never coming off him. Ever.” Narcissa spoke smiling. “So what did you get me for my birthday I may be old, but I love getting presents from my children.”

 

“Can't tell you, dad!” Ronnie laughed.

 

“Oh come on” Theo pouted. Narcissa chuckled to herself before swatting at her husband's arm.

 

“Oh stop Theo let the boy keep it a secret.”

 

“Nope, sorry, wait for your birthday!” Ronnie shook his head grinning.”Thank you, mom.”

 

“Ronnie...don’t stop being adorable, you're no longer allowed to grow up” Ronnie just laugh as they retrieved two boxes and Ronnie’s necklace heading back to Hogwarts.

 

“Is one of them mine?”

 

“Maybe”

 

“Theodore Maximus Nott Sr you will wait for mister” Narcissa smirked as she used his full name.

 

“Okay, okay waiting for my birthday…this is nice getting to just walk….no work no politic talk just me, my beautiful wife, and my baby boy.”

 

“It’s nice…dad…is this what it’s like….being in a dark family?” Ronnie's question had stopped both Theodore and Narcissa; both frowned as Ronnie turned around smiling. His smile faded to confusion as Theodore waved him overtaking one knee to meet his son eye to eye.

 

“Light and dark mean nothing Ronnie…the light call themselves, light cause they think they are right and those who oppose their thought process are considered dark in a sense the roles are sometimes reversed. Take Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort for example. Dumbledore kidnapped children of the dark while the dark was trying to think of ways to get them to see. We want to give rights back to the magical creatures… the light is trying to yank them away. If not stopped they would stop families from coming to Hogwarts, all because they are not the “normal” witches or wizards. I would lose all my homes, my rights as your father. If I’m lucky, I wouldn’t be killed. You would lose me, and your brother, and the rights to live in society. And if lucky wouldn’t be killed.”

 

“Theo...that's a bit dark” she covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

  
  


“It's the truth though.” She only nodded to his words.

 

“So lord Voldemort isn’t really a bad guy, he’s just looking out for the underdog, trying to keep us afloat.”

 

“Yes, and Dumbledore has spun it in so many heads that he is the light when he’s trying to kill off creatures, cause he’s not one of us.”

 

“That’s selfish!”

 

“That’s the reality of things kiddo there are selfish people in the world “Narcissa pulled Ron to her hugging him.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Finally, January twenty-fifth rolled around, Ronnie was waiting for his brother and father in the dining hall excitedly his mother tried to keep him in his seat. She and the other parents had set up at one of the tables to celebrate the Nott’s birthdays.

 

“Happy birthday dad! Happy birthday, brother!!” He yelled when they came in.

Theodore loved his gifts a new set of robes, books, and Ronnie’s necklace he quickly put it on once he saw it.

 

“Your turn dad.”

 

Nott Sr. opened his gifts some expensive looking whiskeys, books, and when he got to Ronnie’s present, he let out a choked gasp. Holding up the necklace on it had two little pendants with a big one in the middle. The big one was a black fox, and the smalls matched his son’s necklaces.

 

“Do you like it, dad?” Ronnie couldn’t tell what his father was thinking with the stone face on.

  
  


“Like it? Boy, I love this. Thank you” he smiled putting it on letting it hang where everyone could see. Narcissa, of course, got him a new tie and a love poem.

 

“You know me well my love” he smiled kissing her. “You know I tear up more ties then I should yanking you around by them,” she smirked grabbing onto the one he was currently had on. He growled lustfully at her.

 

“MOM DAD LITTLE BROTHER IS IN THE ROOM” Theo covered Ronnies eyes blushing.

 

“Quite Theodore daddy is busy “ he picks up Narcissa who only squeals and laughs.

 

“He has a point love. Later. I promise.” she kissed him as he pouted.

 

XXXXXX

  
  


Nott Sr. had led everyone outside to watch Theodore as he transformed. His skin was replaced with fur as he grew into a large fox.

 

^Is the necklace there? I can’t see it!^ he asked telepathically to his father.

 

“Yes it is still there” Nott Sr took into his form being older, he was also bigger than Theodore.

 

^Ronnie come to get on my back I want to stretch Theodore’s legs, but I am not leaving you behind.^ Nott Sr laid down, Ronnie took off his shoes and socks. Walking up, with a bit of help from Narcissa. He was on his father's back. Nott Sr led Theodore through different parts of the forbidden forest, but never past the lavender trail.

 

^Boys if you ever go for a run without me don’t pass this trail of lavender let it be your line to how far you got it’s a full circle that Severus put up. You’ll understand why when the time comes^

“Yes, father” Ronnie squealed clinging to his father's back watching the world around him pass quickly. He notices a wolf joining them in the run.

 

^Of course, father^ Theodore let out a small yip happy to be running around.

 

^Hello Fenrir^ Theo called out to the wolf.

 

^Hello out for a run? Happy birthday old friend, you too pup.^ Fenrir howled a smaller gray, and red wolf joined them. ^William^ Soon a silver wolf that was in between the twos size joined them ^Remus^.

 

^I figured you to would come, when I howl^, their father teased.

 

^I hate when you do that, you know I can't control myself.^ Remus growled but ran with him nonetheless.

 

^Are you two fighting?^ William asked whining.

 

^No William, I'm not fighting with him, I just…I get embarrassed turning into a big fluffy wolf in front of others.^ they all ran for a long time before deciding to turn for the castle.

 

Athena sat in the grass, reading a book, looking up when she felt someone's eyes on her.

“Hey, Luna, Ginevra,” Athena noticed the blonde girl walk up with the redhead.

 

“The foxes will be back soon” Luna opens her journal, as Ginvera sat down sketchpad and started drawing the world around her.

 

“Watch what you say to him. Cause your mate is nearby they know you’re theirs, but you can’t feel them yet.”Luna warned Athena didn’t bother looking around there were too many singles around to spot him or her.

 

“And if I don’t need?”

 

“It will bite you in the butt later.”

 

“Warning noted and will tread with caution” Athena sighed softly.

 

“What would we do without our precious seer?”

 

“Piss off mates before you even have a chance to get to know them?” Draco answered slithering up laying in the grass to suntan. Slowly the gang curled up in one spot waiting for Theodore and Ronnie to return.

 

When they did return, walking up to everyone gasped seeing the new Theodore Jr. Standing at seven-foot soccer built, thin, but strong looking. His hair that use to be only two inches off his head and slightly spiky, now naturally slicks back like his father's stopping at his shoulder. His once gray eyes turned silver like his father's.

 

“Hey guys” Theodore spoke in a deeper voice everyone started giving him harmless compliments, as Blaise sat there heart racing as he listens to Theodore talk. Athena blushed fanning herself.

 

“Blaise? Blaaaaise, wake up from dream world……Theodore to Blaise come in, a partner in crime…” Theodore carefully shook Blaise. Blaise snapped from his thoughts blushing horribly.

 

“h-hi what’s up?”

 

“There he is” Theodore grinned, sitting by Blaise.

 

“I asked if I was still your partner in crime even though I grew in body wise.”

 

“y-yeahs…..I have to go um talk to you late” Blaise jumped up leaving quickly.

  
  


“Is he your?”

 

“Yes, Athena and I am going to tease the shit out of him till his thirteenth birthday then I'll trap him in a closet with me till I feel he knows he’s mine” Theodore smirked as they chatted about this and that.

 

(if your under 18 croll past!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON LEMON LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX LEMON XXXXX

  
  


Narcissa made sure her children were sent off to bed with their goodnight kisses before turning in to her own bed. As she started to the bathroom, she felt arms wrap around her. “I believe I was told the word. ‘Later’ ” a lustful growl from her mate caused her to gasp.

 

“That you were my mate.” she turned around in his arms kissing him. The kisses slowly became more desperate, as she tugs on his tie her nails scraping the fabric, to bring him closer, her other hand finding his hair tugging roughly. He groans in the kiss biting her lip as he picks her up. He walks back to the bed laying her on it.

 

“Mine,” he growls nipping her neck as she moans. He slowly stripped her of her clothes kissing her body as he went leaving her a mushy mess. “Theo please!” she begged as he licked her clit. He took his time even with her begging for more after she climaxed once he crawled up having stripped everything but his tie. He slipped his member in her groaning as she moaned.

 

Narcissa grabbed the tie yanking him into a kiss. “You know how I love it” she purred out as he pulled out slamming back in going rough. She clawed his back, as she cried out in pleasure. He only sped up as she was getting closer to her second climax.

  
  


“Theodore” she cried out climaxing before going limp. He growled her name as he came biting her shoulder.

 

“Sorry love.” He licked the bite mark making sure it wasn't bleeding.

 

“Don't be~ I enjoy it. I might wear a sleeveless dress tomorrow just to show it off” she giggled as he groaned.

 

“Your gonna be the death of me my lady.”

 

“I know to carry me to the shower?” she mumbled. They took a quick shower to clean off before crawling into bed.

 

“Happy birthday love.”

 

“Thank you, my lady,” he mumbled in his sleepy state.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON LEMON LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEMON OVER! HERE XXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


Monday rolled around Harry had just got out of his class heading to lunch.

“HAAAARRRRRY” Romilda Vane caught up to him.

“So this weekend, I was hoping we could hang out?”

 

“Uh….sure?”

 

“Where are you heading?”

 

“Lunch”

 

“Me too!”

 

“Romilda, don’t you have friends that you need to hang out with, so you can call them...you know friends?” Harrison sighed when she started talking about pointless stuff ignoring his question.

 

‘Harrison, why do you agree to be nice to her?’ he mentally beat himself up.

 

“So I think the dark classes are a waste of time.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Dark arts and ruins it’s a useless class. They need rid of it.”

 

"why?"

 

“Because its dark, its evil…honestly, some of our teachers shouldn’t be teachers at all!”

 

“You have been talking to someone who hates creatures again” Harrison sighed.

 

“You do realize when I hit thirteen, my mate will be revealed, and any, and all chances with me will be gone?” Harrison stopped looking at her.

  
  


“Why do you hang out with the dark arts professor so much??” she stopped huffing.

  
  


“Because I like his class….and he’s easy to talk to… I may have a small crush I’m not sure on the feelings.” Harrison hadn’t noticed he had been spending that much time with him.

  
  


“I don’t like the idea. You're straight, not gay” Romilda smiled up.

  
  


“You’re lucky to have me to help you, or you would be going in circles confused!”

  
  


“….yeah" Harrison walked a little faster now annoyed Romilda tried to keep up.

  
  


“Harry slow down!”

  
  


“No, leave me alone.”

  
  


Ginevra noticed them getting in Romilda’s way glaring at the other girl.

  
  


“What is wrong?” she tried to get past Ginevra. “Get out of my way brat!”

  
  


Harrison whipped around glaring at Romilda “You assume things, it annoys me when others assume things about me.” Harrison growled, he turned picking up more speed, everyone who saw him coming, moved their friends out of his way. He mentally thanked Ginevra for helping him.

  
  


“You okay Harrison?” Marvolo asked as Harrison ran past him.

 

“Draco…find out who pissed Harrison off for me” he whispered in the boy’s ear

“Of course, my lord” Draco, headed to the great hall, where Harrison was at.

  
  


“Hey, I saw you storming in here want to tell me what was up?”

  
  


“Romilda upset me she assumes I’m straight when I admit having a crush on…..”

  
  


“Oooon” Draco grinned making Harrison looked around.

  
  


=Marvo= he hissed

=you have a crush on our professor? On top of that, Romilda upset you about having a crush on our professor? =

  
  


=Not so much because I have a crush on him. It's cause it would make me gay she thinks I’m straight and her mate.= Harrison was none the wiser that he had done more than admit to his true mate.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“James, I want to kill her….she’s trying to get in my way” Tom hissed once in the same room as James.

  
  


“You can’t kill her or any other pawn, or we can’t get Dumbledore if you do.”

  
  


“He hasn’t made a move since the chamber issue, what is he waiting for?”

  
  


“I don’t know, but I’m starting to worry, we haven’t heard from Regulus in a while……it's possible he has him.”

  
  


XXXXXX

  
  


“Harrison that dog has been watching me and scabs for a while now” Ronnie mumbled holding his rat closer.

  
  


“If you’re asking me to scare it away. I’m a baby naga, and my fangs aren’t even in yet” Harrison pointed to where his canines were.

  
  


“Ask your brother to go fox on it. He’s big enough.”

  
  


“Indeed Harrison, but that mutt is about to get my wrath” Sirius stormed out causing both boys to watch. The Bloodhound turned tail and ran away from the professor.

  
  


“Note to self, want a creepy dog to go away, call on professor Sirius” Ronnie laughed.

  
  


“HOOKTAIL SIT” he hissed, when Regulus looked at him, once in the forest. He ran past the lavender trail.

  
  


“Oh for merlin sake” Snape mumbled letting a dark orb go in looking for Regulus having followed Sirius, when it came back empty he sighed.

  
  


“What are you doing Hooktail…?” Sirius mumbled under his breath, walking back up.

  
  


“He’ll be back Sirius” Snape pulled his mate to him comforting him.

  
  


“I just miss my brother.”

  
  


“Did you see him?!” Remus called having walked over to the boys.

  
  


“Yes, but he ran off, something’s off” Snape moved his hair out of his face.

  
  


“Remus who was that?” Harrison looked up to his godfather.

  
  


“That Harrison was Hooktail the "animagus form" of Sirius’s younger brother. He's actually a Were-dog bigger than a lot of dogs but smaller than werewolves. Why he won’t stay still when I Sirius, or Severus try to go to him is beyond me.”

 

“He keeps staring at my rat if it helps?” Ronnie holds up his rat who squeaks biting him.

  
  


“OW SCABS WAIT” Ronnie chased his rat, Harrison follows him. Losing the rat in the corridors of the castle.

  
  


“Rat…..rats hnnn” Remus looked like he was trying to remember something.

  
  


“If you think it's peter he's supposed to be dead remember” Severus reminded him.

  
  


“Pettigrew was a traitor and died like one.” Sirius hissed

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


“He bit you? Are you sure that thing is safe to keep? I would rather you have a dragon then an old rat that has issues” Narcissa eyed the rat concerned if she should leave him in Ronnie’s care or if any accidental death might be its near future. The rat was in a cage once he had been found.

  
  


“He doesn’t normally bite, so I was confused maybe something was in the sky I just didn’t see because I wasn’t looking?”

  
  


“Possible….it's getting late you have school off to bed with you.”

  
  


“Night mother night father” Ronnie smiled as Narcissa kissed his forehead before getting a hug from his father.

  
  


“Night Ronnie”

  
  


XXXXXXXXX

  
  


The next morning Harrison had to go out of the way to avoid Romilda .

  
  


“Has anyone seen Noah?” Luna asked looking worried

  
  


“No, not yet why?”

  
  


“His mother said he never went to say goodnight to them last night. Apparently, he makes it his duty to check in with them before bed.”

  
  


Everyone searched when they weren’t in classes.

  
  


“Noah?”Pollux opened a broom closet that was rattling.

  
  


“Noah?!” Castor untied him.

  
  


“What Happen?” Castor started checking him for wounds.

  
  


“To you” Pollux finished.

  
  


“Seamus and Dean that’s what. Came up behind me!” Noah got up dusting off

  
  


“Are you okay?”

  
  


“No, I’m hungry, frustrated, I stink, god knows if that closet is innocent or not! I’m tired because I can’t sleep standing up.”

  
  


“Let's get you to your mother; cranky butt” Castor smiled as they headed to the great hall.

  
  


“Where. Have. You. Been!!” Bellatrix ran down the lane straight to her son.

  
  


“Trapped in a broom closet, I’m hungry, tired, and need a shower” Noah’s crankiness matched his mother’s anger.

  
  


“Who the hell got the sneak on you?”

  
  


“Seamus and Dean. Likely using a sneaking charm.”

  
  


McGonagall was not amused at the info.

  
  


“Mister Finnigan and Thomas detention for the rest of this week be lucky he is alive.” She warned they merely nodded.

  
  


XXXXXXX

  
  


The next morning the Teachers found on Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas upside down in the nude rope tied around their ankles.

 

“Who did this!” McGonagall gasped in horror as the boys squirmed and cried out muffed by there boxers in their mouth with their hands bound behind them.

 

“there is no signature. That suggests they can do wandless magic. I have been through here three times since sun raises they weren't there.” Rabastan sneered hating the boys but not enough to put them on display like this. Students were starting laughing and gasping as they started to come for breakfast.

 

“Lestrange get them down immediately!” Molly screamed as she came up, around the horror. Before Rabastan could Noah fired at the rope letting the two drop to the ground. Rodolphus who was standing next to his brother looked at Noah who simply walked over the tied boys not even looking down.

 

“fucking black blood,” he mumbled. “Son!....was this your doing?” Rodolphus watched his son turned on his heels walking up to him. “I cant do wandless magic father. And if I heard uncle correct that what put them up there. May I go to breakfast?”

 

“yes” Rodolphus nodded knowing his son could use wandless magic and was more than proud at the speed he had to have done to get them up before he came around again.

 

“Has anyone seen scabs he disappeared Wednesday?” Ronnie asked after coming in and sitting with the others.

  
  


“Do you think Crookshank got him?” Athena looked at her cat.

  
  


“No cause I have a feeling you should have seen blood on your cat before it cleans itself.”

  
  


“True anyone knows if their owl got a snack?” Blaise asked

  
  


“Hedwig rather eat treats I feed her then something like scabs. Draco’s Falcon won’t eat anything not given to him by Draco” Harrison stated. Dudley shook his head no. “Korn hates things that look old.”

 

Gregory walked up holding scabs up to Ronnie.

 

“This damn thing has been following me everywhere squeaking and getting in my snacks.”

  
  


“SCABS” Ronnie smiled holding his rat.

  
  


“Goyle I could kiss you right now, I have been worried about him” Gregory coughs looking away, of course, everyone but Ronnie notices Gregory blush heavily.

  
  


“Maybe the thing isn’t too bad….” He mumbled causing the others to snort and snicker.

  
  


“Stop trying, and kiss up your doing is going over his head; he’s still reuniting with the rat” Blaise teased as Goyle sighed.

  
  


Ronnie got up on his tiptoes, kissing Goyle’s cheek, before sitting down with his rat. Goyle walked over sitting by Draco.

  
  


“So what to do now? We had our last class of the week?” They all sat there thinking.

  
  


“Scabs?! Where are you going now ….SCABS” Ronnie chased his rat off down the hallways to the forest.

  
  


“Looks like we found an adventure!” Harrison chased after Ronnie. Athena and Ginevra right behind him.

  
  


“Oh, bloody hell if you're going to be the death of me!” Blaise called out following.

“Ronnie it’s just a damn rat let it go!” Theodore followed.

  
  


“Harrison! Damn it!” Draco followed them mumbling about his big mouth. Pollux and Castor were behind them with the rest of their group.

  
  


“Draco! You guys are going too far! Let it go it’s probably past the lavender patch already” Pollux called out as he caught up. Castor came up on his right.

  
  


“Pollux is right, hell, Ronnie we can get you a new rat, it would probably look nicer.”

  
  


“Smell better.”

  
  


“And not be as mean.”

  
  


“I agree with the twins Ronnie, we can ask dad or mom, to get you a new one” Theodore panted out when they stopped.

  
  


“Any reason we stopped?” Draco looked over Harrison's shoulder.

  
  


“The rat crossed the line” Goyle sighed

Vincent turned to leave.

  
  


Ronnie started walking to the line stopping at it.

  
  


“Ronnie stop now is not the time to be a Gryffindor” Athena hissed.

  
  


“We could get in serious trouble, Ronnie."

  
  


“But….he’s my pet, I had him since I was a kid Harrison…..”  Ronnie sighed bending down.

  
  


“Where are you going? Do you want me to follow or you trying to leave?” Ronnie watches the rat run to him, then out again.

  
  


“Good enough answer” Ronnie stepped over the line.

  
  


“RONNIE GET BACK OVER HERE” Athena gasped. Harrison noticed no sirens or warning bells went off.

  
  


“Boys will be boys…”Harrison followed him over

  
  


“HARRISON... dang it guys your not leaving me out of this one” Athena walked over leaving very shocked older brothers.

  
  


"Wait for me" Ginevra giggled following with Luna right behind her.

  
  


“Um guys…..we have a choice here we run back and tell adults, or we follow our siblings who are now running off after a rat” Blaise sighed.

  
  


“No way am I going home without Ronnie, dad and mom would have my neck!” Theodore ran after his brother.

  
  


“I want to make it to adulthood!” Draco cried out as he followed Blaise. Goyle and Crabbe turn back to get help.

  
  


“Go tell big brothers or them, Castor, your thoughts on this matter?”

“Well. We are technically still baby nagas. We will be till 18 or so….we have been in training with our brothers.” Castor replied

  
  


“We could separate you follow them I get help?”

  
  


“Yeah but that breaks our together rule?”

  
  


“True….after them if we have to we turn sticks into swords and stuff” they gave chase catching up to the others.

  
  


XXXXXX.

  
  


“Guys it’s almost sundown we need to head back” Blaise called out having to lean against a tree.

  
  


“Actually….I have been trying to turn around since three….” Ronnie turned to the gang.

  
  


“Are we lost?” Blaise asked

  
  


“Oh no, shit we're lost been going in circles. Dad's going to kill us, Ronnie!” Theodore panicked turning to his fox form he sniffed around.

  
  


^Gah! we walked over the same trail two much I can pin it!^

  
  


“What about your pendants do they connect to your fathers?”

  
  


“They do, but they only work if we're in danger” Ronnie kicked a stick sighing.

  
  


“We’re in danger” Harrison pointed to the massive shadowed beast in front of him.

  
  


“What is that doing here??” Draco was about to scream.

  
  


“Ouch! Damn, it scabs!” Ronnie held his bitten hand.

  
  


“Damn thing is smart too let’s run for it!” Blaise started to run others follow as Theodore got in a defensive stand.

  
  


“Theo come on!” Ronnie stopped when he noticed his brother wasn’t following. There was silence then the sound of two animals fighting, a large yelp caused Ronnie to run back.

  
  


“Ronnie no!” Dudley followed stopping him

  
  


“We have to keep moving, we can’t go back, he’ll be fine, Theodore’s strong enough."

  
  


“He needs help we can’t run!” Ronnie tried to fight the large arms around him

  
  


“Theo!!” Ronnie cried out, as Theodore limped his way into view the large fox laid down under the roots of a giant oak tree. His left back leg was bleeding.

  
  


^We need to go back. It was a trap I jumped at it, and it fought before turning to dust….were in danger brother, we need to find our way home^ Theodore laid there looking at his brother.

  
  


“I’m scared, Theo, I don’t care if dad gets mad, I want him to find us” Ronnie cried, as a howl in the distance signaled they weren’t out of danger, as the place grew darker they all hid under the tree.

  
  


“If I ever see scabs again I am going to kill him” Ronnie stated.

  
  


“I want a dog or something more loyal than that damn rat.”

  
  


^I will get you something better^ Theodore licked his brother’s cheek as Ronnie huddled into his fur for warmth.

  
  


The next morning was a nightmare, more of the shadow beast appeared and surrounded the kids. Who didn't sleep all night out of fear?

 

“We can’t fight them, what do we do?” Pollux whispered to Castor.

 

“We have to think of something our friends are counting on us” Castor replied.

 

“We're trapped and no way to send for help.”

 

“Crabbe went back” Draco stated

 

“He’s probably already told our parents.”

 

“What if some unknown force stopped him from telling?” Harrison looked to Draco

 

“Then I welcome death to take my soul…..I’m not ready to go, but if it’s what will happen, I accept it.”

 

“Noah…..I wanted to tell you that it was me who sent that love note” Luna stated

 

“I know I recognized your handwriting….does this mean we're going to die?”

 

“It means I don’t know… for once I didn’t see this coming.”

 

“Fate is a cruel mistress” Blaise mumbled.

 

Ronnie watches as Scabs appeared to slip past the shadow creatures and to them.

 

“TRAITOR” Ronnie whipped up his wand firing at scabs with every attempt the shadow creatures moved closer. Ronnie stopped quickly noticing it.

  
  


“Great, I can’t kill him….”

 

“It was worth a shot” Athena smiled trying to stay positive.

 

^Nice range of spells you used^ Theodore chuckled through his telepathic connection to everyone.

 

The shadows started to make gurgling noises scaring the kids. Suddenly there was barking noises, and a large Bloodhound ran between the shadows and the kids.

 

“HOOKTAIL!” Harrison cried out seeing the familiar dog, The dog gave one more loud bark, causing the shadows to disappear. Scabs tried to run for it only for Ronnie to freeze him.

 

^You kids, look like you had an eventful day^ Regulus transformed into his human form. He picked up the frozen rat.

 

“Come on let's get you home to your families eh?” he laughed when they came hugging their savior tightly. The walk home took most of the day.

 

“Draco! Harrison!” James cried out seeing them, the boys both ran to their mother quickly.

 

“Lucius come quick the-… are back…Regulus, you found them?”

 

“Someone was trapping them with shadow beast spells the old-time stuff that can hurt you” Regulus replied as Ronnie and Theodore ran to their father, Pollux and Castor were more than happy to see their brothers angry faces.

 

“What the hell Pollux! You should have detoured them back you’re the oldest of the group” Rodolphus held him tightly.

 

“I know, but we tried to turn back, we got lost then whatever those spells were had us trapped all morning!” Pollux smiled knowing his brother was just worried about them.

 

“It’s my fault…Scabs went past it; I thought he was trying to show us something….we got lost…”

  
  


“He wasn’t trying to show you anything; Peter was trying to get you all killed in one go”Regulus stated flatly.

 

“Regulus!” James looked more shocked

 

“Peter is dead Regulus all they found was one finger” Sirius frowned.

 

“Scabs is missing a finger….” Ronnie looked horrified.

 

“As I said Peter Pettigrew tricked the kids into going….do you think they would have gone past it otherwise?” Regulus watched as fear turned to anger. He forced the frozen rat to show its true form which was Peter Pettigrew.

 

“Why peter…why try to kill the kids?” James watches Peter flinched and tried to run only to be surrounded by wands drawn on him.

 

“Because he believes in everything to do with Dumbledore… my guess is Dumbledore is trying to weaken you by attacking the kiddos.” Sirius sneered out.

 

“My old friends, you’re not dead!” Peter smiled trying to look as innocent as possible.

 

“No…I’m not…you’re the one who ratted us out to Dumbledore…did not you; You are the reason we lost the kids and Lily that night!” James asked looking cold as ever.

 

“I say we hand him to the ministry” Remus frowned.

 

“We have the man who ruined our lives. I say we torture him with a slow death” Lily mumbled.

 

“Both are very good options, I mean he did lead a bunch of kids into forest planning them harm” Nott Sr growled out.

  
  


“The dark lord wanted me to do it; I’m sorry!” Peter lied.

 

“How could I want that?” Riddle hissed, as his glamours fell.

 

“How could I want harm to innocent kids? That’s not what I stand for Pettigrew” he hissed again.

 

<= Crucio => Tom yelled attacking him before letting up.

 

“Lucius take him to the ministry to see what they want to do” Tom ordered slithering up to Harrison.

 

“So no matter what we do we're in danger all the time?” Harrison looked to Sirius.

 

“Technically yes… it’s a pain to keep little ones stuffed in rooms all day so that option is out. You’re just now starting to hatch into teens. So the whole distracted by a mate is several months too early for some of you.” Sirius smiled

 

“They just need a big enough space they can play games or study or do whatever they want.”

 

“Where the hell can we keep them out of harm's way?” James sighed.

 

“Chamber of secrets” Tom turned to James.

 

“Belladonna is trapped in her back room. I spellbind it not to open unless it’s me so they would be safe from harm of the outside world… at least”

 

“Am I missing something here??” Ronnie looked to Harrison.

 

“Yes, and no….for the nearly full year the dark lord has been a teacher here…”Athena stated.

 

“How long have you known?” Tom looked down at Athena

  
  


“Since day one, Red eyes are not normal among humans only vampires. But yet you can sit outside without getting sick.”

 

“Well, this is enough adventure for one night….”

 

“We have to use the chamber bedrooms tonight, we can’t risk anymore almost” James stated

 

“I'll take first watch” Bellatrix stated, as Noah was sleeping on her back.

 

“What about punishments…” Theodore questioned not sure how they got away with breaking the rules.

 

“Were you scared out there lost?” Nott Sr spoke up.

 

“Yes?” Theodore wasn’t sure how to feel about it

 

“Good enough for me…how is your leg?” Nott Sr shrugged looking at his son’s leg Narcissa, of course, had healed it the moment she saw it...

 

“Still hurts but I will live” Theodore looking to the floor.

 

“I couldn’t protect him, dad…”

 

“You were fighting an unfair fight. you did your best and lived to tell the tale…if that’s not protecting I don’t know what is then” Nott Sr led them inside and to the girl’s bathroom where the entrance is.

 

=open= Tom hissed leading them down

 

“Alright listen up kids down here are a million ways to get lost, but the only exit is through that way.” Tom started turning to James to see what he had to say. James shook his head no.

  
  


“Also, there is a lot still uncharted place, but the easiest way to get back to where you know is to tap the walls three times and say ‘home’ you’ll end up in whichever bedroom you slept in. I’m sorry kiddos till we can find out Dumbledore’s game plan we need you safe.” James finished.

 

“I will stay down here and help watch I don't like teaching,” Regulus smiles patting Dudley's shoulder. “So your my nephew” Dudley nodded smiling to him.

 

“Let's get to know each other eh?”

 

“Only after we catch up” Sirius growled glaring at his brother.

“Are you really mad at me Sirius?”

 

“Yes! You have been gone for three years. No note! No letter! I never heard from you. A Warning would have been nice!” Sirius punched his brother's shoulder. Regulus just laughed not threatened by his brother anger.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	14. Look who we found!

=====Chapter Fourteen

The month finished off quicker than they knew it. Dudley, Harrison, and Ronnie would explore. Athena preferred to read and study the books in the library with her brother.

“Okay so here is where. We left off last time Ronnie.”

“Why did we stop again?” Ronnie asked

“Because bad news had us running up to check if everyone was okay.” He sighed

“Hey, Draco are you okay?” Harrison looked to his brother who had run up.

“I’m fine Luna had transformed this morning in her sleep. Scared Noah, finding a large fluffy rabbit where his crush should have been”

“Leave it to Luna to transform in her sleep” Ronnie shook his head.

“Though it is better in her sleep then a painful turn awake.”

“Actually, Luna wouldn’t have felt a thing. earlier conversations with her suggest she did it once as a child….her father had to care for a rabbit instead of a daughter till she turned back.” Draco walked along with his brother as he told the story.

“That’s adorable; I wonder what she looks like right now.”

“She is as big as Theodore’s fox leg. Noah was determined to carry her, she picked him up by the back of his shirt in her jaw, getting comfy she went back to sleep cuddling him.” Draco noticed a door trying it when it opens the room automatically lit up.  
“Another mark on libr-….no this is an office space there is a large desk.”

 

“That’s the seventh office, let's head back and check on Luna” Harrison smiles taking Draco’s hand who takes Ronnie’s who took Dudley’s. Once connected Harrison tapped the wall three times saying home they popped back in his room walking out They all headed up to grounds outside the castle before the forest.

Luna’s fur was as white as the moon. Her eyes were a bright sky blue color. Lily and Xenophilius were s proud of their daughter.

^Stay here I‘ll be back in a minute as a human^ she left coming back dressed in a sundress. Her skin paled more than before. Her eyes were a storm gray-blue, now a bright sky blue shining in the dark room. What once was a small tomboy body, now stood a teen with a gentle curve to her body. Her chest didn’t really grow, but her hips added two pants sizes if she was wearing them. Her hair was now snow white and to her ankles like it use to be as a child. Lily pulled out a large black bead feeding her hair through it. The bead turned light blue. She now matched her mother's red hair with a large green bead.

“Whoa” Noah’s jaw drops.

“Noah, do not stare it's rude” Bellatrix playfully elbowed him.

"Happy birthday my little moonbeam." Xenophilius smiled holding her hand in his.

"Thank you Daddy" Luna smiled she danced in the sunlight. Noah took off his shoes and socks joining her. The two were having a ball in each others company forgetting that others were around them. Flowers grew around them. Xeno pulled out an old small guitar strumming lightly. Lily sat by him smiling at the little time of peace it seems to have created. They didn't have to worry about anything. For a moment in time, everyone forgot the dangers around them. Marvolo pulled Harrison up making him dance a bit away Harrison confused and blushingly danced with him. Before James could scold Marvolo, Lucius swept his mate away to dance.

“Give him this Mate it took him a lot to even do it in fear he might upset our son. They look to be having fun.” James glanced over before sighing seeing Harrisons smiling face.

“um” Rabastan didn't look at Athena only held his hand out for her. Slowly she took it as he started to think she was rejecting him. He looked at her full eye before she pulled him out and Danced with him making sure her large had covered most of her skin from the sun so she could be protected Rabastan also put a light dome around them.

“to block the light out but allow you to enjoy the daylight... I made the spell as a kid when Ruby couldn't come out to play with us.” He blushed unable to keep eye contact with the little miss he hand with him. He looks to Fenrir who held thumbs up, and Ruby was silently clapping at seeing them together even if it was meant to be a small innocent dance. Athena tossed her hat up looking up to him. “thank you. I appreciate this.” she smiled squealing when he picks her up spinning before setting her back down. They talked and laughed.

“I'm glad you came to me first. I don't think I could wait for my birthday.” this shocked Rabastan.

“you knew? How long?”

“the moment Noah introduced you the look in your eyes how my heart stopped. It wasn't hard.” Athena giggled at his sheepish smile.

“I am forever yours, my beautiful lady. We will wait till your older for the adult things. But I am here, and I won't let anything else harm you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“My name has been cleared!!!” Sirius ran around like a nine-year-old on Christmas day.

“Wait for what?”

 

“There was suspicion on me being the one who caused the problem. Back when the manor had been attacked. The ministry tried to get me jailed. I kinda have been hiding off and on when they start questioning it.”

“Does Uncle Severus know?” Draco laughed

“I don't know….I am going to see him” Sirius fled upstairs, the kids follow after only to see the two-run right into each other. Sirius kissed Severus heatedly the kids gagged and groaned, as they seem to be too busy in each other arms.

“Come on guys let's give them space.” Harrison led the others back downstairs,

XXXXXXXXX

“Harry… I want you to follow this map down into the deeper half… I think this is the map from a dream once it might lead to what we need.” Luna chirped up her voice smooth as a violin.

“Okay, so I have to do it alone? Or can everyone come with?”

“We can go with, but you have to be the one to open the door” she replied looking over the map.

“Adventure into the deep? That is better than lying around” Dudley grinned jumping up.

“Let’s go” Harrison laughed at his friend's thrill. Everyone packed some snacks and some simple things as they leave a note for the other adults.

{To whoever came down in their free time,  
Luna had a vision dream we have a map and are off to figure this out. We took snacks with us. Not sure when we'll be back.  
-Harry}

With the note left they headed down into the deeper parts finding a green door, Harry opened it to see an office with a bright red key on a desk with a note next to it.

 

{Come find us. Use this key to free us}

“There’s no name” Harrison searched for any other clue.

Athena opened a bright red book a piece of paper falls to the floor.

“Harrison? It’s a map” Ronnie had picked it up looking at it.

“It looks to go farther down this could take days.”

“Let’s do this tomorrow we need to do this wisely we don’t know who was chasing” Draco looked around in the files for any clue.

“They won’t mean harm,” Luna reassured them.

Sirius turned to Harrison “Okay leader what’s the planning retreat for now, or follow the map?” Harrison thought about it lining pros to cons.

“Backup I don’t know how long it took us to get here, but March first was not far away, we don’t need Ronnie to change in the middle of this.”

“Wise call Harrison” Ronnie nodded each taped the wall calling for their room.

Harrison walked into the kitchen.

“Mom?”  
“Four days…wherever, you went it was four days.”

“We found a key mom.”

“You're careful correct?”

“Yes,” Harrison started to make a sandwich, as James poured some orange juice into his glass.

“Your father had to leave the castle for a bit.”

“When did father leave??”

“A day ago he went to clear things up...Dumbledore's harassment has hurt a lot of people.…if things weren’t worse, Sev can't sleep, and Sirius was with you so we couldn’t get him to relax.”

“I’m sorry mom had we known we would have made him stay.”

“It's fine kiddo um…I ordered mirror communicators for you all from an old friend. It will allow us to talk to you all down here. I want you to promise me you will carry yours always.”

“Of course! It would be nice to talk to you while I’m on the adventure!”Harrison cheered making his mother laugh.

“I might call in sick, and go on one of this ‘adventures’ of yours,” James smiled listening to Harry tell him of all he found while exploring.

XXXXXX

March 1st

Ronnie was scared standing outside; he was awake before his parents and brother.

"It's going to be okay" William called out, making the smaller boy jump, looking. There stood Arthur Weasley, William Greyback, Charlie Weasley, Pollux and Castor Lestrange, Percy Weasley, And finally Ginevra Weasley. They looked like the family he once had all grouped up. A tear flowed silently down Ronnie's face as they walked out with him sitting in the grass.

"I really did never lose any of you" Ronnie finally spoke, as his Biological parents and brother appeared, they were panicking not able to find him but calmed down seeing he was not alone silently joining them.

“You will forever be my son” Arthur smiled. “I raised you, I got the time that Theodore senior didn't get, and I have told him every story, I had shown every memory.”

Ronnie stood up looking to the others before he dropped screaming the transformation took a few minutes, but it felt like forever for him. Once everything settled, Ronnie sat up as a brown and gold rat looked over at them.

"You're cuter rat then Scabs" Ginevra giggled.

^I’m a lot bigger than him too, I can lick your face^ Ronnie warned her everyone laughed, making Ronnie jump looking up to the castle seeing everyone he knew was there. Harrison and Athena ran out to him.

"So what now?"Harrison smiled looking down at him.

^Do you want to run in the forest with me?^ Ronnie sounded excited, as His father and brother turn to their fox forms. Fenrir turned to his wolf form lying beside Athena who took her shoes off getting on his back. Theodore senior nuzzled his mates hand laying down to allow her on his back.

Arthur looked at Theo who nodded, to answer an unanswered question the oldest Weasley turned into his raccoon form. Once Percy got Ginevra on Arthur's back he climbed on. Charlie turned into a dragon small enough and took away his wings so that he could just run with them and not get caught on the trees. Pollux and Castor released their glamours smiling as they slithered up to the others.

^Harrison, you can ride on my back^ Theo laid down next to him. Harrison looked up to his mother, who nodded that it was okay. He took his shoes off, and with William's help. William turned into his wolf form. Once they were ready, Ronnie led them into the forest never crossing the lavender patch as they ran.

“Okay so now you’re going to be stuck" Theodore stated to his younger brother as they got back to the castle.

^Stuck? What that’s impos- Theodore help I can't turn human!^ Ronnie squeaked.

The party was fun, Ronnie was able to learn about how his parents met. And after a picnic, they played Quidditch that Ronnie’s team won though he wasn't able to actually play he only picked who was on his side. After a long time in the sun, they moved in to allow the three vampires to relax without getting sick. The day was over before they knew.

Sirius went off to his own room locking the door throwing up silencing spells. He jumped finding the two people he wanted most in his place.

“Severus, Remus” he smiled.

/////WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD SKIP IF YOU DON’T LIKE GUY ON GUY ON GUY WARNING WARNING –you have been warned-\\\\\\\\\\\

Sirius walked over to them on the bed joining them. He kissed Remus heatedly before kissing Severus. Severus started moaning as they grind into him from both sides. Sirius began to strip Severus as he did he kissed down the other's body as Remus kept Severus lips busy.

Severus gasped as Sirius lips wrapped around his member. Remus started leaving hickey marks on Severus’s neck, as he slips out of his own clothes.

“Sirius strip” Remus commanded Sirius let go of Severus member striping before rejoining them on the bed and slipping back down to suck on Severus’s member, as Remus slid in him. Severus was moaning their names, his hands in Sirius’s hair, moaning louder as they get into a rhythm.

“I'm getting close” Severus moaned as they started to speed up. Severus came into Sirius’s mouth, Remus pulled out as he climaxed onto the bed, as Sirius who was pumping himself hit his climax.

/////LEMON END p.s I haven’t really ever written porn so forgive me this isn’t like role-playing with Role-play buddy I’m rusty.\\\\\\\\\

They laid together content after several rounds. Remus turned the ceiling to the sky outside it. The stars sparkled making Severus smile.

“Sleeping under the stars” Severus smiles yawning. Sirius held to them both as they cling to him happy to have time together without fear of Dumbledore or anyone else.

James handed everyone a mirror. “Okay so here's what these are. There are called Mirror Talks. You call a name out, and then it glows. Someone could be busy and not pick up. But if in danger tap twice and your loved ones will be alerted.”

Harrison packed everything he needed as he left his room everyone was waiting.

“Everyone has their mirrors?” when everyone nodded the started down following the maps. Days past as they find the door that the key went to. Slowly Harry walked up to it putting the key in he turned it unlocking it. Harry open the door.

“Holy Salazar’s” Draco muttered at the Naga, who slithered out, his long silky black hair was up in a messy bun. The pale male let his deep green eyes look over to Draco. The green beads crown him, and different shades of green and silver beads and feathers decorated his hip along with a kilt covering his goods from view the cloth had the Slytherin symbol on it.

“If that is supposed to be saying my name in vain, you're doing it horribly child” the tall male looking over at the different children around him.

“Oh, Godric come to look it’s a were-rat!” A taller heavily male slithered out of the room. He ruffled his short spiky red hair looking at them all before seeing the were-rat. He was dressed like the other only without a crown and in red and gold colors with Gryffindor symbol on his kilt.

“Salazar give the poor child back to whoever had him.”

“Th-that would be me…that’s my little brother Ronnie in your arms sir” Theodore spoke up

“Ronnie…aww, that’s a cute name for a child” Salazar brushed his hair out of his face giving Ronnie back to Theodore.

“So who open the door?” everyone including a very shocked Sirius Black pointed straight at Harrison.

“Well, you must be a mate of one of our descendants. I want to thank you for freeing us.”

“Why were you trapped, to begin with?” Draco asked.

“Ah yes, you see our oldest daughter got greedy and wanted to have the crown, but we didn’t deem her ready to be queen, she trapped us here. Time froze on us, and we have been waiting for someone to open the door” Salazar explained as he touched the wall. The earth shook as the castle grew in places walls that once were destroyed rebuilt themselves hidden pathways reformed and shifted on the hour. The forest looked beautiful, as did the willow tree. The lake grew a bit wider and more profound. Hogwarts herself glowed increasing in size.

“What just happened!?” Draco looked paler than average.

“We reclaim over our land” Salazar smiled unaffected but the change.

Harrison's pocket was glowing he pulled out his mirror.

“Hello? Oh hello, Professor Riddle what can I-“

“What are you guys doing down there?!” he hissed having to hold onto a wall to stop from curling up.

“Just freeing the founders” Harrison showed the two nagas off to Marvolo who looked like he was just slapped by Bellatrix hard.

“Harrison, you and the others, bring them with you this changes all my plans.”With that Marvolo hung up “We may have just won Hogwarts if we get their support.” Harrison and the gang led them up telling them their stories as they walked. Finally getting to the headmaster’s office, Marvolo Riddle told them his side. Salazar hissed in anger at what Dumbledore has done. Dumbledore, of course, took this chance to appear.  
“It seems you have disturbed far more trouble then you should Tom. Forgive me, but I'm going to have to ask for you two to leave my school immediately.”

“How about no.” Salazar glared.

“This is a safe haven for children! I built it for that. And you sir are not a safe example in my home so bye bye” Salazar snapped his fingers. Causing Albus to be deposited outside school grounds, and Marvolo to look like a kid who watches justice to was served to their older brother.

“Thank you; your highness” Marvolo was in the best mood then he has ever been in.

“Father will do seeing as you’re only last living heir” Salazar grumbled about needing to rebuild his nest. Godric chuckled leading his mate to walk the grounds.

“Salazar sir…”Harrison had followed with questions he needed answers too.

“What are the shadow spells in the forest?” Harrison asked when Salazar turned to him.

“A defense that you should have never attacked your friend. They are meant to protect students from the most dangerous creatures in the forest so that the students can learn without risking their lives. “

“Can they be controlled?”

“By the headmistress or headmaster… Dumbledore had all control then he let on. However now we’re free so any control he or anyone else had is gone, they cant hurt another soul here. Does this satisfy you, child?” Salazar smiled patting his head when Harrison nodded. Harrison left the two to their walk.

The days flew by soon enough school was over. The kids left at the school were there because they wanted to be or their parents need them to be. They got to watch Molly Umbridge and Dolorous get kicked out along with any other toxic teacher. Salazar was very protective of the children he wasn't necessarily evil, more neutral, a more powerful Lily.

Draco’s birthday came around. It wasn't painful he turned to his naga form, and his tail shredded to a longer length, still not as long as his mother's, but long enough he could wrap around someone a few times.

When Draco was done transforming, he stood at Pollux’s chin his hair was still on the shorter side, but long enough they could tug on it. Speaking of Pollux, he looked quite hungry at Draco’s new body, as did Castor. When Draco noticed them, he started to blush horribly. Pollux gave him a shirt, that was long enough to cover past his hip, and stops barely before the floor.

“Thanks,” Draco’s voice was like a divine toxic, one that would put any, and all wet dreams to shame,

“We’re not going to take you. Not til you’re older/are ready for that “ Castor spoke, shivering at his mate’s voice biting his lip as his heart races.

“We waited this long; we can wait longer for you” Pollux stuck his tongue out, Draco caught Pollux’s tongue kissing him.

“I don’t mind kisses, but that’s as far as I’m comfortable with for now.” When the twins nodded, Draco turned to look up as James and Lucius slithered up.

“How are you feeling son?” He asked holding James close.

“Better, scared cause feelings like these are new, but I’m glad, I have my mates now.”

“Since this is a safe place from Dumbledore it’s the perfect place to bond and start planning life.” James looked excited.

“Mom I’m thirteen, I’m no way ready to be a parent” Draco laughed not noticing Castor’s eyes light up staring at him.

“Hey, I said start planning! Not saying get going now!” James puffed his cheeks.

“Dad help me get it through mom's head. He has to wait to be a grandmother”Draco sighed looking for help in his father.

“I don’t know; I do agree you have a lot to deal with like nesting, names of your first and second child the list goes on and on” Lucius smirked watching his son's face paled.

“I’m sorry you would make a great mama or daddy. Whichever you end up being to the child. We raised you good Draco. I’m sorry if I seem like I’m pushing. It’s just a lot of things have happened and still happening. I mean literally in Naga terms you’re ready for Marriage right now. And I lose my rights over you as Pollux and Castor gain them. I can still yell at you and threaten to ring your neck, but they are just words now.” James hugged his son, who let go of his mates to hug his mother back.

“Thanks, mom when I’m ready you’ll be a grandmother.”

“We have forever baby slightly permanent home here and at Malfoy Manor.”

“About that mate…..our home um….”Lucius coughed when James looks at him

“May has been attacked,” he said quickly when the gold in James' eyes seem to glow warning him to speak lightly on what he was saying.

“What. Was that love you say something?” James frowned watching Lucius daring him to tell him the manor was gone.

“Nope. we’ll go home soon enough nest still intact and all!” Lucius straightens himself up as James nodded slithering off humming.

“What happened to our house father?” Draco waited until his mother was out of earshot giving his father the ‘you're letting mother slither all over you’ look.

“The house elves said that they were attacked in the dead of night. Someone got through the barrier they grabbed all the family painting that hold family bringing them and anything else they could grab as the house burned down.” Lucius sighed frowning.

“Your mother is not someone to be messed with.” Draco nodded mumbling right before getting back on topic.

“Can we rebuild?” he asked as they walked slithered away from the others.

“I don’t know if I want to build it again. I had to rebuild when you were a baby; I had to rebuild after father’s death. I don’t want to keep rebuilding if someone is going to keep attacking my nest.” Lucius looked stressed as he looked out the great halls window.

“A Magi clan is a group of magical creatures permanently living in one building; Lord Malfoy” Godric slithered over having heard their conversation.

“Yes I’m well aware of this King Godric” Lucius looked at him sighing as he bowed.

“That you are, however, you seem to have missed my invite. I want your family to stay the chamber of secrets is not just a hiding spot for children. We had built for a large Magi clan. Seeing as one of your hatchlings will be marrying one of my descendants. I see no problem making it a permanent thing” Lucius hid his emotion in his famous Malfoy sneer.

“Thank you, my lord, but wouldn't this butt into your life?”

“My Life was taken the day my daughter shoved her mother and me into a room and trapped us. I had a magi clan then too, close friends, who are no longer with us. I want to rebuild it.”

“Lucius, Marvolo has called an important meeting” Narcissa called out, Lucius bowed to Godric mumbling he would be honored as he excused himself.

 

"As of now, we’re under heavy fire at the Ministry. Death Eaters are on the run, fleeing from their homes, taking their families into hiding. Dumbledore is on a rampage attacking any non-pure wizard home. We might have a safe haven being in the school, but many people are still fighting to keep their rights. Start thinking of ways to help correct The ministry and start thinking fast.” with that Tom dismissed them looking over his own ideas.

XXXXXXXX

Salazar watched the kids play in the tunnels of the chamber laughing and smiling. He missed listening to kids laughter. Closing his eyes, he merely smiled.

“This Dumbledore fellow is worse than ever my mate. He has gang the ministers following.”

“Then let it be war. I will fight for the right to keep these grounds.” Salazar looked to his mate smiling. “Our son's mate is going to become of age soon. I want him to have a peaceful transition.”

“Are you giving me permission to do what must be done to see your wish come true?” Godric looked a little surprised.

“Yes….just leave no witnesses to whatever you do mate.”

“Of course” Godric bowed leaving again.

“What.” Ronnie tilted his head in confusion. He had been sitting him Gregory's lap tell the male had got up to join Dudley, Vincent, and Noah.

“Yeah, I know it can be confusing to hear. Sometime today we will go into hiding and create our elemental eggs.”

“What is an elemental egg?” Harrison looked to Athena.

“An Elemental Eggs definition is different elemental golems. I read that weeks or months before golems thirteenth birthday the young golem will go into an egg-like orb of their element and slowly mold. On their birthday they ‘hatch’ into their new forms” Athena smiled holding up her book on magical creatures.

“…that’s two whole weeks without Goyle and Dudley, and three without Vincent and a month without Noah!” Blaise dramatically dropped onto the couch next to his sister.

“Well…be careful wherever you hide.” Theodore looked at the three golems with a frown.

Ronnie still in rat form ran up to Gregory looking up in sorrow and fear. Gregory sighed leaning down he petted the others head, Ronnie used his paws to hold Gregory's hand to his head. “I'll be back.”

“We haven’t been apart for this long in a long time” Vincent called out.

“Seven” Draco mumbled glaring at his book as if it’s a problem.

“What Draco?” Harrison looked to his brother.

“The last time we all had been this far away from each other was seven. Since then we tend to go days at each other's manors. It was six weeks of nightmares for me.” Draco stood up closing is the book with a pop sound.

“You are telling me that I now have to go through this again” Draco glared down at the two golems. Gregory facepalms, as Vincent stands up straighter. Noah stood off to the side knowing he wanted no part of this, keeping Dudley by him.

“You gonna be okay?” Harrison turned to Dudley. Dudley nodded patting Harrison's Shoulder.

“Vincent and Goyle have educated me the best they can on it. I’m still scared, but I will be okay.” Dudley spoke before he hugged Harrison saying he needed to find his fathers so he can reassure them before he leaves.

“We. Have. No. Choice.” Vincent stood his ground glaring back up at the rapidly angering teen.

 

“Just because you’re a naga, and you can make yourself bigger than me. Does not mean, I will sit here and let you bully me into staying. I need to egg you know this is a life or death thing.” Vincent’s fist balled up as he growled out.

“We will be back Draco please” Opposite to Crabbe, Goyle tried to speak gently and calmly.

“Tell me where you are going. There could be an attack at any second. You need to be watched and guarded. Or did you both forget the threat that is still out there!” Draco gestured to the window.

“Snap at me, not Gregory” Vincent moved to where he was between Draco and Gregory.

“No, we didn’t forget. Draco you have to trust us.” Gregory sighed when the bigger boy blocked his view.

“You could die! We wouldn’t know till it’s too late! I’m not losing either of you” Draco’s voice took on a cold tone as the room started to get colder.

“Draco! That’s enough!” Lucius snapped having been in the hallway about to come in he noticed the door growing cold.

“Father” Draco bowed his head to the older naga.

“I don’t like it just as badly as you don’t….had this same fight with their fathers. When we were your age, but now is not the time. Let them go” Draco looked to Vincent and Gregory.

“You both have till sundown on your birthdays to rejoin us or I will hunt you down. Same for you Noah, tell Dudley.” Vincent smiled patting Draco’s shoulder gently.

“Deal” Gregory smiled the four golems left their footsteps could be heard as quiet as the room got.

“It’s getting late hatchlings to go to bed we’re all tired with all this stress. I have a surprise for you in the morning” Lucius whispered kissing Draco’s head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dudley found his fathers in the astronomy tower looking at the sky. “everything okay?” He asked he would only find them up here if Severus was on edge.

“Dudley!” Severus snapped his head moving to the boy he hugged him. “ I thought you would be leaving by now.”

“And not say a thing to you, dad pops never. If I have a choice, I'm going to come to talk to you. I came to say I'm heading to the deeper parts. I'll be back as soon as I can.” Dudley smiled as Severus kissed his forehead.

“Please be safe my child you have rapidly entered our lives and show us that we maybe could have more children one day.”

“siblings?” Dudley's eyes brighten. “I want siblings. I will protect them all of them!” Sirius laughed as Remus chuckled the four did a massive group hug before walking Dudley back down to a path in the chambers hallways.

“this is it,” Sirius whispered hugging Dudley. “You come back to us son. Don't you dare think I won't cross the veil to get you if I have to!”

“But don't rush yourself! Take as long as you need to grow” Remus quickly spoke hugging him.

“know that we love you, Dudley. You are our son. We will be here when you get back.” Severus hugged Dudley one last time not wanting to let go, but a firm grip on his shoulder from Remus made him.

“A son born too early and on the wrong tree branch.” Dudley grinned walking down the dark hallway to find his spot leavening a slowly becoming more stressed Severus and Sirius with a calm Remus behind.

“I miss him already it hasn't even been a minute!” Sirius whined as Remus forced his mates to go back up t the astronomy tower with him.

“me too” Severus whispered as Lily joined them.

“did he go?” she whispered Severus nodded, Lily took her brothers Hand. “he is strong. Through every new scrape, he has grown up. And after you got him away from petunia's grip, the real Dudley peaked out showing sweet boy who would say sorry to Harry as a kid.”

“Do you think his body would reform anything of petunia out of him after the washout potion he made and drunk.”

“He did what?” Lily asked shocked.

“He hated himself cause; he was the spitting image of a young Vernon. So he got a hair from each of us and made a potion to change his parentage. I asked where did he find a high skilled potion and how does he know he didn't mess up and endanger himself. Apparently, an older student left a restricted book open and where he could get to it. He happened to find it and wrote it down. He did it right I looked it over made a second copy and it was perfect......so he's our son. Blood and all, I wonder what he will look like after the egg. Will he be tall and thin or tall and thick? Curly or straight hair will there be light brown in it?” Severus sighed. “He keeps making that joke. A son born too early and on the wrong tree branch. It's how he feels a lot of the time.” Lily patted his back gently.

“I can believe that. And maybe he is a son born too early and on the wrong tree branch,” she giggled.

XXX

Draco slithered to his nest slower than usual his anger and fear still crawling around on his back.

“Mate” Pollux nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck, as Castor nuzzled into the other side.

“The golems went into egging tonight.”

“We’re here for you mate” castor whispered gently playing with Draco’s hair.

“It’s been so long…I won’t be able to slither up to breakfast and see them waiting with Blaise and Theodore at the door…do, not they realize the huge hole it makes.”

“I have a feeling they hate having to leave. To miss fun days, to worry about you guys, wondering who is going open the large doors making you look like a god” Pollux chuckled when Draco snorted.

“What have you two been doing as of lately you haven’t been around.”

“Planning pranks, and experimenting on Romilda.”

XXXXX

“Where’s Ronnie?” Theo looked to the group of Gryffindors.

“He wasn’t feeling good he didn’t want to get out of bed” Harrison looked up from his breakfast. Ronnie’s father walked back to the bedrooms, knocking on Ronnie’s door.

“Ronnie?”

“Enter”

“Hey, kiddo Harrison says you don’t feel good.”

“Gregory’s gone…”

“Is that so...” Theodore Sr walked back out, coming back, he tosses a shirt far too big for Ronnie. Ronnie sniffs it, with a small squeal, he snuggles it looking up at his father.

 

“Snatched it from his room, hope he doesn’t mind. So you are worried about whether or not Gregory will come back to you?” When Ronnie nodded, Nott Sr. sat at the end of his son’s bed.

“Well…Greg and Vince fought with Lucius on the Day they had to egg.”

“Really?” Ronnie sat up curious

“What happened? Why are we centered around Draco and Lucius?”

“Well, They Finally told us the day of, Lucius tried to freeze up the room, Vince wasn’t about to be late to his molting time. Unlike the Jr’s the Sr’s don’t put up with the ringleaders shit. Neither did I as were-creature, I needed to go into the forest. Lucius was fearful of letting me go. Ronnie….Had you been raised, with your brother, you would find us /dark/ wizards and witches are a tight bond. Whether it’s blood or friendship, we cherish and voice our fears to each other. Draco is just like Lucius, the loss of one of you could do damage to him. Every Malfoy has a mask. In public their cold, they move like heartless nightmares, but behind a closed door, with only friends and family around the mask falls off, and they become readable....vulnerable.” Nott Sr explained everything the best he could.

“Malfoy’s maybe ringleaders, but you’ll see they are a lot more to it. They can't live without a social group. ironically we all can't really live without them either.”

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"I have known Lucius and the others since birth." Theo smiled. "You, Athena, and Harrison were inseparable as babies. If we visited them, you would find them, not even really crawling, yet you would still find your way...I think James has the picture of you three sleeping in the same bed." Theo stood up.

"Come let's get you some food."

When dinner came around, Lucius was excitedly waiting by the entrance to the great hall.  
“Dad is there a reason you want us to wait with you? “ Draco looked annoyed.

“Because I finally got them to say yes. So now like you I’ll have my entire ring.  
"Oh, I am so very excited, it has been too long since I seen them, I missed them so much.”

“WHO” the children yelled confused.

“Is he annoying you kids?” a low grunt came as two men opened the door.

“Vincent Sr” Lucius straighten up a small grin crossed his face.

“Lucius Malfoy” Vincent Sr chuckled picking the naga up grunting when the naga wrapped him up in his tail.

“Told you if you pick me up, I will wrap around so you can’t drop me again.”  
Lucius frowned, but his eyes gave him out to be happier than anything.

“Vince? Greg?” Ruby called out as she walked up Fenrir behind her.

“Ruby darlin’ you don’t look a day over twenty” Gregory Sr smiled coming out from behind Vincent Sr.

“Liar” She rolled her eyes.

“What is going on here?” Draco called out.

“Hmm? Oh, Lucius somehow convinced Vincent and Gregory Sr to join the Magi clan started by king Godric.” Nott Sr spoke as he slipped in the room.

“Hey, a little help Nott?” Vince mumbled

“On it” He tugged at Lucius’s tail as Lucius smirk tighten his grip on Crabbe Sr.

 

“Lucius too tight” Crabbe hissed cause Lucius to loosen; both Theodore’s quickly pulled him off.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long while” Lucius sighed putting up his mask.

“Masks up!” Gregory Sr teased causing Lucius to snap his head to the short man. Before he could fight it, he was being hugged by Gregory Sr, squeaking when Vincent Sr and Theodore Sr join in.

“Don’t forget me” Ruby joined, laughing at the way Lucius let his eyes soften keeping his frown in place.

“Okay this was bad with Nott Sr, but now we have Vincent Sr and Gregory Sr?” Ronnie looked like he was going to lose his mind.

“Oh that’s an easy fix Theo, Vince, and Greg” Ruby stated.

“Which set Ruby, Sr or Jr?” Lucius covered his mouth trying not to laugh at her glare.

“The Sr’s dummy” she started backing up talking to the two girls who were the pairs wives.

“Where are our boys?” Vince looked around for his son.

“They already went into elemental eggs somewhere,” Draco answered his voice cold at the reminder.

“Ah, I figured they would eventually go into eggs” Vince smiled.

“Worry not they will be back soon.”  
Behind everyone’s back, Draco would search hoping to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ten” Lucius mumbled starting to finish styling Bellatrix’s hair smiling.

“Eight” Gregory chuckled watching Draco stare at the door like it was his number one enemy.

 

“Seven” Pollux called out smiled watching Draco become more eager at the door.

“Six” Castor cheered laughing as he fell onto Pollux.

“Five” Athena called out not letting her eyes leave her book.

“Four” Blaise stared into the clock standing to the left of Draco.

“Three” Theodore stood on the other side, Blaise.

“Two” Ronnie stood up standing on Draco’s right.

“One” Draco called out the door swung open revealing, Gregory, he has an ice coat on his skin making him look like glass.

“Miss me” The once short male was still short but had gained some height enough to be taller than most of them. Draco was the first to react hugging his friend Theodore and Blaise jumped joining the hug. They start laughing. Ronnie was frozen seeing the new Gregory.

"Hey" Gregory walked up to Ronnie pulling him into a hug. Ronnie hugged him back letting a happy squeak as Gregory picked him up. The two didn't even think as they kissed. “I was worried about you.”  
“I would never leave you behind. I told you before I left. I would be back” the two shared a kiss before Georgory settled on the couch with Ronnie in his lap who was more than happy to be there.

“Finally I was going to start tickle wars. It’s been far to quiet down here” Bellatrix smiled watching them.

“Hey guys” Ginevra appeared slipping in the open door.

“Ginevra? Where have you been” Harrison looked up from his place on the floor

 

“I have been with Luna and Noah we found an underground garden, but that’s not why I’m here I found another ‘come and find us’ key!”

Salazar smiled, from his seat, he was playing with Godric’s hand.

“Sal where does it go?” Harrison held the purple key up.

“If I told you that would take the fun out of it. Go you have ruins and mazes to explore, be kids while you can” He chuckles as they all rush out Luna waiting with several bags one strapped bags with pockets.

“Ready?”She chirped up.

“How much food do we have?” Draco started planning to do solo splits in a chance to find the missing golems.

“A month's worth each. Not to mention if we get short the house elves can find us now. So we should be fine to explore deeply.” Luna smiled handing out the bags to each member.

“Everyone has their mirrors right?” James had followed handing Harrison the mirror. Harrison gave a small thanks putting the mirror in his bag.

“Call me before you take your naps okay?” James looked between his two boys, slightly fearful of letting them go on their own.

“Why don't you come with us mom its the summer break you have nothing stopping you?” Harrison smiled as James kissed his head.

"Your father would throw a shit fit."

"But mom you should come!" Harrison smiled James took a minute to think about it before smiling nodding as he summoned his own bag filling it with food.

 

“I’ll keep in contact” Draco smiled to Pollux and Castor.

“He….He didn’t” Castor looked appalled.

“Does he think?” Pollux looks to his twin.

“Draco you’re running off into trouble.” Castor put a stern face, moving to Draco's right.

“We love to play with trouble” Pollux took the same severe face as his brother, moving to Draco's left.

“We’re coming with you” the spoke together, a smirk rose to the twins face as several people groan in protest to them finishing each other's sentences.

“What about your responsibilities?” Draco looked up at them not even fazed by the duel talking.

“I have two sets of Lestrange twins; I will just set the older ones. The twins are young; honestly, I couldn't trap them if I wanted to. Keep wild cards happy, and they will bring you more than what you ask for when a fight starts.” Tom stated having slithered up while the twins did their normal speech, Lucius not far behind him.

“Draco watch over your brother please for god don’t leave him alone long. James? What are you doing?”

“I haven't had an adventure in a long time.” James grinned sheepishly at his mate as Sirius packed a bag.

“Sirius no. “ Severus glared, but Sirius ignored him.

Lucius facepalmed. “Please be careful mate. Watch after our boys.” James kissed his mate. “I will.”

“Sappy Enough let's go to into the great beyond of caves!” Blaise raced off Athena followed causing Harrison and Ronnie to take off the others following them.

 

“Be Safe!” Ruby hollered after them sighing.  
“they will be okay mate” Fenrir reassured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	15. two golem, three golem

======Chapter fifteenth

It had been a few days since they had started this adventure to find the purple door. Draco sighed still unable to see Vincent’s egg, Noah's or Dudley’s. Exploring was so much fun they saw a large room where they literally could play quidditch should the outer world become too dangerous. Or they wanted to play a match with vampires. The sound of steps was running up to them, caused James to turn Naga and get ready to fight.

“Guys! Finally found you.” Dudley came around the corner his markings were deep green spikes and triangles, unlike the usual purple. He had gotten taller, and the once chubby boy became fit. His hair curled and was at his shoulders but had strands of light brown mixed in making it look like he had dust in his hair. His gray eyes darken slightly but still matched Remus.

“DUDLEY?!” the group cried out happy to see him.

“Hybrid? Dark Earth golem by the looks of it.” James looked confused but was happy to see the boy nonetheless. Ginevra grabbed his hand impulsively. He knew why but wasn't going to take away his hand or tell her. What makes her happy was his goal.

A week passes by with nothing but small discoveries.

 

“Hey lost are we?” Ronnie asked as he walked into another large room that breaks the stairs apart.

 

“Not sure cause we don't have a proper map this time.” Harrison sighed sitting down.

 

“The runes on these walls are amazing!” Athena was looking them over curious of them. “I can’t tell what they are can anyone see what this says?”

 

Draco walked over curiosity getting the best of him. “Naga…..Ancient Naga….it’s a little faded" Draco rubbed the wall gently to clear dirt. "Regina cogitationem pessimism. So something to do with the queen?”

“Clara Slytherin was a Regina cogitationem pessimism; she was mischievous queen. She was, by all means, deemed a deity of pranksters for a long time. Even in prankster books, However, her ways were harmful she stole the bell of immortal from the Daughter of Death.” Castor came over to the writing. “Yeah right here! Clara Slytherin changed her name to Clara Le Rouge the mischievous queen.”

 

“She was known for hating her fathers and was the oldest daughter” Pollux mumbled, “Why is there information about her down here after she trapped her parents?”

“Good question. She is known for being cruel to Immortals.” James sighed remember all the stories told to him as a child.

 

Athena moved down knocking a jar over “ekk! Sorry” the floor where the pot had been, rose to be a button. The kids and adults jumped as a doorway opened and a very angry Naga came out; the women looked old yet alive almost mummified.

The twins got in front of everyone with James and Sirius ready to fight this stranger.

 

“Foolish children…..you will bow, or you will die.” she waited when no one bowed she attacked. Spells were useless every time they thought they killed her she would get back up laughing. James had bit her multiple times not understanding how she could live through his poison.

“I will never die, I am Clara Le Rouge! The immortal Queen! I will eat you all” she cooed.

 

“Eat this!” a large Dark Golem ran in breaking her jaw in one punch. Vincent jr stood up his markings activated and glowing purple. “Finally caught up with you guys. Sorry took me so long.”

Draco was the first to him happy to see them alive and well. The others joined for a second they forgot there was an enemy.

 

“you will regret tha-!!!” the queen looked at her tail looking at skeletons grabbing her tail “What is this? You serve me! Wake up my dolls.”

 

“You're abusive…...they want nothing to do with you.” Luna walked forward speaking in a monotone voice. “Come children” the skeletons let go, as they move to Luna, their skin starts growing flesh slowly, they walk over bowing to Luna.

 

#Daughter….please release us # one cried out softly looking like she was in a lot of pain.

 

# Daughter of Death, please give us our only wish.# another cried before Luna waved her hand their souls left their bodies, the corpses turn to dust.

 

“You were never meant to be Queen Clara Bell Slytherin. You took it from my family. In the name of my ancestor Vivian Ghostwalker the first Daughter of Death, ancestor of my father. I take that crown, and your soul is to be trap into the jar, you trapped yourself with to stop time.” Luna summoned the knocked over the jar to her opening it. Clara screamed as she is drawn in, the black beaded crown fell to the grounded at Luna's feet. Once the pot was closed Luna sealed it, shrinking it, she put it in a glass bottle that was a half inch tall, sealing onto her necklace. Picking up the crown, she blew away the black dust, revealing ghost white pearls setting it on her head, the crown adjusted itself.

 

“Luna?...wanna explain?” Ginevra asked as the group looked shocked.

 

“She was considered the horrible queen and terrorized the immortals forcing them to do what she willed. The original title is the daughter of death. We ring bells letting death know an immortal is ready to move on. Or that an immortal needs to be put down. Death are busy people; they can't always watch over those with godlike and immortality powers. So death went to the immortals and said. 'Pick one person between you to wear this crown. This crown will help us know when those who are ready to rest would like to go it allows me and my sisters and brothers work without worry'.” Luna smiled. “My family was chosen all those years ago as the family to do it cause we see through lies and want others to have happiness.”

 

“Pure heart from birth to death,” Harrison spoke up.

 

“Yes, forever an angel even if I raise my hand to harm. There will always be a reason for what I do. As a seer and the Daughter. There is a ceremony with death, which I have talked to about it. I asked to wait until I found the crown.” Luna yawned

 

“What about Clara? What did you do to her?” Castor eyed the jar on the necklace.

 

“She must be punished for the pain so she will have to walk with me and several of my children before her soul is released. Death will not take her. None of them will.” she frowned looking to the ground.

“Down the new entrance, I have a good feeling about it.” with that Luna had sat down against the wall falling asleep. Vincent picked her up carefully.

 

" I got her" he mumbled. James scanned Luna's body.

“She's just worn out likely from not being able to practice that power often.”

 

Harrison lead them down to a new level of rooms several closed doors, but in the wall across from them was a purple door.

 

“We found the door, but the seer didn't tell us who could open the door.” Draco sighed scratching his head.

 

“Athena” Blaise blurted out everyone was confused.  
“She's super smart? I feel like she would be Ravenclaw descendant?” Harrison gave Athena the key who walked up to the door slowly; she set the key in, turning it. With a soft click and turn of the knob, she slowly opened the door.

 

“It's alright child” a beautiful woman dressed in a fancy white dress her hair put up in a tight bun mixing from white to blonde in her hair.

 

“ Helga is right we mean no harm.” another woman walked out this one dress in a simple black dress, her hair in a half up half down her eyes purple by nature. “Hello children” she turned to Athena.

 

“Ah one of my descendants I'm from your mother's side the half-Vampire Half banshee, but I see we have gone to a full vampire.” she giggled. “I wonder if you can still sing like me because it's hard to rid of that power.

 

“I-i-i never tried to sing like a banshee….but it wasn't on the parentage potion.”

“It wouldn't tell you that, only close family hint parentage. Had you done heritage you would get all your creatures, parentage identifies the largest amount of creature DNA that is in you” Rowena smiled hugging her then Blaise.

 

Helga sighed “Oh you're just as beautiful as I had seen in my dreams!” Helga took Ginevra's hands shocking her. They taped on the walls, teleporting the two founders up.

 

"Helga! Rowena!" Salazar smiled hugging them.

 

"Hello Salazar, Godric how is the clan have they found you?"

 

"There gone Helga... they manage to pass over before my daughter stole the bell."

 

"So no magi clan?" Helga covered her mouth with her hand saddened by the news.

 

"We started a new one the kids of this clan found you" Godric hugged his best friend smiling.

 

Summer was coming to a close; the kids were whining at the new school year beginning.

 

“Why not a day outside? The lake would be fun this time of year. And with the shadow beast under the founders control the creatures of the water won't dare attack.” James watched as the kids got excited, and ran to get things that could do outside.

 

Ronnie was the first to test out the rope and tire transfiguration Athena made, dropping into the water, smiling at the cheers from the others.

 

"It works!" He laughed splashing Gregory when the water golem splashed him. Theodore, Gregory, Vincent, Ginevra, Athena, and Blaise took turns swinging out into the water. Rabastan had mended his spell to sit on Athena and Blaise's skin.

So they could be out all they want without the need of protective gear as they near their birthday the sun started to become harder to be in. Their mother heads her full gear on including a large umbrella with a shaded net. Fenrir didn't mind hiding in the shade of the umbrella with his wife watching the children play. Dudley would instead be sitting with Severus. Who was more the happy to see his son when he appeared again. With Remus in wolf form and resting, Severus and Dudley leaned into the fur on their backs. Dudley would throw a ball and his dad Sirius and his brother Regulus would chase it and bring it back, having Dudley keep score of who brought it back the most.

 

Draco and Harrison watched the others from Draco's sunning rock. The twins had gone off to get a snack.

“Brother?” Harrison barely spoke, but Draco heard snapping his head to Harrison.

 

“Yes, Harrison?”

 

“I’m scared” Harrison moved closer to his brother to keep his voice low and looking around.

 

“Of?” Draco draped an arm over his brother protectively pulling him closer.

 

“My inheritance. I have read up everything I could. It is going to hurt.” Harrison sighed enjoying the closeness of the others, as Draco wrapped his lower half around him in a way to comfort him.

 

“It scares me too, and our parents. We'll be there for you Harrison.” Draco hummed lightly messing with the other's hair, as a more massive naga slithered over, his scales were dark with a pattern of big red diamonds down the middle, as he got up on the rock.

 

“My lord I claimed this rock...” Draco puffed up trying to be careful not to tighten on Harrison.

 

“I know, but I have come to check on Harrison. Release him from your tail.” Marvolo glared at Draco starting a stare down.

 

“That's enough Draco free your brother. Harrison; come with me and sit with your father and I” James snapped having slithered over, to keep a fight from starting.

 

=he’s not yours yet= James hissed having covered Harrison’s ears. =I still have custody over this hatchling!=

 

=true= Marvolo slithered off the rock, leaning over James, before moving back to his stone.

 

“What has gotten into him” Harrison looked to James as they walked.

 

“Tom Marvolo Riddle is your mate. So as you get closer to it, he gets more possessive and crabby. The twins were circling Draco a week, before his birthday no one took notice because they simple faked that they hit him with a prank that never happened. Not to worry I will protect you till I have to give up my rights which is the hour that you finally finish the turn.” James helped Harrison up next to his father before joining them.

 

“We both will.” Lucius hugged his son to him. Harrison smiled looking over at his brother, only to see him nestled on his rock with mates.

 

“Thank you” he mumbled softly to his parents getting comfy with them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Luna walked into the gardens she knew she would find the person she was looking for there.

 

“He’s strong you know,” she called out to the women, who was singing softly to plants the words weren't needed only to make her presence known to the other.

 

“I know…..I just….a whole month, I cry every night worried. Cause I feel like I never get time with him.” Bellatrix stopped singing looking up at Luna’s face. “He has such a pretty mate” she chuckled.

 

“His father has a pretty mate as well” Luna smiled hugging her. Bellatrix hugged back tightly giving off a soft sigh.

 

“He’ll be back, he has to I didn't train him to give up,” Rodolphus spoke from his spot at a table watching, Lily plant ghost lily seeds into pots.

 

“I can feel your emotions love, you are destroyed on the inside, even though you hide it.” Bellatrix moved to her husband, gently rubbing small circles on his back. Rodolphus grunted letting his stone face soften, to show a man who didn't sleep well.

 

“We get him back a year before he molts and I feel like we haven't had much time to be a family before he grows up” he mumbles looking at his hands with a small smile. “I gotta plant firebirds with him, and show him, how to calm mandrakes, before pulling them out gently to re-pot them.”

“I got to train him. I got to see him grow stronger with each hit, move faster h, hit harder, He would make his grandparents proud. Oh if things had been different had we not lost them all back then all our parents wouldn't have called on death anyway they could...Mother would coddle the boys and me.”

Bellatrix giggled “I always liked your mother she would sneak us cookies when my mother was mad at us1” the smiled but it slowly faded.

 

“I'm sure Luna won't take him from us. Right, Luna?”

 

“I would never take your son from you. The world around us is too cruel for soft earth golem-like him is safer here, than out there. I wish this week would hurry. I can not see his new form only hear his voice.” Luna smiles sitting down.

 

“Daylight” Luna called out an old willing house-elf came to her side.

 

“Yes, Lady Luna?” Daylight replied in a raspy voice.

 

“Could we get some tea and a light lunch type meal please?”

 

“Yes Lady Luna” the house elf snapped her fingers disappearing, then reappearing with tea and mall sandwiches, cookies, chips, and a plat of fruit, from the kitchen of Hogwarts free house elves that stayed.

 

“Thank you daylight.”  
“Of course Lady Luna” with that the house elf left.

 

Bellatrix took a cookie nibbling on it sitting by her husband. “….you should have one since you missed lunch” she tried to coax her husband to eat something.

 

Rodolphus looked at the food than his wife. He grunted grabbing a sandwich eating it.

 

“Thank you.” he kissed her cheek, pulling her into a side hug.

 

Lily quietly listened to them while keeping busy watering the Ghost Lily's; she looked up smiling sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Everything seems to slow down for Harrison the day Noah rejoined them; he was his father's height, his muscles weren't as big. He had crazy curly hair though short, only going to under his chin.

 

“Luna would you please walk with me?” Noah asked once everyone had greeted him back. He had hugged his mother and father before excusing himself.

 

“Of course” she pushed a strand from her face trying to hide a blush that was creeping up to her as they walked away from the group.

 

“Luna Lovegood….I figured you were my mate, the day you molted when you talked or looked at me I couldn't breathe. I wanted to tell you how pretty you were from day one.” Noah gently took her hand in his. “Once this mess is over I promise we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other.”

 

“You see it too don't you….or at least the spirits have talked through the plants.”

 

“Yes mostly through the plants and my egg. Albus is coming back to Hogwarts this year in fact. He will always find a way back in.”

 

“I was afraid of that their bond will be too new for this fight.” Luna sighed as she and Noah shared a gentle kiss under the willow tree. It usually would attack, but it held a secret only Noah and Luna knew of, was Rouge Lestrange was one stubborn witch. She may have chosen to pass on, but she didn't stay passed on, haunting her Grandson and this grumpy old tree.

“Grandmother Rouge this is Luna, my mate, I wanted to bring her to meet you” Noah smiled as the tree wiggled before a ghost sat on a branch looking down at them her naga tail wrapped around the branch. “Hello dairies....you seem sweet...one step out of line with my grandson and I will rise beyond your powers Daughter of death.”

“Of course I would bring you back myself at that point. However, you may rest easy I love your grandson with all of me” this seems to satisfied her disappearing from view.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX  
Harrison laid down as James tucked him in. “Mom...I'm scared.”

 

“I know as am I. But I promise you, your father and I will watch over you, as you sleep.” James pressed his hand into his son’s cheek making him look to him.

 

“Harrison; you are loved, by so many people. Don't forget that okay?

 

“I won't” with that James moved to a corner settling in he let Lucius hold him as the two slept waiting. Harrison was staring at the ceiling waiting.

 

11:59 pm

 

12:00 am

 

“Happy birthday Harrison” he whispered to himself, as he felt a headache start. Before long he started to shake and scream. James tried to rush forward but was stopped by Lucius from touching him.

 

“You cant love it will make it worse for him” Lucius gently holding his mates head to his chest, as James cried out for him to let him help his son. He knew it broke his mate's heart. As a mother, their babies are the most important person to them along with their mates.

 

=Lady Luna give me the strength to not fail my son= Lucius could not look at Harrison the screams made his chest tighten. Harrison fell on the floor near the window he looks out at the clear sky to the full moon. His legs felt like they were on fire fusing together to make the small naga he was brown scales with green and darker brown doting his back in patterns, as Harrison grew a bit more each inch was like a painful stab.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Marvolo tried everything he could to get past Salazar that had him trapped in his office.

 

=He’s in pain!= Marvolo shouted out grabbing his head in pain.

 

=He's coming into his inheritance; you have to wait, son. I'm sorry, but I must keep you here.= Salazar spoke calmly and full of patience, dodging books, even catching a few.

 

After what seemed like forever, Harrison's screams died down to whimpers. Harrison rose up off the floor no longer in deep pain.

 

“Harrison?” Lucius spoke softly to see if his son would respond meaning he was finished and would need rest.

 

Harrison looked to his parents, pulling off his glasses as he did. He touched his tail admiring his color. “Mom….” he jumped at his voice it only grown softer, he slithered over to a body mirror. What was once a small mess on his head was now a mess to his shoulders. His green eyes had changed to a rich hazel more green than brown like his mother. His once pale body now supported the same tan as his mother. Biting his lip, he checked for his scars only to find every last one had disappeared except the one of his forehead that was a permanent part of him. “Why didn't that one go away?”

 

“That's your birthmark Hun. Draco has a lightning bolt on his hip above his scales I have it on my chest.” James smiled hugging him, before pointing to the fainted bolt on his chest. “Now you're gonna be stuck in naga form for a while you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I figured that out in the books Athena found.” Harrison sighed putting on a skirt that James had made him for his naga form.

 

“He's still too small.” Lucius eyed over him. “He wasn't a runt...perhaps it was the abuse? Lack of proper food? We stuffed him yet; he's still small for a naga at 13.”

 

“Lucius, hush mate, he will grow. No one's going to be a giant snake right off the bat like you. I was small remember?” James swatted at his mate, before gently pulling Harrison back to the bed. “Get some rest child the others will want to see you.”

 

“Marvolo will want to see him now.”

 

“He can wait for Lucius my baby needs rest.”

 

“James you know he has waited this long.”

 

“And he can keep waiting if I have anything to say about it” the tone James left no room to continue arguing, so Lucius merely nodded in respect, helping tuck Harrison's tail under the covers.

 

“Sweet dreams son.” Lucius kissed his head then James did the same, as Harrison fell asleep they left.

 

XXXXXXXX

Lucius slithered to Riddles office.

 

=my lord= he bowed to the other.

 

=Lucius. Where is my mate? I can feel him, yet you did not bring him to me= Marvolo was annoyed at best but not angry with Lucius.

 

=James wants him to get some sleep. = Lucius was unfazed with how Marvolo was acting. The two chatted as they headed to the great hall for breakfast.

 

=have you two read the paper yet?= Draco spoke as he slithered up to them.  
=no what's up= Lucius turned to his oldest and eyebrow peaked at the anger in his eyes.  
=its madness!= Salazar spoke up having followed Draco from the great hall.

 

Magi clan in Hogwarts breaks a truce?

 

Salazar Slytherin and his mate, the kings of nagas, are freed from the pits of the chamber of secrets and have started yet another magi clan. Even though magi clans are banned, from having more than six breeds. The move is to stop them from overpowering the Ministry of Magic.

Minister Cornelius Fudge has demanded they either disband or agree to my terms which I will bring them at noon today.”  
And so my precious readers what will Salazar, and his mate do who will they be able to get through this? We will find out soon enough!

 

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

 

“They are out of their goddamn mind if they think I'm going to disband this family I have formed! And on Harrison's birthday no less!” Salazar had summoned a meeting in the hall of everyone who was in the magi clan that was awake it consisted of everyone but Harrison who was deeply tired and sleeping.

 

“What do we do?” Minerva asked holding Ginevra to her.

 

"We do what they demand we meet their request for a meeting " Godric replied with a wave of his hand the great hall tables fused to make a large round table.

 

Harrison work startled and dizzy. He fell out of the bed when he thought. He had swung his feet to the floor, only to have slipped his tail down, Taking some time he worked on balancing himself on his tail.  
“Mother? Mother, I need help, I don't know how to balance myself” he called out scared to remove his grip on the bedpost when Harrison didn't get a reply he started to get worried. Fear clouded his mind as if he had been able to do it all his life he started to slither to the door stopping to pick out the crack. “Mother?” he called again. Slowly making his way every once in a while calling for James.  
Harrison froze when he got to the stairs. “Mother?” he tried to angle himself slowly. As he got half way he angled himself wrong falling down the rest, he yelped in pain. “Why is this harder?”

\- Because your body is still adjusting more consciences has woken back up. Are you okay Harrison?-  
Hogwarts rumbled a light on the walls showed him that she was there and worried about him.

 

“I'm fine just….new to this. I'm looking for my mother. Do you know where he is?” Harrison looked at the walls before a small blue orb with white fairy-like wings came out leading to the next state of stairs. Harrison groaned when he was upright and following. Hogwarts seemed to laugh lightly before turning the stairs into a ramp to help.

“Thank you, ma’am; I appreciate the help” He smiled when a light hum came from the orb. He noticed the air was tense as he moved following the globe to the great hall.

Harrison opened the door slowly the orb disappeared into the wall next to the Greathall doors as he went in. James was the first to his son pulling him into the family settling him between him and Marvolo who greeted Harrison with a kiss on the neck making Harrison blush. “too soon?” Harrison shook his head no. =was not expecting it.=

“What’s going on mom?” he asked leaning into the other protection.  
“Negotiations of Ways to keep the Magi clan” He replied watching Salazar glare down the minister.

 

“So for me to keep my magi clan, My husband, and best friends and I must go to the chamber of secrets, and take our son and the former death eaters with us, or they face prosecution. The children put back to their original families. All so Dumbledore can walk back to my castle?”Salazar watched replied venom in every word. The minister wasn't fazed by the tone of the other's voice merely watching him.

 

“You do understand I have millions and millions of creatures and ‘death eaters’ at my side right? That if you were to attack you will be outmatched in every way. As I see it, you can take this deal and shove it where the sun doesn't shine” Salazar gave a toothy smile showing off his fangs. That got the whole group the minister came with to flinch and start to have second thoughts.

 

“I don't see why you have to make this difficult?” the minister questioned keeping a stone face.  
“I don't see why you think you have any say or right in my kingdom. Locked away or not this land is under my name and my magic. Hell, even your laws don't work here.” The minister started to pale.

 

“Now before I start getting violent or testy in any way that would cause a war. Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll allow Molly and Dolorous, was it? Back. Dumbledore is forbidden.”

 

“Dumbledore is to be the fake headmaster. Make them a classes kids have to take, and you got a deal” Minister spoke dryly. Salazar was about to speak, but the minister interrupted, Godric didn't like that his calm face suddenly frowned. The meeting was going excellent and respectful til now.

 

“Do you want to start a war here where you have unmated children that could die?”

 

Salazar hissed. “Then it is to wa-” Godric stood up causing Salazar to sit down feeling his mates anger.  
“You would threaten harmless children all to get a manipulative bastard back in power?” Godric slithered slowly around the table. He set his hands on the minister's shoulders pressing into them. “I don't think that's possible. See in my time men like you would be killed for being just a messenger…...he can be a teacher. However he will be heavily monitored, and his home will be connected to his class, and if he steps out of place. /I will hunt you and your families there will be no witnesses left/.” the minister gulped “on top of that his class nor the others will be necessary for the students. Extra credit for the overachievers at best. Or someone who has too much free time.”

 

“I think you should sign. Godric looks ready to tare you apart” the Minister quickly signed the new contract. “And when school is back in session I will announce the new classes.” Salazar watched the signing, he smirks. “If that's all you can leave my kingdom. Seeing as you overstayed your welcome by forcing this in the first place.” HE laughed as they quickly left Godric practically hunting them on their way out.

 

XXXXXXX

 

That night was a nightmare as Dumbledore came into the great hall that was turned back to normal. Harrison watched as the man walked up to the teacher's table as Umbridge and Molly walked in.

 

“Ah, I see they contacted you quickly what will be your class? And….their classes?” Salazar spoke with great disgust.

 

“Ah yes chose to teach an all about light magic class. Molly and her mate are teaching parenting.” Dumbledore gave an old smile that made Salazar angrier, but he nodded.

 

“Fine.”  
XXXXX  
After dinner Harrison to some time to slither around not minding the colder night.

 

“It's dangerous to move around with your head in the clouds” Marvolo spoke making the younger naga jump.

 

“....did you avoid me today?” Harrison blurted out.

 

“No, I merely did as your mother requested and gave you space to adjust...forgive me if it seems rushed at any point, Harrison.” they continued slithering slowly and quietly.

 

“I can only imagine what you felt 13 years ago. You were able to hold me….baby or not I was close. You felt at peace back then the world was okay...mother said you took it harder as looking for me became unfruitful. Crabby tired and extremely worried.” Harrison broke the silence.

 

“Yes….you cooed at me the day I met you. I knew you knew who I was by how you would not be satisfied if I did not say goodnight to you with your parents.” Tom chuckles.

 

“So what happens now ?”

 

“Now….we get to know each other, and ill try not to touch. We make sure Dumbledore doesn't get between us.”  
“I'm getting tired of Dumbledore and his dumb group. It seems Seamus and Dean are his student trolls.” Harrison had noticed how they were trying to pick on Ginevra, only to have a specific dark earth golem get in their way and send them running.

“Unless I ask it of you?....kisses are automatic I guess? Cause though I'm not impulsed to mate with you I do have the impulse to kiss you….” Harrison blushed to realize what he had admitted.

 

“I see. We will take this slow….i will expect you to greet me in the morning, you may continue to sleep in a different bed then me for now” Marvolo nodded once they got back to the chambers and were about to part ways Harrison shyly kisses Toms cheek.  
“Good night.”

 

“Good night Harrison” Tom smiled leaving at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	16. Nightmares

========Chapter 16

The school was back in session far too fast for Harrison. The new looks caused him considerable discomfort; most looked in awe, some in fear, some in disgust. He tried to ignore it, but with how everywhere he went he seemed to be judged it was hard. Harrison turned the corner, going to the great hall. He smiled, seeing Marvolo had been waiting there, as he drew closer.

= have you been waiting for me?= he asked

= Of course, I want to be greeted each morning. I will not make you look for me mate.= Marvolo replied nodding to Harrison as he got closer. The two kissed the other's cheeks.

 

=Thank you.= Harrison smiled finally finding a light in the darkness of the eyes.

 

=Are you alright?= Marvolo noticed tell sign to be uneasy through the boy's body language.

 

=People stare at me….I am fine not use to the attention I keep getting from other students.=

 

“Excuse me, but if you two don't stop speaking snake, I will have to file a complaint with the headmaster.” Umbridge scolded as she tapped her foot.

 

“Ah, you’ll have to forgive me if I don't give a-”

“Language son. Not in front of your mate” Salazar interrupted Marvolo.

“...apologies Father. Come mate let us get you to your sibling. As for the eyes. Ignore them the best you can if someone tries to pull a fast one report it to your brother or me…..avoid telling your mother. He’ll gather Moony and Padfoot, and the culprit will be in the mid-wing for weeks.” Tom chuckled when that made Harrison laugh leading the boy to his brother.

=talk later?= Harrison asked as Draco showed him how to sit in naga form.

=of course mate. I will always be up for a chat.= Marvolo kissed the top of Harrison's head before leaving his side.

“ You okay brother?” Draco asked once Marvolo left the others looked at Harrison concerned as well.

“Not use to eyes being on me, and since school started a few days after my birthday I didn't have the chance of being able to hide my tail….. I get a wide range of looks….makes me uncomfortable.” Harrison explained quietly. Dudley looked he was about to kick someone's ass.

“point me in the direct”

“Dudley no!” Ginevra cried out. “you know better. You just got lectured for scaring Finnigan and Thomas to the point they didn't want to leave their rooms.

“I see it will take time for you to adjust.” Draco paused before turning to his naga form. “You are not alone.” Slowly the who group let down all there glamours showing off that they to were ashamed.

“Let them look, Harrison, you have us. Heck some of us haven't even molted yet “ Athena placed a hand on Harrison's.

 

The rest of the day Harrison wasn't alone. He always had a friend with him. The stairs go easier as he slithered around. The last classes of the day were parenting and everything light that he shared with Dudley, Ronnie and Athena thankfully. They only took it to help keep an eye on the three adults.

 

“Welcome to parenting class. In this class, you'll learn how to be a proper parent. And how to act toward a mate.” Molly smiled “ I know some of you will end up with male mates along with being male yourself. Simply put it get someone to be your “wife” have your mate be in the background. Cause let's be honest no one wants to see it in public."

 

“This is garbage and brainwashes” Ronnie whispered Harrison sighed and Athena didn't even bother taking notes.

 

“Waste of time if you tell me,” Athena mumbled as Harrison yawned.

 

“Mister Potter. You should pay attention should you not want to fail this class” Umbridge scolded Athena and Ronnie glared at her as Harrison looked at her questioning.

“Ma’am all respect I didn't do say anything only yawned.” he defended himself.

“Detention for back talk fifteenth from Gryffindor. Anything else?” Umbridge had a victory smile on her face as Athena snapped her hand over Harrison’s mouth to keep him from calling out.

 

“This is bullshit,” Dudley mumbled.

“Dursley you can join him.”

 

“Snape. Dudley Snape Ma’am”

 

“Dursley correct me again, and I will kick you out of my classroom!”

As soon as the dismissal chime called out the end of class, the four did all but run to get out of there.

“Potter, Dursley! remember your detention tonight” Molly called out.

“Okay, so we just have to get through Dumbledore's class and make it to dinner.”

The four joined up with the rest of their friends walking into Dumbledore's class. A lot of the students fought boredom, Athena bared through taking notes while Harrison just looked outside the window he was sitting. Once the course was over, they headed for the for the great hall.

 

“Harrison I heard you and Dudley got detention in Umbridge’s class” Draco looked stone face but let his eye show pity.

 

“All I did is a yawn. And back talk” Harrison hissed, the group finished their meal chatting about everything to cheer him up.

 

XXXXX

 

The Umbridge's were waiting for their return making him sit and write with a quill.

 

“Now potter I want you to write I will pay attention in class twenty-seven times. Dursley you are to write I must not tell lies a hundred times.” Dolorous smirked watching him.

 

Harrison after the tenth time hissed lightly looking at his hand. His eye widens by the marks. He listened to Dudley who was holding back tears. As if on cue the door flung open a seething Marvolo swooped in burning the quill after snatching it from Harrison's hand.

 

“Their detention is over.” He left no room to argue as he gathered Harrison's and Dudley's stuff and led him out. “Dudley lets go!” he called Dudley quickly followed the angry naga. “Come let's let your mother patch you up then off to your homework understood?" Dudley goes off to tell your fathers. Tell them what happens” Dudley broke off fleeing to Snape's Classroom and office.

 

“Yes sir” Harrison followed him to James who took a look at the wound. The room felt like a sauna. James quickly healed his son's hand sending him off. “What happened to him.”

 

“Blood quill, Dudley was with him as an effect, I thought my hand was cramping from all the grading. But when I saw red marks on my skin, I knew he was in some form of danger.” Marvolo kept calm knowing his follower's mindset if he showed his anger James would kill them faster then ink drying on a first years homework assignment.

 

“I will have to tell Lucius" James took a few deep breaths.

 

“They also tell him I ordered you both not to kill or hurt them. Both of you know not to go after them.” Marvolo sighed leaving for the night.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Dudley told his fathers about the quill several windows broke as Severus body shifted to his dark elf from the spikes and triangles skim across his body his eyes turning, deep green. He instead of hunting who hurt his baby used his powers to heal him the escorted him personally to his room in the cambers to make sure no more pain would come to his son.  
XXXXX

 

Draco was tossing and turning between his two mates who had gotten used to his flickers in the night.

 

====IN DREAM=====

 

“ Athena wait! Don't go out there!” He cried out; the ground shook as something was attacking the place they were in. Athena was the only one with him.

 

“ But he's hurt we can't just stand here!”

 

“But who's hurt, Athena?!”

 

“He is!” She waved her arm toward someone he couldn't see.

 

“Who?!”

 

“_____” She calls back running into the light. Draco didn't hear the name.  
=====OUT OF DREAM======

 

Draco bolts up screaming startling his mates up the both, he had heat sweats his body rose in temperature as he curled into his lap.

 

“Draco? Love are you alright” castor touched his back whining when the other yanked away before looking at where he was.

 

“....sorry,”Draco whispered his voice sounded cracked.

 

“Your sweating love let's get you in a cold bath” Castor Gently pulled Draco to the bathroom, as Pollux went to fetch Lucius.

Lucius answered scratching his head but managed to put a kilt on as he slithered out to let James sleep. “Castor its late what's wrong are you hurt?”

 

“Sorry to wake you, but he woke up screaming, sweating” Pollux explained. Lucius looked tired but nodded; he followed the other slithering into the bathroom, he touched Draco's forehead.

 

“Leave him with me I'm going to freeze the room” Lucius mumbled the twins both looked worried but slithered out shutting the door.

 

“What did you see my child” he whispered covering his son's eyes as the air started to get colder.

 

Draco didn't reply at first, slowly he relaxed.”Athena….the world around us was shaking she was running away someone was hurt…. I didn't catch the name father. I'm worried. It could be any of us. She would run into danger for.”

 

Lucius washed his son's hair and messaged the other back. “How many times have you had this one?”

 

Draco thought long and hard. He thought this was his only one, but he remembered the night before there was screaming in his dream before that he saw an unidentified body of a dark elf on the ground. “Dark elf…. I cant point out when it is. So….dark hair….pale skin?....”

 

Lucius sighs “ it narrows it down a small bit we know a lot of dark elves. Ones Athena’s knows is a short list that could change any time, but let's keep an eye on that. “ Draco could only nod slowly turning around he wrapped his lanky arms around his father's side sighing in content.

 

XXXX

 

Harrison managed always to greet Marvolo as promised. Today was no different except the lack of Harrison. Marvolo waited to check the time several times.

 

=mate! Where are you!= Marvolo hissed annoyed.

 

=here~= Harrison slithered up grinning as the twins sneaked up throwing pranks at them changing Harrison’s scales to weird colors and Marvolo's too black and white.

“You planned that didn't you.” Marvolo looked annoyed, Harrison nodded kissing Marvolo on the lips this time. “We had to decide which one we wanted to use.”

“I thought you were hurt. I about called on your father.”

 

“I’m sorry mate.” Harrison took the others hand, smiling which melted Marvolo’s anger. The two talked as tom spelled them back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	17. Vampire babies

====Chapter seventeen

The months rolled slowly, Dumbledore and the Umbridge's gave the gang hell. As soon as September ninth moved around Ruby faked her kids sick to all their classes. Ruby bite both of her children's neck before sending them to their room. Blaise was the first to transform sat in his room his hair grew to the middle of his shoulder blades, straight, and black. His skin stayed it’s rich dark skin. His eyes turned from ash black to ruby red. His body grew thin and tall. Walking over to the mirror as he looked over his body, it also allowed him to see his eyes. He noticed his body seemed as if he could be a chaser on a Quidditch team.

Athena cried out in pain as her body adjusted. Her body grew the same height as he twin. Her curves set to rise in, as she got older. Her hair reached her butt the same color as her brother. Her lips turned more a rose red gaining a slight fill to them. Her skin went from white to dark matching her brother and mothers skin. When her screaming stop the twins met outside their bedrooms.

^brother?^

^hello sister^ Blaise smiled hearing his sister in his head as they waited that night the gang had dinner in the chambers dining room the two walked in.

Theodore choked on his food seeing Blaise. Blaise was looking over him hungry for more than food. 

“Uh hi?” Theodore spoke when Blaise plopped down in his lap.

“Hello mate~” Blaise smirked as Theodore shivered at the word. Blaise gently scraped his sharp nails over Theodore’s chin, causing the other to give a low growl. 

“Break it up!” Fenrir barked. 

“We don't really wanna see you two get naked in a chair” Theo grunted drinking his whiskey, the fathers weren’t mad they were trying to protect them and any innocent eyes in the room. Dudley had already covered Ginevra's eyes the moment Blaise sat down.

Athena made sure her brother was going to be okay before she turned looking for her mate who wasn't present. She sniffed the air before walking out; she noticed he was on the move. 'a chase huh. How immature ‘ Athena moved quickly almost too quickly for her beloved Dark elf who froze upon seeing her. 

“ How did you find me?!?” Rabastan scratched his head before smiling. “ I guess I can't sneak off to find the best spot.”

“Best spot? “ She watched curiously as he took her hand leading her to a room that the moon leaked in through a hole in the wall. Rabastan slipped the box out holding it open for her to see. Athena gasped at the diamond and ruby choker. The gems were held on by gold chains varying in length to a black velvet strap that made up the choker.

“Happy birthday my lady” Rabastan whispered putting it on her. Athena looked in the water of the pond at her reflection gasping before she jumps at him pulling him into a kiss. He held her to him kissing back without thinking about it.

“Oh I love it!” her open eye seem to glow with her happiness.

^brother where ever you took your mate you better bring her back her father is about to hunt you down.^ Rodolphus warned his brother who took Athena’s hand leading her back quickly. 

“Here we are. Sorry about that” Rabastan smiled standing square to an angry Fenrir. 

“Don't make it a habit Lestrange. You only have to live to keep my daughter alive now.” 

“Daddy!” Athena stomped her foot huffing. “He’s a perfect gentleman! Rabastan wouldn't hurt me. You know that!”

Fenrir snarled looking to his daughter. “Child he is a full grown man. I use to teach him. I know him far more than you. And I want to trust him, but trust with your life comes with proof. I mean no harm to you princess. However, your mate will watch it, this being his only warning.” Fenrir walked back to the table a less impressed Ruby sat annoyed before holding up packs of blood for her children. Blaise and Athena grabbed them drinking them, they gag. 

“What is this organic blood?”

“Tofu blood? It's disgusting.”

“It’s duck your father had hunted. You can’t exactly go out and hunt on the student population my little bats. Come summer time we will go on vacation. And there will be plenty of opportunities.” Ruby spoke unfazed by their whining. The rest of the night was peaceful as they all went to bed after planing games and gifts. Blaise had gotten a ring from Theodore what had a bat and fox drawn into it which he loved. They, of course, moved into Theodore’s room with the promise they would be careful.

The next morning was hell for the vampire twins the sun was out, and it was hot. Both wore more large hats, long sleeves. Athena wore thick tights under her skirt that covered her feet as well. Her brother suggested gloves since they couldn't hide their face with any cloth. Almost all the teachers put them far from the windows and even closed the blinds for the day. 

McGonagall had put netting on their hats saying it was perfectly fine in her class. Of course, when they got to the Umbridge’s class, hell broke loose.

“Greyback and Granger take those ridiculous hats off,” Molly called out.

“Ma’am I can take mine off, but you have put her next to the window. “ Blaise took his off it was very uncomfortable, and his mate was sitting right next to him looked like he was going to tare them apart for it. Neither twin was about to fight about her being called by her old last name.

“Please, Madam Molly I need my Hat. I’m sensitive to the sunlight.”

“Take it off! Or face punishment!” Dolores hissed walking over she yanked it off, Athena. The sun happens to angled into the class. Athena started to tear up as her skin began to bubble. Smoke began to come off her as she began to whimper in pain.

“STOP IT YOUR HURTING HER” Blaise jumped up, freezing when her wand pointed in his direction. 

“Sit down” Dolores hissed what she did not focus on was the one she was in front of her. Harrison’s eyes darkened before anyone could stop him he releases his glamour sinking his fangs into the woman's neck his claws into her shoulders ripping out some of the flesh. Ronnie took this second to turn into a were-rat and retrieve the hat getting it to Athena blocking the light. Draco yanked his brother off Dolores with a struggle, as the doors swinging open. Rabastan and Tom walked in.

=HARRISON SNAP OUT OF IT= Marvolo hissed causing Harrison blind rage stop; he looked at the damage fear settled. Looking to Marvolo for guidance. “You’re okay. She attacked Athena caused it. You're just protecting your friends. Let 's get you to your mother. Rabastan had picked up Athena who had been weakened by her healing. “Ronnie run and get Fenrir and Ruby tell them I’m taking her to the medical wing.I'll have your stuff with us” he cast both bags and all items into them before turning and seeing Blaise. “Boy put your hat on!” Blaise didn't have to tell twice another few minutes, and the sun would be touching him.

“Excuse you this is our class!”

“Oh, we know. But your mate is bleeding on the floor from a baby naga bite your mate yanked a hat off a baby vampire’s head. And you forced her brother to remove his. And if I see what I believe I look at your mate had her wand pointed at the boy. CLASS DISMISSED if you stay you're going to be writing a large paper in my class. If you leave, you will get extra credit in mine and Rabastan’s class. All the students hurried to leave the classroom. 

“My father's will hear of this attack consider yourself unredeemable.” Marvolo swooped out Harrison and Draco on his heels. Rabastan and Blaise took Athena to Madam Pomfrey who immediately slammed all her window doors closed. 

“What happened to them!?” she noticed Blaise was wobbly sitting by his weak sister.

“Umbridge's forced a no hat policy from what I gathered. They burned my mate.” Rabastan growled out as Athena rejected the blood not feeling well enough to drink it.

“Honey you need to drink it will help you…..oh dear she's not responsive….Blaise deary can you hear me.”

“Yes ma’am” he mumbles weakly. 

“Call into your sisters head and see if you can get her to drink this please.”

^Sister^

^yes brother^ 

^you need to drink the blood Madam Pomfrey is trying to get you to drink it^

^it smells bad I don't want it.^

^what smells better I'll get it to you^. 

Athena opened her eyes looking around her eyes landed on Rabastan. 

^mates blood. I need him closer, but my body is too weak. Why did a little time in the sun do this much damage.^

^ we are a day into this side before it was barrable cause we were human. Now were the undead it's going to be months of long sleeves and protective gear before our skin grows strong enough. Hand on I'll get him closer.^

“She says it stinks.”

“It's all I have for you too on short notice I have to call for more.”

“Rabastan….please. Athena won't drink the blood in the bag. I will drink it. However, she said that your blood smelt better too her.” 

Rabastan froze before nodding he walked over. 

“I wouldn't suggest it you could suck you from an inch of your life!” 

“I trust her too do exactly that. Just keep everyone from ripping her off me. “ Rabastan sat down behind his mate she turned slowly before in a quick flash she latched onto his neck. Rabastan grunted at the sharp fangs but did not struggle to hold his mate to him as he laid back on the halfway bent bed relaxing more. Blaise took the blood pack drinking it. Ruby and Fenrir ran in from their separate classrooms. 

“My baby's!” Ruby got to Blaise first before seeing what Athena was doing. “That is going on,” Ruby asked.

Blaise who was in better shape after the pack. “The Umbridge's they demanded our hats off. The had the windows open. Dolorous had ripped Athena’s off she was in direct sunlight. She wasn't responding to drinking the pack of blood. She needed live bait. Rabastan willingly let her.” Fenrir let out a breathe he was holding as Athena snapped out of her dull senses letting go of Rabasten’s neck. 

“Rabastan??? What? Why….Rabastan???” She shook her mate, who had closed his eyes. Rabastan opened his eyes weakly. 

“Better Athena?” 

“Why!? I could have killed you!?” Athena punched the dark elf's chest but didn't move off him.

“technically no you can’t, we have kissed. So Death isn't going to come knocking. You need fresh blood. You wouldn't respond to the blood page, so the next best thing was me. I won't die to you drinking my blood. I promised to protect you. That means being a feeding bag when I need too.” Rabastan sighed. “I’m just surprised my brothers haven't come running.” As if on cue the door was kicked open Rodolphus, and the younger twins rushed in looking for him. 

“WHAT THE HELL RABASTAN!!! A WARNING PLEASE” Rodolphus carefully took the little vampire off Rabasta as Pollux and Castor forced him to stand up. “We’re not mad at you Athena. You do what you need to okay” Rodolphus kissed the girl's forehead setting her back on the bed to be checked over by her mother. Rodolphus turned around punching his twin in the nose. “You promised you were coming back after you got her safely stabled. Then you started to face. Your arrogant ass had me freaking out along with Castor and Pollux. They came running with News that Athena had been attacked!” Rodolphus hewed out his twin for not communicating and keeping him in the loop. 

“Oh get off my back Rodolphus. I'm not Pollux and Castor I can take care of myself!” Rabastan snapped feeling better after some blood replenishing potions. He immediately regrets it as the other dark elf grabbed him by shirt snarling. “You forget who I am!? I am YOUR twin YOU will always be important. Just like the twins my wife and son! You can not think that cause we have our younger brothers back that you get to be treated like you can walk around me. I am the oldest! And all three of you are my priority!” 

“You're only older by two minutes!”   
“It still stands!” By this time all the adults including Salazar and Godric had made it up there informed by Draco and Ronnie of what had happened. 

Molly, of course, brought her mate begging for help trying to spill that Harrison had attacked her mat with no reason behind it. 

“ We already heard what happen to endanger kids again and you will regret it. “ Salazar hissed he hated how he had to give them, a slap on the wrist for now, but the final warning was implied.

“You,” Ruby growled. “You attacked my daughter!” Ruby charged caught by Fenrir who howled when she bites him. He took the bites to keep her from attacking. Madam Pomfrey healed Dolorous begrudgingly she was neutral but hated people who harmed children. Fenrir manages to get his mate out of the room and down to the chambers where she took her anger out on dummies in the training room. Fenrir kept fixing them so she could focus. 

Salazar made sure to kick out everyone who would attack include his mate waiting for Blaise, Athena, And Rodolophus release.

After one last inspection, Madam Pomfrey allowed them to leave. And in time for their last class of the day. 

“Athena are you sure you want to go to that class?” Rabastan wasn't sure he wanted his mate near Dumbledore. 

“He doesn't have assigned seats. Blaise and I will sit where if he gives us hell. We have nagas in front of us. Were-animals to our right. And golems behind us. “

“I will have her sit closest to the wall. Hopefully, I can cover her from another assault this time.” Blaise helped his sister reassure her mate who finally gave in kissing her cheek. 

He walked back out to where he hand his brother had been teaching. Fenrir was waiting. “Professor Fenrir?....are you pissed. I did what I could. I didn't fight it even after madam told me she could kill me.”

“No. I came to thank you from my wife and me. Their not even a full day old in vampire form and her life was thrown into danger. And there you were by her side. Before me before her mother. You even looked after her brother I can respect that.” Fenrir nodded “you have my blessing I know it probably doesn't matter, but it is still there.”

“It means more then you will ever know sir” Rabastan shook the werewolf’s hand as his twin appeared. “I just hope I don't have to run back inside.”

Dumbledore didn't close the windows, but he didn't demand the twins to remove their hats. Instead, he went on a rant about the violence of nagas pointing out multiple murdering wizards who had naga blood in them. Irrelevant but Harrison and Draco were annoyed at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this concludes the magical inheritance for now.
> 
> I try to stick to the book history line. Next chapter will be the end of Prisoner of Azkaban. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^   
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}


	18. Let peace rest here

======Chapter eighteen 

It was a Monday afternoon Christmas had come and gone, Dolores and Molly don't mess with them as much while Dolores was still healing.

“Mother” Harrison called out catching up with James. 

“Yes, hatchling?” James pulled the other into a hug happy to see him.

“Why isn't she healed it looks like it's scaring on her. I don't understand.”

“Well. To put it short somethings can't heal. You may not have intended, but you attack with the intent to do damage. It’s going to scar. All you can do is ignore it. And remember that you have no control over your magic yet. Your still a kid….I have done some things like that myself.”

“You have? Who?”

“Dumbledore wears long sleeves not just cause its formal. But if he didn't kids would stare at the burn damage.” 

“What happen??!”

“Um….well….I was young and pretty….I don't like talking about this but….” James faces twisted as if he was reliving a pain. “He did what Vernon did to you. While I was trapped here learning, I constantly wrote to my parents. It turns out not one of those letters ever got to them. It wasn't until Lucius jealousy snapped at me for smelling as if I mated with another male other then him that I told him the truth.” Harrison froze, he had locked the memories. They flooded back looking at his mother he noticed the tears and pain this time Harrison hugged him tightly the two didn't let go. Tom and Lucius came slithering looking for the reason their mates were hurting when they saw the sight they knew what had been done. 

“James….Harrison” Lucius spoke slithering closer. “ Come on let's get you two out of the hallway.” 

Harrison sniffled but shook his head rubbing his eyes. “I got to get to my last class. Sorry to make you two worry.”

=Harrison= Tom nuzzled his cheek into Harrison’s before kissing both his eyes. = May I company you?=

=What about you’re class?=

= Their reading silently. Or doing any homework. I gave them a day of rest seeing as a lot at terrorized by the Umbridge's for being creatures.=

= Please do then= Marvolo smiled taking Harrison’s hand walking him to Dumbledores class the two shared a kiss it was light and harmless. But what Harrison needed.

=I will be on alert. Should you need me. Call out, and I will come.= Marvolo didn't want to Let go as Harrison slithered into the class.

“You’re late to my class Harry. That's not polite. Come you will stand up here in your naga form” Harrison glared at him but did as he’s told.

“Now Light wizards and witches are known for kindness and want only to pass on their knowledge. Harrison here is a Naga they are considered dark for the most part because of the “snake” blood. Arrogance, prideful, Lack of respect for other creatures of this earth.” Harrison felt like he was on display having to stand up in Naga form at the front of the class while Dumbledore taught. 

“One way to defend off violent Naga children is to make a fool of them. Their pride in their life.” Dumbledore spelled Harrison into a dress that was meant to look at him as a girl. Unfazed he yawned, James had long told him about nagas, how they act how some are wild and uncivil but the majority would instead hold a conversation with you. 

“Hey, Draco does this look like something Marvolo might like?” Draco snorted giving a thumbs up. 

“Now to properly educate you. Prideful nagas are greedy queen’s cursed to Jars on Daughter of Deaths necklace. I don't know a single naga that wouldn't mind a dress. I mean we wear kilts and skirts anyway. No point being shameful for a dress. This pink frilly dress might not go well with my hair. But mother has told me some tribes prefer dresses and long shirts cause it allows them to be more detailed with their symbols. Yes, we have a few bad eggs. Every race does, there are even some fully scaled and snake-headed nagas they care our ancestors still wild and don't talk in anything by parselmouth” Harrison ignored Dumbledore’s glare. The one wrong thing did be he put his hand on Harrison’s shoulder. 

“Harrison I don't think I gave to the right to speak. I'm going to have to ask you to stand silently please.” 

“You will take your hand off me before I alert my mate for unwanted contact.” Harrison yanked his shoulder away. Dumbledore proceeded to grab Harrison by the hair. “You are below me! Stupid naga just like you bitch of a mother!!” Harrison had another flashback to Vernon his eyes filled with fear and tears. Draco was up and moving to them before anyone could stop him. 

“Get your filthy hands off my brother! You’re scaring him! And unless you have a death wish you will not touch him again!” Draco hissed trying to pull Harrison away from the older wizard. The wizard didn't let go yanking Harrison by his hair, as he back slapping Draco who hit his face on a desk. When he looked up the wizard, the cut on his cheek slightly bleeding. 

Hogwarts swing opens her doors revealing four nagas. Pollux and Castor were a lot faster being younger. 

= PIN HIM DOWN!= Marvolo ordered the twins grabbed and wrapped the wizard up breaking his grip on Harrison who fled to his brother’s side to check on him. Marvolo slithered up slowly. 

“Class dismissed none of you will get in trouble. Go study for a test or do homework in your rooms please.” Marvolo spoke calmly to the children everyone but Dean and Seamus left willingly. 

“They attacked a teacher.” Seamus drew his wand. “You’re going to Azkaban for that!” 

Marvolo chuckled. “Noah is a creative Lestrange do you want a repeat? “Short sticks” I advise you leave” the two boys paled listening to some bones break on the professor before leaving. 

“ Get off me you freak!” Dumbledore struggled before getting ahold of Castor by his neck starting to choke him. Pollux twisted the other wrist causing more pain, as soon as Castor's neck was free he shoved his twin off him punching the older wizard his tail wrapped around the other’s neck as he snapped the elder males wand in half. 

"Your downfall was losing the elder wand to Salazar."

Marvolo jumped at the over extreme darkness Pollux was reaching. =Enough! Pollux off him now= when Pollux wouldn't respond Draco forced Pollux to look at him kissing him.^calm down! You were ordered to back off^ Pollux snapped back releasing the now coughing male who had almost died of suffocation. 

=Let’s leave him. We have done enough it might cause issues.= Marvolo quickly leads the three children out; He carried Harrison who was crying and clings to him. 

=Harrison!= he cried out checking over him = Draco!= he looked over him, licking the cut on Draco’s cheek, it faded quickly as if it never happened. 

=mama…..he held me by my hair. He slaps Draco hard across his face.= James glared at the stairs up wanting to go up but before he could Pollux held out a wand to him.

=his wand…. I nearly killed him= Pollux had no cheer in his voice. =if you don't mind I need Draco and Castor.= James nodded.

= Thank you, Pollux, Castor,...Marvolo you protected my babies. You did something I was not allowed to do. Salazar noticed some dark thoughts in Dumbledore and sent me down here.= James sighed hugging Draco one more time before getting surprised hugs from Castor and Pollux. 

=, of course, you're their mother. Were most likely going to get lectured ourselves but we wouldn't change a thing.= Castor smiled. Lucius had quietly watching Marvolo knew that look well. 

=Lucius take your mate and get some time together. Don't come back out here until your heart melts and he cools off= Marvolo sounded like he was joking, but when Lucius took his mates hand, they gave final hugs before Lucius looked to Marvolo then his youngest. 

= I will keep Harrison company worry not.=

Lucius nodded pulling his mate off with him to their room. Harrison took Marvolo’s hand as Draco left with the twins. 

Marvolo showed Harrison his room the room was as big as Harrison’s room only his was filled with pillows instead of a typical bed. 

=you sleep in naga form?=

=yes….= Marvolo allowed Harrison to slither around as he himself got comfortable in the pillows. Harrison, of course, joined him smiling. 

“These are comfy. And smell perfect. “ Harrison smiled relaxing with his mate the two don't seem to want to do anything else just lay as Marvolo gently played with Harrison’s hair showing affection. 

The next morning the ministry was back and demanding Pollux and Castor's arrest. Salazar forbid it but didn't know the younger twins were not safe in the chambers. The twins were playing in the forest with their older brothers and mate when the light wizards caught them dragging younger twins off. 

Draco came running slithering up. “WHERE ARE THEY TAKING THEM!?” 

“To Azkaban!” The minister hissed “they attacked a teacher! I hope you can find a good Lawyer boy cause at this point your mates is done for.” 

Draco teared up looking at Salazar. “Please my lord, is there anything that can be done!?” Salazar was listening to him before looking at the minister. 

“Godric! Go.” He bellowed out with that Godric was gone. 

“You won't be able to get him he’s already there along with anyone else deemed a problem.” 

“Oh really? Odd why is my magi clan seem to be bigger and growing. I suggest you look out into the forest /sir/” Salazar smirked when the minister and his gang looked in the forest tree line was millions of parents and young creatures all death-eaters nearby. 

“While you are busy looking for a way to tare down my structured home. I have been sending my invites to Death Eaters everywhere bringing them here. They have lived in the Camber which is a lot bigger than you think. There is no end to hit an underground city if you will.” Salazar leaned over the minister’s Shoulder. “You will always be outmatched. You will never win.” Salazar looked to the portal that formed behind them. 

=POLLUX! CASTOR!= Draco cried out clinging to his mates covering their face in kisses. Godric spelled away the last of the blood. 

“Sir! I just got news from Azkaban all the prisoners were set free! We need to get back to the ministry!” 

“And don't come back!” Salazar hissed, He pointed at the two women running. "Get them! Forget Dumbledore if he comes back he's a dead man walking!" Molly and Dolores Ran as far as they could through the forest before the centaurs captured them.

“Dumbledore will come back for us!” Molly screamed as Salazar just laughed. 

“He’s long gone pig.” Salazar hissed

The next day Salazar made the students take a test. The test had him sending a lot of students home to go elsewhere for schooling for they would cause problems if they stayed. The magic Clans growth caused Salazar to want to make an all age school. He had plenty of teachers for all ages and house elves sworn to families came carrying their master's stuff. 

The great hall was full of families and cheer as they celebrated everything at dinner. 

Salazar stood, and the hall grew quiet to let him speak. “My dream was once that wizards and magical creatures could live in peace. Seeing as that dream is far from dead. I am proud of the few real wizard and witches who sit with us today. Thank you. However, some things have to be addressed. School is back to five days a week. They are from sunrise at six to late in the afternoon at 5. Lunch is at noon for everyone. We all come from different backgrounds and bring different skills to the table to teach the young. To address the likely future. There is a war. For now, we are at peace. If you were convicted, and sent to Azkaban, and want to get rid of your marks. There is a potion being brew. You are clear about your crimes. Hopefully, you will think twice before crossing me. As for the trial of Dolores and Molly will be held after the Quidditch match this weekend. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. And if I remember my son correctly by mating laws is against his brother. May the quicker brother win!” Salazar sat smiling. 

“Draco you didn't tell me you joined Slytherin team!”

“When have we had time Harrison the past few days have been helping families get accustomed making sure innocent hatchlings got back to their mothers. I'm, a seeker like you brother.” 

“May the best win.” Harrison shook his brothers hand laughing. 

Lucius walked up sitting with Draco. “That dream with Athena what did she look like.”

“Her past self. I’m guessing it was another time?”

“Or we avoided it all together. How do you feel about that?”

“Better like we're all safe. Look at all these families dad. We’re apart of this! I always wished for this!” 

“I know son. I remember your Christmas list for more kids to play with, and with the wide range of creatures, you could learn everything.”

“I have forever. And I want to grow up to teach potion with Sev.”  
“Follow your dreams son. What do you wanna do with your life, Harrison?” 

“I….I wanna teach defense against others. Like it doesn't matter if their magical or not or if there Dark or Light.” 

“ You both will have our support” James smiled sitting by Harrison.


	19. Calling names for the Cup

Life certainly changed Harrison couldn’t be happier, watching smiles and laughter around him. He had a permanent home the struggles were over to him.

  
“Harrison!” Draco ran up to him.

  
“You okay Draco?” He laughed as Draco smirked.

  
“Of course because I'm going to win against you today!” Draco puffed his cheeks and chest.

  
“Oh really? You forget I'm not the only family member you have on the team if I remember, correctly the twins are on my team.”

  
“...that won't work! I already told them to help me!” Draco stoned face but Harrison can see reality settling in Draco's eyes.

  
“Of course brother while your add it. Be Careful.” Harrison backed up as Pollux and Castor pounced on their mate nuzzling him.

“Oh, you're going to win brother” Harrison covered his mouth in a giggle.

  
“Shut it” Draco gasped blushing.

  
“Pollux! No! Bad!~” he swatted at his dominant mate.

  
“Not in public!” Draco blushed having felt Pollux grope his butt.

  
Castor glared at his twin before sighing. “Sorry, Draco was trying to behave.”  
“Or are we” Pollux purred Castor chuckled.

^brother what has gotten into you?^ Castor looked worried at his brother.

  
^ Pansy Parkinson. Who somehow got past the test and stayed has been leaning all over our mate every chance she gets. I'm jealous and about to show her what's ours.^

  
^Where is her mate?!^ Castor's face goes stone Draco, and Harrison shrug.

  
^Not a clue^ as if fate had to humour Parkinson walked up. The twins watched her with pure hate in their eyes.

  
“ Draaacoooo. Best of luck on the field handsome” she pressed her body into his smiling. Draco tried to back up and move away, but she had his arm. Pollux hisses his glamour fell snapping his jaw. It seems to make her aware of their company and let go.

  
=Easy Pollux she's a low kind of stupid. She didn't know her mate yet.=

  
= You allow her to crawl on you?!?=

  
= No! I'm just putting up with her shit.=

  
= Your ours. No one else Draco Malfoy! = Pollux picked Draco up by his shirt slamming his lips into Draco's as Castor bite Draco's neck as a reminder.

  
=Ours.= Castor hissed glaring at Pansy.

  
“ GET OFF MY HUSBAND!” she hissed. Harrison gasped backing up. Parents quickly moved their children out of the hallway near them. “Pansy. Those are his mates. His TRUE mates.” Harrison whispered.

  
Draco was looking at Pansy in shock than anger. “You're a fucking idiot Parkinson. I would never love you let alone marry you…...knock her on her ass.” Pollux and Castor looked at each other than Pansy. Pollux walked up backhanding her hard dragging his claws over her face. Castor nuzzled into Draco's neck kissing and nipping.

  
“C-Castor! Not in public!” he hissed as Pollux attached to his other side. “Pollux” Draco moaned “Castor...please at least get me out of public pla- HEY why did you stop!?” Draco glared he loved the moment even if they were in public. The twins put their glamours back on.

  
“Come, Harrison, we have to get ready for the game,” Castor smirked dragging Harrison off as Pollux kept eye contact with Draco.  
“It does not matter who wins today, but to allow your request dear Draco we will continue after the trails.”

Pollux gave Draco another lustful kiss before following his twin. Draco stormed off to the Slytherin lockers taking a cold shower before the game.

  
“Malfoy you were gonna be okay” Marcus Flint called out having seen the fight with Parkinson.

  
“Yeah… I will get the snitch before my brother if that's what you're worried about.”

  
“No, I'm legit worried about your health, with how that went down had you not agreed with your mates they would have turned on you too. it would have been hell.”

  
“...thanks... I will be fine. Percy Weasley older brother of a good friend of mine asked if we didn't crush his mate Oliver Wood into the ground this time. if we have to don't break his legs.”

  
“ Can't make promises Malfoy that damn brat Wood has been a huge dork on and off the field. Not my fault if I like to beat up my friends.” Draco only laughed at his reply

  
The game matched points Oliver and Flint were at each other's throats, but Wood was careful not to let Flint close to his broom.

  
“ Oh come on Wood you not in the mood to play?”

  
“ I have a date after the trails Flint I can't be too wounded, or he'll cancel on me. You know how mates are.” Oliver aims to score a goal getting it in.

  
“ Another score for GRYFFINDOR” The announcer cried out, as Gryffindor cheered.

  
“ And it looks like Harrison has sights on the snitch his brother Draco is on his tail!”

  
“Get off my tail Draco!” The two laugh at the naga joke Harrison was aiming for.

  
“ Want me off your tail then get out of my way!” The two bumped into each other.

  
“Careful!!” James yelled at the teacher stand.

  
“ James relax they're having fun. Trust me their okay.” Lucius chuckled pulling his mate to him.

  
“ I agree with Lucius loosen up James. “ Marvolo watched Harrison like a hawk nonetheless.

  
Pollux flew knocking Draco away winking at him. Finally, Harrison snatched the snitch landing. “GRYFFINDOR Wins”

  
“Pollux!!!!” Draco whined but landed anyway

  
“ Malfoy how did you let Lestrange bump you out. Bump back next time!” Flint yelled, laughing as Draco glared at him.

  
“ Relax Draco it's just a game for the kids.” Castor patted his mates head. The team's got to a change before joining their mates and family in the stands.

  
Salazar waved his hand a stage appeared Fenrir dragged Molly out.

  
“Molly Umbridge you have been found guilty of child endangerment, attempted murder of a child, attack on my magi clan, neglective behaviour toward a child, slandering of a child's name. How do you plead?”

  
“ Not guilty! I am a mother my daughter is at this school! My mate and I did nothing wrong? They had broken our class policy!” Molly cried out.

  
Salazar sighed “And who is your daughter?”

  
“ Ginevra Umbridge Weasley she has my blood in her test her again! The first one was faulty!”

  
“ I call for harassment of a child to be added!” Minerva cried out.

  
“The call has been added. Does anyone speak for the guilty? Or feel she is innocent to any of her charges?” Salazar waited a few minutes the silence spoke words.

  
“Molly you have been found guilty with no one to defend you. Seeing as you are immortal, you will lose your pure blood witch statues.” Molly looked at the grinning beast next to her. “ Question is a vampire or were creature…..Athena. Ginevra. Please choose”

  
Athena walks over to Ginevra the two whisper the pros and cons before Ginevra stepped forward. “ Vampire” she called out holding Athena’s hand.

  
“It has been passed. Can I get a willing vampire to bite her?” Ruby stood up jumping off the stand ledge she landed gracefully.

  
“ Your in for it now” Fenrir held Molly still, he forced her neck to be exposed. Ruby bite her injecting her before spitting out her blood Severus handed Ruby a glass of water figuring this much. Ruby cleaned her mouth out as Molly screamed in agony. The screams continued as she was thrown into a cage.

  
Dolores was brought out struggling.  
“ Unhand me this instant,” she notices Molly “ Molly! Molly what is happening to you love!?” Dolores struggled harder, however, the older Lestrange twins had their grip firm.

  
“ Dolores Umbridge you have been convicted of child endangerment, neglect, abuse, and murder, attempted murder and harassment of a child. How do you plea?”

  
Dolores spat at the ground. “YOU ARE NOTHING! Your all freaks subhumans!”

“Does anyone speak for the guilty? Or feel she is innocent to any of her charges?” Salazar waited a few minutes the silence spoke words.

  
“Athena with how we have cursed her mate. I wish to use Naga poison on her, however. You are the main victim. Tell me”

  
“James poison. Mixed with yours if possible?” Salazar looked to her then to the witch below.

  
“it’s possible…..not a common use on immortals. if we dilute the acid, she’ll have so much nerve issues she could be in agony every day for the rest of her life.”

  
“Please.” Athena bowed wanting it to happen.

  
“Consider it done. “ Salazar waved his hand to Snape. Ruby grabbed Dolores’s jaw forcing her mouth open. Severus poured the liquid in. Once the last of it was down her throat, Dolores was released allowed to drop to the floor in agony.

  
“Not to worry you will be forgotten. Take the Umbridge's to the white door my sisters in all but blood have made it lock them in.” once the two women were dragged off, everyone went to celebrate Gryffindor's win and the justice served.

  
A few weeks later was a shock to all who that reads the news the Ministry wrote out that Hogwarts was still a school. And a new school for Light Wizards and Witches had been opened to the public.

  
“Dumbledore has been the headmaster of this new school for 100 years. That would mean he's been part of two different schools. “James read.

  
“Coarshire is built like Hogwarts with its own houses. Sharphorns, SlickFurs, Sixlegs, and Whitehooves. if you want your child to experience Hogwarts without the brainwash send them here!?” Salazar scoffed.

  
“The Ministry is still wanting to do the tri-wizard cup at Hogwarts and proposes peace among schools and hopes to stop any wars that could wipe everyone out. Seeing as walking on the grounds might be dangerous to ask they decided through the media to ask King Salazar to host it. “ Godric continued.

  
“King? Oh so now they acknowledged me!”

  
“They have three schools and Hogwarts would be the fourth if They allow so. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Coarshire, and hopefully Hogwarts.”

  
“What do we do? We’re at peace. He will come back. it's like a cockroach we can't get rid of him.” Marvolo looked to his fathers.  
Salazar sighed looking to Godric. “I'm making this your call. If I do it, it would be more emotional then logical.” Godric looked between his mate and their adopted hatchling.

  
“Logical move would hold the tri-wizard cup. However for anyone 17 to 18 and up. No risking young ones.”

  
“Deal.” Salazar summoned an owl sending word the next morning's news was just as hyped up.

  
_**Hogwarts is hosting!**_

  
_**That’s right my readers Hogwarts has called a truce and willing to host. The tri-wizard cup and the responding schools will be joining them this evening! The minister plans to keep any fighting between Hogwarts and Coarshire to a minimum Dumbledore has been ordered to stay in his office unless a public event is going on. More on everything once I get there** _

  
_**Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet** _

  
“Dear God. Is she coming back too? Just what we need drama!” Ruby hissed not happy.

  
“I will protect you my love” Fenrir nuzzled Ruby in hopes to cheer up the crabby vampire.

  
The even fell in as schools poured in. Harrison was surprised to see Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had gone to Coarshire, Romilda and Lavender too. He recognized a lot of the students from his year that got kicked for being a creature hater. The different schools made Harrison nervous and excited.

  
“NOW the rules after many discussions it will be 17 and older! Unless your headmaster approved otherwise. Sorry Hogwarts, King Salazar demands his champions be 17 or older. There will be two people per school! You will compete against them too. The cup has its own special wards. No one under age will get in it for Hogwarts students. Good night” The minister called out before letting the schools have time to mingle.  
“Hi” Harrison waved at a timid girl who had sat away from her school.

“O-oh uh hi there” she smiled to him “I'm Penelope Emerton, and you are?”

“Harrison Malfoy...are you okay you look a little pale.”

“Um...yeah it's just....trouble with my classmates. I'm from Coarshire I recently came out about not wanting to abuse others and equal rights only to be shunned and hated....among things.”

“Don't stay, if your school is hurting you run. Where are your parents?”

“I wish, I don't know what happen but they just disappeared. I would fly as far as my wings could carry me!” Penelope covered her mouth gasping.

“Wings? Wait for your magical creature?” Harrison's eyes seem to light up sitting closer.

“What kind?? I'm Ronnie not, and this is Noah and Athena.”  
“um....I'm...a Lesser Demon....” Penelope looked at the table and her nails she had painted them teal that morning.

“Which house are you apart of? Better yet how do I tell your houses part?” Draco asked he noticed how she seem to want to talk but also was very much shy. Without thinking he lifted her chin.

“look at us were not your enemies here” Pollux clicked his tongue but let it go seeing he was trying to get her to open up and talk to them.

Penelope blushed to pull her chin away from his touch. Um.... well I am part of SlickFurs. We're brown and purple. Honestly were suppose to be the Slytherins. And only those with excellent grades were allowed to come. I like to learn even though I'm starting to see the crap I have been taught... Sharphorns are our Gryffindors; they are red and gray. Then there is Sixlegs are Hufflepuff and house black and pink. Whitehooves are our Ravenclaw, and they're white and orange.” Penelope grabbed a strand of her curly brown locks messing with it.

“So no one is stopping you from changing schools?”  
“Dumbledore is my guardian right now.”  
“Oh, shit” the group looked at her remorseful.

“hi, may I join you?” A girl from Beauxbatons asked.

“Sure I'm Harrison, and this is Draco, my brother. These are my best friends Ronnie, Athena, Theodore, Gregory, Dudley, Vincent, Pollux, Castor, Blaise, ulna, and Ginevra. Along with our newest friend Penelope!”

“I'm Ambris! And before it's asked I'm a born Were cat back when I was little my parents tried to ride it, and it only enhanced to give me with cat irises and vision.” She sounded like she had to say that one too many times.

“glamours?”

“For some reason, it leaks though don't know why.”

“hmm that's a really dark potion then” Penelope frowned. “Dumbledore tried to do the same thing to me. However, I can glamour my tail. Sit lets all chat. “ the girls got to know everyone plus each other. Penelope seemed to click well with Ambris and warmed up well with Pollux and Castor who no longer saw her as a threat and more of someone tiny to protect. Just as they calmed down from laughing at a joke Penelope manage to make. A Young red phoenix swooped down landing on the girl's shoulder.

“Faith! Get back here you damn brat.” a large male growled “you're so childish sometimes.” when he got to the group he smiled softly. “Sorry, she has a habit of flying off and landing on girls. I have no clue why” he spoke as he tried to retrieve the bird his eyes met Penelope's and froze.

“uh hi there.” he stuttered out blushing lightly.

“H-Hello. I don't mind her she can stay if you would like to sit. I'm Penelope, and this is Ambris.” she blushed looking back at the table again.

“Skytian and the little brat on your shoulder is Faith. She practically my daughter since I hatched her.” he sat on the other side of Penelope squishing her between him and Ambris. Harrison knew what was happening having seen how that one spark works. He whispers into Draco's ear.

=I think Penelope and Skytian might be soulmates. We need to keep them close while their here=

=brother you cant play soulmate maker. What if their not=

=i have a feeling they are she was doing so well of keeping her head up and then he popped up!?=

=you have a point why is her face getting redder?= Draco cocked an eyebrow at Penelope.

=I can hear you= she looked up both boys looked horrified.

“We are so sorry Penelope we didn't know” Draco called out quickly making Skytian and anyone who couldn't understand looks at them confused.

“It's okay. We probably should all get to sleep it was nice meeting you all.”

“May I walk you to your room?” Skytian asked quicker than he probably thought he could. Penelope looked at him in shock before nodding.

  
The next morning Pollux and Castor attempted to put their names in but got blasted back.

“Really you two??” Rodolphus rolled his eyes picking them up before he and Rabastan put their own names in. “They didn't announce it to the kids, but for entertainment, adults have their own rounds.” Rodolphus patted his younger twins brothers head. “Maybe if you would wait for the year your old enough we wouldn't have any problems.”

  
Pollux and Castor folded their arms over their chest pouting.

  
“Can we at least train with you guys? Before your rounds?”

  
“...yeah I think we can do that much maybe prepare you for the year. You can do this.” Rabastan chuckled as the younger twins followed them off.

Harrison watched the cup in awe; he didn't even know he was alone.

  
“Harrison….” Harrison jumped seeing Marvolo who was equally shocked to see him.

  
“... you're putting your name in for the adult version” Harrison frowned as Marvolo sighed.  
“I was but if it is against your interest, I won't.”

  
Harrison looked back at the cup for a long silence. “Go ahead… I'll patch you up. Don't cheat okay?”

  
“I promise, Do keep this from my Fathers.” Marvolo was leading Harrison off to walk the grounds. James had waited under the cloak he borrowed from Harrison. Sneaking up he put his name in, as Sirius had sneaked in.

  
“James” Sirius hissed making the naga squeak.

  
“What!?” he whispered back.

  
“Let's be partners!” Sirius sneaked his name in.

  
“Like old times. Now let's get out of here before our mates find us.” James threw the cloak over them both not leaving Sirius to find his own way out.

  
Harrison waited days for this to see who all was in the competition. He had encouraged Penelope to try, and when Skytian put his in she was determined but laughed when she and Ambris put it in at the same time. Skytian was surprised, but he wished the girls the best of luck even though he was going to win. Penelope shocked a lot of them by saying he had nothing on her and her abilities once pumped up.

  
That night Godric brought the cup up to the throne room. “For kicks and jokes cause we have made an adult version of what the children will be doing. Now seeing as Hogwarts is the only school with the most adults here. I encouraged some to join in and rep the other schools. Without ado.” Godric taped the cup. “For Durmstrang; Rodolphus Lestrange and Rastaban Lestrange. For Beauxbatons; Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Nott.”

  
“Narcissa! You told me we were not getting into this” Theo barked outlook at his wife as she had just stepped on his tail.

  
“Theo I can say this wasn't my idea.” She looked to her sister both start laughing.

“Come on Theo you think I would pick some random female partner? No Narcissa is my sister the perfect competition!!” Bellatrix grinned not even a bit sorry she made her sister a hypocrite if anything Theo was just butthurt her in her eyes.

  
“For Coarshire! ….Gilderoy Lockhart and Alastor moody! For Hogwarts!” The fire went from green to blue to red spitting out three names.

  
“Um….this gonna be allowed?” Godric looked to the minister who shrugged nodding.

  
“Love?” he looked to Salazar who nodded.

  
“Very well with my bases covered this trio name will be allowed. And for Hogwarts, we have….oh dear god. Okay, then Marvolo Slytherin! James Malfoy and Sirius Black” Godric covered his ears everyone joined in as Salazar hissed.

  
“Marvolo! GET UP HERE NOW” Marvolo didn't wait time moving up to Salazar's side. “Yes, mother?”

  
=You are a prince you cannot compete. You knew that but still went against my wishes. Why and what reason should I allow you too!?= Salazar hissed

  
=Mother the cup is built once the name is in the player is in. As for why I'm bored, mother I wanna little adventure to spice up life.=

  
=Yet you got tired of Harrison chasing things quickly?=

  
=Mother please….I'm begging you let me do this=

  
=I have no choice but once it's over your ass is mine to rip I don't care how old you are.=

  
=thank you mother= Marvolo bowed rejoining his mate who looked like watches his mate jump in lava.

  
=we will talk later Marvolo= Godric glared before switching spots with his mate.

  
=yes father.=

  
“Was that really worth it” Harrison looked to Marvolo in amusement.

  
“We shall see mate we shall see.” Marvolo only hoped a lecture from Godric wouldn’t end badly.

  
“Now we will call of the Young adults. They represent the schools.” Salazar taped the cup the first two names we blew out. “For Durmstrang; Viktor Krum, and...Skytian Fiend” Two boys from Durmstrang, Harrison guessed the one he hadn't talked to was Victor. He clapped for Skytian who had been sitting with Penelope instead of his group. Much to his headmasters displease.

“Good luck” Penelope looked at him worried.

“I don't need luck if I have you to patch me up” he kissed her cheek before fleeing to the trophy room with the Victor.

“From Beauxbatons; Fleur Delacour and her partner, Ambris Bratosa” the two girls stood up. Penelope gave Ambris thumbs up.

“From Coarshire. Maximus Cree. and Penelope Emerton!” Penelope was shocked but got up strolling Seamus seem to take advantage of it tripping the poor girl. Before anyone could react, Salazar was on it helping her up. “Carefully hunny there are cracks that still need fixing. Legs are easy to be removed.” Salazar glared at Seamus making the boy gulp before he let Penelope join the others.

“Form Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, Percy Weasley!!” Hogwarts cheered for their two champions.  
“Good luck love” Oliver kissed Percy before letting him go. As fate would have it, the red fire spit out the third name.

“....Harrison Malfoy.” Salazar looked to Harrison in wonder.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins. Don't worry too much about the added characters their filling spots I need for the future they won't stay in here. Unless you guys don't have a problem with them. Feedback on how this is going so far would be great.


	20. You should have talked to me. #nsfw scene#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXXXXX stands for change in characters/ time skips.
> 
> XXXXLEMON means NSFW part in case you don't wanna read that.

“Harrison Malfoy come here!” Harrison walked up, Marvolo jumped up in anger, but Godric got in his way.

 

“Tell me truthfully did you put your name in?”Salazar held Harrison's shoulders gently seeing as the child seemed really scared.

 

“No sir” Harrison shook his head not understanding what was happening.

 

“Minister?” Salazar looked to the Minister

 

“We have to obey the cup young Malfoy must compete.”

 

“Very well. Go join the other children.” Salazar hugged him sending him off.

“Harrison? But how? Hogwarts had an age limit?” Penelope was the first to notice the new champ.

“I don't know someone is attacking just who and why is the question.” They turned as adults filled in.

 

Marvolo grabbed him slightly shaking him. =DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THAT CUP!?= James was behind Marvolo angry and worried

 

=NO! I DONT KNOW HOW IT GOT IN THERE! I DIDN”T DO IT PLEASE MARVOLO YOU ARE SCARING ME!= Harrison teared up. Marvolo's anger washed away hugging to him.

 

“Please son be careful.” James hugged Harrison after Marvolo let go.

 

“How did dad take your name being called out.”

 

“Well…I had to heat my scales cause the spot was getting cold. I know when I go to bed tonight I'm in for it. He didn't say anything out there, didn't even wish me luck.” James chuckled.

 

“Remus slapped me over my head, and I ran before Severus could even react” Sirius rubbed the back of his head having walked into the conversation. “ I don't think Dudley was impressed either.”

 

After instructions of when and where to be they were released to go back to their families and friends.  
XXXXXXX

 

Marvolo slithered slowly to his parent's room. He was shocked when they asked if they could adopt him even though he was their descendent that was not good enough now he stood in front of there room. Slowly he reached up knocking.

=enter= Godric's voice called as he opened the door. Marvolo didn't know what this feeling in his stomach was but when the door shut Godric sighed roughly.

=i'm disappointed in you right now. I'm angry you went against our wishes to stay out of the game... but I also understand the side effects of the potion that made this family. You are going to burst out like this. Like a....kid. Even though you're far older than it.=

= I am bored. I grade papers nearly every day=

= that's what teachers do. Look bottom line is you will hold your self-higher than anyone while in the light. Don't hungry kiss your mate in public. You can hold his hand but keep space between you. Back straight head high. All this bullshit that comes with it. And more so you can not cheat or attack Dumbledore.=

=yes father.=

=you also are not allowed to win.= Marvolo looked at Godric confused. =if they see how powerful we are it could cause a full out war. We just got rid of the nightmares. Families depend on us. I hate to be the bad guy. I hate to put this on you, but this is our way. You must obey it.=

=yes father....where is mother?=

=relaxing I pulled a hot bath and silenced this room, so he does not know yours here. I don't want him to lash out. You're our son your health is his priority as your mother. As if you hatched in our nest, everything every instinct has attached to you. Now get some rest=

 

Marvolo bowed to his father leaving but not before getting a hug.

 

=please be careful. We don't want to see you get hurt.=

=I will father.=

 

XXXXX

 

James slithered into his nesting spot to see icicles throughout the room. “Lucius?” he called out he heard sloshing in the bathroom. James slithered slowly coming in. Lucius was sitting up glaring at James.

“May I join you mate?” when Lucius's merely nodded he got in taking his kilt off he moved to the other shiver. “The waters warm but you're colder than any ice I have ever touched.”

 

“I asked you to talk to me about this. Instead, you went ahead. Don t even think about the repercussions or the danger. We have had our family back together as a family for a year, and you still pull stunts like you're a fourth year” Lucius spoke in a cold and monotone voice. James nuzzled his face into his mate's neck whining when Lucius makes him look at him.

“I'm pissed James if anything about how our nest looks right now I'm extremely pissed.” James went to kiss him, but Lucius held his chin in place making James whine more.  
“I have half a brain to leave you untouched until the end” James eyes went wide.

“What level of untouched?!”

“I'll hug you with clothes on, but I won't kiss you” Lucius hovered his lips over James before pulling back

“or hold your hand” Lucius other hand found James.

“ or entangle our tails.” he spun them far to fast for James to move not that he cared. James was wrapped up in his mate.

 

“Please don't stop!” James whined his eyes glowed with lust and love.

 

XXXXXXXLEMON TRAIN HAS ENTERED SKIP HEREXXXXXX

 

“Hmmm but you need to be punished” Lucius purred nipping James ear down to his neck still holding his chin so James couldn't do anything other than whine and moan unable to sink his teeth into Lucius who grinds his hip into James.

 

‘Lucius! Please please, I'm begging you more” James hissed Lucius allowed his member to slid out of its slit and into James causing the other to moan.

 

“You going to be careful?” Lucius whispered James could only nod moaning when Lucius started a slow rocking motion kissing the other passionately. He only moved faster as James begged driving James to cum.

“I'm going to make you regret going against my wishes.” Lucius kept going having not climaxed himself. He bit his mate pumping hormones into his subs neck causing James to become heated and desperate for him.  
“Lucius!” he bucked his hip for more friction.

 

“Who do you belong with James?”

 

“You~ Lucius” James moaned.

 

“Who can only make you feel this good~” Lucius kissed him heatedly, muffling the ‘you’ from James. He moved his hip rougher.

 

“I'm close again please don't stop!” James sobbed cumin for the second time. Lucius kept going knowing there was one more in there he licked up James skin with his ice-cold tongue causing the elemental fire snake to climax quickly for a third time before Lucius allowed himself the release he craved. He had slammed down hard slipping as deep as his member could get, spilling his seed deep into James.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOVER

 

Lucius carried James to the bed of pillows he waved he hand drying up the ice. He laid with James.

 

“After the tournament, you’ll be lucky if I don't egg you.”

 

“Lucius Malfoy you can egg me as much as you want I'm here, I'm yours, and I love you. “ James kissed his mate happy the other calmed down but now he was tired.

 

“I love you too James.”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Sirius walked up to Dudley's room. “ Hey, pup I noticed the dirty look.”

 

“Ma told you no. You still went against him and pap. I'm not angry just disappointed.”

 

“I know I'm sorry it came out this way. If I could take it back, I would. I wanna do stuff you can brag about!”

 

“Dad, your years at Hogwarts, are enough! You don't have to compete to have my love and adoration!” Dudley curled up as Sirius hugged him.

 

“Promise you'll be okay?”

 

“Of course I promise. I'm Sirius black I'm always okay.” the two hugged, as Dudley smiled sadly

 

“Ma and pops are so mad. They probably still are, but you have to face the consequences sometime." 

 

“ that is next on my list. You good for now?”

 

“Yeah” Sirius moved out heading for his room, his ears picked up growling and the smell of rage burnt wood. He slowly walked in. In the middle of the room stood an angry Severus with an angry sold by his side.

“ Before you yell…..I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

 

“ I told you no. I told you don't do it. I begged you not to!” Severus kept his voice at a whisper as it cracked. “ You lied to my face. Went behind our backs and did it anyway!!”

 

The wolf growled barking Remus's ears flung back.

 

“What can I do to make this easier cause I can't back out now….”

 

“There is no way. God knows what you're about to face!!! You are not alone but don't expect my support. I won't even be in the stands.”

 

“Severus….i...please.”  
“No, you should have thought about us. Now, you're stuck by yourself for your selfish deeds. I have papers to grade. “Severus stormed in his office slamming the door. Sirius tried to follow, but Remus jumped in his way snarling and growled at him.

 

“You're not scary when you can't even look me in the eyes, Remus. Out of my way” when the wolf sat down blocking the door, Sirius growled.

 

“Oh okay, so this is how it's going to be! You two get to decide my life WELL FUCK YOU you can sit in the same chairs as my parents!!” Sirius turned to storm off when Remus bit his leg. Sirius turned to his dog from going all out. The two fought until Severus put them both in shadow balls.

 

“ENOUGH YOU'RE BOTH BLEEDING” Severus healed them before sitting near Remus. “ You lied and now your acting like a fifth year all over again it's gotta be about you Sirius.” Sirius sighed knowing the others right.

 

“ If I don't act up you too will forget me….” Remus and Severus Snape their heads up.  
“What,” Remus whispered.

 

“You two do everything together! God, you don't ever stop. You hold each other's hand never mine I'm jealous all the time, and I wonder what I do wrong!?....I'm a black I blame it on my damn name. How I was raised to walk over others. Yet I have to walk behind you and let you catch me to see me. You only love Padfoot” by this time Sirius was in tears.

 

“It doesn't matter. Don't be there for me I don't care anymore! While you're at it make me a potion to die or go in a coma so you two can be happy” he was interrupted with Severus slamming his lips into his.

 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! This whole time I thought you were ashamed of me. Ever since sixth grade! You shunned me in favour of not dealing with Dumbledore. That's why we sneak around and show you affection when others aren't around. I like to keep the whole scary teacher thing going but damn it if it helps ease you. I would hold your hand. and ….I was foolish to say I wouldn't support your cause, let’s be honest I'm always there with Remus remember you took on the willow tree we told you no but we still showed up I had potions for broken bones and blood makers. Remember all the stupid things you did as a kid after our third year I was by your side with Remus. You get so depressed and bored with life you forget the good days. ” Severus hissed holding Sirius to him as Remus sat on the other side.

 

“Instead of fighting us maybe grab our hands show us you want our attention more or hell even talk to us. Not make us go through this stressful fight every time.” Remus kissed his neck sighing.

 

“I'm sorry…I will try. Years of this shit I will need your patience.”

 

“And we have it, Sirius. You might want to reach out to your parents…I see you rip up the letters they send. The last one I took and fixed. They want to talk. Maybe invite them to watch you with us.”

 

“Those old dogs?”

 

“Sirius it would be nice to see them at least once. They write Severus and me apologizing how they treated us and even welcomed us to the family.”

 

“You always off with the kids to find out about it.”

 

“.....urgh now I feel worse.”

 

“You should reach out” Remus and Severus pulled him up helping him write a letter to his parents.


	21. Yule Ball

Sirius had written several letters to his parents by Christmas time. He found they missed him, and with the hunts for magical creatures, the only safe place was Hogwarts. Sirius invited them to come to stay and meet their grandson. Which had surprised his parents. Seeing as they thought burnt branch under his name was an odd name of another godson. Upon being told he could, Dudley sent his own letter and was shocked when he received a package with a few items that Black Heirs standard gives to their children. 

“You are part of this Family. I may be mean and old, but I am your grandmother and as your grandmother demand the respect. Seeing as this the letter sent to me from you was very respectful. I have no doubt this will only have to be told once.” Dudley read out loud grinning. “She accepted me.” 

Suddenly letters stopped coming and sending. Regulus has come to Sirius wondering what had happened. Dudley started to panic after three days of no reply to his last letter. 

“Was I not respectful enough in it?”

“No my child it was she seem to stop altogether.” Sirius calmed Dudley’s worry as his own started to grow.

One morning Sirius and Regulus were called by Salazar.

“Sirius, Regulus check the south border something is happening. Go!” Salazar had noticed something was off to the south of his land he set them who went without question.

XXXXXX

Orin was not a man to run; He hated having to. Outnumbered, and unable to call for help. He stopped before the line to a kingdom he was unsure of.

^Orin, they could be here any second we need to do this or get ready to fight^ his wife who had looked better any other day had transformed to her human form looking over the line for any danger. Nothing, her face was the only thing Orin could look at as he turned human. 

“Walburga…..my beautiful wife. I fear I have no way of knowing if we would be welcomed their or best to stand our ground here. We have fought and ran for six weeks now. Our family must be on edge wondering what happen but are unable to leave the land in front of us for the sake of like their own safety. I only want you to know no matter what we will be together.”

Walburga knew her husband his emotionless face. He was a book to her the hints of fear set in his voice to her if any other were to hear him speak it would sound neutral. 

“Even death can not do us part.” Familiar aura flew down near them. The two ready to fight. Walburga counted seven men and women in white cloaks with black masks.

“Orin black and Walburga Black nee Black. You both are under arrest for the many dead and wounded agents of the order of the Phoenix along with being uncategorized were-creatures.” the man raised his wand. “Give up.”

“Never.” Orin stood in front of his wife, wand drawn his dark eyes seem to hold all the hate of the world. 

The battle began and continued for what seemed like forever. Walburga stayed on defence protecting her and Orin as Orin lead the attack aiming to disarm and if possible knock them out. Kill would be last if he grew too tired. Their back up came in as ten more.

“ORIN!” Walburga got in front of her knocked out husband blocking every spell, she could she was slowly getting tired having not duelled to this extreme in some time. Sirius broke from the forest seeing the battle was nothing new. It was who was a few feet from the line that had him shocked and then in horror at the man on the ground. 

 

^Regulus help me break the order of ducks!^ Sirius spoke to his brother who nodded the two charged out braking and growling they dodged spells knocking down anyone who tried to fire at their mother. Walburga knocked out whoever was off guard till there were only two who fled. She fell to her knees tired.

^mother!^ Regulus ran up to her worried turning human as he hugged her. Walburga looked to her youngest before tearing up. “Regulus, oh thank god this nightmare is truly over!” 

“What happen, mother?” Regulus noticed the dirt in his mother's hair she had a bit of smell to her like she hadn’t bathed in a while.

“Those damn bastards at the ministry attacked no matter where we went they wouldn't leave us alone. Constant battle. Constantly having two many of them appear as “back up” for some stupid law to reclaim everything and throw us in Azkaban! Your father wasn't going to allow this he grabbed my hand and ran.” she looked over his shoulder noticing Sirius in human form.

“Sirius….my oldest son. You’re actually here.” Walburga was shocked to see him but was thankful none the less.

“Mother… I … come let’s get you and father out of here. It’s not safe. “ Sirius led them with the knocked out Orin on Sirius’s back, to the Castle across the line.

“Lady Black what happens to your husband,” Salazar asked as she and Orin got checked over. Orin had woken but was too tired to speak.

“They attacked us since we are a long line of pure were animals,” she explained the whole story. 

“Who?”

“The Order of the Phoenix.” Walburga held her mates hand looking very tired.

“Have you eaten in a while mother?” Sirius asked, sitting beside her. When she shook her head no, he had the house elves prepare a light meal for both of his parents. 

“Orin will need more rest, but after you eat Lady Black you may leave with your son” Madam Pomfrey had just helped Orin to a more comfortable sleeping form.

“I won't leave my husband I can wait.”

“No…..Go see the new world. I will be out to join you shortly after a nap” Orin spoke softly, but firm enough his wife just stared at him before nodding.

“Very well but as soon as you can rejoin me.” She kissed his cheek eating her food before letting Sirius take her arm and show her around the castle.

XXXXXXX

“What if she doesn't like the look of me?” Dudley called out as Theodore lead him and Ronnie to find Sirius and his mother. 

“Relax will you. She is family. More specifically she is your Grandmother. Our great aunt.”

“If you're looking for Lady Walburga she's in the open Garden on the grounds meet Noah. Sirius was talking about you to her Dudley.” Luna smiled “You don't need to fear her she wants to meet you.” 

Theodore thanked her before leading the boys. 

“Lady Black!” Theodore bowed. 

“Theodore what did I tell you-you to call me Aunt Wala.” the older women smiled before seeing the boys behind him. “Who are they if you don't mind me asking?” 

“This is Ronnie you probably don't remember him because last time he was a baby.” Theodore pushed his brother closer Ronnie quickly bowed only for Walburga to usher him up, hugging him. “I’m sorry nephew I didn't recognize you. Welcome home for what's it worth.” 

“Thank you ma’am” Ronnie whispered smiling to her.

“And this?”

“This is my son Dudley” Sirius clapped a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

“Oh! My grandson. My your a handsome young man. So your sub can give you attractive children.”

“Actually ma’am….they adopted me.”

“Oh, I know. However, that detail can be erased. With how much effort you went to rid of those evil muggles from you. You don't deserve to be tagged with it. A constant reminder isn't going to help you grow if anything stunts you. So I say you are their pup, not anyone else. I have much spoiling to catch up on!” Dudley blushed as she patted his cheeks smiling at him. 

“Come, grandson, I want to know you. I had just gotten your last letter but wasn’t able to read it!” Dudley offered his hand talking about different things with her as they walked the grounds. 

That night at dinner Salazar stood up “The tournament is a month away however the opening ceremony is three weeks away and thus the yule ball. Honestly, I think a ball every year would be fun it will start at six and go until the last dancer goes to bed” He laughed at the teachers paled faces.

“Classes have been cancelled for the next day.”

“King Salazar this was not agreed on” Dumbledore spoke up looking annoyed.

“Oh, it wasn't with you. For you see I had gone to the schools, who accept everyone. That was all that mattered. You don't wanna start anything I suggest you behave.” Salazar smirked as Dumbledore sat quietly.

“Now. find your dates and see you at the ball!” Salazar grinned as he sat back down speaking excitedly with Godric who only smiled listening with a simple smile on his face.

Slowly mates asked their mates to the dance even though it was kinda already a thing. Of course, Harrison waited for Marvolo to. 

“What is taking that man so much time?”

“Who? And what?” Draco looked at his brother across the table they were studying at.

“Marvolo! He hasn’t asked me to the ball!” Harrison hissed.

“Join the party brother me, and Athena are still waiting too. And Gregory had made the ice freeze on the lake skating with Ronnie to ask!” Draco sighed putting his quill down.

“Blaise just told me that Theodore took him out on a moonlight walk and picnic to ask him. Dudley had said he asked Ginevra through a poem and well-written song.” Athena dropped by them.

“ Salazar got showered in green roses by Godric before he asked.” Harrison sighed frustrated. 

“I just want him to ask me not assume!” Harrison mumbled as the bell rang the three went to Marvolo’s class which was their final class of the day. 

“Harrison,” Marvolo called out making everyone stop working on their paper. “Is there a reason you're tapping your nails on the desk?” Harrison felt embarrassed.

“No, sir.”

“Please refrain from doing it again.” Marvolo seems to go back to his grading which missed Harrison's glare. 

“Harrison, my hatchling you look like your about to cry what's going on?” James looked at his overly upset child who had just curled up on James’s tail. 

“He hasn’t asked me to the ball….Does he expect me to go with him?” 

“Uhhhh. “ James covered his mouth, Harrison raised an eyebrow.

“You know something. Mom, what do you know?”

“Nothing I know nothing.” James fled from his son’s questioning. Harrison retreated to the chamber of secrets where he noticed Marvolo and dozens of the magic clan sitting at the entrance to belladonna. Harrison turned to go down the tunnel to his room. 

=Harrison= Marvolo called out. =come here mate= Harrison rolled his eyes slithering over. Marvolo was unfazed with the looks Harrison was giving him; instead, he started talking about how his day went. Before asking how Harrison’s day went. Harrison didn't speak looking into the water.

“Are you ever going to ask me to the Ball. Cause if not I can go with my friend or better my brother!” Harrison snapped finally having enough of this. Marvolo’s eyes squinted at the idea.

“I had no intent on going.” Marvolo hurried to say before slithered away causing Harrison to stare in shock before tearing up fleeing to his room.   
The next morning was not Harrison's day. Pollux and Castor did a big fireworks display to ask Draco out to the dance, and Rabastan with the help of forest creature and Fenrir made the most clever sign. The creatures literally were in each spot and Athena had to write the first letter of each creatures name until it spelled. ‘Go to the ball with me?’ Athena loved it saying yes through fireflies. The Day before the yule ball Harrison wasn't showing any emotion. Even Draco was worried about Harrison s new way to block out everything.

“Harrison?” Draco carefully entered his brother's room seeing him curled up in the corner.

“Do you need something Draco?” Harrison whispered sniffling.

“Yeah to know if you wanna go to the ball with us tomorrow.”

“I’m not going. I don't wanna go anymore I want to forget it.”

“You kinda don't have a choice of being a champion. You have to go.”

“Can I borrow your fake death eater mask?”

“Why?” 

“Cause I don't want anyone to see me be upset.” 

“Harrison” Draco hugged his brother sighing before waving James into the room.

=Harrison get up let's go. We don't have time.= James slithered in grinning with Draco's help he dragged Harrison out to Hogsmeade to the naga dressing shop.

=I don't need any new outfits!= Harrison hissed.

=Nonsense Harrison= James smiled 

“James? The colours Hun and design,” 

“Ah yes this note for the dress to be sent to Marvolo” James handed over a note.  
“......seriously mom this is one of your worse times even to say his name.” 

“Hush Child I need a deep blue dress one that shines like the night sky. For tonight.”

“Whats tonight?”

“I can't say” James chuckled as Harrison rolled his eyes.

= look my best sitting at a table when I have several green dresses at home I could wear.= 

=None of those are dark enough.= Draco smirked

=What do you mean by that! = Harrison felted more insulted,

= And what is This dress for?= Harrison was not amused.

=you’ll see. = once finished, and James paid for it. He leads Harrison, and Draco back up 

=thank you for the dresses…. It will be nice to look my best even without him there.=

James just smirked opening the doors to the Great hall, Harrison started to slither in finding Wisps swarm him in green and reds. He had only ever seen them out in the forest the small fairy-like creatures looked happy to see him. When they stopped dancing around him, they flew to where they had been slowly dancing around. Marvolo who was in a sharp outfit of his own slithering down to Harrison who looked at all the students who looked excited as the light in the Hall got dark the Wisps flew up each giving off their own glow until a sign was made in the air.

“Harrison. Would you go to the Yule ball with me?” Harrison read out loud He looked at the sign then Marvolo, who stood to smile in front of him.

Harrison squealed as Marvolo kissed his hand he hadn't even felt the other take. =yes!= Harrison shouted his tears streamed down in joy. 

= that wasn't English love=

“Yes! Yes, a million times over!” Harrison giggled kissing Marvolo as the whole school cheered missing Dumbledore gagging off in the corner with some of his students, and for the better.

“When Harrison got back to his room that night noticed the box on top was a letter from Marvolo.

{I said what I said to throw you off. I made it seem like there were times. I could tell it but not so you would be on alert or let your guard down. I needed time to help my mother find them.

Forever Yours   
Marvolo

P.s. Don't open the box till tomorrow.}

Harrison chuckled going to bed. 

The next day Salazar Let the wisps sit on rocks hovering over the tables in the hall.

“Where did you find them, my mate,” Godric asked as he walked up to the busy naga.

“By the ponds. They had gone into stone form. I'm just glad they were all safe...Violet is missing though I haven't seen her yet. I'm worried, but the others keep telling me to give her time.”

“Do we know where her stone is?”

“With Lucius. She seems to have woke up long enough to settle on his tail. He didn't mind it taking it as an Honor. But it wasn't like her. Her behaviour isn't what I remember it to be. She was curious she didn't suffer a head wound while I was away I hope.”

“Yes, and her wishes to be returned to you is also an honour my king” Lucius had slithered in holding a small purple light to his chest. “You're not going to like this.” He mumbled.

“Hello my beauty are you ready to...to” Salazar looked at the small purple wisp who usually had been able to fly, but the looks of her cut up body she was never to fly again.

“What did she do to you?”

Violet smiled signing to him sadly. [i did what I could. I protected the others I kept her eyes on me. She was going to take all our wings. I would not let that happen. Protect. My primary job in the family. Sacrifice my wings.]

Salazar gasped scooping the small wisps to him. “No amount of healing will bring them back?” 

[no. It is okay my king I have come to acceptance of my new earthbound life. I only ask to be allowed to still walk among the others. Not to be separated forcefully.]

“I would never. Hmm, where can I place you? Somewhere you would be safe, but able to enjoy the event…..”

“The throne table. She can sit on the main throne table decorative piece we can make it out of indestructible glass so that she can breathe but will be safe.” Godric suggested.

“Yes. Lucius, I want you to make a middle piece get with others to make it stronger. For now. “ Salazar set the wisp on his head. 

After lunch, Salazar transformed the halls into a room with round tables on the wall sides the buffet was on the wall closest to the Door. Of course, the steps were still there only instead of a long rectangle for the teachers there was a smaller round table for him and his husband to sit along with tom and Harrison should they want.

As the time to get ready was near Harrison couldn't get ready fast enough. He had open the box to find a gorgeous dress meant for his naga form. It started red and faded to greens. The sleeves were silky and silver, they were long and had puffed out baggy right before connecting to the wrist, on the wristbands were large gold beads. The golds beads also came on a separate belt he put on his hip. The dress zipped up in the back going all the way up his neck.

“Mom! How should I do my hair should I slick it back? Should I leave it down? Put it up? Mom stop laughing and help me!” Harrison hissed as James laughed harder before taking a brush and brushing Harrison’s hair. 

“Leave it down it brings out your eyes son. I see he got this. Interesting. “ James smiled leading Harrison out.

Marvolo stood nervously in a very tight formal robe. The tie and inside of the coat matched the green on Harrison's dress. 

“Marvolo relax, he will be here sooner than you know.” Lucius having caught the eye of his own mate pulling Salazar to the side to show off Harrison.

“.....hows my tie.” 

“You mess with it one more time Salazar might hex it to your skin.” Godric chuckled.

“Good evening boys” James chuckled having got the jump on Marvolo, grabbing Lucius arm. Salazar who was in full deep green leather dress himself took Godric's arm.

“Where is Harrison?” Marvolo snapped as they prepared to walk in.

“Look behind you.” James laughed as Marvolo turned around Harrison was standing a few steps up from the bottom, only to looking shocked.

“How do I look?” Harrison asked shyly.

“It...wow. Uh..” Marvolo stuttered his mouth before smiling. “You look more stunning than I could ever imagine.”   
“Ready?” Salazar asked as Marvolo and Harrison got behind them and Lucius and James behind Harrison and Marvolo the doors were opened, and everyone paused their talking to watch the Royal family enter.   
The night was like a dream to Harrison. The wisps danced on their stones, the glowing light changed colours as the light bounces off them and the mirror set up on the ceiling to make them. Harrison noticed a small Purple Wisps resting comfortably in the safety of an orb of glass the decorative piece looked like the wisp holding the globe in a dance where the orb was over the face, which was facing the ceiling. She glowed brighter than a lot of her brothers and sisters radiating across the black tablecloth.

Marvolo pulled him into dance. Everyone looks excellent even Ginerva whose hair has brown stripes in it now from the magical inheritance. She's gone smoothly. Dudley started courting her and even on the dance floor was being a perfect gentleman. By midnight a lot of the schools had retired for the night. 

=one more dance= Marvolo called out seeing as Harrison had started to grow tired. 

=very well Marvolo.= Harrison gasped as Marvolo pulled him closer than before. Letting his tail out they slithered around, and over each other, the song was fast with parts that slowed for a second. Harrison couldn't stop staring into Marvolo’s eyes gasping at the final where Marvolo dipped him kissing Harrison’s Adam's apple. 

=you are a cruel man Marvolo=

=and you are beautiful my mate= Marvolo licked Harrison's neck making the young man blush.

=and, you both, are in public watch it.= Salazar chuckled when Marvolo seems to compose himself.

The next day was not flattering for either Marvolo or Harrison.

 

Were they mating on the dance floor?

The larger and clearly older male use to be called You- know- who. Along with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort out to kill off muggles and Muggle-born! Is seen doing the last dance with Harrison James Malfoy. Where Young Malfoy was graceful and very much lustfully starring at Marvolo. They twisted over each other brown and green mixed with black and red. Young Malfoy only tuned 14 this year if they are mates still Tom! Calm down! For Merlin's sake your the prince. Chase someone more your age, please at least until Harrison is old enough {if they are mates I'm doubtful}. That being said I interviewed King Salazar who had been livid when Riddles name was called for the adult version of the tournament. It seems like the king had blood adopted the prince with his mate Godric. 

“He is our son now I will mourn my daughter and never forget her; however, Marvolo is just as important cause that means she once settled down….” 

She? Princess? I looked it up, and there was a daughter that lead me straight into the Riddle family. However, none of her mates were consent. She forced men to worship her. 

“And while we're at it his name isn't Tom Marvolo Riddle anymore. No, it’s Marvolo Godric Slytherin. Please refrain from calling him, Tom.” I got corrected so many times I didn't care! I honestly think he and Harrison need to be pulled away until a mate potion can be made to prove this is real. The dark lord with a young Malfoy ex-potter. 

While I'm at it, I noticed Athena Greyback dancing with an older Lestrange and he seemed to be on alert the whole night. Couldn’t have been the glaring wolf or mama bat? Fenrir has his pack, and his daughter is in the moon. Something tells me it is a rocky friendship. Between Fenrir and Rabastan Lestrange. 

Speak of which I tried to talk to miss batty, but any time I got near her, Her husband would sweep her off to dance. Fear not I will find out more about the youngest kids! If there will be more in the future or if they are done!

And Lady Black was spotted dancing with both of her sons! Has she forgiven Sirius? Why did she Dance With Dudley Dursley or whatever the boy's name is?!?

That's all for now.

Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet

 

Marvolo frowned looking to Salazar. “Do I have to put up with this?” he hissed thinking of different ways to kill of Mrs. Skeeter.

“Sadly yes. She has protection in the form of the ministry we attack it would be an act of war. However, I have an idea. Someone wake up Xenophilius.” Salazar ate his breakfast waiting as soon as the older male were rabbit was in his sights he smiled. “Xenophilius you do magazines/ newspapers called the Quibble. Correct?”

“Yes, my king I do it was a hobby my wife encouraged me to turn into a job. I tell the truth and only the truth.” He called out proud of his work.

“My sweet were rabbit I am in need of a newsletter of my own. Someone I can trust with them to and form of our Magi clan. Seeing as my land is far and wide and growing slowly. We need someone to help keep the truth on the right path. Would you please be the leader of this group. Call it as you may once you start to gather as many people as you need to help you make it a reality.” 

“ It would be an honour my king I shall gather the best writers who sit bored now that they had lost their old jobs. We will make the Daily Prophet look like children with crayons!” 

“Then go my Little rabbit begin. Clean up this mess the bug of women had started. Should you need help ask and I will come to your aid.” Salazar chuckled at the elder Lovegood bowed leaving quickly.

“That is how you fix something like Skeeter. Son. you go and make something able to fight her better than any curse ever made.”

“I still have a lot to learn. I wish to forget my mistakes.”

“Do so but remember the lessons given to you by them.” Salazar slithered down from the throne chair to Marvolo placing a hand on the younger males face making Red eyes mat sliver. “You are not him, Not anymore. You are Marvolo Godric Slytherin Son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Slytherin ne Gryffindor.”

“.....yes sir.”

“Wrong yes what?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good Hatching. Only time heals deeper wounds forget the past we shall not change it for the world…..it gave you, us. It gave us you. I wouldn't change that. Neither do I want to. You shouldn’t either” Salazar wiped the tear off Marvolo’s face he knew he hit a hard spot in the man's chest with this.

“I don't truly regret what I have done. The death-eaters the people I had killed. The name I made. I use to think muggles and Muggle-borns were the problems…..but then I realized it wasn't them no….It was the damn ministry and their corrupted system. Once I found out I was a Naga. My plans changed. Then... I met Ruby and Fenrir….their son Remus. God Remus was so little, Remus in his later years, introduced me to James, Lucius, and the others. Then James did the unthinkable as I was nearing the years of giving up on my own mate. He Laid an egg I was not only feeling interested in but an overwhelming need to protect. When Harrison’s eyes met mine, I fell to the floor crying even screamed took you long enough. Which was confusing to James and me till Lucius pointed out the truth I tried to say he was wrong but then Harrison fussed. God…. he was so fussy about me wanting to see me. Now, look at him. After everything. Wasn't he told about my past? How I was Voldemort?”

“He was, and he doesn't care,” Marvolo snapped from looking at his mother to see his mate. 

“Harrison? Are you alright?” Marvolo pulled away from his mother whipping his face.

“I should be asking you that. I felt it. Your feelings it was, an overwhelming amount of sadness. I started crying while I was laughing with my brother. Then anger, and then defeat, before going back to sadness…..Dumbledore tires daily to plant your past into memories secretively. Anything he can do to make you look bad. The man he showed me and the one I met in my first year is not the same. I have walked with you countless times. You have never been a threat. I can tell who is a threat and who is not. I digress, again are you okay?”

“Yeah. better than okay now.” Marvolo slithered over kissing Harrison’s cheek. 

“Shall we walk if you're not too tired from all the dancing.”

“Gladly” Harrison took Marvolo’s hand leading him out. Neither saw Godric had joined Salazar.

“He has grown, and will continue to do so,” Godric whispered looking over the Hall he waved his hand turning it all to normal so people could come in for their meals.

“I worry. Dumbledore keeps finding a way in. now he sits in waiting.”

“Question is what. And where will he strike.”

“Keep on alert. No matter what we need to stay on top.” Salazar slithered up going around his chair once before sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to be. Just took a little more time than expected.


	22. the adult maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be good that's why it was late. Enjoy the long chapter, my readers. I will be going back and grammar proofing the beginning chapters between chapters. The next chapter might be as long as this one.

Chapter 22: Puzzles

 

The day finally arrived, the first event. The children went first starting with Harrison. “Right all you have to do is put your hand in this bag and a creature will choose you, and you will pull it out with your hand. “ the Minister explained before letting Harrison stick his hand in. Things crawled all over his hand. Harrison shivered. He felt something bite him, making him yelp pulling his hand out a giant glowing green colored centipede wrapped around his finger. Its enlarged pinchers released the finger as soon as it realized it was in no danger. It looked up with Bright pink eyes to Harrison; curiosity seemed to be its motive, as its bright blue legs unraveled, snipping its gold pinchers in the air as if to talk. Harrison didn't know what it could possibly want from him.

 

“Ah either Poisonous or Electric Centipede I hate them all the same.” the minister brushed it off not caring.

 

= That's an Antysios. They have two forms idiot= Salazar hissed quietly.

 

= What is the difference?= Harrison whispered.

 

Salazar smiled moving to him “ the colors along with its large gold pinchers. They're made of metals it rigged up and bent around the pink pinchers under it. Poisonous centipedes are hues of green and strictly green. You would have fainted when it bit you. Electric has two yellow antennas that spark the more stressed they are, and their legs are black.”

 

Cedric walked up putting his hand in something seem to burn his fingers he pulled his handset opening his hand he led a small dragon. It seems to look up with its grumpy Golden brown eyes sit sunken within the creature's long, thorny skull, which gives the animal a menacing looking appearance.  

 

“Oh, that's a German Ridgetrunk perfect by my child! Next? Miss Fleur?” The man held the back toward her. Fleur took a deep breath before sticking her hand in. All noises from the bag ceased as she felt something on four legs crawled on her hand. Slowly as to not startle her creature she pulled her hand out. The creature seems to be laying on her hand curled up porcupine-like quills going from the had to a short tail. It peaked its head up showing a long thin snout that chirped happily at her.

 

“A Porichnas. Rare beautiful creature. Its quills have the abilities to freeze or give frostbite to great degrees depending on stress levels” Salazar grinned seeing the small creature. “It is completely blind normally borrowed in the lands of other creatures. They typically are the last defense and hold great love for the creatures that feed them and constantly defend them against hunters.”

 

The Porichnas slowly uncurled more showing off its mini pig shaped body. Fleur smiled gently petting the small creatures head before stepping out of the way to allow Ambris a turn. Ambris felt a dark sense of dread as she stuck her hand in. She hissed as something seemed to growl and get on her fingers when she pulled her hand out a familiar creature came out.  “A Cerberus. Seeing as you have Werecat blood, this will be a difficult task.” the minister spoke as if bored of it.

 

“ Yes, sir. “ Ambrose held the dog unsure if it would start attacking her.

 

“Scratch it's belly lightly love” Salazar whispered as Percy put his hand in the bag. Ambris did as told and the little three-head-dog rolled over wagging its tail, no longer minding her scent of cats. Ambris cooed softly seeing as the mood in the dog changed hers as well.

 

Percy was nervous about what could be a challenge for him. Could he get a dragon or something worse? Percy felt tiny claws grab his finger before crawling on his hand. When he pulled his hand out a shower ghost creature with two sets of arms, but no legs sat on his hand. It gave a drilling screech at the new source of light. Percy quickly cupped his hands together making it more bearable for the creature. He packed in through his thumbs cracks and gold eyes looked back at him.

 

“Aha Shiller Deme. It's not known if it's the cousin or ancestors of our current day dementors. However, dementors seem to respect them and not willingly piss them off.” Salazar held a small white chip out in front of the hole in Percy's fingers. A small three-clawed hand reached out taking it back in with a squeal of approval.

 

Viktor was next sloping his hand in he felt something coil around his wrist pulling out a small brown dibble headed snake.

 

“ A Syths. Normally known to stay with older ancestors of Naga or Lamia tribes. Normally they come up to your hip Mister Krum and are known to be violent to outsiders.they can understand humans with twice the brain power but don't even speak not even in Parselmouth.”

 

Victor looked at the snake in disgust the snake's heads hissed at him. It seems the feeling was mutual, but they didn't attack him. Yet anyway.

 

Maximus was; next, he reached in with confidence. He didn't think he had anything to fear. Something bit his hand, so he grabbed it pulling it out. “What is this thing” he looked at it in disgust. With the head, neck, wings, body, and feet of a peacock. The tail feathers were replaced with Lion tails that have long tuff on the tips. A clucked like an angry chicken. Its wide four orange eyes made it move its head in flicks to see the boy.

 

“It looks like a rainbow vomited on it,” he smirked.

 

“ Firstly that is a Pealiokender. It's one of Dr.Godicmal’s experiments they were supposed to be all destroyed. However, no one knew about the eggs, and the specious grew too quickly. Their naturally smart birds with the IQ of a small child and quick to learn. They don't live long only long enough to breed. Oh and don’t stare into his eyes he hates it.” Penelope scolded taking the angry bird from him. The Pealioken looked at her before opening its wings before anyone could see what it was doing it was on top of her head angrily clucking if anyone tried to remove him as he got comfy.

 

“Does that hurt your skull?” Harrison glanced at the bird then his friend worried.

 

“He’s not using his talon’s I guess he hates me less than everyone else here?” she smiled holding up a white chip. The bird examined it before taking it careful of her fingers, clucking thanks.

 

“Gross” Maximus snorted. “I won't have a problem with this.”

 

Skytrain went next after seeing Penelope looked terrified at the bag of creatures. When he pulled out his hand, there were three wasps.

 

“ A ” The minister called out. The three wasps were indeed black in color with a single red ring like the stripe on their back abdomen.

 

“Known best for their agility” Percy frowned “ these seem a bit too dangerous for kids.”

 

“ They wouldn't be a challenge if they weren't!” The minister bellowed out in joy.

 

Penelope was the last of the group she stuck her hand in slowly fearful of what could attack her. Bones. She felt something boney crawl on her hand when she pulled it out she was gentle and slow. In her hand was a spider inform but it lacked skin or muscles. It was entirely out of bones. She watched the red lights in its sockets seem to flicker as if blinking. The creature then curled up in her hands giving off a soft clicking noise.

 

“Bonewalkers. Non-venomous. Female. And seems to be enjoying the closeness of your spirit. You could have her as a pet if it weren't for how big they are naturally. Literally, they are as big as a half-giant like Hagrid. And sometimes bigger. Probably will have to be spelled to attacked seeing as their normally less likely to attack than their normal kin spiders.” Salazar explained.

 

“Are we allowed to hold onto them?” Penelope looked curiously at the Bonewalker.

 

“No. You all have six days that's nearly a week to prepare!” Minister smiled collecting the creatures back into the bag. He shooed them back calling for the adults to step forward.

 

“Now seeing as this is the adult version I had a hard time deciding what will be your challenge in a maze will be something important to you. Retrieve it and get to the other side while not being seen by our seekers. May you have the best of luck.”

 

“ What is the seekers?” Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

 

“ Can't tell you. You just don't want to be caught” the minister replied dryly.

 

Harrison looked up everything he could without going into the forbidden section of the library for Antysios.

 

“ How is your research brother?” Draco walked up looking at his brother's frustrated face.

 

“ I have searched everywhere I only know Antysios are nocturnal and make large holes for dens. Nothing about useful in any nick I can get my hands on.”

 

“Did you ask Athena she reads dark books like crazy she may have come across it.”

 

“ Why didn't I think of that?!” Harrison cried out “ I have three days left?!”

 

“You're stressing your lacking sleep sneaking around everyone” Athena dropped several books on the desk. “You're probably not going to retain any of this till you sleep but that's why I made you full three-page report on an Antysios according to  Salazar you looked like you could help.”

 

“ Thank you, Athena!” Harrison smiled reaching for the books. Athena slaps this hand.

 

“Bed first! You need to sleep and eat something" Athena scowled as she took the books.

 

"Athena I don't have time."

 

"You're going to make time." Marvolo picked him up much to his protest. The next morning Harrison sat with Athena and Learned all he could he the day before he was to go against the Antysios. He made the poisons he needed. A Flashbang potion and a poison-proof.

 

"Why these exact potions?"

 

"Because Antysios are immune to magic but not potions. Their poison won't kill me, but it will weaken me to the point it could crush me. If it doesn't chope my head off." Harrison replied nervously twitching of what is to come tomorrow.

 

“Carry two of everything. Don't leave the potions unattended” Sirius spoke seeming deep in thought.

 

“Whats on your mind Sirius?” Harrison poured the potions into glass bottles meant to break.

 

“He said something important to me I'm just trying to think will it be human or a thing.

 

The day of the challenge came up on Harrison and the other quickly. It was clear humans were the target, several different clicks were missing people. Their mates could only worry if they were hurt or not.

 

The adults have ushered to the front of a stone maze the brick walls went up ten feet the stands stood up above them so the semi-lighted maze was natural for them to see but there were spells not allowing anyone in the bleachers to help the players.

 

“The only rule is no killing each other." he paused glaring at the Lestrange twins and Bellatrix. “Now once you’re in there and looking for the thing you lost this morning the maze will shift so this will become the exit. You’re all going in at one on the count of three. One. Two. Three!” the minister raised his wand, shooting a spark from his wand all the adults rushed in.

 

**_Bellatrix pov:_ **

 

I grabbed Cissa yanking her to follow me.

 

“Sister was against each other even if we rep the same school. “ she lightly scolded me. I only giggled.

 

“I know I just heard Moody mumble and nod his head your direction I wanted to make sure you were able to get in here.” I cooed petting the back of her cheek.

 

“Be safe sister best of luck trying to beat me~” I laugh maniacally running the opposite way of her. I could hear her say as if as she took the other way. I made my way around turning left and right not at all annoyed with the constant change. My adrenaline seems to kick up as I felt a twig of fear. Slowly I turned around seeing the light on a stick.

 

“No,” I whisper dodging around the corner peaking back making sure it couldn't see me. “Shit!” I hiss running as far from it as I could weaving until I trip on a root I get up looking in front of me I see flowers blooming.

 

“.....Noah…..” I follow the flowers seeing some of them seem to become dead as I ran harder. ‘He's in danger!’ I stop seeing a similar lanterned carrier staring straight at my son who was looking at the ground in fear. I know my boy is smart I make him study his world. We don't mess with them for reasons I pull a mirror out of my pouch.

 

“HEY!” I yell covering my eyes I hold the mirror out I feel Vines whip up around me praying he didn't block the mirror. A blood-curdling screech came from the creature as it fled the bells under the lantern jingled as it fled I peaked my us seeing a thick vine in front of my arm and face but behind the vine. It slowly melts back into the ground leaving a scared man sitting in front of me. I stopped thinking of running up I untied him. “You okay baby boy” I whisper.

 

“I’m so happy to see you mother” He hugged me as soon as his arms were free. “Frost Howler. What are they thinking immortal or not those are still harmful” he whispered.

 

“They must be the one was supposed to be looking out for. I wonder if it was just one or if there is more.”

 

“Two that I know of. That was was bluer, then there was one that hinted more white before they tried to trick me into looking at them.” Noah groaned getting up holding his head.

 

“Are you hurt?” I whisper checking his head for blood.

“I am okay, mother, All I remember is heading to get food for me and Luna who was still in bed…..oh god luna!” I jumped covering his mouth.

 

“Shhhhh! They will come to loud noises. Come let's get you back to here. Stay close do you have your mirror?”

 

“Yes,” he waved to his pouch on his hip.

 

“Good boy never leave your bedroom unprepared” I smiled as I lead him back I noticed something moving to us I see Gilderoy bloody Lockhart I push my son back hoping he didn't see us. I get my wish when he runs by, a girl following him. I quickly grab Noah’s hand running across. We dodge more of the lanterns keep quite and if we had to had the mirrors out and ready. We make it out I notice we're the first out.

 

“Thank god,”I whisper dropping to the ground.

 

“M-mother!?” Noah grabbed me pulling my weight on him.

 

“Sorry I cast a few forget me on us holding them up on us both was difficult.”

 

“At the levels, they had to be to not be seen I can imagine. Let's get you some food and water.

 

“Noah!” I hear Luna’s worried voice as she ran up kissing her mate before helping him carry me to a bench she retrieved food. I only hoped my sister was okay.

 

**_Narcissa Pov:_ **

 

I felt Bella take my hand dragging me in

 

“Sister was against each other even if we rep the same school. “ I lightly scolded her.,she only giggled.

 

“I know I just heard Moody mumble and nod his head your direction I wanted to make sure you were able to get in here.” she cooed in a way that makes people not use to her flinch, petting my cheek with the back of her hand. I knew she was worried about me. Whatever was in here had to be dangerous.  

 

“Be safe sister best of luck trying to beat me~” She laughed maniacally running the opposite way of me.

“As if” I took the other way. I made my way looking for any sign of what I was supposed to be looking for. Luck seems to have been on my side. I found the tracks. When I expected them to fear boiled in the pit of my stomach.

 

“Large rat tracks. There is only one Were-Rat I know. Hang in there baby mama’s coming’ I follow the tracks when I hear jingling I turn my head before snapping my eyes to the ground all I had to see was the lantern. ‘Frost Howler!? Are you bloody kidding me!!!?’ I thought as I draw my wand I knew it saw me. As it neared me, I waited till its feet were near my head.

 

<= Lumos!! => I cry out the flash of white dazed the Frost Howler long enough for me to run out of sight I could hear it scream as I bound farther away trying my best to not run into another one. I ran pasta a spot backtracking when I saw cherry blonde hair. It was mostly red, but seem to have quite a few strands of blonde I knew he dyed a few strands so he could feel more close to me. I lectured him but told them they looked good nonetheless. I smile seeing him.

 

“Hi, sweety,” I whisper. “I'm going to take the rag out you have to whisper I know you probably know what's here.”I remove the rag, and he seems to become more alert.

 

“Mom” he whimpered I smiled petting his hair. “Easy Ronnie it is going to be okay.”

 

“Mom I was heading to breakfast what happen why is it dark out?” his was slowly losing it when he realized it was getting dark.

 

‘Damn we all started at noon I didn't even see the day go by.’

 

“Calm down sweet whisper, or you’ll bring those things toward us.”

 

“The white things? They told us not to look at them.”

 

“Yes. The head of schools. Probably didn't want us dragging back frozen bodies. Or alerting your mate to where they held you. But now it's time to go” I say as I finish pulling the ropes off his arms and legs. When we started, I started to panic when I couldn't find my way lost and thinking we will be trapped forever. I noticed a Frost Howler about to turn, so I turned around making Ronnie turn to. As I was about to lead him, Alaster came around wand drawn.

 

“End of the line blonde.” he sneered. I froze this wasn't right I need to protect my son. How with two dangers the Frost Howler was humming behind me as it slowly made its way to us.

 

“Ronnie cover your eyes sweety.” I could see he wanted to protest, but I held the plead in my eyes he did as he was told I drew my wand. Pointing it to the ground, I closed my eyes and with all the fear in my hear I shouted

 

<= Lumos = > it was so bright I hear the creature flee and felt an arm grab me. And start running.

 

“Pick up your legs women!” I heard Rodolphus yell. I open my eyes to see him running after he let go of me. Castor slithering behind him; I grab Ronnies hand following them. Making out behind them.

 

“Thank you Rodolphus.” I thanked him. The man nodded smiling.

 

“Competition or not your still my sister in law and still family.” he nodded in respect as I bow Ronnie joining me.

 

“Ronnie!” I stepped out of the way quickly as a very distressed Gregory proceeded to scold and lecture Ronnie about letting his guard down. I let it go for a minute before putting a hand on the ice golems arm. “That’s enough he was placed in there because of me. Get him some food since he literally missed a lot of meals. “ I light scold Gregory who seems to calm down taking my son's hand leading him off. My sister jumped on me than her husband happy to see us both.  

 

“Wheres Noah?” Rodolphus held his wife before he and his brother joined Noah. My own mate was allowed to come to greet me.

 

“Are you okay?” Theo looked so worried.

 

“Yes, mate I'm fine. Tired. And concerned”

 

“What happened.”

 

“Bella dragged me in saying Alister Moody had nodded to me as I was trying to get Ronnie out I was cornered by bothering a Frost Howler and Moody. It didn't seem to affect him he didn't have any child with him.”

 

“What do your instincts say.”

 

“He wasn't playing the game. Why isn't he playing if he is a player.”

 

“Good question. Let's warn the others. When it's safer.” I only nodded letting him lead me to food set up to allow us to regain any lost energy.

 

**_Rodoplus Pov._ **

 

I knew straight away who was taken the process of elimination was ease. My brother, wife and I are players, this leaves my younger twin brothers and my son. My brother Rabastan has no kids. Nor do Pollux and Castor. I have my nephews Ronnie and Theodore, but Narcissa is in the game. And seeing as Pollux was begging us to find his brother in secret. I could see he was under a lot of stress. Castor is the youngest. And the smallest of us. He won't admit it. He says Pollux and Him have the same tail, but honestly, he's an at least a half a foot. No one can tell him that. As soon as I heard three I charged in I felt my twin behind me. I wondered who was his then again no one had seen his mate today I only hope she was fed before being taken. ‘Stay close if you want’ I called out through our link.

 

‘Nah can’t cover enough ground that way.’ I hear him reply we get to at section and discided he's going right, and I go left.

 

‘Be Careful brother.’ I call out and hear him say you too before we kept moving. I noticed someone in front of me drawing my want I ducked back as they came down I felt the ground roll under them. ‘Naga?’ I jumped out my wand and came face to face with another wand.

 

“Marvolo.” I smile dropping my wand first.

 

“Rodolphus I swear,” he mutters clearly irritated before dropping his wand to his side.

 

“Watch your back there are Frost Howler here. They seem to fear my tail, but they don't have a reason to fear a dark elf.”

 

“Ow,” I mumble sarcastically before nodding. “Thanks for the heads up.” I bow to him before walking past him seeing as he wasn't someone I had to worry about attacking me. Hours of going around and even finding dead ends, I grow tired sitting down for a minute I feel someone tap my shoulder I freeze looking up slowly since they were not glowing.

 

“James” I sigh happily to see him.

 

“Tired?” I nodded I had run around at full speed without any spells. I see him reach in his pocket and pull out a wrapped chocolate bar. “Here,” he says.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I have multiple I packed enough I could give everyone six. Were n a time limit. I don't expect all of us to be using our energy well.” I wince.

 

“You’re right, I need to think better before running around like a maniac.” I chuckle getting up I take a bit of the chocolate.

 

“Don't rest too long with the Frost Howler.” He warned I nodded starting to walk the way he came.

 

“Go right not left is a dead end.” I hear him call out I wave a thank you before going right I then turn left when the path opened up. ‘Where does this lead?’ I walk straight till I noticed a boxed-in spot to my left walking in there was castor in his naga form. I drop my chocolate bar seeing his tear-stained face I quickly free his arms and mouth only to see how they held him still.

 

“Bite my shoulder its got magic resist.” Caster nodded clamping down on my shoulder. I yanked open the bear trap that held his tail he cried out moving it out of the way. I heal his tail the best I could.

 

“Shit your gonna have to shed before that's gone. Your mates are going to ring whoever's idea this was. If I don't kill the dumb bastard first” I mumble once he had got his crying under control he picked up chocolate ripping off what touched the ground he went to hand it back to me.

 

“Keep it you’ll feel better if you eat it.” I knew him better than anyone other than his own twin and Draco. Castor's weakness was always chocolate. After he ated what was left I led him I grew grass walls everytime a Frost Howler was about to turn toward us. ‘I am not dealing with that shit.’ I hear a small giggle behind me; I look back seeing castor smiling. ‘There is my baby brother. How's your tail.’ I noticed his quietness was entirely out of character for him.

 

‘It's better. And you being here helps. I just….miss Pollux and Draco…’

 

‘Never far from them especially Pollux two scales of the same egg. Come let's get you back to him.’ We were walking for some time when the wall suddenly opened making a new back straight to Narcissa and her son Ronnie. I notice she was in some kind of trouble running order her I notice the light I turn my eyes black ‘castor shut your eyes follow my scent grab Ronnie!’

 

‘Right!’ I grab Narcissa noticing not far from them was Moody shielding his eyes. ‘Was he planning on attacking them?’ I thought to myself grabbing Narcissa moved through the path.

 

“Pick up your legs women!” I yell she seems to open her eyes running behind us as we make it out. ‘Finally’ I thought so done with this.

“Thank you Rodolphus.” she thanked me, I nodded.

 

“Competition or not your still my sister in law and still family,” I spoke as she bowed Ronnie joining me.

 

My wife jumped on her sister then me happy to see us both.  

 

“Wheres Noah?” I asked as I held my wife to me before we joined Noah.

 

“You alright son?” I asked looking into his eyes.

 

“Yes, father. How are you and uncle Castor?” he was just as worried about us as we are of him.

 

“Seen better days,” Castor whispered as he hugged himself. I rubbed my younger brothers back wonder where Pollux and Draco were. We didn't have to wait long.

 

“CASTOR!!!” Pollux screamed jumping from the stand changing form as he landed didn't even phase him as he tore over to us. The twins embraced I couldn't help but smile knowing that feeling. I look back at the maze my gut was starting to hurt. ‘What if he got hurt? Can he even reach out here? Should I have waited for him?’ I thought I was thinking to myself before seeing both my worried wife and younger brothers looking at me.

 

“It's going to be okay, brother. He will be out here soon.” Pollux whispered taking my hand I went stoned face trying to hide both embarrassment and the fear bubbling in me. Bella moved closer putting her hand on my chest. I stared at her unable to do anything else.

 

“Let me get you some water sit with your son.” I sat down, as Draco who took a more logical approach than jumping from ten feet in the air, caught up. He and Pollux snuggled Castor making him warm and happy. I noticed Noah was staring straight ahead in horror. I glanced at the maze this time I jumped up and ran forward.

 

“Help me please!” Athena cried out holding a paralyzed Rabastan. I knew it I should have stayed in there made sure they had gotten out. I helped her take him over to the corner we were all chilling in as my wife went to get Severus.

 

**_Marvolo Pov:_ **

 

I darted in with James both of us taking to naga form. There was Frost Howler stink everywhere they must have put them in straight after putting the trapped so that the scents wouldn't be easy to track. It didn't stop us from trying though. No one said we couldn't. I didn't notice when James split off as I slithered around I heard the jingles, and it screams running my way I curled in closing my eyes quickly having not come in direct contact with it, my guess would be its eyes were closed too it seems to run past me without a second guess. I peaked around the corner to see what scared it away only to sigh in relief that it was Bella and Noah. I waited for them to pass before slithering on. No need to get attacked by a mama protecting her young. Over the years I find if provoked Bella doesn't stop if it means she's free.

 

I slithered around for a few hours before hearing and seeing someone turn around I saw, but I'm not sure who was in them I draw my wand gliding close. A wand pointed at my face as I faced mine at theirs before realizing I was Rodolphus. ‘Why the hell would you hide from me?’ that irked me a bit he did that. I mean I have known him for years and never seen him or his twin duck back like that.

 

“Marvolo.” He smiled dropping his wand first.

 

“Rodolphus I swear,” I mutter clearly irritated before dropping my wand to my side.

 

“Watch your back there are Frost Howler here. They seem to fear my tail, but they don't have a reason to fear a dark elf.” I’m only guessing that's why it didn't attack me.

 

“Ow.” He mumbles before nodding. “Thanks for the heads up.” he bows to me before walking past me, I continue my way I noticed something on the ground.

 

“Gold scales?” I only knew one person with this type of gold.

 

“Meeting this morning my ass father” I mumbled following the scales. The trail would die where the walk shifted, and I would search hopelessly until I found it again making sure to pick up the shells so I wouldn't go in circles. Finally, I found the square that held him.

 

“Are you hurt?” I ask I don't even see rope let alone a gag on him.

 

“No. before you asked they wanted to use your mother. I simply showed them a better route. And willingly sat here.”

 

“Speaking of mother lets get you back before my mother has a fit from the lack of you.” I lead father out without much problem the only problem was coming out to see Athena crying over Rabastan I looked shocked and slithered forward.

 

“Where is Severus with the potions!?” I barked out, I don't like to see one of my men down like this.

 

“The whole batch I had was contaminated!” Severus snapped he working quickly on the ground.

 

“How long?”

 

“An hour at best. That's if I stop talking and be guarded, “ the potion teacher mumbled. I could only nod sitting by him on alert. I noticed Salazar has slipped down and greeting Godric quietly both looking worried at Rabastan. ‘Come on Severus. God, I hope no one else is stunned.’ I think to myself I noticed Harrison running in bringing a bunch of ingredients with Dudley right behind him.  I hug Harrison when he is no longer busy.

 

“I'm glad your safe.” He whispers to me.

 

“Me too,” I whisper.

 

**_James Pov:_ **

 

I slipped in behind Marvolo. I knew Sirius took a different route I looked Marvolo as we change forms. After what seemed like forever in the maze I ran into someone. To my surprise, I was shot at I looked around the corner seeing Lockhart.

 

“Great” I mumble fleeing as he started walking to me. I slither as fast as I could covering my face when I hear a jingling sound. Something touches me I freeze keeping my head down I don't dare look up. Lockhart must have seen it cause his footwork turned away running the hand left me and followed after him. ‘Karma at its finest.’ I look around as soon as the jingle leaves my hearing. All clear I continue to move. It was starting to get dark when I see Rodolphus worn out on the ground. ‘That's not safe.’ I tap his shoulder he seems to jump.

 

“James” he sighs happily to see me.

 

“Tired?” I asked he nodded. I reach in my pocket and pull out a wrapped chocolate bar.

“Here,” I say handing it to him.

 

“What about you?” he says looking at it in his hands.

 

“I have multiple I packed enough I could give everyone six. Were n a time limit. I don't expect all of us to be using our energy well.” Rabastan seemed to wince.

 

“You’re……. I need to think better before running around like a maniac.” He chuckles getting up, taking a bite of the chocolate.

 

“Don't rest too long with the Frost Howler,” I warned he nodded starting to walk the way I came.

 

“Go right not left is a dead end,” I call out having tried over there a few minutes ago him I see him wave a thank you Before I keep going. The ground felt like it was getting colder.

 

‘There's a sign’ I chuckle to myself I follow the path of cold it seems the walls hadn’t changed here. ‘Did you freeze the time here mate?’ I frowned as I moved quicker the grass below me started to turn white as the air got colder.

 

‘Mate?’ I tried to reach out but nothing the wind started to pick up. ‘Wind?.....he in danger.’ I moved faster pushing against the wind and warming my body with my own element to stop getting stuck; I found a snow den. Inside I saw a furious Lucius. His tale had dried blood on it. I noticed the taps were frozen and broken. I also noticed three frozen Frost Howler.

 

“I think this is the only time I have ever seen them frozen like this,” I call out the wind stops as Lucius snaps his head to me his eyes were entirely white like he had lost his shit.

 

“That's not ver Malfoy like. You're out in public. Being watched by god knows how many people” I tease.

 

“One minute I'm snuggling my mate the next, not in my nest. Tell me I wouldn't have found this place on fire? “ I frown. ‘They got in our nest? How?’

 

“I don't know, but I'm telling Salazar,” he replied angrily. I smiled when he slithers over grabbing my hand, and Frost Howlers on our way out was frozen by his stare as we found the exit the moon had already got up. Lucius, of course, had calm down by the time we got out.

 

“I was supposed to rescue you not the other way around,” I mumble feeling him kiss my head.

“I'm hungry cranky and want to cuddle my beautiful mate I don't have time for a stupid competition. You’ll have to forgive me.”

 

“forgiven “ I smiled looking around I noticed our group and Severus feeding a potion to Rabastan.

 

“What's happening?” I ask as we got closer Harrison and Draco talked their father.

 

“I don't have the full story yet cause Athena could not calm down. But likely Rabastan looked in the Frost Howler eyes by will or forced we don't know.” Marvolo replied nodding to the girl sleeping in her mother's arms.

 

“Dear God. Hey did you see Sirius?”

 

“No, I assume you would have run into him?” Marvolo frowned.

  
  


**_Rabastan Pov._ **

 

Athena. My beloved where are you. I know damn well that you wouldn't leave Blaise side willingly. The pop sound of the firework spell cause me to charge in I followed Rodolphus in. ‘Stay close if you want’ I hear through our link.

 

‘Nah can't cover enough ground that way.’ I replied we get to a T section and discided he's going left, and I go right.

 

‘Be Careful brother.’ he called out.

 

‘You too.’ I call back slipping farther in the twist and turns were complicated; I noticed the maze shift every minute you stand still. I kept moving.

 

<= Impedimenta! => I dodged the spell looking behind me. ‘Moody’ I grumble I drew my wand dueling him till a Frost Howler came round a corner. I closed my eyes throwing the Frost Howler at him running about of site. ‘Sorry little guy’ I felt a twig of guilt using elf magic to grab its soul and throw it at moody like that. It had to have hurt on impact.  I stopped thinking when I hear singing ahead of me.

 

“....Athena” I started to run making sure to keep the singing in front of me. It was soft and low probability to prevent any Frost Howler from bugging her. I get into the spot shes sitting and see more than just her. Wisps. They turned to stone when I ran in. Athena cried out in joy her mouth was covered. I walked up, and un gaged her.

 

“How were you singing with that in your mouth?” I chuckle.

 

“I wasn't they were singing. I had the wisps in the stone form in my pocket when I went up for breakfast. Mom didn't want me by my self they would be the best to get help.” she stated as I got her free the wisp unmelted and started kissing my cheeks as a thank you for saving Athena. Athena giggled calling them back to her as we began our way out.

 

“Stay close there's Frost Howler, and moody isn't playing the game he's attacking whoever he can,” I whisper leading her. I felt like we were almost there when moody found us. What I didn't know was he had the Frost Howler I threw at him behind us. It was quiet I didn't even sense it. But found out the hard way when told Athena to close her eyes.

 

<= speculum magna!=> a large mirror appeared from Moody I didn't have enough time to close my own eyes as they came in contact with the Frost Howler. I drop to the ground. I hear Athena crying behind me. The wisp around her scared the Frost Howler way before charging at moody. By this time she had flipped me over trying to see if I would respond. My body and mind were cut off from the outside. I could think and see but not move I was still very awake. My heart dropped as she started to tug and struggle pulling me out of the maze the Wisps she had cheated in their anger one above the labyrinth sending signals to the others leading her which way it could. I was feeling useless I couldn't even tell my brothers Athena needed help. Or what happened. Athena kept moving until we were out. She stood me up holding me up I could see her tears I couldn't wipe them away. I couldn't comfort her, and it was destroying me to see my mate like this.

 

“Help me please!” she cried out holding a paralyzed me. I see my brothers all frozen before Rodolphus runs overtaking me to the corner, were they all chilling in as my sister in law went to get Severus. Time past when Severus came down and tried to apply the potion to my lips. My lips turned blue. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the result that was supposed to happen with the level of stare I had done. I should be able to move them.

 

“My potions were contaminated….how.” Severus threw the ruined potion to the ground barking for Dudley to take Harrison and get specific ingredients I didn't listen more focused on, my distressed mate. My eyes must have been able to move, cause I hear Pollux call for Ruby from the stands. I see large bat wings before it turned into the women who comforted my mate next to me I felt something cold drop down my cheek I knew in my sorrow I had created a puffy black cloud out of dark elf magic. It didn't surprise me that Ruby could tell it was my doing she had whipped the tear way.

 

“Relax friend we will have you out soon,” she whispered my brothers batted away my cloud only for it to grow bigger.

 

“Brother please calm down.” I hear Rodolphus call out. “You can hold her when you're free.”

 

What felt like forever a new potion was made. Severus held it to my lips which unfreeze enough for me to part them. I drink the potion the best I can without choking as I slowly get control.

 

“Thanks” I cough siting us. I look overseeing my mate sleeping in her mother's arms. I pet her hair but leave her there.

 

“What happened,” Narcissa asked as I was helped onto a bench.

 

“Moody! The bastard had it under his control. I didn't even feel it behind us. When I saw him standing there, I had her close her eyes. I didn't close them fast enough when I saw the mirror. It was too late for me. “ I mumbled my rough and cranky voice seem to wake my mate cause all I saw was long black hair before I felt tiny arms around my neck.

 

“Rabastan!” she cried out.

 

“Shhhh Athena I am here” I caged her in my more massive arms pulling her scent in through my nose. I kissed her head and cheeks repeatedly before wiping away the new sets of tears. She was frightened she was going to lose me a second time, I felt it in her heart.

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” I say to ease her mind.

  
  


**_Sirius pov._ **

 

Some too many people could have been taken I wasn’t sure who they chose. I had to duck down several times seeing Frost Howler. I had noticed Gilderoy running around with a girl.

 

‘Haha lost much?’ I only shook my head more as I continued to go the opposite way. I was weird to not have run into James and Marvolo. I wasn't sure I liked that I only hoped they were safe along with my cousins and the others. I came across a T way when I heard barking I ran right and followed it directly into a trap. I closed my eyes as the three wisps jumped from their hiding spot.

 

‘Fuck I'm stuck.’ I sigh starting to walk forward without opening my eyes I kept hearing the jingles around me as I found the wall. I continued to the walls turning as the corners came.

 

<=Stupefy!=> I fell backward when I hear Gilderoy yell.

 

<=crucio! => I scream but tighten my eyes as I bare through the pain. It happens for what seems like hours, but suddenly it stops.  Gilderoy screams running way. I sit panting in pain the jingling long gone. I look around. Nothing I get up weakly. When I see toward where Gilderoy had been again, I know what scared him off. The guardian spell but who could have broken the rules enough to summon that. Was there even rules against it.  It waved to me to follow taking a dog form I follow it straight to a very upset wolf a few short yards away.

 

“Remus” I realized with our acute dog hearing he heard my pain. Noticed the silver traps keeping him in the center I used rocks snapping every trap before he walked over. I was so tired, but I needed to get him out. I start walking I feel like body begins to shake. I must have not been able to handle anything cause next thing I knew I had chocolate to my lips I took it looking to Remus who smiled picking me up and putting me on his back with the guardian walking in front of us he proceeded to find the way out. I saw Severus worried face hidden in his eyes. I looked around seeing Gilderoy a far distance away holding a bitten arm. ‘Serves you right bastard.’

 

‘What happen’ I hear Severus call out.

 

‘Lockhart attacked me instead of finding his way out.’ I called out yawning ‘im going to take a nap okay?’

 

‘Rest I got you’ Remus kissed my hair as he held me on his back. James said something I'm guessing Remus replied for me as I faded to sleep.

  
  


**_Lockhart pov._ **

 

I turned to moody, Dumbledore merely told me to ask him what was going to be happening. I honestly found him unbearable at times, but it was what the boss wanted. 

 

“Boss said to go after them whatever shot we can. I'm after Nott.” He spoke nodding his head toward the blonde sister. I didn't bother looking knowing who he was talking about.

 

“I’ll go after black.” I hate The whole Black family tree a bunch of crazy people. Sirius Black was probably no different. I didn't know him well enough. After they called three, I walked in a hurry. ‘First I need to get the student.’ I think as I make it through following the cheats Dumbledore made a small red leaf. I untie her. 

 

“Young Crafer. Follow me my task isn't done.” I call out the child nodded following me as I went searching for a victim.

 

I find James Malfoy shooting a stunning spell. I missed cause of his uncanny instinct to dodge. ‘Stupid naga.’ I think to myself my student ready her wand I only make her lower it when I hear jingling. I start to walk toward James in a quick motion I needed to stun him just turning around when I saw the largest Wispschile put a hand on James. I hadn't looked up past its shoulders as I turned tail and ran back the way I left my student grabbing her. I manage to lose the Frost Howler by tugging off a red leaf. 

A few hours later I a find the mutt I was looking for. ‘Good you didn't find that awful wolf yet.’ I must have been smirking because my student was giggling. 

 

“Keep your wand in your pocket my dear” I whisper to her getting ready to attack.

 

<=Stupefy!=> I yell watching him fall back to my satisfaction.

 

<=crucio! => I poured all my hate into it. I watch him scream and squirm under the small Frost Howler’s stares. My student tugged my arm in fear whimpering at something. I turned too late as a large shadowed dog big my wand arm. I scream knocking it off me grabbing her and running for it. ‘A guardian? Or a shadow elf spell? No way he made that on his own.’ I look at the timer it was time to leave. I still had to keep an excellent score.  We got out, and a nurse looked at my wound saying I was okay. We waited, and soon enough moody joined us with a boy.

 

“Creed?” I chuckled. Of course, it was creed the only student that did not fear Moody it was oddly fitting.

  
  


**_Moody Pov._ **

 

“Boss said to go after them whatever shot we can. I'm after Nott.” I spoke nodding my head toward the blonde sister. I noticed that crazy witch Bellatrix Lestrange was watching me. She's not going to make this easy.

 

I go in after putting on a few spells to keep me from being seen by the bloody wisps. As I move through the maze, I watch them scramble around.  I find my boy without the damn cheat leaves. “Creed you look almost bored boy.” 

 

“That's cause I am sir. Detect-me-not spells. Keep away spells. Mirror spells when the keep away fails for the stronger one. Been awake since noon picking at the grass and practicing shooting spells since no one can see me.” the boy replied dryly but was still respectful.

 

“Well prepare to be bored no more were going hunting like we do at home.” I see a smirk enter his face and only chuckle. I could have sworn he was my son if it wasn't for my sister giving birth to him.

 

We searched around for Narcissa my student always a few steps behind me in case someone tried to sneak on us he would know.

 

I turned a corner, and to my luck, the women I was looking for was in front of me with her son. 

“End of the line blonde.” I sneered, She seemed to freeze thinking of a way to get the boy out no doubt. I noticed the Frost Howler behind her chuckling darkly to myself.

 

“Ronnie cover your eyes sweety.” I hear her tell the boy I frowned at what she about to do was.

 

<= Lumos = > it was so bright I cover my eyes my student Creed grabbed my arm yanking me to him out of the blast.

 

“Pick up your legs women!” I heard as they fled. 

 

“Thanks,” I mumbled leading the boy around the stunned Frost Howler not impressed at her escape. We ran into Rabastan again I kept my student out of site. He threw the damn Frost Howler at me, so I took control of it. 

 

We found them again later thanks to a few silencing charms I manage to sneak the Frost Howler right up on him pinning him and his vampire mate between me and white ghost.

 

<= speculum magna!=> a large mirror appeared in front of me. It had worked for the most part but before I could attack the vampire girl. The Wisps she had broken my control on the Frost Howler and sent it running. Before striking me in anger, I was forced to move away with sever dree burns I didn't feel like trying t kill them off seeing as it would cause more drama the good. I was finally tired of this game and lead Creed out we met up with Lockhart by this time any burns we're gone thanks to my students healing spells which he created himself.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a poll. So A, B, or C.
> 
> A: Go back to shorter chapters! 7,000 to 10,000  
> B: Keep up this size! Google word count: 43,979 (so roughly 40,000 words to 50,000)  
> C: LONGER! LONGER! LONGER! 90,000 to the limit of 500,000 (dear god)


	23. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys....

The Maze took up the day as expected, however not expected was the minister of magic, tried to pull a fast one. He had claimed a room he wanted the kids to sleep in to stop them from studying anymore or preparing anymore for their challenges. 

“Absolutely not!” Olympe Maxime cried out. “My girls are to be in their rooms on our carriage!”

“My boys don't need this. They don't need to be trapped in a room. With other boys that will attempt to be stupid and test them before their chance” Igor Karkaroff bellows out, clapping a hand on Viktor's shoulder.

“Honestly I don't see a problem with it” Dumbledore gave a grandfather smile. This was his doing Salazar knew it.

“ I'm with the other schools on this. I don't want the kids stressed. Being trapped in a room would do just that.” Salazar grumbled glaring at the minister.

“See the king agrees it's not happening!” Igor snorted “ Come boys; you need to rest for tomorrow.”

“ I am going to have to be persistent the children will sleep in this room so it will be a fair and equal fight tomorrow. Unless you want to give Dumbledore’s oldest the cup?”

Igor looked to Maxime who then looked Salazar; the three seem just to seem to see between each other. 

Igor sighed in defeat. “Fine, we will bend to your request. However. “ he turned to his two boys “ take your familiars. Wands. Shoot to stun should anyone attack anyone.” Viktor and Skytain nodded bowing to their headmaster.

Maxime made a distressed noise turning to her girls “Sleep next to each other and if you feel comfortable enough let Penelope sleep near you if not share a bed with her.” She nodded to them.

“Yes ma'am” the girls retreat to change and ready for bed.”

Percy looked to Salazar. Cedric walked into the room not even looking back.

“Percy. Get your loin. Please allow Harrison and his owl to sleep with you.” Salazar didn't break eye contact with Dumbledore who looked as if he won a fight.

Harrison started to feel ill as he ran away ‘no way am I sleeping there!’ he thought running into the dungeons he hadn't run like this in a long time. Harrison saw Dudley before running into the hybrid.

“Harrison?” Dudley notices the tears on his friend's eyes grabbing his hand; he took him back to the potion class.

“Lucius” Dudley called out gently pushing Harrison to his father who looked concerned.

“What's going on Harrison can't sleep?”

“They want us to sleep in a room with the other champions. I don't want to do it.” Lucius face turned cold but not at Harrison he pulled the boy to him. 

=Harrison come back= Salazar's voice sounded broken and sad.

=No! I won't do it! I won't go in there Maximus is his pawn. Penelope deals with him every day. I won't get any sleep!....I'm scared.= Harrison watched as Marvolo who was holding cards, folded his hand turning into a small black and red snake.

=Take me with you.= a red and black snake slithered up to Harrison. Harrison picked him up putting him on his arm.

= I'm bringing to familiars. If I can't have them both, I won't do it.=

=You can baby scales. Now if you're ready for bed Percy is ready to go lay down. You need rest=

Harrison walks back Hedwig on his shoulder and Marvolo on his arm. He noticed the lion looked more significant than the ones he had seen at the zoo. 

Salazar kissed Harrison's forehead. “ I know you don't want to my child, but you must. If you need me, I'm a cry away. I'll rip through every barrier, and I won't stop your parents or your mate.” Salazar winked at him, no one, but Harrison saw it as he walked into the room. The room had single cots, of course, Fleur had pushed three together making them into a big fluffy bed. Ambris pulled Penelope to them as soon as she walked in. Skyler put his bed to the feet of the girls making it large enough for him, Viktor was on the other side boxing the girls in. Percy pushed two cots to the corner in directly across from the group; the lion jumped up when it turned into a large bed that could fit them. 

“ Percy” Harrison whispered. Percy looked at Harrison smiling.

“Its okay we have Oliver. “ he nodded to the large lion. “They gave us weak blankets so don't fear to snuggle into him. I know I will be”

=snuggle in I want you to stay warm= the snake hissed from around his neck Hedwig sat on the beds head post awake.

=okay= Harrison got in the bed snuggling his head into the lion’s fur with Percy behind him.

“I fought with a three-headed dog and a basilisk, but this is what scares me?”

“You dealt with one minded-creatures. Not ill-minded wizards. There is more reason to fear here. We don't even know if your sleep will be disturbed. Is there a way I can help you?” Percy looked concerned.

“Can” Harrison paused hesitant “Mom and Father petted my hair when I couldn't sleep. Marvolo does it too. I don't know; it just calms my fear.” Percy smiled gently petting his hair, the snake on Harrison's neck licks Percy wrist, before settling. Harrison slowly fell asleep, Percy checked his surroundings before he noticed Cedric and Maximus were both staring at each other, he felt too tired to watch, so he also fell asleep.

Harrison was sitting with Marvolo in his sleep. Marvolo had yet to fall indeed asleep, so his body in the sleep realm was sitting up but looked dazed. “Harrison?”

“Did you finally fall asleep?” Harrison smiled having watched Marvolo's dream self for a while.

“Forgive me I had to move to your chest for more warmth.” Marvolo chuckled smiling at his mate.

“Your here that's all that matters. No nightmares. No dreams. You and me while our bodies rest.”

“You do like this state of mind. I don't blame you. It is calming. We can invite Percy, and Oliver of you want” Marvolo’s voice suddenly became fuzzy to him. The white fluffy clouded sky flickered black and then back. 

“Harrison, did you hear me?”

“What?”

“I was asking if you wanted me to invite Percy and Oliver?”

“Please do. Marvolo. Why is my sky so flicker are you seeing this??”

Marvolo said something but Harrison couldn't hear. A loud ringing noise in his ears, his hands flew up grabbing for them. Marvolo’s face, when from concerned to worried to not even a look as if he lost his connection to Marvolo’s mind, was being stopped.

“...” Harrison bolted up from his sleep, Hedwig screeched, swooping from her spot at someone at the end of the bed.

“HARRISON GET YOUR BIRD!” Cedric cried out.

“Hedwig come!” Harrison called out the bird landed on his arm, glaring at Cedric with great distrust.

“I came over to see if you two wanted to talk, but noticed you were asleep. I was stepping away and stepped on something your bird just snapped.”

“She doesn't just snap. Cedric I'm going to ask you don't come near my bed again” Harrison called out, putting Hedwig back up on the headboard. Cedric hadn't moved, checking over his arms.

“Hey anyone knows whose this bird” Ambris let a giant owl in from the windows. It swooped up next to the small snow owl holding a letter for Harrison.

“Klaus. Dudley's owl.” Harrison took the letter petting the large owl. “ I don't have any treats sorry.” The bird cooed snuggling closer to Hedwig instead if taking off, as a falcon flew in dropping a small box on Harrison’s lap sitting on the other side of Hedwig who now looked uncomfortable as the two bigger birds stared each other down.

‘Poor girl. ‘ Harrison smiled sadly at his owl before opening up the note Klaus brought to him.

{Harrison if your awake for any reason Klaus will come to you. I gave him orders to stay with you till morning I know you have Hedwig, however, more talons the better. -Dudley}

 

“Remind me to thank Dudley in the morning.” Harrison handed the note to Percy who nodded burning the letter. So no one else could read. Oliver in lion form growled at Cedric, Percy covered Harrison's ears as the large lion got up stepping carefully over the two boys before roaring and showing as many sharp teeth as he can. Cedric backed up quickly.

He opened the box seeing a small yellow snake, and a slightly bigger brown snake. The brown one made the motion of winking at him. While everyone was busy, he slipped the box to the floor allowing the snakes out of the box both quickly hide under the bed becoming bigger. 

 

“What time is it? Penelope mumbled her own familiar a small black furry dragon yawned and whined about waking up. Ambris cast a time check and sighed.

“12:34 am they won't be letting us until breakfast at 8 am” she sighed laying back down snuggling a ghost white cat.

Percy had his wand drawn he, and Harrison wasn't going to bed.

“Penelope,” Maximus called out from his bed. 

“Did you finish the homework.”

“No.” Penelope sat up again. “I don't plan to. Aris.” She called out the Fluffy dragon grew in size the fluff turned to scales, and gold eyes turned red. 

“Leave me alone. If you know what is best for you and Cedric stay away from us.” with that, the girl laid back down whispering with Ambris. Who sent a small note to Harrison via her cat.

Harrison opened it frowning. 

{I was supposed to invade your mind. I was to take control of you if I could or give you nightmares. I don't want to. Your the first person in a long time to be sweet to me. A true friend. This whole room was a trap. They won't stop, but Aris and I aren’t going to bed any time soon, so try to get some rest.- Penelope P.s. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.} He wrote back to her on the back sending it back.

{You’re loyalty to friends has been shown. Thank you for not attacking me. I’m sorry you have to suffer like this. I hope in the end we can get you out of this somewhere safe maybe Madame Maxime’s school with Ambris? Or here? I don't think you want to go to Durmstrang Institute; it might be a bit much for you. Get some sleep. Let the none champian’s guard. It looks like we have a lot of ruffled familiars. Along with light sleepers. - Harrison}

Penelope smiled wiping away a tear as Skytain whispered something to her. She moved her pillow down to the foot end Ambris followed with Fleur. Slowly everyone was falling back asleep. Harrison noticed he was the last to fall asleep but when he did Percy, Oliver, and Marvolo were waiting.

“What homework could he mean? Was she the one who attacked Harrison?”Marvolo looked angry as he was trying to figure things out.

“No Marvolo she was supposed to enter my mind. Give me nightmares. She didn't do it though.” Harrison defended. 

“How do we know?” 

“Because I scanned Harrison’s body Cedric was poorly attempting to do it.” Oliver sighed. 

“She’s scared Marvolo the last she wants is more enemies. She’s abused for being a creature. Trapped with so much potential.” Harrison sighed rubbing his forehead. 

“She wouldn't attack us. She doesn't believe in attacking without cause.”

“You talk to her Harrison?”

“When she first got here she also helped me gather ingredients for my potions.” 

“Where are your potions?”Percy looked worried.

“With Athena and Ronnie. I stored them in separate places to keep people from messing with them.” Harrison smiled as he knew he could trust them. Suddenly again his thoughts and connection faded the flickering skies.

“Not…..again….Harrison!!” Marvolo's body was reaching for his before everything went black. Harrison called out into the dark for anyone. Trying to break out, to wake up. 

“Harry. Harry. Harry.” Albus clapped his hand coming into view. “Strong yes. But not strong enough. You will do as I want if you want to live.”

Harrison froze “why? Why are you doing this too is? What have I done to be attacked like this??!”

“ Because your precious life is a lie. Their killing off wizards! I did this once, and I will do it again. Separating you from them once and I will do it again!” He spoke far too calmly Harrison's horror. 

“ You're not the only brain; I corrupted your friends are doomed, and they know it. Now you'll be trapped in your head. “ Dumbledore grinned walking back into the shadows. Harrison yelled before trying to crack out of the shadowed mind. Nothing as Harrison started to cry. 

“MOTHER!!!!! MARVOLO!!!! FATHER!!? BROTHER!?ANYONE!?!?!? Please... I'm scared.” Harrison cried out he curling up. 

The morning came, but Percy couldn't wake Harrison. Everyone panicked the king's demanded a pause on the tournament long enough to find out what had happened to him. 

“What happens to my mate!!!” Marvolo demanded roar. Harrison's body was taken to Madam Pomfrey and her group of nurses that had a wide range of experiences to attempt to wake him.

“We shouldn't pause it just kick the child that failed to wake” Dumbledore spoke as if not worried. “Let us not stress the rest of the children, after all, keep them distracted.  
“No.” the minister called out. “We will withhold the terminate in until Harrison Malfoy returns to the field. 

“Penelope….see if she did it. She's a succubus after all” Lockhart hissed as if disgusted.

“Penelope wouldn’t. I know this.” McGonagall surprised them all by speaking up. “That young lady is a talented witch yes. However, she is a slow learner. Her magic is there, but it is bound up and tangled! No way she could attack the young Harrison. When I have seen him showing her to ride a broom like wizards and witches of their age and teach her quidditch! She would make an excellent keeper! Or chaser mind you. It depends on which house she was in. she scored several points for Gryffindor that day.”

“Miss Penelope had snuck into my class and show a great amount of curiosity to charms” Flitwick chirped out. “Will a little more encouragement, I suspect the sweet child could be good at it, but like with Professor McGonagall said. There are clear bounds on her. I say move her to Hogwarts after the games.”

“Absolutely not!” Dumbledore frowned.

“.....oh?” Salazar slithered up to him. “She's made of creatures. Reports of her being bond and it's not unknown your hatred toward those, not of pure wizard blood.” Salazar raised up, his eyes squared with the old wizard. “Let's make a deal. We win the cup you give her up. You win she goes with you.”

Dumbledore scoffed looking around he noticed everyone was expecting him to take the deal. “Why are you interested in her? She's nothing but a disgusting creature.”

“Because she deserves a better life as not a drone of your doing.” Finally, they shook much to Dumbledore's displeasure. 

A week of every spell in the book before Madame Pomfrey asked to see Penelope. 

“ Young lady, have you ever been in someone else's mind before?” Pomfrey nodded when Penelope froze. “I need your help young lady….I will hold you stable if you could go in and pull him out.” Penelope looked as if someone had slapped her.

“I-i’m not sure I'm the right one for this. W-what if I mess up?” Penelope stuttered out. “You won't” a voice behind her made her jump she looked to see Marvolo glaring at her. 

“Harrison said you are a friend to him, and wouldn't harm him. Honestly, I don't know your child but if the heart of gold in my life says your good then who am I to deny the chance you could save him.” Marvolo walked over taking her hands into his. “Look at me” Penelope looked fear in her eyes. Whatever he was searching for h must have found it cause Marvolo relaxed and smiled. “You're a good kid just…I got a lot of bad luck. Come me, and Madam Pomfrey will watch over your body. I need you to wake him.” Marvolo helped her get comfortable next to Harrison. They had moved him to a hidden room in the wall so Dumbledore couldn’t get to him. Penelope put a hand on Harrison's forehead take a few deep breathes she slowly left her own mind, going into Harrison’s.

Once in she noticed nothing was how it should be, she should be in a place his brain would think up for guest or himself. Instead, it was just black. In her own mind, there was a forest that she sometimes would fly over mentally. She walked around for a while. ‘Where is everything? His memories? His dreams? His hope? There's nothing in here he’s alive yet dead?’ he thought to herself. “Harrison!” she yelled out, she repeated this every few steps. What felt like forever before she heard something. ‘Someones crying in here’ she moved towards the noise. “Harrison?” 

“Penelope?!” Harrison seems to come out of nowhere hugging her. He looked like he had been crying for a long time. “Oh Penelope you’re here finally someone is here…..wait how did you get in here?” Harrison looked confused.

“I...I had to use my natural born powers on you. What's going on with your mind Harrison where is the Land I should have been walking through something...Hogwarts or the chambers you talked about. Its all around black. A blank, formless void in here.”

“That's dumbledores doing. Albus has trapped my friends and me.” Harrison looked to his feet in defeat. 

“Harrison you’re the only one knocked out everyone else is awake and fine...Wait where did you come from can you take me there?” Penelope allowed the other to take her hand leading her back to where Harrison had started. Penelope felt around finding a small white orb. 

“I got it!” she threw the orb to the ground roughly, it shattered in a flash of white. When Harrison and Penelope opened their eyes again, the empty blackness was gone the world was still devoid of color, but that was the norm for a landscape in mind. It was the Hogwarts castle. They stood right before the great hall. 

“Okay now, all we need to do is pull you to where you can wake up.” Penelope leads him outside looking around. 

“Are you lost?” a smaller Harrison was looking up to her. 

“Yes and no....” she replied the present Harrison waved at the boy. 

“She’s not something we have to be scared of,” he said.

“I know. Penelope is always putting others first. You want the tower miss” the smaller Harrison pointed to the astronomy tower. 

“....your not a memory.” she blankly pointed out when the kid just smiled and ran inside she turned to Harrison who only shrugged. After a bit of walking they get up the tower. “He was right…here's Where I'll leave you, Harrison just follow your instincts from here, and you should wake up. I’ll be waiting on the outside.” 

Harrison waited until she was out of his head before waking up. He opened his eyes seeing more faces in his face then he really would like.

“My baby!” James grabbed Harrison into his arms Marvolo hissed but didn't say anything just glad he was awake. 

“Who won the tournament? Seeing as I may have been gone longer then I feel.”

“Noone. It was thrown on pause long enough for you to be woken back up.” Lucius replied hugging Harrison to him. “We have been so worried….what happened?”

“Dumbledore that’s what. He trapped me in my own mind. Not to mention made the grave mistake of confessing. He was in charge of the attack forever ago.” Harrison spoke his eyes narrowing. “He needs to be stopped before someone dies. Penelope. Thank you so much.” Harrison smiled at the girl who was now in the corner. “Are you okay?”

“Penelope” Marvolo gently patted the girls head. “Thank you for braving that. I know you were scared. I won't apologize for putting my faith in you. But I will for scaring you.” Penelope smiles as she’s picked up by the twins. 

“Three cheers for Penelope the Mind saver!” they teased the air calmed back to playful MArvolo reported with Harrison to Salazar of what had happened in the room. He wasn’t pleased throwing the glass he had in his hand at the wall in anger. 

“That fat bastard is going to PAY” he hissed his mate seem to take his hands. 

“Stop love.” Godric softly hissed it was clear in his eyes he was angry. “She’s not the reason it happens don't punish her. Nor should you punish anyone but Dumbledore. In time my love. We need a plan. A way to get him to confess.”


	24. Dueling Creatures

Harrison joins the other young champions in their tent, the next day after having a day to relax awake.

“Now names will be drawn out of this hat, and we will go in that order. To keep both you the champions and the guest on their toes, we deemed it best to have an announcer. Wait here as the announcements to the beginning are called.

 **“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO DISCIDED! OR DON'T CLASSIFY AS SUCH! WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER FOUR HOUSE CUP! A WEEK AGO WAS THE DAY OF FUN WITH ADULT COMPETITION MEANT TO BE MORE DANGEROUS. OF COURSE, NO KIDS WILL BE KILLED IN TODAYS GAMES. INSTEAD, THEY WILL BE GIVEN A POTION SHOULD THE MONSTER /KILL/ THEM THEY WILL ONLY FAINT! NOW AS YOUR ANNOUNCER I PRESENT THAT I HAVE A HAT, AND I WILL BE ANNOUNCING THE NAMES ONE AT A TIME.”** The announcer pulled his face from the mic putting his hand in a black hat pulling out a name. **“THE FIRST NAME IS…...PENELOPE EMERTON!”**

Penelope slowly walked out looking every which way. She slowly moved forward into the massive arena based arena that if you stood outside of looked a lot smaller walking up to it. She noticed the smooth ground shifted as she walked in to have multiple hiding spots with larger rocks. 'maze?’ she thought climbing one of the stones she looked around, and sure enough, the different dead ends made it look like a small kid maze made of rocks instead of straw or corn.

A clicking sound came from behind her she whipped around as it pounced form its doorway. Penelope jumped out of the way looking at the spider-like creature that clearly looked distressed.

“Unforgivables…?...” she whispered listening to it click as it swiped at her. “They will pay for this.” Penelope allowed her wings out shocking the crowd as she took to the air. She took a deep breath before beginning to sing putting the creature in a trance, breaking the unnatural spells.

“Come to me, rest your head in my arms.” Penelope sang as she floated down the spider walked forward as she landed, the creature relaxed, resting its head. “Be released from the bonds that cause you pain.” the spider curled up as if going to sleep. Penelope smiled singing softly in a langue no one was understanding. Parent in the guest crowd stood up clapping slowly. Everyone slowly joined in. She walked the bonewalker out of the arena taking it to the forest not letting them put it back in any cages. The Bonewalker dropped a golden egg as if to give it to Penelope to thank her.

“Go home your family needs you” Penelope smiled watching the bonewalker dart off toward its nest.

+++++

The announcer pulled another name out of the hat. “ **NEXT UP IS….AMBRIS BRATOSA”**

Ambris walked out getting on top of the rock as the three-headed dog was allowed out it. Before she could utter a word, they jumped at her. She fell off the cliff losing the item she was trying to use. Quickly she ran around them trying her best keeping distance between her and the three-headed dog. ‘I don't wanna kill it.’ she thought as she picked up the chew toy she had brought in with her. ‘Here goes nothing.’ She gave it a firm squeeze making it squawk. The dog that was chasing her stops; all three heads look confused before their tail slowly wagged. She noticed the gold egg on the back of the main dogs head. She had to get him to sit.

“Sit!” she called out the dog didn't listen “not trained huh?.....” she jumped on top of the rock again, she enlarged the toy making three of them before dropping them when all three heads were distracted she jumped onto his back. That caught their attention. They didn't seem to like that too much, as they try to reach her throw her off. Ambris worked her way up slowly getting the egg before jumping off the dog running into a small tunnel a buzzer goes off meaning her turn was over. ‘Oh thank god.’

  
++++

 **“NEXT UP IS…..CEDRIC DIGGORY”** The announcer called out.

Cedric walked out waving to the cheering crowd. He flashed a smile that makes most think he's sparkling in the sunlight.

The dragon came out it was twice the size of Cedric thought it would be. He looked up like this was a big mistake as it roars.

“You can do it Cedric!” a girl in Ravenclaw clothing screamed. The boy next to her a Hufflepuff rolled his eyes.

“What's her name again?” Lucius looked at the girl not far from them.

“Bella? I don't know Bella something.” James looked confused why was his mate asking about a random girl. Lucius just shrugged turning back to watch Cedric running around the ring trying to keep some space from him and the chained up dragon.

“This is pitiful.” Marvolo frowns he felt a light pat on his shoulder looking to see Salazar giving him a ‘knock it off’ look. “What it’s true. He's a coward not facing the dragon.”

“I wanna see you take on something that big.” Salazar chuckled in amusement.

“Sure. watch me and belladonna.” Marvolo turned back to see Cedric pull something from his pocket. “What is the…..that's poisonous to the dragon is he was planning to kill the poor thing?!” he hisses.  
Cedric ran up the main center rock as the dragon turned the corner. Now on the high ground, Cedric leaped onto its back hitting it with a tooth-shaped item. The dragon screamed in pain. It started trying everything to get out and free. The gang watched in horror as the dragon died a painful death. Cedric grabbed the golden egg.

 **“AND THAT...WAS...UM IM NOT EVEN SURE HOW TO FEE-...I'M BEING TOLD TO KEEP GOING ONTO THE NEXT CONTESTANT. WE HAVE...FLEUR DELACOUR!”** the Announcer sounded like they had to fake excitement.

Fleur walked out gasping at the murdered dragon as it's carted off. She looked back at Diggory in disgust before waiting for her opponent to be allowed out. Porichnas slowly crawled out it seemed stressed. Fleur noticed the egg was stuck between quills and was really uncomfortable for it. She watched as the holes in the area filled up, and the center rock disappears. The Porichnas doesn't attack not knowing she was even in there. A silencing charm had been on the area so that it wouldn't attack anyone but Fleur. Fleur had planned for everything drinking a potion that temporarily stops herself from getting any frostbite she cooed, the creature hears her his spikes prick up, but none are shot it was in defense.

“Easy….” she chirped and patted the ground softly. The Porichnas started to relax moving to her. She rubbed the field, making sure the Porichnas knew where she was, and that she wasn't going to harm it. As soon as it was close enough, she held her hand out letting it sniff her scent.

Porichnas seem to want her to take the egg off his back. Laying down beside her, Fleur gently pulled the egg taking great care to keep her moves slow. Everyone stood in awe. She was elegant but to be able to maintain such a paranoid creature calm this long and not get one single quill to the face. The Announcer made the buzzer sound like a soft chime.

“Miss Penelope!” Fleur called out causing the girl to walk out the tent. “Can you take this one back out to the forest? I saw a pack of centaurs looking nervous and worried. It smells of the same creatures. Would you mind? “ She asked Penelope nodded humming lightly to the blind creature the tune keeping it calm as she picked up and flew out of the stadium she set it down as the centaurs ran up a small one not likely an adult yet cried out in joy. Penelope backed up as the Porichnas ran to the young ones hooves sound the two seem to know each other. The three adult centaurs gently set the Porichnas into a wheelbarrow like contraption to take it home. Penelope walked around the stadium as she does she sees dumbledore frowning.

“ My girl. Those animals are bred in captivity your doing more harm than good by freeing them.”

“ The bonewalker. And the Porichnas both live solely in this Forrest nowhere else in the world has them. Sir.”

Dumbledore got closer to her courage quickly leaves her body. “Do not talk back to me. You are the child and a foolish one at that. Do you think anyone here would want you? Ha. Don't make me laugh. Now get back in there and down leave again.” He kept his tone low. “ We don't want a relapse of what happen last time you disobeyed.” Penelope's eyes widened in fear. She quickly fled back into the tent. Skytrain looked at her in concern.

“You okay?” She shook her head no. “Wanna talk about it love.” Her stomach dropped; she notices something between them. Her feelings seem to shift she wasn't blindly in love, ‘He's not who I wanted him to be…’ she thought her heart started to break as she watched him walking out to his name.

“Skytrain wait!” she called out, but it was too late. “Harrison... can we uh...distract me?” Harrison looked confused but nodded.

“How do you want to do this?” Harrison sat down with Penelope. “Can we go to the mindscape?” when Harrison nodded they adjusted sitting face to face, his hands holding hers as they closed their eyes.

Meanwhile, Skytrain looked at the swarm of overly large spider hornet hybrids he had been dodging for about an hour now, looking for the egg. When a Larger one landed outside of the group, apparently the queen and on her back was the egg he needed to get — running forward the swarm charged at him again on stabbing his arms. “Fuck!” he hissed out as it starts to bleed, he heard the buzzer goes off as the nurses tried to get to him only for the queen to land on him after he was lying on the ground.

“An Eye for an eye. My friend they dragon did not deserve that death.” It spoke everyone froze as the queen turned to a semi-human form. “Die, boy, for I will bring her back to me with your soul. She slammed a staff through Skytrain’s heart collecting only the soul. Before anyone could attack the swamp fled from the arena.

Fleur ran back in the tent looking to Penelope who was fine. Everyone gathered around the two in shock and confusion.

“Is he not her mate?” Fleur asked as Marvolo slipped in Harrison mind. A minute later both were back eyes open.

“Did it happen….” Penelope searched the crowd for him.

“Did what happen?” Pollux asked.

“Did he die. She sensed his time was up; it was a small glimpse into his future. Her magic is boiling under the bonds that Dumbledore still refuses to remove. Right before he walked out, she felt it. Everything was a lie, spells between them. She foresaw his death seconds before. He had walked out of the tent. Since the crowd was cheering so loudly, he didn't hear her calling out to him.” Harrison sighs as he holds Penelope's hand. “It’s okay.” he tried to reassure her.

“He's the third male. Why does my heart do this to me? I think it's them. I have become despite for real them to come.”

“Potions. Spells. Bounded magic.” Marvolo’s spoke softly; it had happened to him. He knew how it felt he sat by her as they all get ready for the next person. Harrison looked proud of his mate. Watching him comfort her with his own backstory.

“They will come. Someday. I can't say you'll never lose hope but if you are unable to die. Then fate is holding you here, telling you to wait….I waited a near century for him” Marvolo gestured to Harrison. “Now I wait for him to grow up. I gained patience, I know it's hard, but if we win you stay here anyway. We’ll help you cope.” Marvolo ruffles her hair grinning. “Chin up. Life is worth living.”

 **“NEXT UP IS PERCY WEASLEY!”** The announcer was shaking as he spoke in the little time that Skytrain was there, he had gotten to know the guy. They could be called friends. Drumstrong was in Distress the whole group from their school was mourning they're lost, but in a way no one was certain.

“Will another child be picked?” Salazar asked Quietly to the headmasters.

“No. I will keep Krum in and call it good.” Igor Karkaroff spoke as Olympe Maxime patted the man's shoulder. “He would have wanted it this way. He was a good lad. How is the girl holding up? Is she dying or was it a summer love kind of thing.”

=Marvolo.= Salazar called out to his son who whispered back everything. “She is in distress, but it wasn't true mates love. Spells and bonds that broke between them right before the match it doesn't mean he meant any less to her”

“The terror she might be going through…” Olympe Maxime gasps the look of sorrow on her face.

Percy walked out smiling as he waved to his family. Minerva look to him with a ‘don't die, but don't kill love” Percy nodded as a dome of darkness washed over the whole stadium including the seats so the guest could watch. Lanterns appeared lighting up the seating but leaving the Arena in darkness. Percy sighed expecting this. “This isn't a fair match,”

-I agree. I don't want to fight you when you can't see the ground you walk.- A voice invaded his mind. Looking ahead a ghost white creature floated in. -Your kindness in the bag has been a blessing.- Percy was downright shocked, but then he felt something around his neck looking down a small orb glowing and lighting a small area around him. -now it's a fair duel?-

“Yes…. thank you” Percy bowed to the creature as it bowed to him. The two circled at least twice before the Deme charged.

<=== expecto patronum! ===> Percy watched as the light showed a large owl came out flying around the Deme who backed off.

-Very good. Perhaps the spell Sic Illustrent?- Percy was confused was he dueling, fighting, or learning from this creature.

-Ah, I seem to have confused you with my intentions. I am old. I have a young looking for someone to follow. We follow were animals better than anyone because we can talk to you. I want them to know they have someone I trust when my time comes. I also want you to earn the egg I currently am hiding. Understood?- Percy nodded

“Sic Illustrent….Light my way? I’ll try it, but I don't wanna hurt you.” Percy wasn't even sure how to hold his wand.

-Fear not my child only that green spell can kill us. Light annoys us as we usually are cave and dark castle dwellers. Two flicks and swish over your head like a rope lasso- Percy followed the instructions.

<=== Sic Illustrent!===> a light whipped around him covering the ground and sitting there. “Is this what it's supposed to do this?”

-Yes. Now I can't touch you. Nor can the dementor they just released into here. -

“What!?”

-Panic not I will deal with it.- the Shiller Deme flew forward over Percy as a Dementor flew closer. The shiller lived up to its name shilling loudly. Percy covered his ears along with everyone in the crowd the shriller than glowed brightly warding the dementor into running away and not coming back out of its hole. -I think that's enough for this lesson child. You have proven your worthy.- the Shiller Deme set the egg on the outer line of light shrinking. -Take me with you please. They won't let me go freely I know it- While everyone was recovering from the shrill, Percy slipped the shriller in his shirt walking out quickly the buzzer had gone off once he had touched the egg, so it ended his.

“Where the Shiller Deme?” Fleur looked worried.

“With me just keep it quiet “ Percy whispered going over to his locker. Oliver was waiting there; the two shared a kiss. “Did you doubt?”

“Only when I realized they had put a dementor in there. I couldn’t help coming down here I had to check on you. Where did you learn that spell?” Oliver asked frowning.

“The Shriller taught me. It was challenging my wits instead of my strength; we both know I am smarter than I am strong.” Percy explained creating a box. “Do you have a name?” Oliver was about to say something when he noticed Percy’s shirt move.

“Percy... What is in your shirt.”

-Willow cry is what my mother named me. I would always be found by her crying under a willow tree when I was small and failed to learn from my father.- Percy smiled before putting the shiller in the box putting the name on the box

; Willow Cry;

“The shriller. She doesn't need to stay here; her young are waiting for her.” Percy mumbled. “How to get her out of here when I can't leave.” Percy frowned knowing Dumbledore was at the door to stop the champions.

“May I be of assistance?” Oliver chuckled holding his hand out for the small box.

“Are you sure I don't want you to get into trouble Oliver.” Percy eyed his mate.

“I’m a Gryffindor trouble is our middle name. Sides like you said you couldn't leave. However I can, I can come and go.”

-He might be our only way out…. I trust you mate and this plan. As soon as I find my young and family, we will be back tonight to slip in through the under tunnels.- Willow cry chirped in her box. She had spoken I both Oliver and Percy’s head. It threw Oliver off, but then his eyes shined like it was the coolest thing ever.

“Be safe both of you.” Percy kissed his mate one more time before letting Oliver walk out with the box.

**“NEXT UP IS VIKTOR KRUM”**

Viktor walked out a metal plate on his chest and arms. He looked across from him as a blue Slyth slipped out it hissed at him the egg in its arms as it slid through a hole to it’s right. Viktor played chase for what felt like forever.

<=== Accio Egg! ⇒ he called out once the egg was in his hand he put his wand down, he bowed to the Slyth. “I wish you no harm. I played your game of chase long enough to tire me. Please respect what I did and allow me not to have to battle you. “ the Slyth seem to be talking to itself both heads nod and bows back. “Thank you.” the buzzer went off and the Slyth was returned to the Llama guards that were waiting at the entrance it came in. Clearly the llama tribe it came from only came and spared the Slyth on the request of Salazar but that was the only person they trusted. With good reason. Salazar stood up with his mate bowing to the guards who bowed back leaving.

“Godric reminds me to send a big gift to them. I wasn't sure they would come through.” Salazar whispered to his husband.

“Agreed that tribe likes you but respectfully are so very wary of it all. One day we're ruling the next our daughters on the rampage of a lifetime then god knows what Dumbledore has done to them….”Godric looked worried at their retreating backs.

 **“NEXT UP IS….MAXIMUS CREE.”** the announcer called out.

Maximus pushed Harrison on his way out Laughing when he saw that the size of the creature. “It’s literally a fucked up Chicken from my muggle cousins farm” He was laughing so hard at this.

The Pealioken clucked annoyed at being laughed at. Where was the nice girl? Why did it have to deal with this boy? Maximus kicked the bird out of his way grabbing the egg in the nest. Of course, the egg disappeared. Now it was Pealioken turn to make a laughing noise.

“What the hell.” Maximus walked around every chance he got he attacked the Pealioken. Finally done with being picked on for no reason he pecked at Maximus feet. “Hey! Ow! Stop! Ow! Ow! “ Maximus ran around the arena the crowd laughing as the cranky Pealioken chased him.

<=== stupefy! ===> he yelled knocking it back when it got up it hissed charging at him on his heels. Maximus threw it at a wall harshly, and the egg reappeared in the normal spot. He picked it up done with “the damn creature” as he cursed, walking with a limp. Penelope ran out at the buzzer, finding the bird she picked it up it seems to wake up and squawk, going to her head it rested there.

“Sorry friend he’s dumb as doornails, “ she spoke as she took it back in the tented area forgetting the warning Dumbledore had said.

**“AND LASTLY! HARRISON MALFOY”**

Harrison slowly walked up the path. He notices the arena shift. The flatlands became uneven; the enter rock came back. Several tunnels made both high grounds in rock formations and leading underground. Harrison looked to his parents and brother who were cheering in their own way while James was up hollering to him his father and brother were clapping nodding to him when his eyes connected.

“I can do this” he had collected the potions before Maximus had finished now he waited everyone went silent as nothing was happening.

=caution mate somethings off= Marvolo called out from his stop next to Salazar.

=heed him where is the creature…= Salazar asked looking to Godric. Harrison walked around as something shot out of a hole he passed. He whipped around in time to dodge the large Antysios it was way more significant than the one he studied about.

=that Antysios has been fixed!= Marvolo snapped.

“Yes, it has. “ Salazar snapped he stood up glaring at Dumbledore. “You enhanced the creature did you?”

“Whatever could you be talking about? The Antysios was that big when I found it.”

“Gentlemen please!” the minister hissed trying to watch as Salazar turned back to the match. Harrison had used his potions none seemed to slow the centipede down.

“Not good!” Harrison screamed dodging; someone wanted him dead or worse in a lot of pain.

“Harrison hit it with the center rock!!!” Dudley cried put “it won’t kill it only stunned it.

“That’s cheating to take your advice!” Harrison called back.

“Harrison that creature is unnaturally big Dumbledore cheated! Listen to Dudley!” Noah called out Harrison knew it it wasn't just him he used his magic picking the rock up wandlessly throwing it at his enemy. The creature seemed stuck; Harrison looked for signs of the egg. “It has to be under the earth.” Harrison fled underground through a tunnel as the crowd seems to scream in panic. Harrison knew it had to have gotten free. What he did not know is it went to a second form. The Antysios seem to cut its own head off. A new head appeared, but its head was the shape of a spider's head, stomach, and butt that formed into a centiped tail.

Harrison finally found his way to the bottom where the egg laid the only problem was the Antysios had beaten him to it. “Oh shit.” Harrison watches as it got ready to pounce. He had two options take the hit and chance dying to make another plan our jump forward and hope it misses. He did that option diving forward as it pounced the monstrous creature not only missed but hit an unstable patch of dirt that sank in on it trapping its head once more. Harrison crawled under the squirming legs as he got the egg he fled back up the hole. The buzzer goes off as he comes into view of the crowd. He wasn't stupid the creature was good as dead.

=i wanted to save it=

=not everything can be saved, my child... I learned that the hard way= James replied as Harrison bowed his head joining the other students in the tent.

The minister takes the announcer's mic. **“ THIS INCLUDES THE FIRST TEST. PLAYERS HAVE TWO WEEKS TO FIND OUT THE NEXT EVENT AND PREPARE”**


	25. Missing you

Harrison walked into breakfast the day after the first challenge waving to his friends.

 

“One from each school won the test and moved on. Bellatrix Lestrange beat Narcissa Nott out, so she's moving on. Moody beat Lockhart, so he's moving on. Rodolphus beat Rabastan out. Though since there were three, they only picked one loser for Hogwarts. James and Sirius are moving on, while Marvolo the prince out.” Noah reads out the Quibble as he starts nomming on his eggs. “How does Marvolo take this?” he looks to Harrison. 

 

“I don't know. Has anyone seen my mate?” Harrison looked around when no one said yes. Harrison started to feel uneasy. 

 

McGonagall stopped to say good morning to them. “Percy have you seen your sister?” when the boy shook his head no he frowns.” The teacher sighed but nodded turning to Penelope who was with the group

  
  


“Care to join my class today?” Penelope's eyes lit up at the thought of learning something exciting. After breakfast, the gang went to transfigurations with an excited Penelope following behind. They were learning to turn a cup into a mouse and back. 

 

Harrison had a hard time getting the tailback into the handle. Penelope not having a proper wand swished her it seems to spark as if her magic was trying. She struggled but gave the cup a tail.

 

Draco managed it racing Athena to see how many times both could do it, and how much faster they could. McGonagall gave points to Slytherin for their success in being the first in class. Draco then turned and helped Harrison as Athena helped Penelope. 

 

“Swish this way. Now try. Good! Now before it runs to turn it back. Good...er...it’s not white, but that's a start!” Athena encouraged smiling. Penelope looked at her. 

 

“Athena you're not fooling me it's a porcelain rat. Literally. It's not even a useable cup porcelain rat.” Penelope flicked her wand again annoyed she turned it back to live rat, but when she went to turn it again, she killed it instead. “.....oh no.” she whimpered tearing up as the teacher walked over quickly. “I wasn't trying to kill it! I promise!” 

 

“It's alright; this is why we say spells when practicing. Your intent is mix with emotion. Now” the teacher turned the dead rat back to a cup. “Remember to use your words okay?” Penelope nodded. <=== Vera Verto ===> the new rat placed in front of her turned into a cup she grinned hugging Athena in excitement.

 

Harrison looked at his rat sighing. One. Two. Three. = Vera Verto= he hissed a white spark flew at the most turning it into three cups making Harrison jump back startled it even worked. McGonagall had snapped her head to him. “... excellent Mr. Harrison.” she smiled warmly.

 

“Harrison you realized what you just did right?” Draco asked watching his brother shake his head no vigorously. “That wasn't normal magic. That was Naga magic. Normally you don't have to use a wand or speak. Not only did you manage to say it in parselmouth, used a wand to focus it. You cast it, and it worked.” he explained as James rushed in looking at Draco then Harrison. 

 

“He turned a small mouse into three large cups,” McGonagall explained as Harrison look back at his mother. 

 

“Am I in trouble for doing that?” he asked frightened his mother was about to scold him.

 

“No! Quite the opposite! I'm sad I missed your first spell. But since you managed this, I think you are ready to start learning in your free time.” James grinned beaming proudly of his youngest even as an accident. 

 

Penelope waved bye about to go back to her classes. “Thanks for the fun guys see you later!” she smiled turning away.

 

“Where are you going,” Crabbe asked frowning Goyle seem to block her way. Ronnie grabbed her hand dragging her to catch up. 

 

“Your one of us now keep up.” Ronnie lightly scolded as Theodore nodded. 

 

After having fun in charms, she went to potions with them. Penelope hadn't been this close to Severus before she was in awe but also was scared of him. When he pointed her to be Dudley’s partner, she smiled thanking him for letting her stay. Dudley taught her how to portion and corrected her timing. He didn't mind if he got a lower grade as long as she learned from him. Severus gave extra points to Dudley’s project for teaching keeping it his average class grade. The Gryffindors didn't seem to like that at all. 

 

“Alright settle down” Rodolphus barked smiling. “Today is going to study a smaller creature we have one with us. I was going to ask to borrow her today. Miss Penelope, not to offend you but you're a lesser Demon?” 

 

“Yes..” Penelope spoke shyly. 

 

“Would you mind if we saw your other form. Any angel and Demon have two forms: the one she currently stuck in is the /husk/ form.” Rabastan explained as Penelope stood up taking Rodolphus hand as he leads her to the middle of the circle of rocks. 

 

“I..I don't know if I can I haven't had been able inside I was bonded down. Chains are stopping me.”

 

“Ah yes, which is why your in this circle. This rock has Ancient ruins carved in them that are facing the earth. Consider this your freeing day.” Rodolphus whisper to her. “Try the moment. If it hurts I'll pull you out.” he backs up lining up with his brother the two lift their hand's level with their elbows, in which were to their sides as if coming in for a lazy hug. Rabastan stood a few feet behind her, as Rodolphus was a few feet in front of her. The ruins on their arms start to glow. 

 

“Lesser Demons are souls that were so wrong in the past and then judged to be sent to hell only for the gatekeeper of hell to deem them worthy of a second chance — only one in a trillion souls. Have a chance, even then it is a 50/50 shot from there.  Now, that's just an estimate cause of how many Lesser demons come up and then mass kill and cause the king to kill them. Something about her past made him pity her enough to give her a chance.” Rabastan explains. “There is not a lot on Lesser demons in books. If you don't mind going back to your husk form?” he watched her go back into the form she was in before. 

 

Harrison tried to avoid Dumbledore at all cause any time he was alone; he would keep his guard up looking for him. He took his usual nightly walk. Only thing was his hand wasn't holding another. He looked beside him longing for Marvolo to be talking to him. A tear rolled down his face. He didn't know he would miss the other this much when it hadn’t even been a day. 

 

“Quite dangerous to be in your head Mr.Potter” Dumbledore's voice came from behind Harrison who flipped around coiling up his tail. 

 

“What do you want Dumbledore” he snapped, his memory of the last time came rolling back as the man in front of him seem to go from old loving grandfather smile to maniac old coot. Dumbledore knew he didn't have to do much to get under Harrison skin and make him uneasy. 

 

“Just want to talk,” he replied as if it was apparent. Harrison narrowed his eyes; he pulled his mental barriers up to full force to keep the other out. ^Mother Dumbledore is in a corridor alone with me^ Harrison hoped his connection to his mother was still working he did not sense any barriers stopping him, but with Dumbledore, it could be out of Harrison's way.

 

“Where is tom? I noticed the lack of him today.” Harrison didn't answer him just glared. 

 

“You don't know? Do you?” Dumbledore chuckled closing in slowly. Harrison pulled on his glamour taking a step back to keep distance. 

 

“Don't come near me…..Leave me alone!” Harrison turns to run when Dumbledore grabbed him. Harrison struggled, a flash of brown and green scales surrounded him, getting Dumbledore to back off. James hissed loudly, glaring at the old coot. 

 

“You dare touch him. I believe they told if you are here you aren't allowed outside your room or office.” James growled out. 

 

“James…. son, you need to calm down” Dumbledore cooed out “You come running to Harrison as if I would attack him. You know me I wouldn’t harm him.” 

 

“.....like you wouldn't harm me?” James spit out sarcastically. “Stay away from my son. Harrison, we’re leaving.”

 

“James you’re not going anywhere. I told you once I'll tell you again. You’re mine. Mine to use how I please.” Dumbledore's voice isn't friendly anymore; Harrison looked at his mother’s frozen state. Dumbledore stepped to them. Harrison pulled out his wand ready to fight. 

 

“Put it away Harrison, and you’re both coming with me now. So no one else has to get hurt” Dumbledore waved his hand. James suddenly felt dizzy but tried to shake it off. 

 

=Harri- run.= James tried to focus but he couldn't as Dumbledore pulled him to his chest. Harrison’s wand is shaking as he tries to stammer out a spell. Suddenly feeling weak Harrison dropped to his knees. 

 

“Foolish boy.” Dumbledore’s tongue liked in a 'tsk.' James body switched to glamour allowing Dumbledore to pick him up. “Don't you see I won?”

 

“Do tell me. How would Harrison supposed to see that?” a voice called out before half of Dumbledore's body is frozen to the ground.

 

“What!? How!?” Albus snapped as Lucius yanked his mate out of his arms. Draco was quick to pick up his brother. 

 

“You’ll be sorry you tried to take them.” Draco hissed.

 

“Calm yourself Draco, were not here to start a fight.” Lucius froze up to Albus' neck to keep him from attacking them. 

 

“I snared you both how!?” he yelled.

 

“How? Do you seriously think bonewalker web will hold a naga? There is always a weak spot in a web. It will bring down a whole web.” Lucius turned away slithering with Draco behind him.

 

“I will win! I already set it free! James it's going to get you if you don't come back to me willingly!” Albus screamed before his mouth is taped shut with ice.

 

Adults competition was a day later. The minister comes up to them smirking. “Only two of you will make it to the finals. There are two ribbons in we start at sundown.”

 

“The forest at night?” James looked at the trees in worry; he suddenly remembered something Dumbledore had said. Something familiar was in the back of his mind, but he couldn't get whatever it was to clear up in his mind.

 

“Yes? Do you want to drop out?” 

 

“No sir” James mumbled. At sunset they were told of different colors only one will be the real two ribbons. 

 

Bellatrix kicked off her boots giving her an advantage having dug her feet into the ground. Rodolphus on her heels. 

 

“This is familiar wife! Perhaps a memory of our sixth year here?” he smiled at his wife's laughter. 

 

“You will not distract my husband! I will win our bet.” she was shallow minded when it came to bets, but that was just her. 

 

James and Sirius stuck together in easy about what was going on. “Of course the Dark golem and her mate are used to this. “ James chuckles meekly, fear shaking in his voice. Sirius turned to his dog form, sniffing the ground any break was better than before. James notices a shadowy mist run past them the Naga changed forms hissing. =Were being targeted.=  he watched it circle them seeing pink eyes as it was deciding to attack or not.

 

=What?! Give up. Come back! = Lucius hissed from where it started. Sirius nuzzled his friend's side holding two blue ribbons, James didn't even see him holding. 

 

=On our way!= James took one, and the fled back James instinct were on high something was here that shouldn't be. It felt like hours. James slithered right into his mate's arms; his scales looked like they were on fire. Sirius transformed back looking worried.

 

“I didn't sense any issues near us; he was panicky before we even got in.” Sirius never saw it James was sure he didn't see what James saw.

 

“ James you need more sleep after /what happened/.” Lucius looked to his mate 

 

“Past…,” James whispered, Lucius froze looking around he noticed Dumbledore staring at James in disappointment. ^no...not again.^ 

, or be disqualified.”

 

“ You can take your damn game and shove it.” James hissed fleeing to the castle. Salazar puffed up. “Call it off James isn't one to run without a cause. “

 

“The others are too far out” there was a red spark shot in the air. Charlie flew out to bring back a cut up Bellatrix. 

 

“MOTHER!!” Noah ran down pushing everyone out his way Bellatrix was awake gasping in pain.

 

“The…..ban..th” she was trying to speak.

 

“ Save your breath mother I have you” Noah spoke moving her hair out of her face as she gripped to him. “Y-your f-fa….father is….still. O-o-out there” she gasped for air in pain.

 

“ She has an orange ribbon! She's one of the two finalists!” The minister cheered not even once wincing at her torn up body as Noah picked her up carrying her to the hospital wing.

 

“Shove your damn game up your ass; she is so done.” Noah snapped; Luna started healing her. 

 

“We need to get her up to Lady Helga and Madam Pomfrey there's no time to fight him, Noah.” Noah nodded running with Luna on his tail as he rushed her up. 

 

^Rodolphus turn your ass around!^ Rabastan called out Pollux and Castor agreeing. 

 

^I’m going to catch that bastard who ripped her up.^ Rodolphus growled back.

 

^Big brother, that thing is not something to be messing with! Please, even the king is turning pale^ castor called out. 

 

Salazar turned to the forest now understanding why James gave up. “Godric warn the Naga's and llama's tribes to take shelter. Warn the centaurs to come inbound I want ever creature warned and I want the warned now! We haven't had this creature in our forest since it's the first banishment! “ Salazar growled out snapping his fingers two stone guardians appeared trapping Dumbledore in their grasp. Godric bowed fleeing to the forest being quick and touching the trees to spread his message far and wide to seek shelter.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Lockhart glared at the king. 

 

“Only the headmasters would know, where it had been banished to! You! Albus Dumbledore started a war. You will not be alive to finish.” Salazar hadn't even looked at him the rage in his voice. “ May the /gods/ have mercy on your soul.” 

 

Albus smirked “It's not my problem now is it.” the Albus the stone guardians were holding turned to dust, as the real with his star pupil Maximus fled the grounds through a fireplace. Salazar let wind wrap around him the sky growing darker in his anger. 

 

Rodolphus was running through using Lumos Maxima every few steps; He hadn't seen it in a good half hour. His wife was down; He had gotten lost. He should have jumped on Charlie. He noticed the storm brewing overhead. 'what the hell is going on?’ He through when he felt a tap on his elbow. He jumped looking a small black coated centaur she couldn't be older than seven.

 

“Where's your mother? “ He asked it was the first thing that came to mind. Centaurs are not someone he wanted to anger.  

 

“I am here. “ the mother spoke as she walked out of the dark woods “Lestrange boy yes?” When he nodded, she held up an organ ribbon similar to the one Bellatrix had found. “I found this,” she spoke. He didn't have anything to offer for it.

 

“I have nothing.” He stated.

 

“Get on my back, and I will give it to you. The king has ordered the creatures of the forest to hide. I will take you with my daughter and I. Our family was heading to the castle when she saw you. “ Rodolphus didn't know what to say, only took off his shoes shrinking them, and putting them in his pocket. He cleaned his clothes, before gently as possible getting on her back. 

 

“Here” she whispered he took it with a small thanks. The ride to the castle was a slow and quiet one. Rodolphus felt the need to stay quiet, not ask anything as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The baby centaur seems to move closer to her mother something moving past them at breakneck speeds. Then a heard of hooves were heard. “Husband!” The female whispered as several male centaurs came into view. “Stella. You and your daughter are never one for rules as always.” A male whispered nuzzling her. 

 

“This race was to end the moment it attacked her. I'm taking this man with me he doesn't have to suffer. “ The male looked like a disappointed father before nodding. The males surround her and the baby leading them safely through to the castle once inside its halls Rodolphus got off walking up to the dining room.

 

He opens the door to see every kid and adult there. It was packed. 

 

“FATHER” Noah rushed over he quickly. He grabbed onto the boy holding him, His brothers joining in, lightly scolding him. He held up the orange ribbon not that it mattered to him anymore. “Where's your mother?” Rodolphus asked looking for her; he didn't see how deep the cuts were as cause Charlie was in a hurry to get her back. He felt her pain, but she was hiding a lot from him.

 

“Hospital wing they patched her up, but she's in a lot of pain.” Noah whimpered out “I was scared it got you too.” 

 

“Where's moody! “Lockhart demanded “How did you get back before him?!” he couldn't believe it. Moody said he was going to attack him. Did mood get lost? He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

 

“Do you think I give a damn where he is? The game ended when my wife was no longer able to move on her own. Where the fuck did that /thing/, come from?!” Rodolphus able to clear his mind grew angry as he stormed up to the minister. “ First the frosts, now that thing, what next? Skii's? Nettles of the south?!” 

 

“I didn't do it; I had nothing to do with this?!” The minister held his hands up. 

 

“Professor!!” A Hufflepuff pointed to the door, as centaur dropped the body of one Alastor moody on the ground the man groaned as Lockhart ran down picking the man up. Mother's covered their children's sight. 

 

The three remaining headmasters looked to be in a harsh whispering before Salazar stood up. 

 

“After much talking the adult games are over. Rodolphus repping  Durmstrang is the winner of the adult games. We also are also going to hold the children's one in the lake at eight am sharp in a week, and the last task will be inside the castle walls — possible a duel between them or something similar. The forest is strictly forbidden to anyone not wanting a gory death. We do have the flu to get you back and forth to our small group of villages.” Harrison had been in his mother's arms since he came up here. “Where is Marvolo….” He whispered closing his eyes. 

 

Harrison hadn't had nightmares in months, so this was scary for him worse was he could feel it.

 

There was screaming, but it felt so far away. Something black and red scales were slithering fast. 'Marvolo?!’ he thought but then if switched views. He was looking at something with bright pink eyes and shapeless body, floating like a mist of darkness. He heard Marvolo hiss at the creature in front of him. It charges at Marvolo in wrapping him in total blackness, as Harrison felt scratches all over screaming out. Harrison thought he was screaming when he realized it was Marvolo.

The next thing he knew, as if he had blacked out for a minute. He was back in Marvolo’s view, but he was on the ground. He dragged his mangled body to the water near them. “H-help…..help me….” Marvolo called out Harrison gasped tears down were rolling down his sleeping face as the creature made it clear it was still there. Growling, Harrison felt it grab Marvolos tail. Marvolo didn't even look back, as something flung its body out of the water grabbing ahold of the Naga. The Pearl white eyes met his.

 

Xx I got you. Land prince I will protect you und’r the watar where it can't go.xX she called to him, dragging him under before the creature could attack either of them or pull him back farther. Harrison watched as the surface slipped farther and farther away.

 

=Harrison….I will be back to you.= Harrison bolted away screaming tears flowed more down his face as he looked down his body. Not a scratch on him, only the feeling of it and the incredible pain Marvolo was into the water.  

 

James and Lucius had been sleeping with Harrison between them. Both were startled awake when Harrison woke screaming like someone had cut him in half. The pain began to fade like Marvolo had pulled the feeling away from him.

 

“Son?” Lucius whispered touching the boy's shoulder. Harrison jumps fleeing from the touch before realizing where he was. 

 

Harrison asked shaking. He was feeling sick for the rest of the day.but he found out he needed to put the egg underwater it sang to him. “What they took…..Marvolo!” now he understood why his mate was gone.

 

The day finally came breakfast felt slower for Harrison; everyone was on edge.  Rita seems to be giggling mad, Xeno looked annoyed.

 

_ The banished one is back! _

 

_ Hello, fellow creatures, it seems a dark time has fallen upon us. A monster with no true named only the title given to it. Is back, as Dumbledore and his star pupil seem to disappear last night. Since leaving no trace, the cup disqualified the boy. “We all know he would have lost anyway.” -A fellow rabbit reporter. A series of attacks happened killing several animals and creatures alike. Several swore enemies have stopped fighting over who's superior for the sake of staying alive! I for one do not blame them. It's better in numbers and /trust me/ millions are flocking to the lake today for the second task. Most are curious about who will win others want to keep the children safe. Can the task distract everyone? Lily and I sure hope so. That's all for now! Count in the stars little ones. _

 

_ Xeno the royal reporter, Leader of the Magi Quibble _

  
  


**_Dumbledore attacks??_ **

 

**_My dearest this fool of a leader and his “quibble nonsense” suggest that the hero of the wizarding world is a villain. The separate attack from the forest saying something is attacking people when it's apparently a rogue creature. More reason for the magi clan to disband it can be a death eater for all we know. I won't sit here and let them talk bad on our leader. Where is the prince? Anyone else thinks it might be a planned attack? I'll get to the bottom of this._ **

 

**_For now something juicier! I saw Athena the vampire princess kiss her dear mate, and it wasn't a simple kiss on the cheek! Though they didn't do more than that she seems to have pushed herself on her mate. Hormones kicking in right now? I don't know, but if she got anymore handsy her daddy wolf would be hunting his friend!  I remember going to school here. Ruby and Fenrir didn't let kids sit as close as that she was practically in his lap!_ **

 

**_I also got to talk to mama. She was not a amuse with my questions saying she's unsure if she is done having kids or not! Come on three kids don't be a /Weasley/ then. She dared to tell me I'm not allowed to do more than one question. Well here's my response._ **

 

**_“How does it feel to have taught your daughter's mate? Or their age difference?” her response was a boring_ **

**_/I doesn't bother me as long as he treats her like a goddess I expect nothing less of him./_ **

**_“Where does your mate go at night?”_ **

**_/before the creature? For runs with me on his back. I enjoy the wind in my hair./_ **

**_“Is he already feeling claustrophobia?”_ **

**_/none of your business. I think we are through here. Remember you can only use one. Pick wisely./_ **

**_Like I'm going to listen to you. I have seen how your husband was shifty cause he couldn't go out. Once wild always wild, put a leash on it before you find it in someone else bed!_ **

 

**_Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I named some characters that didn't have names.  
> ^telepathy between two or more people.^  
> =Parseltongue=  
> ‘Thought’  
> “Speaking”  
> <= spell =>  
> XXXXXXX = time skip or change in character.  
> [[[[[[[Past memories]]]]]]  
> {letters to others/ Signs/ Notes/}  
> Xx talk xX mermaids talking.
> 
>  
> 
> **Write write - Rita skeeter**
> 
>  
> 
> Write write - Xeno Lovegood


	26. Second Task: Water

The newspaper had all the kids looking at Athena who set her paper on fire. Rabastan had stormed out of the hall not even stopping by her to check on her.

 

“He’s not going to talk to me for weeks. He warned me that we shouldn't have. I just…...urgh.” Athena teared up running from the room. Fenrir stormed out Ruby right behind him. 

 

“You check on her. I'll deal with Rabastan.” Ruby nodded following her daughter’s scent finding her. “Baby?” Ruby walked up slowly, holding Athena when she ran into her arms.

 

“He was right! He wanted to wait; it’s all my fault” Ruby sighed as her daughter cried. 

 

“My dear, you are a growing girl, your thirteen hormones are starting to mess with you. At the time your brain and heart were in the right, but now you see why your father and I don't even touch when we're in public eye. I have no doubt he tried to talk you out of it...if your anything like me my sweet he couldn't keep up his brain may have gotten fuzzy while you pressed into your new powers. You need to hone in and control yourself, and mama’s here to teach you how.”

 

“Are you saying I took his will power away….” Athena looked up at her mother horrified.

 

“....yes sweetie” Ruby flinched as her daughter started to cry wailing loudly. 

 

“I didn't mean too!” 

 

“We know,” Fenrir growled out throwing Rabastan to the ground by Athena’s feet. Rabastan groaned having got his ass kicked by the bigger male he sits up slowly. Athena hid behind her mother. There was a moment of her just crying. Ruby stood still giving her time while Rabastan just sat there on the floor looking at his shoes, not sure what to say.

 

“Rabastan…..are you angry with me?” her voice was weak from the crying. Rabastan mumbled only to hear Fenrir growl.

 

“Honestly ….no,” he repeated louder. “You’re young no one's going to blame you for not having control of your powers. Me on the other hand….I am blamable.” 

 

“Their not. Rabastan, your mate, has no control yet she's going to learn as I'm going to teach you ways to untwine her powers. They can't fault you for the lack of knowledge. Both of you will keep two feet distances until she has gain control. Last we need is Rita attack you two this way again.” Fenrir sighed after a minute of silence. “One last hug you two then two feet rule starts.” Rabastan got up turning around he waited for arms open for his mate. Athena looked around her mother at him then to her father. She walked over hugging Rabastan but then stormed up to her father. 

 

“Did you really have to be that tough. He's going to be bruised up and I if I can't get close then how am I to treat it!?” Fenrir cocked an eyebrow before chuckling. 

 

“He’ll survive. Now go with your mother.”  Ruby took Athena off to find a quiet spot to focus.

 

XXXXXXX 

  
  


Harrison couldn't bring himself to tell Salazar what he saw; he only hoped the merpeople had the right stuff to heal him. Seeing as Harrison wasn't dead yet the must have stopped the bleeding or slowed it down. The remaining champions were loaded on a large boat to jump off while students got on multiple level boats — the creatures and animals of the forest watching from the shoreline.  The horn was sounded at 8 am, and they jumped in. Harrison had attached the leaches to his neck and the formed gills his father informed him he would have two hours after that of not need information air if he was to go to Naga form. But they only had one hour to find them. He looked to his right to see Penelope had portioned a fin to her tail and had grabbed his hand giving him a boost in the water he mouthed to her that it was cheating she only winked and swam off. Harrison heard it. Dining he followed it following merpeople till he spotted them ripped down. His blood froze when the young male saw the shape Marvolo was in. He could feel the other dulled pain. 

 

The queen of the merpeople saw him. She could see, how Harrison reacted to his mates state of health as he got closer to him. Xx We manage to stop the blood….we can not heal him far beyond that. Due to needing to put him on land. Every time it comes back, xX she explained why he was so cut up. Marvolo was also in Naga form, unlike the others. He looked down the line. “Ginny” he whispered as if on cue Penelope swam up cutting her free, she leaves waving to Harrison. He looks to see who was left a girl fleur introduced to him as her sister at the ball. Cho Chang, a girl that seemed to like both Cedric and Harrison though Harrison told her. He wasn't interested; she didn't get the hint. Next was a girl he didn't know, but it didn't take to long for Ambris, looking like a catfish freed the girl leaving with her. Oliver was to his right on the other side of him was a girl in Ravenclaw clothes. His unanswered question got one a second latter as a shark-headed Viktor snapped her rope free and swam up to the surface. 

 

The Queen seemed to twitch. Something was bugging her following her gut never fail her before.

 

Xx I….I will be bac’ child. Rem’ber rule is you can only take your one. Ple’se, no che’tin.’xX she swam off to the bad feeling, what she found made her heart sink, the boy she was watching, reeked of a miss made a potion or a corrupted one. 

 

Xx What is your nam’ boy xX she called out grabby his struggling body it hers. 

  
  


“P-Percy….i-.....cham-....-pian….” he struggled to speak. Sh understood swimming back quickly. 

 

Xx you do not hav’ much tim’ child, which one is yours!” Percy pointed to Oliver. 

 

Xx My queen this is cheating! xX a merman called out.

 

Xx Silence! Someone ha’ foul play’ I will not hav’ that in my watar’s. I'm the queen of the lake! xX she grabbed Oliver freeing him with her tail taking them up to the surface. As soon as Oliver's face hit the air, he woke up. 

 

“Percy!!!” he grabbed his mate to him, as the queen pulled them over to Salazar.

 

“Queen Pearl this is cheating I told you. You cant help them.”

 

Xx Pah! Da boy is sick poison or corrupted potion! I bring him up so he won't die. These are hard times. No place for stupid rules and game, mean nothing to me. I pity him. xX she gargled out helping Percy onto land, before punching him in the stomach. Percy couched up the rest of the potion a liquid green. He stopped shaking violently and curled in due to the pain caused by the punch. 

 

Xx Da boy safe now. I will contin’ to watch others. Land-dwellers don't play far salazar…..i only swim in when I see unfarness you know this. xX Salazar sighed nodding. 

 

“Thank you Pearl…” the queen nodded diving back down.  

 

By this time Harrison watched as Cedric had collected Cho leaving the girl. Harrison waited and waited, feeling his eels started to die when he knew he would have to go soon. He began to float up but looked down one last time feeling guilty he freed Fleur's sister having her float up too. Small merOctopies started swarming trying to punish him for cheating. He pushed them up curling in as the eels feel off. ‘Not good’ he quickly switched to naga form scaring the octopies away, but his swimming became more difficult as he had a tail instead of legs. Struggling he started to cry; the water around him started to boil as he panicked. Slowly losing consciousness, he sees a figure swimming down. =Harrison!!!= Marvolo was awake and though weakened greatly was swimming down to him. Harrison found a new fuel to try once more swim but fueled with a hot air he started to float rapidly slipping into Marvolo’s arms as they both raised to the surface. Harrison switched his tail out as they all cheered. 

 

“Harrison” Marvolo whispered before he could say anything the boy kissed him smack dab on the lips. 

 

= I have a few choice words for you. But here isn't the place= Harrison hissed both being pulled up onto dry land some of toms cuts started to bleed as he fainted chuckling at his mate.

 

“Marvolo? Marvolo!!” Harrison and Salazar rushed him back into the castle getting him up the Madam Pomfrey. An hour of waiting and Marvolo was stable and healed. 

 

“....he’s going to be scarred badly. His face and body cut up badly. In time they will fade. The same happened to Bellatrix” she informed them “I want you to watch for mood shifts. Something like this...reminders on their body are known to drive them mad. Lady Helga has told me about the banished one and that there is no cure to the scars only watch the attacked closely and keep them from attacking themselves.” both nodded going down to the great hall where everyone was eating lunch. Percy stood up the hall fell silent. 

 

“My king. I wish to be disqualified or forfeit the game.” Percy spoke clearly exceedingly tired.

 

“Percy… if that is what you wish. A shackle for your thoughts child?” 

 

“I’m not a strong as the others and though there is no proof of foul play. This game has taken a toll on my mental health. My mate and family think it is not wise I go on. I agree and side with them.”

 

“Then you have my full support” Salazar looked to the other headmasters who nodded. “It’s decided Percy Weasley you are disqualified due to health."

 

Harrison checked on Marvolo repeatedly through to the day. Making sure his mate was still sleeping; it wasn't till the next day that his mate was awake. 

 

“Finally. “ Harrison hugged the others side crying. Marvolo kissed Harrison head. Harrison stood up straight glaring at Marvolo in a fit of anger to match his mothers. “Don’t. You dare. Do that again! I was scared! All I felt was pain and repeated amounts of fear! Where where you what happened. I know of only one night, and that's when the merpeople saved you!”

 

“H-how do you know?” Marvolo weakly croaked not up to full strength.

 

“.... I saw through your eyes Marvolo….” Marvolo paled whispering everything like a question.

 

“Yes, everything. You felt drained like you had been fighting for freedom. And then the banished one was next to you, and you hissed at it! Not wise by the way!.....it attacked you. There was darkness then….then you were crawling to the water calling out for help. Then she saved you…”

 

“Harrison…”Marvolo put his hand on the others cheek now understanding the anger. “Harrison someone was able to keep me in lucid dreams... I woke up dazed and confused at where I was. A forest I have never been in, Lost tired and trying to follow my instincts at home. It found me. And then as you described happened to me. Do you even know what the banished one is?.....” Marvolo waited when Harrison shook his head no he sighed. 

 

“It’s said he is an abandoned soul. The gods used him and threw him away. The devil wasn't going to accept him after he killed Gorda the first Cerberus mother of all Cerberus. Guard dog of hell and Lucifer’s present to his brother Hades the soul gatekeeper. Who stands as hell’s gatekeeper. Both are sons of Reaper the first Death. So when the dog was slain Reaper cursed him telling all deaths never to touch it. After a while, the soul grew too weak to hold a human form. Unable to eat, sleep, feel emotions. It became this black mist the pink eyes. The eyes that can see into one's soul though it doesn't care.” Marvolo finished.

 

======= Anything part after this is to be edited. The circle will need to say 12=======

 

“Is….is there any way to get rid of it?”Harrison question he wanted it to go away. Was there a way to destroy it? Put it back from where it came?

 

“Harrison I know that tone. God your so much like your mother.” When Harrison looked at him confused, so he explained

 

“ I was teaching here while James was in school. He would ask questions about sending or killing off dangerous creatures. I only blindly told him once….it was a horenac. Bloody thing was seen around school eating children's happiness. The teachers tried as they might catch it, but it's so quick. All it need was a few seconds. James. Sirius. And Remus used James as bait and caught it for us. Oh, did Ruby and I give them a damn lecture. No knew I was Voldemort yet….he was a shadowed figure. I was well disguised.” Marvolo sighed tiredly. “Promise me, mate. You'll stay out of this. Leave it to the adults.”

 

“Fourteen days.” Harrison felt tight twig of anger rise in his chest. How dare Marvolo attempt to trap him in a promise, this thing attacked him, and though it has never directly killed in the past, it has left others to die of blood loss or lost interest in what it struck. A child could be next. Harrison wasn't going to let it. Needed answers and now, his life and may other depended on it.

 

“What?” Marvolo looked confused. 

 

“ You were gone for two weeks. Includes the pain I was feeling the tiredness, the anger,  the worry!” Harrison snapped if Marvolo wasn't going to help then Harrison was on his own.

 

“Promise me, Harrison. Don't go looking for trouble while I recover from this.”

 

“How long?” Harrison asked looking over marvolo's bandaged body.

 

“Aunt Helen said three days at the least Bella is bedridden in her own bed for a week. I will be moved to my nest tomorrow. fighting is draining.” Harrison shook his head as marvolo got to a sitting position looking the boy square in the eyes.

 

Red eyes met green, Harrison didn't say anything, turning away. Marvolo called his name from the bed; he was bedridden to for the night.

 

=Harrison!!= Marvolo angry roared forcing him, and his tail off the bed was hissing great pain. Harrison whipped around running over he tried to put the struggling Naga back on the bed. 

 

=Promise me!!= Marvolo hissed growing too weak to fight as Harrison put his tail back on the bed. Marvolo squirmed like a child then gasped when Harrington forced him down on the bed. 

 

“I will not lie to you. I will not make false promises. I will not hide it from you. I am going after it, and you're staying here. “ Harrison paused betrayal in Marvolo's eyes.

 

=Your just a child Harrison this isn't your fight.=

 

=It became my fight the moment it targeted you. I'm tired. I want to sleep.= Harrison kissed marvolo's head knowing full well he was too tired to fight anymore before going back to his own room. Marvolo seems to snap from his sleepy state.

 

= You refuse to promise not to be reckless! Come back here you will sleep next to me.= Harrison blocked marvolo out and ignored the constant parselmouth demands. When James finally checked on Harrison, he confirmed to Marvolo that the boy was sleeping in his own bed.

 

Marvolo had a right to worry if Harrison wasn't working on school work or prepare for the unannounced next task. He was looking, he noticed one night when he snuck into the restricted section a book on it, but it was in Naga. Harrison knew if young naga touches it, his mate was going to know. He needed to pull in a friend. Like normal getting out was trickier since his parents were always searching the libraries for him. Speaking of Harrison froze when he heard Lucius's boots and can, quietly he tried again to see if his Naga magic would work, he had been struggling to learn since James was trying to stop him. To his surprise a portal made, and he fled through it disappeared he looked around he was in the astronomy tower. Athena was sitting in front of him with Ronnie. 

 

“Guys?” He asked softly both still jumped.

 

“ We’re not let outside the walls. So we come up here when people think we're asleep.” Athena explained patting the spot next to her which Harrison takes.

 

“ A shackle for your thoughts Harrison….you have been defiant recently. “ Ronnie asked gently noticing Harrison seemed frustrated.

 

“ We were free. Life was going to be something else. I have my family. I thought he was gone.” Harrison stood back up his arms thrown in the air. “Now not only did Dumbledore come back and torment us he released something dangerous. Forced us not only to be trapped in the castle but events have to be planned and wait till it stops moving out of sheer boredom. According to the adults. I asked Marvolo he gave me the reason it lives, but when asked how to get rid of it he snapped telling me no.”

 

“Harrison he's your mate he is just worried. “ Athena spoke softly “so where do we get to help?”

 

Harrison eyed them then smiled. “ The three of us? No siblings to help just us? Like before Draco and them followed us in the stone.”

 

“Is there any other way? No. I can be look out when we sneak around. I'll see them before they see us.” Ronnie smiled ready to help Harrison.

 

“ The /golden/ trio?”

 

“No. The dark trio. Because at this point I'm tired of everything being tossed around like this. I want my happy ending to start — no more fear. I felt enough of it when I was so fearful of Marvolo's safety. I never want to feel that much fear again.” Harrison stood up holding a hand out for Athena who took it getting up. Once up Harrison did the same for Ronnie the three look between each other silently vowing loyalty. The three fled into the dark going to bed. 

 

Days after so many times getting caught, the trio were getting frustrated. Harrison was butting heads with Marvolo. 

 

=Harrison! Answer me what are you doing?! Don't turn your back on me!= Marvolo grabbed Harrison. He never gets this physical seeing Harrison's past, but now growing tired of the other constant attempts. = Harrison talk to me! Whatever you're doing you need to think. If you after the banished one you need to stop.= Harrison didn't even look at him yanking his arm away. Harrison noticed his mother and father was blocking his only exit both angry and worried. 

 

“Harrison sweet-” James jumped when Lucius snapped.

 

“Don't. Harrison James malfoy you will cease this foolishness. You have caused a stir among the families with this constant attempts to leave it to adults.” Lucius looked fed up.  Harrison sighed as he had finally seen they weren't going to give in. 

 

“Okay, you win…” Harrison lowered his head. Marvolo eyed him suspiciously then alarms in the restricted section had gone off. The three older Naga's looked down at the Harrison in their grip as it smiles sheepily.  “Not sorry. I won't budge on this. Were all going crazy in our ways, I'm cooped up. I'm not the only one who's going mad. Three weeks and counting.” With that, the Harrison much to James horror melted into a puddle of water. 

 

=Harrison!!!= James roared turning around running to the library. 

 

=He's getting good with Naga magic.= Marvolo was both pissed and impressed. Another week went by, and Athena and Harrison met up with Ronnie watching. 

 

“ Did the vampiric spells work?” Harrison looked concerned.

 

“Did they? Oh, I have so much knowledge I almost don't know what to do with it. I'll pull the textures you need forth you'll have to decipher it in your head. “ Athena and Harrison put their heads together after a few seconds Harrison had it all. He sat there. “This is going to take time.” When Athena nodded, they went to dinner. Marvolo didn't even look at his mate when Harrison joined him.  Harrison knew the other would be angry. 

 

“Marvolo” he started only for marvolo to stand up and leave. Harrison flinched visibly. 

 

**A fight between lovers?!**

 

**Since the mystery has been able to stay, I have been scurrying around after Dumbledore left a lot of creatures to blame him for whatever is going on in the forest.**

 

**But that's not what I want to know! Why is Harrison Malfoy fighting with his precious prince?! What are they doing? Is it over the girls who have small crushes on both boys or is it love cried are they finally realizing their not mates? I don't know, but I will let you know.**

 

**_Rita Skeeter, Reporter, Biographical author, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet_ **

 

_ Ignorance is curable for most but her? _

 

_ This morning we got the first newspaper and were in disgust. Instead of reporting on the competition miss Skeeter rather get between a feuding pair. Yes, there is a fight between the prince and his mate but with good reason. We're not going to enclose that cause it's not our place. However, as far as computing goes. _

 

_ Rodolphus won the adults. And once the banished one is gone Hogwarts will be treating the victory school to a magical tradition or at least that's what I hear. Adults and those who are /supposed/ to be one ringing a way to trap it are working there hardest. I was asked by the king's to request any minors to hear his plea. Leave it to adults. Fighting among each other won't do any good. _

 

_ Xeno the royal reporter, Leader of the Magi Quibble _

 

Harrison only chuckled at Xeno's paper ready to strangle Rita. The next few days he tried everything to make up to Marvolo nothing was working. Harrison gave up trying his mate was going to be mad for a long time. Harrison started sitting alone; he began to feel less loved. He initiated to fake happiness when questions — a month of this. 

 

=Harrison, the headmasters announced next task is tomorrow. = Marvolo spoke to him for the for the first time in ages. Harrison froze before running he hugged the other tightly. Marvolo hugs back sighing, = You deserved it.= He scolded lightly. 

 

=I know it still hurt. I'm just glad your back in my life.= The two were inseparable for the rest of the day. 

  
  



	27. what do you do with a banished one? what do you do with the banished one? put it in a jar.

The next day the champions met in the most prominent courtyard waiting to find out what they were going to do. They noticed the brooms. 

 

“Now cause of the recent problems that cause more trouble than it is worth. We decided everyone will get on a broom and search Hogwarts for the cup. Now I will tell you right now there are four fakes and the fifth one is real. If you find it a buzzer will go off. There is no I mean it no throwing anyone off!” Salazar allowed them a minute to summon their broom up. Penelope and Ambris didn't do it.

 

“Ladies?” Salazar noticed their unease. “Since I gave Percy the option to opt out I can give it to you two, but know Penelope if you give up your school is completely out and so is Beauxbatons.” Penelope sighed lifting her hand. Summoning the broom up after three attempts and nearly getting hit in the face. She hated brooms sticks; she loved her wings. Ambris looked to her own headmistress. 

 

“It’s okay Ambris if you feel like you can not do this. I won't blame you.” Ambris smiled bowing to her headmistress before looking to Salazar. 

 

“I'm out, thank you for allowing me this opportunity, but I like my feet on the ground if I can help it.” Ambris walked away from the brooms. Her headmistress welcomed her with warm arms, but she could see her classmates were angry with her; she didn't pay mind. 

 

“You can do this Penelope!” Ambris cheered as Penelope unsteadily kicked off. 

 

“Penelope if you really don't want to. You don't have to” Harrison whispered to her.

 

“No she has to Malfoy” Cedric called out. “She got on, so she better stick with it” Harrison growled at Cedric’s remark. He wishes he could knock him off, but that would be cheating. As soon as miss Hooch blew the whistle all four bolted up. Harrison kept close to Penelope who after a bit seem to get a hold of it. 

 

=got it?= 

 

=Yeah. Thanks for sticking near me until I was ready now let's get in this game. Best of wishes!!= Penelope smiled zooming off when Harrison nodded to her. Cedric found the first fake at the highest tower. Penelope found the second on a window ceil on Gryffindor tower. Viktor four the third fake the same time Cedric did the two clearly getting annoyed. Cedric was wanting to win started attacking Viktor. The excellent quidditch player was tough, but Cedric spiraled him out next to the forest. Penelope saw it and quickly zoomed down as Viktor watched the Banished one zip to him. 

 

She flattens her body to the broom determined to beat it. She grabbed Viktor with her arm hauling him up into the air away from the misty beast, that couldn't fly up far. 

 

“Thank you!” he called out as she stopped in the air getting them both on. 

 

“Harrisons in trouble Cedric's not playing fair now,” he said looking for him. “Would you be okay if I control?” Penelope nodded she stood to switch spots quickly with him, so the broom never lost balance. 

 

“What's the plan though?” Penelope noticed Cedric grabbed the last fake sitting on top of the wall to Hogsmeade.

 

“To show that cheater we can play unfair too. I'm willing to lose to Harrison cause he is a fair player but not Cedric. For Skytrain.”

 

Penelope froze looking at Viktor for a moment. “For Skytrain.” Penelope's husk disappears as her skin changes to red. “Get me close ill grab him off his broom.” Viktor charged up the tower both Harrison and Cedric were climbing up. The last tower to check, Harrison happens to look out from the wall he was climbing to see them. 

 

“What are you doing?!” he asked confused. 

 

“Justice!” Viktor snapped as everything seems to slow down  Harrison spotted the cup and Cedric was coming down at it. However, Cedric zoomed past it both Harrison and Viktor barely dodge him, but he snagged Harrison broom sending him spinning. He crashed into the roof his broom destroyed.

 

“HARRISON!!!” Penelope cried out. “Okay, that's it! This ass is trying to get someone killed!” Penelope jumped off opening her wings she took flight chasing Cedric who was now scared as she was chasing him around. 

 

“Harrison hurry! Grab it while he's distracted. “ Viktor landed handing him the broom.

 

“What about you!?” Harrison looked confused to why he was helping him win.

 

“Like I told her I rather lose to you than him now go.” Harrison took his broom nodded he flew back up the toward he saw flashes to his right. Cedric was trying to hit Penelope who looked like she was natural in her space without a broom to control. Harrison grabbed the cup, and a buzzer went off. He landed as Penelope flew down a stinging jinx hit her back making her hit face first. 

 

“Penelope!” she stuck her head up dazzled as Cedric flew down aiming his wand at her. 

 

“I wouldn't do that.” hissed a man as he got in Cedric's way he looked well dressed Cedric didn't think twice. 

 

“Out of my way. Maximus said she has to die in the end.” Cedric looked like he had made up his mind.

 

“Oh? Pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself.” the man grabbed him by his neck lifting him up. “The names Lucifer. And the little girl you want to kill is a daughter of hell. Not just any a daughter of Hades you know the gatekeeper of hell? She's my niece by magic.” he threw the boy harshly to the ground. “....you’re not going to give up. I can see it in your eyes. Tsk tsk. Very well ill take fate yelling at me. “ he waved his hand, and Cedric's body caught in the fire as the demon took his soul. 

 

“Penelope…..don't leave Hogwarts. I will be back when I can to properly introduce myself. Congrats Harrison! Zeus owes me and Hades a drink cause of his bet on you and Cedric. Cheers lad.” Lucifer grinned leaving by blue fire. 

 

“Who the hell was that!?” Penelope asked confused why he knew her name. 

 

“The king of hell. I invited him” Salazar looked at to others who were sitting off to the side. “Go easy on him lady fate” he looked to women in a white clock her white hair was only a little darker. 

 

“.....no promises. Unless the hell king brings him back before I reach him.” 

 

“He was justified, my love.” 

 

“No, he wasn’t. “ the lady known as Lady Fate let blue flames engulf her and the black coat next other as they disappear from sight. 

 

“Okay, too many powerful people are watching us” Godric looked uneasy.  

 

“Relax your immortal they won't mess with you. “ Salazar laughed knowing his mate never liked messing with the gods or devils. Unlike Salazar who would call up Loki and chance he got. 

 

“Now I'm pleased to announce HOGWARTS WINS” Salazar picked him up Charlie had fetched Viktor off the roof. Harrison cheered with the others ran up cheering. 

 

The next day was the final day of schools as the cup had been taken to the trophy room. Coashire started to leave Lockhart, and moody had put their students I +n their coach. 

 

“Right….Penelope, we’re leaving!” Lockhart called out, Salazar stopped Penelope form stepping forward. 

 

“Dumbledore lost the bet. She's mine now” Salazar grins.

 

“Come again?” Lockhart frowns.

 

“We won the old coot betted me the girl. I won. Therefore she is mine. She stays you leave. Bye-bye. Miss Penelope, you need to study for your tests. I need to find out where you stand love.” Salazar gently pushed her back inside. Penelope looks like she could cry as she runs back in. 

 

Lockhart and Moody just shrugged they didn't care to take her back. 

 

“King Salazar do you have a moment?” Olympe Maxime she asked Salazar turned around nodding. 

 

“Anytime for you madam” he smiled. Maxime gently pushed the student out from behind her. 

 

“Ambris wanted to stay I know it’s not normal, but I noticed the girls were giving her to cold shoulder because she couldn't do the last task out of straight fear. You see why I wasn't to ask. She has more friends here than she ever did back home. I feel it would be wrong taking her.” Salazar looked at Ambris before smiling. 

 

“The more the marrier. Should you and your girls ever want to your more than welcome to come to visit. Say good by Ambris.” Ambris said by running to find Penelope. 

 

“Hey, Pene!!! Guess who's staying too!” Ambris purred out sitting next to her friend. Penelope squealed hugging her friend. 

 

“Miss Penelope” Viktor walked up holding the small owl. “I'm gonna take Faith with me. She knows me well.” Penelope stood up shaking the others hand. “I’m really sorry for your loss. Did they ever figure who messed with his potion?” 

 

“No….who ever go him murdered was smarter than normal. Headmaster thinks it was Dumbledore. What's worse, they think it was for you” Penelope nodded looking to her feet. Viktor sighed as he walked out the door. “You sure I can't get that date, Miss. Athena?” 

 

Athena shook her head no. “Keep walking Krum. I have my mate.” she blushed not to use to the attention. Krum gently kissed her hand before feeling Rabastans clasp on his shoulder. 

 

“She said no boy.” Rabastan was livid but held it well together as Krum nodded stiffly leaving. 

 

“....He is really was annoying” Athena let her guard down once he was far enough away. Rabastan chuckled. “Hows training?” she hears him ask her. “It’s hard, but I'm getting better mom says I might be in control within a few months.” she smiled as he kisses her hand right over where Krum had before she flees so no one could tell on them. Rabastan watched her fleeing back smiling. 

 

“You never doubt her loyalty?” Fenrir who had watched making Rabastan jump. 

 

“No. she hasn’t given me a reason too. Krum wasn't taking no for an answer I can’t tell you how many times. I heard her reject his request for the yule ball.” Rabastan coughs awkwardly. “Can you not tell Ruby. I kissed her hand..”

 

“I didn't see anything this time,” Fenrir smirks. “Come on you need to train more.” he leads the other away. 

 

Harrison sat down in the Champers main library beanbags with a thump.

 

“You alright?” Draco asked eyeing Harrison from his book.

 

“Better it’s over….well the cup is over there's still the threat in the woods. And Dumbledore.”

 

“Pluck one weed many more will grow. For now, leave the weeds alone and relax brother. Work on something more important. Like your love life or something. Or finals since that's coming up.” Harrison groaned at the thought of Finals.

 

“Yeah no.” Harrison got up again =Marvolo where are you=

 

=prepare tests for finals.i suggest you study.= Marvolo called back Harrison and Draco started laughing if only Marvolo had heard their conversation. 

 

“Okay okay,” Harrison sat down opening his book back slowly all their friends shuffled in starting a large study group that got bigger if other kids came in and joined. 

 

That night Godric stood with the hat on the steps up to the main table. “Attention please we now must place the two newest members. As all traditions of age. Ambris Bratosa” the hat sat on the were cats head for a few minutes before shouting “ Gryffindor!” Harrison laughed clapping as Ambris sat next to them. Once they settled down the hat was put on Penelope. “Slytherin!” Draco clapped for the newest member 

 

“Welcome to the house of snakes we tend to sleep in lion furs to stay warm. “ 

 

“No that's just you Draco.” Penelope laughed sitting by Ambris. 

 

They were cooped up all summer no one was trying to get rid of the Banished one in Harrison's eyes. He had given them time, he had waited, but he wasn't going to wait much longer.

 

“Ginerva’s inherence is coming up soon…It needs to be gone so she can freely fly.” Harrison spoke quietly to Ronnie and Athena.

 

“We have a plan we just need to put it into action” Athena whispered back Ronnie was looking around making sure they were unnoticed. 

 

“Tomorrow?” Ronnie asked Harrison looked at Athena who nodded, so he nodded.

  
  


The next afternoon the slipped out under the invisible cloak snuck out to the forest. Ronnie stayed inside with two mimic bodies.

 

“Time to test if we can catch it. Ready?” Harrison asked as Athena she holds up ruin rocks she had made and a jar of water. 

 

“If this fails we could get badly hurt and with no one knowing we’re in this. Beside Ronnie who won't know were hurt” Athena frowns they go farther in as the sun disappears above the trees. Athena carefully and quietly makes the circle with the rocks the ruins facing the ground. <magicae circulus praesidium> she whispered the stone glowed as she stepped in opening the jar up. 

 

“I can Actually, and I can talk to Ronnie through the mimics we left behind if we’re hurt.” Harrison turned to his naga form. With a wave of his hand, the water flowed over to him. He grabs some dirt making mud that forms, into two creatures that look exactly like him he sends both out. There was screaming it sounded like Harrison but wasn't him which felt weird to Harrison. 

 

“Harrison! Get it to shut up they’ll hear it at the castle.” Athena hissed Harrison jumped in the circle as the Banished one appeared. 

 

“We need to start the chant!” Harrison yelped as the Banished one tried to come at them, but the barrier protected them. 

 

“Bashished one you do not belong. Banished one you do not belong back from where you came. Be gone be gone!” both kids repeatedly chanted it holding the jar to trap it. The banished sat watching them ineffective. 

 

“Why isn't this working!?” Athena gasps in horror. 

 

“Parselmouth of course. Greeeeat that means we’re not strong enough…..wait.” Harrison looked up to see a pair of wings. The creature circled before diving down into their circle.

 

“What the fuck are you two doing!?” Penelope looked freaked out. 

 

“You have perfect timing! I don't know if it’s your bad luck, but I don't care. I need you to do this chant with me! We don’t have time to explain cause the rocks can give out at any second.” Harrison quickly told her what they needed to chant with all three holding the jar pointing to it. 

 

=Bashished one you do not belong. Banished one you do not belong back from where you came. Be gone be gone!= they hissed, the Banished one seems to try to flee as it is sucked into a jar. Once in Harrison locked the lid putting it in a vampire charmed bag. 

 

“Finally months of this damn thing torturing us. Now it's stuck on a different plan.” Athena sighed in relief. 

 

“And what if that didn't work” the three kids jumped looking behind them to see a pissed Rabastan and Fenrir.

 

“Your far from home pups. Let us go. Now.” Fenrir snatched the bag from Athena clearly not happy. The five of them walked back to the castle. Fenrir handed the sack to the king who looked severely disappointed. 

 

“I thought I made it clear kids were to stay out of this.” Salazar hissed, clearly worried he made them look at him “You’re thirteen and fourteen years old. Not old enough for this stuff. I'll leave you to your mates and Parents. Penelope considering I was dubbed your god-uncle by Lucifer and Hades you’re in trouble with me. To your room young lady, your going to study.” Penelope nodded fleeing inside quickly. Harrison watched Ronnie walkover as his father caught him.

 

“There was a fourth member to this.” Theo frowned. “Harrison mimics turned to much next to Ronnie when something happened. Harrison flinched.

 

=Harrison!= Marvolo and James yelled both gave him a lecture which Harrison tried to defend himself, but neither were accepting his explanations. Athena had gotten the cold shoulder from her mate as her mother had her following her for a week. Athena wasn’t allowed out of her mother's sight as Harrison couldn’t leave Marvolo’s. 

 

“At least the centaurs satyrs and other creatures were able to go home.” Harrison tried to be optimistic. 

 

=At what risk? When will you learn?= Marvolo hissed glaring at him.

 

=...you’re right, but it was worth it! Ginerva will be able to have a safe transformation. I was looking to the future while the rest of you were sitting in the past!= Harrison glared, Marvolo turned around. 

 

=We’re don't fighting about this. Harrison, you risked your life on a theory that could kill you. I'm upset I have the right. Look at me I'm still covered in scars!= the scars had faded quite a bit, but Marvolo could point them out with ease. 

 

=I’m sorry!= Harrison hissed grabbing Marvolo’s hand. =You don't understand! It attacked you. It was taunting us every chance it got. People were starting to go insane; we all have been stuck in the castle. Ginny deserves to move around and fly freely when it's her turn. I want to be able to go on our walks, I want to stop feeling like I’m in danger, I want to start our new life! No more fear! No more Sadness! No more worry!!!= Harrison sighed looking at Marvolo's hand.

 

=You have a point. However your still going to be fearful of something. There will always be sadness and worry sometime in your life.=

 

=Not to this level!= harrison snapped.

=..Next time let me in.=

 

= I tired instead you tried to shut me down you turned my family against me= Marvolo flinched he had done that. 

 

Ginerva was in shock when she woke up smaller then usual all she could do is a tweet. McGonagall looked in her daughter's room she smiled as she opened the window Ginny flew out ^Come with me mom?^

McGonagall transformed into her owl form following her daughter. They noticed once the sun was up everyone was waiting down in the normal hang out by the water now that it was safe. She landed transforming. The once short chubby female was a bit taller female her hair was more reddish brown. She looked to Dudley who was the first to greet her. 

 

"....You. Jerk Why didn't you tell me!?" she suddenly was mad realizing the whole year he knew they were mates. 

 

"I didn't think you would believe me." Dudley chucked when she playfully pushed him. Her birthday went off without any issues as school started again.

 

"We didn't get a summer break, Athena." 

 

"That's your own fault" Draco corrected as Harrison whined banging his head on the table. "brother please you're a Malfoy act a little like one."

 

"What does that mean!?" Harrison asked lifting his head looking at his brother.

 

"Don't bang your head on the breakfast table," Draco stated flatly.

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28. How did we let this happen

Chapter 28. How did we let this happen 

After the banished one was trapped, the summer went like the wind, Harrison and the others had finally found peace. Once the tournament was over the ministry left, no one had attack either side as if Salazar had not threatened Dumbledore's life. Peace had fallen upon them. 

“Harrison have any of you kids were gone in the restricted catacombs lately?” Salazar asked one morning in October. The restricted catacombs held Molly and Dolores Umbridge.

“No, sir. Not me at least. I’ll ask around though.” Harrison walked around the lunchroom asking different friends coming back to Salazar. “Just as I expected we’re all focus on schooling and eachother….what’s going on?” Harrison already proves he wasn't one to sit on the side with how he and Athena and Ronnie with the extent of last-second Penelope. 

“The alarms keep going off. We check but no ones there…..the alarm goes off in my daughter's history room — the one she was cast down by Luna in. I'm worried something is happening. This weekend I want you and the others to go down there and search under my permission. Would you? I'm sending you guys as not to spook the adults. I feel like it's just some kids with dumb dares.” 

“Of course my king” Harrison bowed happily to help as usual. Salazar warned their parents that he was sending the kids. That weekend was something else, Harrison woke in a crabby mood. No matter what Marvolo said, he only got more annoyed with the man.

“Can you kindly shut up.” Harrison suddenly snapped at his mate before covering his mouth. “I'm sorry Marvolo! I didn't mean it like that.”

“Are you feeling well?”Marvolo put his arm to Harrison's forehead. “Your moods keep changing. I’m getting whiplash from it. One minute you're mad the next your scared…..your not pregnant are you!?” Marvolo looked down at Harrison's stomach in horror of seeing if he could see anything.

That didn't amuse Harrison. “You know damn well I'm not. You and I only ever snuggle.” Harrison rolled his eyes as far as he knew he was still a virgin naga. “Unless you did something?” 

“Nope, you're just fifteen. I'm waiting for you to be ready” Marvolo narrowed his eyes sighing. “Maybe it's just growth hormones. You have been testy in the last few days. It seems to happen after your birthday. I'll know if you wake up too cold or too hot you have a bad mood. I'll make sure the nest is warmer for you when you get back tomorrow...you have your mirror right?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll also have my brother and all our friends.” Harrison reassured him as he pecked his cheek, going to the meetup point in Clara Le Rouge the mischievous queen’s room. “This is so weird; nothing changed in what three years?” 

“Yeah” Draco whispered eyeing everything as he looked around for any strangers. 

“Oh is this the place you guy told us about?” Penelope looked on the wall that talked about the queen. “.....guys this word is demonic for /Loki/” she pointed to an older spot on one of the walls. Draco looked shocked him, and Athena ran over. 

“You can read that?” Athena smiled looking over it. “Not going to lie it looks like a bunch of spikes and a few squiggles…and pictures?..”

“That's cause Demonic is meant to curse words into walls. One picture cursed can have a million words upon it. There are three pictures here. One of Loki with his background and why Salazar’s daughter did it. Another of Lady fate and Father Reaper. Another of how the different plans spit.”

“Can you read them out to us?” Draco asked sitting down on his tail curious. 

“Um, guys we’re down here to find the ghost intruders.” Harrison tried to remind them as Luna and Noah sat down.

“Luna is sitting. It's a good omen…..come on Harrison one detour won't kill us.” Ronnie called out sitting down. Harrison gave in rolling his eyes. “Fine but if the alarm goes off, we will have to rain-check this and go find them.”

Penelope blushed before turning back to the pictures. She read out loud of about how Loki the frost giant taken from his parents after Odin slew them — turned into a tricker frost giant god that later became Clara Le Rouge’s idol. She did whatever she could to get him to come to visit her, how she had grown jealous of how he would make meaningless meetings to meet her mother — Salazar who happens to be the descendant of Loki and a demon of lust. Her greed caused her to turn on her mother. All loved Salazar for being a light of hope and entertainment. Sealing her parents away was her way of trying to be a hero to everyone. She claimed that Salazar was trying to get to Godhood on his own, and was planning on killing Loki of all the Gods. She never fooled anyone in the Magi clan, but Lady Fate noticed that in time this threat would be punished for her wicked ways and left it be, not letting any godhood creatures come to Salazar’s aid.

The next story told about how the world was created. Women and a man of great magical power created a book. The women wrote the first sentence, and the book wrote the rest. She and the man were lovers that could never touch. She bringer of life, as he was the bringer of death. He called her Lady Fate, the bringer of love, as she called him Reaper the bringer of peaceful rest, both completed the other. Fate would create a sentence with a name, and a child would be born. She would walk with them, but they could never see her, as they walk to the Reaper. When a foot away she would let them walk to Reaper alone. The first immortal was a male; Fate fell in love with not wanting Reaper to take him; she hid him. However, Reaper feeling betrayed took him. When she cried for ten days and ten nights, he brought them back. They all talked, and a plain was created calling it Asgard, later renamed Heaven. The man named Odin. Later Odin would be joined by yet another male he would call brother Zeus. Soon other Fate favorites join them becoming gods that were allowed to come to the Midgard plains and be part of human stories in disguises. Later a male named Lucifer tried to trick Reaper to let his brother live longer. Reaper at first was pissed but realized the book had made their life a living hell. Fate always picked humans she liked; it was only fair. He took Lucifer and his brother down into the earth creating a plain that would be considered more mythology as no one but the dead could get there. He made Lucifer the king of hell and his brother Hades the gatekeeper. Soon he found others, and he would take them to Lucifer telling him to make them kings and the one queen in his plain this made the seven deadly sins, who then made different levels within the plain of existence with portals to each level. Fate found Reapers work and give them the same rules as her gods. The gods started to pick on the devils a war caused both reaper and Fate to get angrier. Fate banned both sides from earth for a million years.  
Not before demigods were made, the demi-gods were able to hide among the humans. As Fate's book had become thicker and it was harder for her to control, on her own. Soon she had no control only was set to guard her work and to make sure to establish anything that wasn’t approved by the book right. Reaper growing tired took Hade's advice creating smaller deaths to help him out. As magic leaked into the Midgard wizards were made once more. A thousand years and Loki being the trickster he was joined up with the devils creating every mythical creature there was beside angels that were a Heaven creation fate liked. After several cycles, the four headmasters were born; it would be a hundred more years before Hogwarts is made.

There are five main levels Heaven, Heaven’s purgatory, Midgard, Hell’s purgatory, and hell. In Heaven, the gods rest making a request or slipping down to earth without fates knowledge. Next is Heaven’s purgatory where the Gate of Heaven is and its gatekeeper Hermes sat sharing the plain with the tower in which Fate hid and guarded her book. Midgard was a plain human and creatures sat in. Below them was hells purgatory. There Reapers tower laid where he would rest every new moon. It was also where Gatekeeper Hades and his Cebriuses and hell hounds stay. Then there was hell with its seven /kings’ it was more six kings and a queen. Sloth was female. But she was treated like one of the guys. Loki had found a way to slip from heaven to hell. He never felt home among the gods like he did with devils. 

“Wow. that's a lot” Ronnie looked at the wall. “All in three merely pictures…..cool.”

“Does any other picture here have more than what meets our eyes?” Pollux looked around. He didn't get an answer as an alarm went off they all ran to section looking for anything. 

“I smell Maximus” Ambris hissed as she darted around the room looking for him. Penelope changed out of her husk form, to see if she could knock him over beating her wings viciously. Nothing happened, so she tried to focus on heads as Harrison and the others spit off searching.

“...no….Guys! Come back!” Penelope tried to warn, and her gut was going crazy. Only Ambris heard her coming back. There was a bunch of banging and flashing. Luna yelped cling to Noah as white cloaks grab them yanking them away from each other. Noah let the ruins on his skin go wild as he tried to get to her. 

“LUNAAAA” he screamed as the disappeared he broke free killing the man holding him. Harrison came running only to hear Draco screaming; suddenly it was like everything was going wrong. 

He yanked the mirror out. “Marvolo!!! It was a trap!” he called out Marvolo’s face came on the mirror, but before Marvolo could say anything, the mirror was knock out of Harrison's hand, he looked up only to be looking in horror. “H-how did you get out.” he whimpered the mirror fell at a perfect angle he could see who Harrison was talking about. Marvolo was forced to watch as Molly grabbed Harrison’s hair. 

“We told you he would come back for us,” she said before popping away with him. The cloaks chose and took who they felt.

Blaise ran hard chasing the cloak that was holding his twin. “Athena wake up!! Athena!” he hit the wall the portal out of leaving him banging on it. “No….”

“Ronnie stay close to us!” Gregory yanked Ronnie to him and Theodore. Crabble had run back to find Ambris as Penelope. 

“They got the twins!” Draco joined them. “They are after the originals! Whose left?”

“They messed up then” Noah growled having found them. “We need to leave before they come at us again.”

“Ronnie. And maybe Penelope and Ambris since they are the newer two I don't know if they will take them or not. Vincent went to get them. Find them!?” Gregory asked. 

“Right here.” Vincent showed the two girls. “Where Dudley and Ginny?” 

“Gone…. I don't feel them near us. They probably were both grabbed.” Penelope teared up. “This is a nightmare what's going on!?” 

“HARRISON! DRACO” James called out looking for the kids the adults had rushed down with Marvolo. 

“Over here!” Draco called out as white cloaks surrounded them. 

Wands pointed at them, and a blast of natural light sent them all flying. 

“Gregory!” Ronnie screamed as they drag him by his hair. Why wasn't be able to use his powers? Ronnie tried, again and again, to change into a large rat anything slow them down as Gregory tried to get up. He had hit his head hard getting up was so dysfunctional all he could do was stumble. “Ronnie! Bastards give him back!!” he stumbled forward falling to his knees as James finds them. 

“No...nononono!” he searched everywhere, but the smell of the missing kids was gone. They all went upstairs quickly the wounded kids were sent to the hospital wing as James explained what he found to the king.

“White cloaks?.....only white cloaks able to get through barriers not set up for them would be angels….or gods. Did anyone see faces? why weren't the kids fighting back….” Salazar asked looking around the adults. Draco dispute having a panic attack had refused medical.help.

“We couldn't. Something when it all started stopped our magic I wasn't even able to use Naga magic down there!” He hissed how dare someone say they didn't fight. 

“ Angels. One tried to grab Penelope burned her though. It touched her, and her skin sizzled.” James explained “ the angels came in ready to fight. They had a shield that binds magic to their will and was attacking when they knew you would be busy. Salazar shot an I'm sorry look to Draco.

“What's the plan? Whoever got that many on their side are persuasive.” the heard another explosions, families panic running away from the hospital wing, Salazar was heading for. They kicked up on speed when they get there they see it — one large archangel standing over Penelope. 

“What do you want!?” Salazar demanded the angel did not answer. Instead, it picked up Penelope. 

“Penelope! Little one wake up!” Salazar tried to get closer only to be knocked back as it took to the air. 

“Not again” Lily cried seeing her daughter had been taken. “Why can't they just let us live in peace!” she cried out in anger.

“Where did they take them” Narcissa hissed her mate and Fenrir both ran out into the forest looking for any sign. Bellatrix was clinging to her son as he cried out for luna. 

“I don't know….but were going to find them. And this time will kill whoever is in control.” Marvolo hissed looking out toward where the Angel had flown off with the small lesser demon. Hell's fury was going to rain down on their enemies when Hades catches wind marvolo was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. see you in the next one.
> 
> To be continued......https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080342

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277344 In case you are waiting for the next chapter were some things about the world. I'm going to keep the old but otherwise, I'm updating it slowly..
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> NO BETA STORY, and multiply Guy on Guy shippings.  
> I do not own Harry Potter if I did things would be different! J.K. Rowling owns all credit goes to her. I just had the idea, none of the characters. I also made up a name for characters that didn't have any.


End file.
